


Vengeance

by padawanjinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: And 1 Old Rat, Broken Hearts, Brotherly Friction, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Love, Goofy Mikey, Graphic Death Scene, Intense Battle Scenes, Interspecies Sex, Leo Goes Dark Side, Protective Raph, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 114,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: Sequel to Vigilance:: When Donatello detects a hidden base of the Foot, he becomes an unwilling specimen to dark and dangerous men. Are they attempting to follow Eric Sacks' footsteps and take over the world? Are they searching for a way to bring Shredder back from Dimension X? Or is there another agenda, far more sinister?Complicating matters, he falls in love, much to the dismay and anger of Leo, who is determined to put a stop to Donnie's relationship, one way or another.Will Leo's self destructive path tear his family apart or can he overcome the darkness inside him and help his brothers save the world one more time?Or is it already too late?





	1. Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own the characters you recognize. I only own the OCs and the story line.
> 
> I am now offering a chance to interact with me and get some behind the scenes scoops (as it were) on my original (sometimes fan) fiction. I'm offering workshops, tutorials, live Q&A sessions, and a whole lot more at my patreon site:
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> Pop on over and check it out.

It was a typical day in the lair of four mutated turtle teenagers and their talking rat father. Despite a strict upbringing, studying martial arts and undergoing intensive training, the home of the five mutants was always in a state of perpetual chaos. 

Mostly due to one turtle in particular. 

Master Splinter found Michelangelo’s plans for the turtles’ upcoming nineteenth birthday in July and smiled, his aged mind taking him back to when the turtles were young. 

It was hard to believe his sons were so grown. Adults now. Individuals. Strong. Honorable. Mature. 

Well, for the most part. 

They still retained traces of their innocence, despite facing fearsome foes, evil enemies, and being horribly outnumbered when defeating The Foot Clan. But they persevered. Banning together to take down Shredder and his vile soldiers. They took it upon themselves to protect the people of New York, though no one had expected them to shoulder such a heavy responsibility. 

Then Shredder escaped, aided by Baxter Stockman, and Krang manipulated the foolish warlord into helping him open a portal into another dimension, and once again the young mutants stepped up, protecting the people of New York, and beyond. 

No one asked them to place their lives on the line. No one forced them to the front lines of an interdimentional battle. 

They did it naturally. 

Protected those who are weaker. 

Such honor and respect. Splinter had never been more proud in all his life. 

Or more terrified. 

He loved his sons and trusted in their abilities, but nothing in the ninja handbook covered being attacked by a big robot with a brain hanging out of its stomach. But his sons had performed admirably, as they had recounted the battle many times in the past two years. 

They were mostly amicable, being four exuberant brothers, but there was naturally the occasional friction. When they were children they spent every waking moment together, playing, arguing, observing the world with child-like wonder, eager to join the humans on the surface. 

As they grew older, their individual personalities began to emerge, shaping them into the young men they had become. 

So honorable. 

Mature. 

Sort of. 

The silence of the lair was broken by a shriek as Michelangelo came pelting through the room, madly waving an article of clothing over his head. Cackling madly, he dodged Raphael's swipe, evading his brother and darting out of the main room and into a tunnel that had several junctions. 

"Come back here with my shorts!" Raph bellowed, thundering after his younger brother. "Dammit, Mikey!" 

Mikey's laugh echoed off the tunnel walls, making it nearly impossible to gauge his location. 

"No go, brah! You've been... _debriefed_! Ha!" 

Splinter sighed, deciding it was time for another walk. He loved his sons, but sometimes the noise became too much. 

Leonardo likewise shared the need for solitude and peace, oftentimes going on walks or secluding himself in the dojo or his room. Though now he also carried the burden of grief, having lost someone he cared about a few months prior. His physical wounds had healed into a spideweb of scarring, but his heart was still raw and bleeding, unable to find peace. 

He greatly worried his father. 

And annoyed the hell out of his brothers, especially Raph. 

Raph’s sympathy only extended so far, and after a couple months of Leo’s brooding, Raph started to become irritated, yelling at Leo to snap out of his melancholy and maniacal training regimes, but Leo remained steadfast. 

A storm was brewing between the brothers. They needed an outlet, and now the city was experiencing a huge sag in crime, the turtles were left without a job. So to speak. They had been idle for two weeks, Chief Vincent informing them their patrols had done the impossible, and lowered New York’s crime rate to a fraction of it’s normal standard. 

Which meant the turtles didn’t have to take so many patrols or stay out all night to protect the city and its inhabitants. 

Which meant building tension and four masculine shells posturing in the long hours of the endless days that blended one into another. Training only helped tire the body and mind, but it was a short lived distraction. The days of isolation and inactivity were making four turtles very surly, one in particular. 

The one that happened to be bellowing threats of dismemberment and death to a bratty little brother who magically evaded capture, his insane laughter ringing off the brick and concrete walls. 

Donatello, as always, was tucked away into his den of computers at the back of the lair, totally oblivious to everything around him. He had two such workstations. One being in the main room and monitored everything from subway and major intersections to radio transmissions, both civilian and police bandwidths, and could be accessed by his brothers or father. 

There was also a secret program that followed local military bandwidths, embedded with an algorithm that monitored for selective words. Any hint of Krang’s ship and alarms would sound. 

The other computer station was amalgamated with his laboratory, set up exclusively with translation and scientific data. Donnie’s pride and joy was the collection of analyzers, decryption systems, and medical diagnostics, most of which were experimental prototypes. 

All courtesy of Eric Sacks. 

After Krang and Shredder were defeated, the turtles had hired a moving truck and returned to Eric Sacks’ estate where Donnie was in techno-geek heaven. He grabbed everything his three fingered hands could get a hold of. 

Leo had been apprehensive at first, but Donnie made it clear that since they were held captive, and were subjected to physical exams before being placed in the glass cages where Sacks planned on draining their blood, all that information had to be purged, least someone with ill intent were made privy to their unique biology. 

After Donnie collected what he could, he placed computer worms in the databases to purge all related information on the turtles and their father, then with Raph and Mikey’s help, trashed the place thoroughly to give the illusion vandals had raided the now abandoned property. 

Mikey even tagged the walls with lurid graffiti. 

April had been overly cheerful about the destruction when she gave the report on the evening news. 

Most of the salvaged equipment was in storage, the lair unable to sustain the extra electrical output, nor have the space for the heavier pieces of machinery. Donnie had plans to use one of the neighboring tunnels as a proper lab, but with everything that had happened in the past few months, Leo falling in love with a human, and then losing her to an explosion, Donnie’s plans had been put on hiatus. 

For three months he scoured the police bands, running diagnostics, searching for clues that would lead to the arrest of May’s killer. But as time went on, there was less and less to go on, the trail going cold and Donnie’s skills unable to find answers. His determination was blindsided when Leo joined him one evening and assured him it was wise to stop looking. 

Donnie knew Leo had taken care of the problem himself, though he abstained from asking for details. 

Whatever secret Leo was holding, it was for him and him alone. Donnie respected that. Even if he felt a lingering sense of failure. He wiped all information about May’s death and trusted in Leo’s judgment. 

To prevent his thoughts from wallowing in unknown facts and a past he couldn’t change, Donnie took up tasks that required his utmost concentration. 

First and foremost, he had updated the garbage truck, and thanks to May’s generosity, he had purchased a bread delivery truck that he retrofitted for crime fighting excursions. 

It lasted one night before Mikey drove it on the sidewalk and busted an axel, for which he was still grounded. Donatello had finished repairing it the day before. 

Not that Mikey was ever going to be allowed to drive it again. 

Donnie also got a great deal on a moving van. Neither it or the bread truck was as roomy as the garbage truck, to comfortably fit all of them and their assorted equipment, but they served as excellent back up vehicles. Unassuming. Innocent. 

Much like his security measures around the lair. 

Most of the access tunnels the turtles blocked off, eliminating possible breaches from outside forces. The tunnels were only accessible through the lair, specially designed as escape routes if they were ever infiltrated like the old lair. 

Now the only ways into their home were a hidden subway junction, one main tunnel that was disguised and lined with various security measures, and two culverts, which the turtles loved to surf on their shells and engage in a splashing game that annoyed their father. 

Such games prompted Donnie to move his computers, making sure they were safe from water. 

But now he was caught up on repairs, and doubling their security measures to protect the lair, Donnie’s mind began to drift, so he focused his attention on ferreting out any signal remotely related to the Foot. Green fingers flew along the keyboard, adding new, seemingly unrelated key words to his search algorithm. 

Out of no where, a warning light flashed on the screen, drawing the geeky turtle from his melancholy. 

Donatello instantly perked up, his tongue pressed between his teeth as he checked over the readout. The world around him melted away into background noise as he focused intently on the main computer screen. Even Raph’s thundering threats and Mikey’s insane cackling were subdued in favor of the hum of electronics. 

After a few moments the screen displayed news that wasn’t shocking to Donnie. In fact, he had been anticipating something for several months now. 

The Foot had been quiet for over two years, not even making the back page of the lowly New York Times. No doubt they wanted to be forgotten in order to regroup and re-launch their campaign. The last time they were mentioned was when Eric Sacks’ was sentenced to 100 years in a maximum security prison. 

It appeared as if the Foot were stirring again. 

The possibility was a doubled edged sword. Donnie dreaded the danger the Foot presented, but a small part of him was ecstatic to detect their familiar chatter once again. He hated their radio silence. It didn’t bode well. 

“Leo, I’ve detected Foot related activity,” Donnie said into his walkie. 

Static buzzed for a moment before a groggy Leo answered. 

“On my way.” 

A minute later Leo entered Donnie’s domain, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“What’s up?” Leo asked, clearing his throat and his vision. 

“Been monitoring the airwaves,” Donnie explained, pointing to the screens in tandem. “Transmissions on the main airwaves have been quiet, but recently, there’s been some chatter on the lower bandwidths. I ran a standard ferreting algorithm, tracking the transmissions. I’ve been able to pinpoint a facility here in New York that appears to be a central access hub for several satellite facilities.” 

“How many have you identified?” Leo asked, eyeing the red dot that corresponded with a location further south. 

“Four. Here, Washington DC, LA, and Tokyo.” Donnie brought up a map and highlighted the approximate area the messages had been sent and received. “Communication has doubled in the past week. Whatever they are planning, it’s being coordinated on a global scale.” 

“Krang?” Leo asked, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut. 

“With Shredder still AWOL, there’s no telling if they’re preparing for his return, regrouping for a renewed attack, or another player is stepping in Shredder’s vacant shoes.” 

“Looks to me we have some investigating to do,” Leo said, the last remnants of sleep disappearing in face of the upcoming mission. He touched his walkie so Mikey and Raph would hear the news. “Time to snoop, boys. Gear up. We leave in ten.” 

“Righty-o!” Mikey crowed. 

There was a terrible crashing of turtle and furniture, followed by the painful groan of a captured little brother. 

“Gotcha, you unruly pest!” Raph spat, yanking his clothes from Mikey’s lax grip. He got off of Mikey, rolling his broad shoulders and shaking his fist that held his shorts. “I just washed these! You better not have gotten them dirty!” 

“I didn’t,” Mikey whined, rolling to his feet and popping up, all jovial and good natured. “Might have peed on them a little when you landed on me. Dude, you’re one **heavy** ass turtle!” 

Raph grunted, holding up his shorts and finding them crumpled, but still clean. 

“Weapons check in five,” Leo called as he passed, heading to his room to collect his favorite katana. 

Raph lumbered to his room, putting away his laundry from his errant kid brother. His sais reposed in their sheaths on his sides. 

Mikey patted his sides, searching for his nunchakus which had mysteriously disappeared within the last half hour. Frowning, he went on a mission to find them, retracing his steps through the lair. 

He checked his bedroom, the reflection pool, Master Splinter’s nursery that housed his bonsai collection, and the weight room where he had spotted Raph. He even checked the tunnels he ran when Raph was chasing him. 

Nothing. 

Not wanting Leo to give him yet another a lecture on weapons maintenance, Mikey grabbed a couple of hammers, tucking them into his utility belt and tying a hoodie around his waist to cover the impromptu weapons. He was about to call his readiness for the mission when Master Splinter huffed from the refrigerator. 

“Michelangelo? I believe these are yours,” Splinter said, removing two sets of nunchakus from the fridge and tossing them to the guilty, absent minded turtle. He glared warningly, “We will have words when you return.” 

Mikey offered his most angelic smile but Splinter was immune. 

“Sorry, sensei. Forgot I put them down while snacking.” 

Splinter dusted the shredded cheese from the shelf in the fridge. “Yes, I can see that. Another topic of conversation when you return.” 

Mikey’s shoulders drooped in defeat. He knew it was going to be a _loooong_ lecture. Probably involving a pop quiz to ensure he was paying attention. And possibly a visit to the hashi. Mikey’s plans of a fun evening were evaporating in a mist of irresponsibility and punishment. 

Donnie hustled into the room, adjusting the gear strapped to his back. Leo joined them a minute later, followed by Raph, who noticed Donnie’s less than cumbersome appearance. 

“You’re missing some of your science junk,” Raph said, nodding to the purple banded turtle. 

“Slim lining my gear for easier carry and less weight,” Donnie explained, turning to show the two small electronic tablets held into place with Velcro. He placed his goggles over his eyes, checking to make sure they were functioning for the mission. Night vision, thermal scan, zoom, physical readouts of his brothers, all checked in the clear. He gave a thumbs up to Leo. “All good. Ready to go.” 

“Sure you have everything?” Leo asked, squinting with one eye and gazing to Donnie’s side. 

Donnie grabbed the side of his shell where his bo usually resided and blushed. “Whoops.” 

Leo hummed in annoyance, crossing his arms over his plastron and waited while Donnie retrieved his weapon. It wasn’t often their nerdy brother forgot his bo. 

“All set,” Donnie called, securing his bo into place on his shell. 

“Take lead,” Leo said, motioning toward the tunnel that would bring them close to the coordinates Donnie identified. 

Donnie shuffled forward, holding up his arm and tapping the small handheld device taped on his wrist. A holographic image appeared, indicating the building they were going to infiltrate, his GPS providing the route to the potentially new base of operations for the Foot. 

Twenty blocks away, Donnie paused, holding up his hand to halt his brothers. Silent as ghosts they flanked him, watching the small icon on his wrist. Donnie tapped a couple of buttons and a schematic of the building appeared. 

Which revealed an access point from the sewer tunnel into a subbasement around the corner. 

A lot of the older buildings in New York were connected via underground tunnels and abandoned railway and sewer lines. Back in the prohibition days, the tunnels were used by smugglers to transport illegal liquor. But with the ever expanding population, and subsequent rebuilding of substructures to accommodate the populace, most of the tunnels had been blocked off and forgotten. 

Stealthily, the turtles advanced, peering around the end of the tunnel to find the rusted door devoid of guards or security cameras. Donnie deployed his goggles and found the area clear of traps and alarms. Returning his goggles to his head, he led the way to the obscured door at the end of the tunnel that stretched half a city block. 

With years of training, and no uncertain amount of skill, Raph engaged his sai, jimmying the locking mechanism. A metal clink signaled the locks surrender. Grinning, Raph popped the lock free and set it aside. 

Leo rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to hear the end of Raph’s gloating. Leo didn’t approve of Raph’s love of lock picking and safecracking, but in such situations, his (sadly) illegal pastime had come in handy. 

Donnie scanned the darkness beyond and found the subbasement room empty. He gave the –all clear- signal and removed his bo, preparing for any unexpected visitors. 

One by one his brother’s followed, stepping into the Stygian abyss, weapons sighing in readiness. After a brief pause, Donnie scanning the room with his thermal glasses, he switched on the ambient light on his shoulder, allowing his brothers the chance to survey the room. 

“Are we there yet?” Mikey whispered, eyes darting frantically, searching every shadowed corner. He hated basements. They creeped him out. 

“This is the location,’ Donnie answered softly, engaging his GPS to show they were indeed at the correction location. “So far, so good.” 

“Place looks deserted. You sure this is it?” Raph asked, glancing into an adjacent room and finding it in similar disuse. 

“Positive.” Donnie adjusted his glasses, glaring indignantly at Raph. “This is a sixteen story building. My GPS shows the location, not the exact floor.” 

Leo spotted a door and made toward it, Raph following a step behind. As always, Raph’s face was twisted into a sneer. He twirled a sai in eagerness, hoping to find an adversary to unleash some pent up anger. 

Mikey shuffled along, his big blue eyes wide and expectant, shining as a lantern in the dismal light. 

Every shadow was a threat. 

Every strange shape was a monster. 

Every noise was approaching death. 

The air was stale and stagnant, dust heavy. Spooky cobwebs and the low groaning of old pipes all made for one horrible nightmare for a skittish turtle. 

“Keep alert, guys,” Leo said unnecessarily as he approached the door, katanas poised protectively in front of him. 

The silence was broken by Raph, who tripped over a rat trap, long sprung and empty. He stumbled, catching his balance, glaring at the trap. Growling an obscenity, he gave it a quick kick, sending it skittering along the dusty floor. 

“Do you think anybody heard that?” Mikey asked fearfully, hiding in Raph’s shadow. 

Donnie smirked at Leo, letting him know he hadn’t detected anything beyond the door. Leo winked at Raph, a cue to play along. 

“Stay focused. You never know when the enemy will attack.” Leo breathed, sweeping right, then left, overly performing the surveillance of the empty room for Mikey’s benefit. 

Raph adopted the same posture, mirroring Leo’s actions, his sais glinting in his hands. His voice was hurried and laced with worry. 

He whispered, scared, “They can be anywhere, Leo!” 

“They’re probably watching us, right now,” Leo muttered. 

“Stalking us,” Raph added, taking a step backward to bump shells with Leo. 

“Searching for weaknesses,” Leo said, tensing unnecessarily, his hardened body poised for an attack. 

“Plotting the perfect time to spring their trap.” Raph said in a hushed tone, nervously shifting from side to side. 

“Dudes, can you possibly get _any_ creepier?” Mikey hissed, his nunchakus swinging at near supersonic speed. “I’m not quite psyched out enough already.” 

“You gonna scream like a little girl again?” Raph taunted, knowing Mikey was getting wound really tight. The obnoxious little shit deserved it. He annoyed his brothers to no end. It was rare they were able to give him a little payback. 

“Turtle screams once, and **no one** lets him forget it,” Mikey huffed, finally cottoning on to his brothers’ joke. 

The fact Raph had scared him into shrieking embarrassing decibels gave Mikey no uncertain amount of grief and shame. A fact Raph loved to rub in his face. 

“I wonder about you,” Raph snickered, nudging his little brother to help calm his nerves. 

Mikey gave a broken, nervous laugh. His nunchakus slowed slightly, but still whirled in anticipation. 

“Let’s go,” Donnie encouraged, nodding toward the door, his nightvision goggles giving him a bug-eyed expression. 

“Oh, man,” Mikey moaned pitifully. He hated dark and scary basements. In the movies, they never bode well for the good guys. 

The door creaked open to reveal a short hallway with a dozen stairs topped with a door that was partially open. Donnie led the way, head in constant motion sweeping for traps or alarms, but found no sign of either. 

It wasn’t commonplace to receive guests through the basement, hence the lack of security. 

Donnie paused at the bottom of the stairs, swiping his finger over the handrail to find it lacking dust. Switching to thermal scans, he craned his neck upward, searching beyond the door. 

“Guys!” Donnie hissed, turning to face his brothers. He pulled up his goggles and tapped the device of his wrist. “I’m detecting heat signatures.” 

“How many?” Leo asked softly. 

The green glow of Donnie’s handheld device made him appear ghostly in the darkness. 

“I’m estimating a dozen. Maybe less.” 

“We go silent,” Leo ordered, moving stealthily up the stairs. 

Even a dozen of the Foot clan could be dangerous. They were ninjas, trained warriors, and had no qualms about overpowering and killing a mutant. 

Light bled through the cracked door. The sounds of loitering men reached the delicate hearing of the four ninjas hiding in the shadows. Leo peeked through the inch wide gap in the door, surveying the couple of muttering men lounging against a wall, one smoking a short cigarette. 

Leo held up his hand, counting down to the attack. 

Digits counted down, Leo grasped his twin katanas and led the charge, bursting through the door. Raph and Mikey followed through, weapons singing through the air as they took up flanking positions beside their leader. Donnie brought up the rear, bo sizzling with awaiting electricity. 

A room full of humans froze for a split second, stunned at the awesome sight of four armed turtles. 

A few of the humans were inside of a glass enclosure in the center of the room. They wore lab coats, goggles, and gloves while they worked in the glass antechamber that was full of diagnostic equipment, computers, and test tubes. On the table in the middle was a silver metal crate, the kind used in shipping heavy equipment. 

Outside of this diagnostic chamber stood guards (a good thirty or more) dressed in the Foot Clan’s latest fashions. Solid black forms with various weapons strapped to their bodies. 

Swords were removed from scabbards. Guns were shifted from backs or removed from holsters and pointed at the four intruders. 

“Uhh, Donnie?” Raph called, eyeing the sea of enemies. “Where in the hell did you learn to count?” 

“Whoops,” Donnie said sheepishly, making a mental note to run a diagnostic on his equipment. “My bad.” 

Raph growled. 

The room exploded into chaos.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but I've been very busy getting my Patreon page finished. It's currently free to fans of my work and I'm posting some sneak peeks and hints of what's coming up on this story and many others. It's sooo much fun!!! I just LOVE these creative outlets, and yes, i'm even helping a couple others with their own works so they will be able to establish themselves in fandoms. :D I think fanfic writers need all the support we can get! We're often overlooked and looked down upon as not being serious writers, when we, in fact, spend more time delving into our passions than dealing with real life. 
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna check it out and get a peek...
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx

CHAPTER TWO: Here We Go Again

Raph leapt toward a cluster of Foot Ninja, his sais swinging low as he muscled his way into their midst. Though his loved his weapons, he preferred a more hands on, physical approach when dealing with an enemy. Nothing was more satisfying to the red banded turtle than feeling the crunch of bone and the sound of unconscious flesh crumpling to the floor. One strike with the back of his meaty paw and two jaws snapped, their owners slumping to the floor in agony. 

“Four points for me,” Raph yelled to his brothers. 

Mikey dodged a roundhouse kick intended for his head. He spun, extending his own leg and connected with an ear. “Dude, how many points for head shots?” 

“One,” Raph called, downing three more assailants. “Extra point if bone is broken.” 

“Right!” Mikey chimed in happily, swinging his nunchakus with deadly accuracy. Four Foot ninja went down into a crumpled heap. Mikey paused, finger on chin as he thought. “Let’s see, seven points for head shots, extra points for the unconscious part, and I’m pretty sure I broke some bones, so we’ll say fifty points to be on the safe side.” 

Raph flashed past Mikey, his sais warding off the blades intent on removing his head. He snarled at his little brother, “You and Donnie attend the same math class? Sheesh!” 

“Hey!” Donnie barked, slipping past Raph to block an attempt at hitting Raph in the shell. Donnie’s bo swept out a ninja’s foot, knocking the black clad attacker to the ground. Donnie’s shoe connected with the man’s head before he could regain his feet. 

“Would you idiots knock it off?” Leo asked, defending himself against a half dozen attackers. “Stay focused!” 

“Hey, this is as focused as I get!” Mikey said, jumping onto a tall skinny ninja and flipping the man over his head. The wailing man went sailing through the air, taking out two of his comrades. “So, what’s the plan? Other than _not_ getting ourselves killed?” 

“Eliminate the guards,” Leo explained as he spun, dropping a ninja with a powerful back fisted strike. “Gain entry into the clean room. Take out scientists. Watch Donnie’s shell while he grabs what he wants. Then retreat.” 

“Can we stop for pizza on the way home?” Mikey asked, punching a ninja and holding the dazed figure in front of him as a shield. 

“Sure,” Leo agreed readily. Fighting always built up his appetite. 

“Chicago?” Mikey asked, dancing with his unconscious partner whom he spun away from, sending the man crashing into his unsuspecting friends. 

“Deep dish,” Leo added. 

“Stuffed crust,” Mikey corrected. “Meat lovers.” 

Leo paused, his katana a couple inches from a man’s throat. The ninja stood frozen, his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing in fear. “Kinda in the mood for double pepperoni.” 

“You’re both crazy,” Raph said, darting past Leo and knocking the scared ninja out cold with a strike to his jaw. “We’re having pineapple and ham tonight.” 

“Oh, that sounds good,” Donnie added, crisscrossing his brothers to block shurikens aiming for Raph’s side. “Mind if we stop and get some sweet and sour chicken?” 

“Fine by me,” Leo quipped, noting there were only a couple of ninja left, and they were retreating to guard the door of the glass enclosure. “Need to get sensei some more ice cream, too.” 

“I won’t let you forget,” Donnie promised, punching a ninja in the face and dropping him with ease. He turned to grin at the scientist working around the alien artifact. 

Usually when the enemy knew they were outmatched and about to get their butts handed to them, they tried to make an escape. But much to the four turtle’s surprise, the scientists… _smiled_. 

They didn’t fear the turtles or worried over the outcome of the battle. Leo found their expressions troubling, getting a bad feeling in his shell. But Donnie wasn’t phased. To him, the explanation was simple. 

“Probably think they’re safe behind bulletproof glass,” Donnie said, advancing upon the handful of ninja standing in front of the door to the inner sanctum. He cocked his head, observing the scientists who appeared to be openly taunting their foes. “Wonder if they know we can pick locks?” 

Raph sneered, spinning his sais in a deadly purr. “Want to wipe that smile off their faces?” 

Leo opened his mouth to speak but a door on the opposite side of the room, left of the glass enclosure, opened up and began to disgorge a black mass of ninja trouble. “Uhh, guys?” 

“Well, I know why they were smiling,” Donnie sighed, bo whirling in his three fingered hand. 

“More friends to play with,” Raph said, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. 

“I would say play nice,” Leo stared, meeting Raph’s gaze. Raph smirked and waggled his brow. “But I don’t think you know _how_.” 

“Sure I do,” Raph argued, stealing himself up for the upcoming battle. Foot Ninja continued to fill the room, circling the glass enclosure and the turtles. “I play nice with all my new friends.” 

Leo swept the room with his calculating gaze. By his estimation, they were outnumbered nearly twenty to one. And there were a couple of ninja standing in the doorway, no doubt to watch the proceedings and send in reinforcements when it appeared the turtles had the advantage. If they weren’t careful, they could become overcome by sheer numbers. 

“Shell to shell, brothers,’ Leo directed, turning slightly and feeling the comforting bump of three other shells as his brothers fell into a defensive posture. They had practiced such a thing so many times it was second nature. 

Raph noticed the ninja by the door. “Think they’re guarding the door to make sure their friends don’t make a run for it?” 

“Maybe they ordered a pizza and are waiting to hear the doorbell?” Mikey naturally assumed. 

“Something’s…off,” Leo muttered, though his brothers heard him. “There’s a reason they aren’t joining their friends for the battle.” 

“Maybe they’re supervisors?” Mikey hazarded a guess. Usually such a silly comment would earn a smack from one of his brothers but not this time. They were too focused on the encircling enemy. “Or coaches? When we knock out their players, they’ll signal for new ones?” 

That thought was unsettling. 

Donnie shifted nervously, bumping his shell into Leo’s for silent comfort. Raph growled, showing his teeth at a nearby ninja. 

A swift bark in Japanese gave the signal to attack. As one unit the ninja advanced, closing ranks on the four turtles. But they underestimated their foes. 

Leo’s blades sang a heavenly aria, backed up by the low whirling bass of Mikey’s nunchakus and Donnie’s bo. Electricity cackled on the end of the bo, keeping even measure as the turtles moved as one unit. Raph added a rich, resounding vibrato of deadly sais that sliced through flesh with deadly accuracy. To add a little flavor to their symphony, Raph grabbed two ninja and slammed their heads together, getting the comical hollow, coconut sound. 

“Don’t let them get behind us in a pincer move,” Leo called to his brothers. 

“Dude, I am _not_ that kind of turtle,” Mikey crowed, punching a soldier in the face and knocking him cold. 

“Stop yammering and watch your shell,’ Donnie barked, bo sweeping the legs out from under two ninja. Instead of Raph’s favorite habit of slicing into veins, Donnie opted to knock his opponents out with a quick whack to the head. 

To accent Donnie’s point, Mikey felt the vibrating thrum of metal striking his shell. He turned in slow motion, glaring at the guilty ninja holding a katana. 

“Dude? Really?” Mikey quipped. His fist lashed out, striking the ninja and dropping him with a satisfying crunching of bone. Mikey shook his head and sighed, squaring off with three more Foot soldiers. He sighed, “Some ninjas.” 

“Mikey! Donnie! Assume formation!” Leo bellowed, seeing a pattern starting to develop. 

Mikey noticed it, too. 

The quartet had practiced such maneuvers extensively in the past couple of months. Leo had barely healed from his wounds before he implemented a new training program. Not only was it far more efficient, but quite brutal. His rehabilitation had given him time to devise new methods for thinning enemy forces. 

“With me, brah?” Mikey called to Donnie, as he spun, readying for the maneuver Leo and Raph were preparing to make. 

“In your vernacular, ‘ _gotcha dude_ ,’” Donnie grinned. 

Donnie leapt high, Mikey mirroring his action opposite. They crossed paths in the middle, striking Foot soldiers on the head and sending them reeling in pain. Back and forth they worked, crisscrossing down the middle, as if lacing up their enemies. 

While the Foot were distracted watching the leaping turtles, Raph and Leo took off running, gaining momentum to flip onto their shells and slide across the room, their blades slicing into legs. 

Screaming and clutching their legs, Foot soldiers were shoved aside by their fellow ninja. Those who were conscious and badly injured, crawled to the exit where two ninja stood guard. New recruits flooded through the door, taking the place of the ones who were unable to fight. 

Donnie spun behind the glass enclosure, his progress followed by several of the scientists, eyeing the unique specimen of mutated turtle. The others continued with their work, packing a metal shipping container. Donnie tried to catch a glimpse of what they were packing for transport, but the ninja kept coming, overcoming him with sheer numbers. 

Mikey yelled from the opposite side of the room, his shell showing a nasty ding on the right side. The normally smooth edge was crinkled slightly from damage. He hissed in pain and drew back his hand, bitch slapping a ninja into unconsciousness. He didn’t have time to gloat though, more pressed in all around him. 

“Ut oh,’ Mikey muttered, jumping into the middle of the fray, bellowing as a bull in a china shop. 

Raph noticed his little brother being surrounded and grinned. “I always wanted to try the lily pond maneuver.” 

Showing surprising grace and dexterity, Raph gained altitude, landing on first one, then the next ninja’s head, careful not to lose his balance as he alighted across the room toward Mikey. 

When he landed, the last ninja grasping his neck and moaning in pain, Raph smiled triumphantly. “Ta-dah!” 

Mikey shook his head, glancing at the line of downed ninja who were all writhing on the floor. “That’s what happens when you let the heaviest think he’s a dragonfly. Bad guys lose several inches in height.” 

One ninja openly wept at their feet. 

Raph gave a one sided shrug, then noticed Donnie being surrounded. “Wanna play slingshot?” 

“Do I?” Mikey cackled, allowing Raph to grasp his wrist and spin him around until he gained enough momentum to release Mikey like a shelled bullet toward Donnie. Mikey shot out, cackling all the way, spinning on his shell, his chucks a blur too fast for the eye to see. 

Raph’s aim was a little off. He missed launching Mikey in Donnie’s direction, but close enough the turtle bullet was effective in helping Donnie to regain the upper hand. 

Mikey slammed into the legs of a ninja, dropping him on top of the turtle, who halted his inertia and shoved the man off. “Dude, no passengers. Chicks only.” 

Donnie called, “What your shell, Mikey.” 

Mikey turned from his downed enemy to find several ninja coming through the doorway flanked by two guards. Donnie met them head on, battling his way toward the glass enclosure. He wanted to get in there and discover the treasure they were holding. 

A strange man entered the room, Asian by origin, wearing traditional ninja garb, though his face was not covered. He sported a thin handlebar mustache that reached past his chin. His hands were tucked into his sleeves. He observed the room with a critical Stink Eye, especially the four turtle combatants. 

He barked out clipped Japanese, making Leo, who was closest, draw up in alarm. 

“Reinforcements coming,” Leo called to his brothers. “Regroup!” 

Trying to ward off attack, all the while keeping an eye on the door and the three Foot Elite that stood flanking it, Leo was beginning to wonder if the call was merely a distraction because no one answered the newcomer’s command. 

Until Leo received a blow to the head that came out of no where. 

The ninja he was fighting stepped back, granting room, which Leo thought odd, until something heavy and hard impacted the side of his face. 

“Invis….” Leo called, taking a blow to the jaw which robbed his voice. He swung out, clashing metal on metal, but the blows were raining down faster than he could deflect them. 

He had been trained to track foes without the use of his sight, but with the battle raging all around, he lacked the ability to hear or concentrate on the location of his attackers. And there was more than one. 

One laughed him. The other struck him along the face and arms with a heavy, blunt instrument. Leo staggered, losing ground. 

Raph caught a glimpse of Leo battling the invisible foes. For a moment he thought Leo was shadow fighting, but when a gash appeared on Leo’s arm, spilling his blood, Raph realized there were invisible attackers in the mix. Raph’s heart stopped, watching as Leo’s head whipped around, blood flying. His swords dropped at his sides while he fell to his knees, consciousness wavering. 

Leo’s eyes were half lidded as he struggled to remain alert. Raph was yelling at him from a distance, but Leo was unable to hear him. The world moved as a slow motion dream. 

“Leo!” Raph bellowed, charging forward. He expected Leo to tuck into his shell to protect his head and neck, but Leo’s eyes fluttered a few seconds before rolling back into his head. He fell forward bonelessly. 

Raph went on a rampage. 

Cursing fluently as a true New Yorker, Raph advanced toward Leo’s unmoving form, his sais singing an aria as they severed tendons, and the occasional artery. When it came to the enemy, Raph’s compassion was extremely limited. A ninja jumped in front of the steamrolling turtle, but Raph wasn’t going to be deterred. A flick of his wrist and the man staggered away, clutching his neck as blood spurted between his fingers. 

These ninja were going to pay for hurting Leo. 

Mikey heard Raph bellow and searched the sea of black until he found Leo’s shell on the ground. Unmoving. Blood forming around his head. 

“Leo!” Mikey yelled lunging toward his downed brother. 

He wasn’t aware of the invisible danger until a blunt force struck his arm. Mikey flipped his chucks with perfect timing, searching for the thing that hit him, but like Leo, the surrounding noise made it impossible to detect sound or movement. Mikey lashed out, and while his arm was outstretched, something heavy landed across his forearm, snapping the bone with an audible _crack_! 

Mikey screamed, tucking his limp arm close to his chest and doubling the speed of his remaining nunchakus. He felt rather than saw the connection to at least two bodies, one of which was cursing vehemently as a second turtle joined their fray. 

Raph barreled into the brawl, arms stretched wide in a sweeping gesture. As he hoped, he got at least one of their invisible foes. Using his momentum and weight, Raph landed on top of the ghostly attacker, who yelled as his breath was expelled and his bones were broken under Raph’s significant weight. 

Raph didn’t bother to care. He rolled to the side, slinging the limp, invisible form in his arms toward his comrades. Three went down in a heap. 

“Donnie! Mikey! Time to go!” Raph yelled, gaining Leo’s side and hoisting the unconscious turtle on his shoulders. “Haul shell!” 

Mikey was furthest away from the door, his good arm swinging as he hobbled to Raph. 

Knowing Mikey wasn’t going to make it without help, Raph strode boldly through the remaining ninja, though now their numbers were greatly diminished. Most were crumpled, bleeding heaps on the floor. 

Raph made sure to step on the human carpet, finding gratification from hearing their bones crunch and lungs expel pained wheezes. Considering all the pain and suffering the Foot had bestowed upon the city, Raph’s punishment paled in comparison. 

Balancing Leo on his shoulder, and helping Mikey struggle to the door, Raph swept the room for Donnie. Finding the room devoid of purple banded turtles, Raph extracted a shock grenade from his pocket and tossed it into the sea of black that roiled toward him as a tide of death. He and Mikey tucked their heads into their shells a second before the deafening blast went off. 

Rattled, but still able to function, Raph grasped Mikey’s uninjured arm and shoved him toward the door. He caught one final glimpse of the ninja writhing on the floor, including the immobile ones flanking the door with passive expressions, and the scientists scrambling in their glass cage, and slammed the door shut behind him. He yanked a shock grenade off Leo, (Mikey not allowed to carry such ordinance), and placed it by the door in case they were followed. 

Down the stairs, through the subbasement and out into the maintenance tunnel they fled, Mikey getting worse with every step. By the time they reached the subway crossroad, Mikey could barely walk. Raph glanced around, searching for help. 

“Where’s Donnie?” he asked. 

Mikey panted, searching the dimly lit tunnel. “Dunno. Thought he left first. Isn’t he down here with us?” 

Raph called out, “Donnie?” 

His voice echoed in the stone chamber. 

Raph let loose a string of curses that would have gotten him spanked by Master Splinter. Hiding in the shadow, he lowered Leo’s inert form to the ground. 

“Watch Leo,” he ordered. “Donnie may have gone the other way.” 

Mikey nodded, withdrawing a nunchakus on his uninjured side and taking up guard duty over his downed brother. Raph retraced their steps, going up side tunnels every block and calling out Donnie’s name. After five blocks with no luck, Raph returned to Mikey and Leo, calling out to Mikey as he approached so Mikey wouldn’t attack. 

“Has he shown up?” Raph asked. 

Mikey leaned on the wall, sweat soaking his brow and running down his cheeks. “No. Haven’t seen him. Think he went opposite direction? Ya know, to fool any one trying to follow?” 

Well, that was a possibility. 

Sadly, there were a lot of alternative routes in the underground catacombs. Far more than what people realized. Which is why they provided such excellent cover for four turtles and a rat. 

Raph leaned in close, “There’s a chance we’re being followed by the invisible ninja. Let’s go to a splash cove and wait. Can you make it?” 

Mikey nodded, putting away his weapon. He waited while Raph maneuvered Leo onto his shoulders again and together they plodded down the tunnel that lead to one of the locations they affectionately called ‘splash coves.’ 

The splash coves were nothing more than stunted tunnels where construction had inadvertently ended, but as they weren’t considered passageways for subway or work crews, they were left neglected. Which meant their drains were never cleaned and they often filled with stagnated water. Having lived their entire lives in the sewer, the turtles knew how to navigate such a landscape. 

Raph and Mikey stepped through the water with barely any ripples. Into the darkness they went, swallowed by the shadows, where Raph secured Leo’s unconscious form before hunkering down near the entrance, ears sharp and eyes watching the water. 

For twenty minutes they waited in the silence. Raph wasn’t used to being so patient, but with both his brothers injured, and one currently unaccounted for, he had to exercise precaution. Leo was still out cold and Mikey’s consciousness was wavering as he clutched his broken arm, whimpering softly in the dismal light. 

The water remained still, a glassy surface ready to give away an unwanted trespasser. Deeming it safe, Raph tapped the radio on his shoulder, using the static to send a call sign to his brothers. The sound was echoed in the chamber by Mikey and Leo’s walkies. 

There was no answering code from Donnie. 

Mikey’s blue eyes shone as diamonds in the dim light. “Did… did we… _leave_ him?” 

Raph growled lowly, tapping the walkie again, hoping to hear the answering signal from their wayward brother. 

Silence met his inquiry. 

“He’s gone,” Mikey said fearfully. His breath came in rapid bursts. “They got him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to upload a new chapter every other week. I currently have other projects going and also need time dedicated to them. 
> 
> Be sure to leave me some feedback... even if its just a 'hi!"... :D I love hearing from readers and you never know, you might get a bonus peek ;)


	3. Chapter Three: Defeat...It's Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I've been working on other projects. Finally finished "Submit" and now I'm writing once again for Transformers, so I have to balance my time. 
> 
> For this story, I like to have a general idea of where I wanna go, not to mention I also do research on locations, biology, psychology, ect. I don't hurt the turtles without a reason. And want to make sure all the scenes make sense and have reason, which will be explained in a later chapter.

Raph growled an obscenity that would have earned him being taken over a rat’s knee. Drawing out his phone, he sent a text to Donnie, demanding to know his location. A couple minutes went by with no response. 

“Watch Leo,’ Raph ordered. “If I’m not back in twenty minutes, call Master Splinter.” 

Mikey was too weak to stand guard, so he opted to kneel next to Leo. He didn’t waste what little energy he had in whirling his nunchakus. He gave a crisp nod to his bigger brother, ready to defend Leo in Raph’s absence. 

Raph snarled, rolling his shoulders and puffing his shell, making him appear twice as big. If the Foot had captured Donnie, Raph was going to make them pay. 

**No one** hurt his brothers. 

**No one!**

When he was well and truly pissed, he became a force to reckon with. It wasn’t often he got this mad, but when he did, the only thing that quelled his bloodlust was the death rattles of his enemy. 

Sais in hand, he sprinted down the dark tunnel, retracing his steps. Not bothering to listen at the door that lead into the subbasement he burst through, ready to charge the first shadow that challenged him. 

Dust was his only companion. 

Judging by the tracks on the floor, only he and his brothers had visited the dank underground room. Up the stairs as swift as a shadow Raph moved, gaining the door that lead to their bitter defeat. The concussion blast was still wedged against the door, meaning no one had tried to follow the turtles. 

Raph twisted the concussion grenade, resetting its safety mechanism and placing it by the door. Balling his fist, he slammed into the plank, knocking it clear off the hinges. The door skittered to a halt nearly a dozen feet away. Raph followed it through, flowing into the room as a tsunami, preparing to decimate a beach. 

Only the room was empty. 

As in, completely devoid of life. 

There were bloody puddles on the floor where some of the ninja had bled, but their comrades must have carried them away. Even the scientists in the glass enclosure were gone, the glass doors standing wide open. Raph’s gaze swept the inside of the glass enclosure, just in case someone was hiding on the floor, but no one was there. Leo’s fallen katanas still lay where he dropped them. Knowing his brother would need them, Raph hastily picked them up and tucked them along his shell. 

The door where the elite guards had observed the ninja roll upon the turtles like an inky tide, was shut. Something was lying in front of it. 

Something… with a piece of purple tape attached. 

Raph glided to the door, careful in case of a booby-trap. He may be pissed and ready to kill to retrieve his brother, but he didn’t want to fall victim to a senseless trap. He’d never live it down. 

He’d rather exercise caution than be thought of as brash and reckless. Which he was, but he didn’t want to give his brothers any more fodder against him. He was learning to cool his hot temper. 

Sometimes. 

Raph retrieved the black rectangular object, realizing it was one of the numerous electronics Donnie always had strapped to him. 

The door was locked when Raph tried it. He sniffed around the edge, searching for the unique chemical signature of explosives. Finding nothing to raise the alarm, Raph grasped the handle and yanked with all his strength. The door bowed in the middle before snapping free, granting access into a long tunnel that stretched left and right. 

Raph went right, following the blood trail down the hall to where it forked. He took another right, counting off the 4 plain white doors that blended into equally white walls. 

He was glad he had a blood trail to follow. Otherwise, he could be lost for hours in the maze of identical doors. The blood ended at the last door on the left, and judging by the dark smudges, it was a frequented access point. 

Sniffing again, Raph curled his nose. The only thing he could detect was the coppery smell of spilled blood. Huffing loudly, he grabbed the door and shoved. It too warped and fell away. 

Raph groaned in aggravation. 

There were three doors along the shortened hallway. Blood lead to all three. But only one had a flickering EXIT sign above it. 

Raph opened the door and found himself standing in a giant garage that could easily hold 20 garbage trucks. The light was diminished by the many recesses and failing bulbs, but Raph’s vision adapted quickly. Being a natural underground dweller, he had a passing friendship with the night. As a ninja, the darkness was his lover. 

Once his eyes adjusted, he knew he found the right place because next to one of the thick concrete pillars was Donnie’s equipment. Raph raced to the pile of electronics, bending down to examine the discarded items. 

They were definitely Donnie’s. Some were still wrapped in purple tape and a couple of loosened scales stuck on the sticky side. 

Goggles, Ipads, and the camera Donnie always kept mounted on his shoulder, were bashed upon the concrete, their screens cracked and dark. The Foot must have thought there were trackers embedded in the equipment, breaking them and leaving them in the garage. 

And they were right. 

Only, they didn’t know Donnie also wore a tracker. 

They all did. Embedded in their skin. 

Donnie had constructed microchips that allowed him to monitor his brothers’ vital signs and location at all times. The trackers had come in handy when they were captured by Eric Sachs. 

Raph picked up Donnie’s goggles. Blood was on the lenses. Snarling obscenities Master Splinter didn’t approve of, Raph clenched his sais, screaming into the emptiness that echoed in the hollow chamber and points beyond. Tucking his useless weapons away, and growling oaths of self loathing and incompetence, Raph collected the broken electronics. 

Whirling, Raph retraced his steps, stuffing the broken gear into his pockets. He replaced the busted door in the subbasement, placing the shock grenade in the lower right hand corner, hidden in shadow. If the Foot came back and tried to track them, they’d find a reason to change their minds. 

When Raph neared the place he left Mikey, he called out, “It’s me,” and turned the corner, giving Mikey a chance to identify him before stepping closer. 

Mikey still knelt where Raph left him. Sweat covered his face, his breathing ragged. His chuck was hanging limply in his good hand. “Did you find him?” 

“No,” Raph said, clasping Mikey’s face in his hands to examine his kid brother. “They took him. We can track them when we get back to base. Can you walk?” 

It cost Mikey great effort, but he nodded, tucking his weapon away. 

Raph swept Leo up and over his shoulders before looping his arm around Mikey and steering him toward home. 

“Let’s take the substation route. To be on the safe side.” 

Weakly, Mikey agreed. When they passed a storm drain, the light of the street filtered through, showing Raph how pale Mikey had become. He gained momentum, deciding on a more direct route, as he wasn’t sure how much longer Mikey would remain conscious. And though he was strong, he couldn’t carry both brothers. 

Ten minutes passed, Mikey leaning more and more heavily on Raph until Raph was practically dragging him into the lair. 

“Dad!” Raph yelled. 

“What has happened?” Splinter answered, rushing forward to help stabilize Mikey, who was wavering. “To the treatment room!” 

Splinter helped his sons into the room where Donatello always dealt with their medical issues, few as they were. They rarely had sickness but were prone to suffering heavy contusions, bruising, and required the occasional stitches for their idiocy. 

“We underestimated their numbers,” Raph explained, placing Leo on the main table. Raph’s anguished face turned to his father. “They got Donnie.” 

Splinter directed Mikey onto the gurney they had kept during Leo’s rehabilitation. He didn’t pause while examining Mikey’s arm. 

Raph felt the need to explain his gross miscalculation. His horrible lack of attention that led to their most vulnerable being taken. His disastrous mistake. 

Blame was his and his alone. 

“I saw Leo go down,” Raph said hurriedly. “Mikey tried to get to him and they overpowered him. They were coming at us from all around. Some were invisible. It’s how they got the drop on us. I yelled at Mikey and Donnie to retreat while I fought to get to Leo. I could only think about getting us out of there. Alive. With our shells in tact.” 

Raph bit back tears, his hands covering his face in utter defeat. This was all his fault. He wasn’t strong enough to protect his brothers. Donnie could be dead or being tortured right at this moment. 

And it was all Raph’s fault! 

“Leo was unconscious. Mikey was hurt,” Raph muttered, fighting hard not to cry. It pained him to see his family so broken. Add to the fact it was his utter ineptitude for leading the team to safety, Raph’s stoic front was cracking, fearing his father’s harsh judgment for his failures. “I thought Donnie already escaped. But by the time we were far enough away, and made sure we weren’t being followed, I realized he wasn’t with us.” 

Mikey moaned, finally succumbing to his injuries. His head lulled to the side, giving Splinter a chance to twist his broken arm, resetting it before bandaging it into place. 

While Mikey was out cold, Splinter jabbed a needle into his arm, giving him a dose of pain killers. The rat worked as if not hearing Raph’s story, but Raph continued to speak, knowing his father was listening, just concentrating on Mikey’s care. 

“I went looking for him. Found his gear,” Raph said, emptying his pockets of the smashed electronics. “They got him, dad. The Foot has taken him.” 

Splinter drew up, realizing his most belligerent was finally realizing the full depths of responsibility in a leadership role. 

Raph’s gaze was cold, distant. “I failed. I failed the team. The mission. I failed my brothers.” 

“It is alright, my son,’ Splinter said softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Raph’s huge shoulder. Blood was smeared on his green scales. Leo’s blood. “You did the best you could, Raphael. You got your injured brothers home. Once we have stabilized them, we can concentrate our efforts in locating Donatello.” 

“His implant,’ Raph said absently, finding a flicker of hope. He shook off his despondency and set about attending Leo’s injuries. He picked up a scanner Donnie designed to read their unique bio-signatures. “We can send out the frequency that activates it and find out where they’re keeping him.” 

Raph ran the scanning device over Leo’s inert form. It was so strange, performing such a task. Not that Raph hadn’t performed it dozens of times before. It was just, every time there was a major emergency, Donnie was the one that assumed the role of their medic. Their geeky and hardworking nerd of a healer. 

What if he was lost? 

What if Raph made the wrong choice? 

What if he waited too long to realize his geeky brother was missing? 

What if Raph’s oversight cost them their techno turtle? 

What if Donnie was lost, forever? 

What if?... 

Splinter drew Raph’s attention from the dangerous spiral he was falling into. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Splinter said, guessing Raph’s emotional dilemma. He had witnessed such emotions on Leo’s face many times. “Your brothers were in need of medical attention. You did right in getting them to safety.” 

“But, what if we’ve lost him, dad?” Raph asked, scans forgotten. Usually he referred to Splinter as sensei or master, but when he was at his most vulnerable, he reverted to his childhood. “They could have killed him by now. He could by lying dead somewhere, being cut up into little pieces and examined under a microscope.” 

Splinter fought back the urge to cry. The thought had crossed his mind upon hearing Donnie’s abduction. There was always the possibility of such a thing. Such was their lives. It would always be wrought with danger and subjected to human curiosity and fear. 

Mikey whimpered, tears rolling over his cheeks as he regained consciousness. He blinked sluggishly, trying to focus on the brick and mortar above him. 

“Attend to Leonardo,’ Splinter ordered, “I will finish with Michelangelo.” 

Mikey groaned as Splinter wrapped his arm, stabilizing it before immobilizing it at his side. 

Raph read over the bio scans of Leo. 

“Heart rate forty seven. Blood pressure and temp are normal. There’s signs of bruising along his sides and next to his shell. Three inch gash that will require stitches. Concussion.” Raph looked up from the screen. “Should I call Dr. Kingston?” 

Dr Kingston was the vet who had assisted in Leo’s recovery the last time he was severely injured. They had maintained their distance from the man, as none of the turtles or Splinter trusted him. 

Splinter weighed the pros and con and finally decided against it. “No. We allow Leonardo to wake up and monitor him for signs of danger.” 

Raph nodded, glad his father had taken charge. He lay the scanner down and stared into Leo’s unconscious face. “Hurry and wake up, Leo. You have a team to lead.” 

As if in omen, Leo’s eyes slowly cracked, widening until he was blinking up at Raph. “What happened?” 

Splinter stepped forward to examine Leo’s injuries, Mikey shakily getting off the gurney to join them. 

Mikey sidled up to Raph, seeking comfort by touching shells. Raph wrapped his arm around Mikey’s shoulders, mindful of his broken arm, drawing him close. Mikey may be annoying and drive his brother insane, but Raph would always be his protector. 

“You were knocked unconscious. Michelangelo was severely injured. Raphael barely got the two of you out alive,” Splinter said, without mincing words. “Donatello has been captured, but we are going to find him.” 

Leo scowled at Raph. “You lost Donnie?” 

“I didn’t see him, so I assumed he’d already retreated. I carried you and Mikey into the subway when I realized Donnie wasn’t with us.” Raph visibly deflated. He couldn’t meet Leo’s gaze. His hold around Mikey’s shoulders tightened. “I should have looked out for the little dork. He’s not as strong as we are. He needs us watching his shell.” 

Leo rubbed the side of his head, gasping in pain as he found the nasty contusion caused by the blunt object wielded by the invisible ninja. 

“I’m sorry Leo, I know I should’ve done better,” Raph said finally risking Leo’s wrath. “We’ll turn on his tracker and I’ll go get him.” 

“ **We** ’ll go get him’ Leo corrected, struggling to sit up. He gagged as if to puke and lay back down, closing his eyes and panting hard. 

“You and Mikey will stay behind,’ Splinter said sternly. “Raph and I will rescue your brother.” 

Leo groaned in answer, not bothering to argue. Mikey shifted aside to allow Raph room to work. With Donnie and Leo injured, medical care now fell to Raph. 

To which Mikey was secretly grateful. 

He wasn’t affected by the sight of blood, but lacked the conviction to help and heal his brothers. Such a delicate and important thing was left to more experienced, steady, trustworthy hands. 

“You’ll need some stitches,” Raph said, collecting everything he needed. He didn’t warn Leo before jabbing him with a needle. 

Splinter caressed Mikey’s face tenderly, soothing the turbulent emotions swirling in youngest turtle’s blue eyes. “Everything will work out. You will see.” 

“Someone could be hurting him,” Mikey muttered, every bit the lost little boy seeking reassurance from an adult. “What if we’ve lost him, dad?” 

Raph’s scowled as he stitched Leo up. Despite being the largest and most cumbersome, Raph was very adept at caring for injuries with delicate hands. Five knots and he was done, tapping Leo on the shoulder, who grunted in response. 

“You stay here and rest,” Raph said, leaning over Leo. “Sensei and I will get Donnie.” 

Leo grumbled something inarticulate, rocking on his shell to sit up. Raph helped stabilize him. Leo wavered for a moment before catching his balance. His breathing was labored as he swung his legs over the edge of the table with the intention of getting up. 

“Stay,” Raph repeated, placing his large hand on Leo’s shoulder. He knew how to word his argument to make Leo see logic. “You’re injured and need to heal, lest you become a liability and get us all hurt or killed.” 

Leo gave a tight lipped nod in affirmation. Truth be told, he was still feeling the affects of whatever struck him. His vision swam and his stomach churned. He lay down, assuming a meditative pose to aid in his healing. 

“I know how to initiate the tracker,” Mikey said, perking up despite his obvious pain. It wasn’t often he got to show off his computer skills. Unless a video game was involved. 

Splintered eyed Leo’s deep, even breathing for a long moment, then joined his sons at Donnie’s main computer station. 

With one hand Mikey manipulated the keyboard. He had watched Donnie enough times to pick up a few tricks. 

The program opened, icons appearing on the screen to show active monitoring but there was a distinct lack of ‘blip’ that showed Donnie’s location. 

“Where is he?” Raph asked, pushed up close to Mikey’s shell to crowd him. 

“Dude, personal space,” Mikey groused. Now he knew why Donnie got so pissy when they gathered around him. It was suffocating. Mikey scanned the electronic map, not finding the telltale mark to lead them to their wayward brother. Mikey’s tongue pressed between his teeth in a perfect imitation of Donnie when he was scouring the internet. “Tracker isn’t active or it’s being shielded.” 

“Maybe they’re out of town?” Raph guessed, squinting at the screen. “Where are we on the map?” 

“We won’t show up. We’re in the lair,” Mikey said, typing a code to broaden the search. “Donnie put a dampening field and a scrambler around the place. No unauthorized signals allowed.” 

“How do you know that?” Raph asked, surprised their youngest, and most immature, possessed such knowledge. 

“Donnie explained when he was setting up our wifi,” Mikey explained, tapping away on the keyboard. His voice was hollow as his hope faded. “Until his signal can get through, we’re blind. No direction.” 

“You have done all you could, my son,” Splinter said softly. 

Mikey’s blue eyes were dulled in defeat. “Sure doesn’t feel it.” 

Raph couldn’t agree more. He felt the bitter tang of defeat as well. Maybe more so than Mikey. Donnie could be lost and it was all Raph’s fault. 

“The computer will continue to search for your brother,” Splinter said, nodding toward the contraption that showed a silent screen. “In the meantime, you will use the respite to heal, both in body and in spirit.” 

Mikey sighed heavily. He hated to admit it, but he wasn’t in any shape to rescue Donnie, even if they could find him. And with Leo benched with injuries, their numbers for a rescue mission were laughably slim. 

April, Casey, and Vern would offer to help, but being human, they were far too vulnerable to take on a search and rescue mission against the vast number of trained ninja undoubtedly surrounding Donnie. 

No. Their best bet was to lay low. To recover and regain their strength. Then, and only then, would they stand a chance to bring Donnie home. 

Mikey only prayed they weren’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are loved.. and I try to answer everyone in a timely manner. :D 
> 
> Thinking about doing a revision of the summary though.... seems too .... blah. 
> 
> We'll see...


	4. No Hope

Donnie awoke, groggily and with great reluctance. He’d been having a wonderful dream. If only he could remember it. It wasn’t often the techno-turtle slept, averaging less than six hours a week, but on the rare occasion his mind shut down and allowed sleep to claim him, he entertained the most unusual dreams. 

Which usually culminated in several experiments, new theorems, and a frenzy fueled by coffee, determination, and a maniacal kind of genius that left his brothers confused and sometimes worried over his mental stability. 

Smacking his lips together and wincing from the bitter cotton that lined the back of his throat, he opened his eyes upon a small bank of fuzzy lights hanging overhead. Hands flopping on either side, he searched for his glances, squinting away from the light hammering into his skull. During his search he made two discoveries. 

First, he was naked. 

As in, no clothes, no electronics, and no glasses. 

Completely bare assed naked turtle lying on a cold floor. 

Second, there was a collar around his neck, approximately one inch wide with a rectangular two inch box on the outside. No doubt the remote and power source for the enslavement device. Similar bands were on both wrists and ankles. 

Trying to gain his feet, and requiring several attempts to do so, Donnie eventually got to his hands and knees, dizzy and disoriented despite being unable to see anything but the blurry paleness of a tiled floor. His stomach was threatening to relocate to his nostrils and his heart was beating a primal rhythm in his ears. 

Drugged. 

He must have been drugged. Which means…. 

“Good to see you’re awake,” came a cultured male voice from Donnie’s left. 

Donnie’s head turned toward the noise but due to his lack of vision, he could only make out a wide window. It was reminiscent of a two way mirror in a police station, though this one was highlighted by brighter lights, no doubt full of monitoring equipment for the newest specimen to a mad scientist’s lab. 

“Who are you?” Donnie asked, wishing he could see. It sucked being so blind. 

“Not that you would know me, but you can call me, Mr. Point.” 

“Yeah, not melodramatic at all,” Donnie muttered under his breath, finally able to stand. Though now he was standing, there was a draft along his tail and the thought of being observed naked was making the bony turtle self conscious. Instinctively, he covered himself. “What do you want, Mr. Point?” 

“To study you, of course,” the man said with a hint of amusement. The humor was short lived. When he spoke again, his tone was cold, chilling Donnie to the bone. “ _What_ are you? _Where_ do you come from? _How_ many more are like you?” 

Donnie’s heart sank realizing he was captive to a lunatic, but he took solace in the fact Mr. Point didn’t know about his brothers or father. He feigned innocence, “The restraints are not necessary. I was born in a lab. I understand medical procedures.” 

Not a total lie. 

Usually, Donnie was the one performing procedures and experiments, but he couldn’t tell Mr. Point that. And technically, he _was_ born in a lab and began his life as an experiment. Hoping to gain some sympathy from his captives he gestured toward the bands around his wrists. 

”I am not a threat. These cuffs are unnecessary.” 

Now that was a downright lie. 

Donnie **was** a threat. A huge one. 

But Mr. Point didn’t need to know that. He only needed to believe the helpless, innocent, submissive lab experiment act. Then when Donnie gained enough information on his location and security measures, he would make his escape. 

“So you were made in a lab, heh?” Mr. Point asked, not acknowledge Donnie’s request. “What lab?” 

Donnie blinked, squinting toward the shimmer of bullet proof glass. 

“It was a private complex, ran by my creator, Dr. Bond. Cliché, I know, but that was his name.” 

“Bond?” Mr. Point asked with a scoff. 

“That was his name, despite being a common name for movies.” 

“You’ve seen Bond movies?” Mr. Point snorted. 

“The lab where I grew up provided many forms of entertainment.” Donnie lied easily. He’d have to test his newfound skill on his brothers next time they had a poker night. “I was kept quite comfortable, despite my function as an experiment, albeit, a miscalculated one.” 

“How so?” Mr. Point seemed extremely interested in the unique circumstances that lead to the amazing being standing naked in the isolation room. 

“Doctor Bond was experimenting with gene therapy, namely the programming of stem cells. I guess he was attempting to create a super solider for the military, but I can’t be sure. He injected several animals with the programmed cells and they created mutations.” 

Donnie’s expression grew dark. He hated the idea of being a lab experiment but this time, his fear could be used to gain the sympathy and understanding of his captor and possibly barter for his freedom. The thought of gaining the knowledge of what brilliant, (if not insane scientist) was working on was a great incentive for whack jobs. 

Especially someone like Mr. Point who was enraptured with Donnie’s story. 

“Most were so badly mutated they didn’t survive.” Donnie grew grim. “The growth accelerators and infusions of human DNA rewrote basic genetic codes of animals and their systems were unable to compensate and adapt. I’m the only survivor.” 

“Amazing,’ Mr. Point breathed. “The blend of animal and human DNA is truly a work of art.” 

Donnie took the opportunity to put in, “I was the only experiment that showed potential with human characteristics.” 

Donnie screwed up his face, as if trying to remember something. “The last thing I remember, we were going somewhere. I think it was a military base, but I can’t be sure. Doctor Bond never said where we were going. But there was an accident.” Donnie paused for effect, pretending to strain to remember important details. “Animal right activists maybe? There was a flash. An explosion. I woke up to find Doctor Bond dead. I managed to crawl to what I thought was an abandoned building. Not sure how long it’s been since I escaped. A week? Maybe two? Have you heard anything about an explosion, or protesters attacking a doctor?” 

Mr. Point huffed and made a soft tisking noise. “You are good.” 

He took in the strange mutant standing naked in the room. “That’s quite the story you concocted. Better than most Hollywood bullshit they’re putting out now. Definitely notable for an Oscar… for screenplay and performance.” 

“Wha?” Donnie asked, worry creeping into his shell. 

“You probably don’t recognize me, but I was there when you and your brothers were brought in to the lab on Eric Sacks estate. I was one of the doctors who examined you and placed you in the glass cages to extract your blood and that precious, gloriously valuable mutagen that’s pumping through your veins.” 

Donnie’s blood ran cold. Well, colder than normal for a hyperactive reptile. 

“I’m sure you don’t remember me. Most don’t. I’m always in the background, hidden in shadows. Watching, observing, learning about my enemy before I make a move,” Mr. Point said, enjoying the turtle’s realization. Why, he was practically turning yellow with fear! 

“Sacks extracted two canisters of your mutagen,” Mr. Point continued. “One he took to New York. The other canister was taken by myself and my colleagues to another lab to begin our experiments. Then, thanks to your meddling, Sacks was arrested, his assets seized and our funding eliminated. A few of us were able to take what samples and data we could, and come to a safe, innocuous location to continue our research. Which has been greatly hampered due to the fact our network has been hacked, records erased. A decade’s worth of study, lost.” 

Donnie bit down the urge to whoop and take credit for dealing such a blow to Mr. Point’s research, but he remained passive. Stony faced. 

“I had begun to think our research was never meant to progress,” Mr. Point confided. “We reserved so little of the mutagen and our database erased. No doubt by government officials who were interested in our work.” 

Donnie gave a spastic jerk of his head. 

“Then luck smiled on us,” Mr. Point said, his voice dropping to that chilling depth that echoed from a crypt. “One of our few facilities still in operation, only protected by dummy corporations and shadows, alerted us to the attack and subsequent capture of a mutant. Imagine my delight when I saw you. Now, I have a virtually unlimited source of material to continue my experiments.” 

Donnie wished he had his glasses and bo. His enemy was already well aware of him and his family. Now it was a matter of time before he caught the others and performed the same experiments…on them. 

Well, Donnie wouldn’t stand for it! Not while he still had breath. 

No longer caring about his modesty, he lowered his hands, fists clenching at his side, open defiance gleaming in his short sighted eyes. He glared toward the direction of the glass. 

“You won’t get away with this. My brothers will find me.” 

“I’m hoping they do,” Mr. Point said. There was no missing the smile in his voice. “The more specimens I have, the more mutagen I can harvest and continue with my experiments.” 

“We’ll stop you,” Donnie growled. 

“You can certainly try,” Mr. Point agreed good-naturedly. “Though it will be highly unlikely your brothers will be able to find you. This facility is well hidden and your tracking device has been removed.” Mr. Point gave a little chuckle when Donnie touched the small incision on his shoulder where his tracking implant had been removed. “When you have divulged every secret you possess, then I will use as bait to lure your brothers into a trap, where I can learn their secrets.” 

“We won’t go down without a fight,’ Donnie promised, squinting at the glass to discern any human features. But his vision was too poor without the aid of his glasses. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Mr. Point muttered something inarticulate under his breath, then added. “Let’s begin.” 

There was the electronic beep of the intercom turning off. A moment later, there was an unmistakable whoosh of a door sliding open to Donnie’s right. Donnie couldn’t discern from the white walls, white door, floor, and ceiling. 

Visitors came through the doorway, dressed in white lab coats and blended into the bland color scheme. The only way Donnie could detect their numbers was by their skin color. Otherwise they were dressed all in white, including wearing white hats that covered their hair. They reminded him of surgeons or those who deal with biohazards. 

Three of the blobs flanked Donnie. They were soon joined by men who were dressed all in black. To Donnie’s poor vision, they were a half a dozen black mannequins, though there was no doubt to their armaments. 

Guns rattled along their person as Donnie could detect the specific oil used to maintain firearms. He also smelled their adrenaline and testosterone, a heavy, oppressive blanket, surrounding him. The stench turned his stomach. 

He didn’t like how most humans smelled. And coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer, that said something about their noxious odor. 

Immediately, Donnie adopted a defensive stance, trying to remember Splinter’s teachings on using ones senses and not relying sorely by sight. Which Donnie should have paid more attention during those lessons. He was at a bigger disadvantage than his siblings. And all because of genetic abnormalities. 

Mikey liked to joke that when the turtles were old and grey, they’d be sitting in shell rockers designed to cup their carapace, wearing two inch thick glasses and yelling at each other to speak up. 

If Donnie survived that long. 

“We can make this difficult or we can make this easy,” Mr. Point said from the doorway. His voice was even colder in person instead of being filtered through a com unit. 

Donnie estimated the vile man was at least six foot with a narrow build, as he stood out in stark contrast wearing a black suit in a pristine white room. Donnie wished his tail wasn’t swinging in the wind. 

This was embarrassing! 

None of his ninja training covered fighting your enemy NAKED!!! 

Tender bits were left exposed and vulnerable. 

“I need a sample to run a base line comparison to the degraded sample remaining from your captivity a few years ago,” Mr. Point said. He lifted his hand but Donnie couldn’t see the small black box in the pale palm. “Will you cooperate?” 

“As Raph likes to say, **bite me** ,” Donnie smirked, preparing to fight for his life. 

“Very well,” Mr. Point sighed, thumbing a button on the box. 

Donnie instantly seized. Electricity coursed through him causing him to drop to the ground, convulsing. The pain lasted only a second, but it was an eternity to the lanky turtle. He panted, blinking rapidly up at his captor, unable to speak. 

A soft buzz sounded and instantly Donnie limp wrists slammed together. His ankles performed a similar routine. Effectively immobilized, he felt two dual tourniquets applied to his arms to draw blood. The needle was nothing compared to the throbbing ache his nervous system had received. 

Panting, he allowed the two scientists to collect two vials each, remarkably small quantity in Donnie’s opinion, and then take their leave. Mr. Point remained behind, his long pale digit caressing the buttons on the control box to Donnie’s metal bands. 

“I hope you make a habit of resisting,” Mr. Point said, crouching down next to Donnie’s inert form. “I do enjoy punishing your insolence.” 

Donnie’s nearly useless eyes squinted at the darkened lump blocking the overhead lighting. He may have been unable to see Mr. Point’s distinct features, bulbous nose, bright blue eyes, and thin ratlike chin, but he could smell him. 

Donnie’s keen senses could smell the evil on the man knelt next to him. 

This was not a man to cross. 

Sure Sacks was a lunatic who liked to experiment, sometimes on his own people, but he had ambition. A reason for his malice. He wanted the best possible data to ensure he alone controlled the market of healing and longevity. For a price, of course. 

After all, whomever controlled the fountain of youth could pretty much dictate their own terms to a clamoring population. 

People would pay anything to be healthy and live longer. Even if it meant innocents had to be sacrificed to gain the knowledge to extended life. In fact, the entire medical and scientific community was founded on such a principal. 

Shredder had shared Sacks lust for money and power, though he also embodied a sick, twisted kind of ideology that wanted to be idolized and worshipped for his generosity. 

Most megalomaniacs shared the same kind of perverted desire to rule the world and subjugate everyone in it. Shredder had raised Sacks to be the ultimate weapon, cultivating the young impressionable orphan into becoming a mad scientist to quite literally, help him rule the world. 

Why must the insane, world dominating psychos always be scientists? 

Donnie took offense his favorite passion was often used for nefarious purposes. 

Why couldn’t someone take over the world who _**wasn’t**_ a scientist? 

A bus driver or plumber? 

Chiropractor or incompetent CPA? 

A fry cook or housewife? 

Surely those professions had ambitious people. 

But noooo… always the scientists, using their knowledge for the destruction of mankind instead of the betterment. Donnie sometimes wished he had not been so passionate and adept at science. It certainly had its fair share of disappointment. 

But Mr. Point didn’t care for world domination. He cared nothing for being seen as a messiah to a disease ridden world. 

Donnie could tell. He wasn’t sure HOW, but he knew. 

Mr. Point was evil. 

The pure personification of wickedness, here only to cause destruction, suffering, mayhem, and death. 

Donnie didn’t have time to let his imagination run wild. Mr. Point thumbed the controls, immediately sending burning fire through Donnie’s thin frame, the electricity coursing through every fiber of his being, pain threatening to short circuit Donnie’s brain. The second lasted an eternity. Trembling, he was vaguely aware of Mr. Point speaking. 

“A friend designed this handy little gadget. He assures me the body can sustain the top setting for only a few seconds before suffering brain damage. You just experienced a second on the eighth setting. Give me any further grief, and I will dial it up to ten and leave it on for a full minute. It would be unfortunate for you to suffer permanent brain damage, but you will still function as a wonderful specimen for dissection.” He tenderly caressed Donnie’s cheek and the dimple along his chin. “You serve no other purpose than to be an experiment. I will discover the secret to that mysterious ooze and patent it as my own. Who knows? With your help, I may get to live forever.” 

Donnie slowly regained his full mental faculties. He swallowed hard, forcing his mouth open to speak. 

“I’ll… I’ll do whatever… you ask.” 

“Good,” Mr. Point grinned maliciously. He rose to his full height and explained Donnie’s expected conduct. “You will receive three meals a day and be under constant surveillance, so don’t get any ideas about escaping. You will provide any and all samples asked of you, or you will risk my temper. A bed and toilet are provided.” He gave a disgusted sniff. “I suggest you use them.” 

Spinning on his heel, Mr. Point left the room. The door hissed shut behind him, sealing the room and its occupant. 

Donnie lay panting, staring up at the mocking illumination. This was going to be a miserable time, but if he was lucky, his brothers would be able to figure out where he was being held. 

Course, losing his tracking implant was going to make the task difficult, but when his brothers set their mind to something, they could accomplish anything. 

Donnie carefully rolled to his side, wincing from the lingering agony from the shock collar, to hands and knees. He crawled around the space, trying to take in his surroundings. It was difficult without his glasses. He realized, much to his embarrassment, that he had lost control of his bodily functions from the electrocution. 

Knowing he was leaving a horrible trail wherever he crawled, he persevered, detecting the bed, complete with linens, and a small niche that thankfully held a toilet and shower. The drain was iron, heavy, set into the concrete and far too narrow for Donnie to squeeze through. 

With difficulty he gained his feet and turned on the spray. It was cold for a moment, jolting him out of his haze and sharpening his senses as it warmed. A brand new bar of soap was on the single ledge in the corner. Donnie scrubbed himself clean, starting with his head. When the suds hit the small incision on his arm, he hissed, grasping the pained limb. 

“You were thoroughly scanned upon entry,” Mr. Point’s voice echoed in the dismal chamber. Donnie turned toward the sound of the voice coming over the intercom. “Very clever, implanting a tracking device to activate for rescue. I surmise that is how your brother located you at the Sacks estate and prematurely released you.” 

Donnie was in too much pain to offer a retort. Blankly, he stared toward the glass. 

“Can someone clean my room?” 

Donnie’s voice was hollow. Flat. Despondent. Defeated. 

He kept under the hot water, trying to draw its warmth into his battered and beaten body. After a couple of seconds, Mr. Point spoke. 

“Yes, I suppose it would be a good idea. I’ll send in someone to clean it up.” 

Donnie’s hands rubbed the walls, knocking the soap off the ledge. It landed with a slippery splash at his feet. He bent down, trying to feel around for the elusive bar. 

Finding it, he clutched it tight and rose, feeling dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach. No doubt a lingering after effect from his shock treatment. 

He turned toward the glass and asked, “Can I have my glasses? I can’t see.” 

Mr. Point’s voice was amused. “You really are blind, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Donnie confirmed. No sense in lying. “I can’t see a thing.” 

Mr. Point was quiet for a long time. Donnie was afraid the man had left without an answer, but finally, he spoke. 

“Agreed. I don’t want you blundering around and hurt one of my people with your clumsiness.” Mr. Point nodded to one of his henchmen to fetch the turtle’s glasses. 

“Thank you,” Donnie said, remaining cordial and possibly get the man to lower his guard. 

Donnie wanted to appear as seely as many believed his lithe frame to be. Granted he didn’t possess Raph’s muscle, but when push came to shove, Donnie was as apt with weapons and self defense as any of his siblings. He only needed to bide his time. Give the humans a false sense of ease. When he gathered enough intel, he’d make his escape. 

And in such situations, though he wouldn’t admit it to his father, killing humans in order was escape was a possibility. Donnie may be the kind hearted and socially awkward, but once cornered, he became as ruthless as Raph. 

“We will begin your testing tomorrow,” Mr. Point warned as the door opened to admit a couple of soldiers flanking a janitor. 

The janitor gaped upon seeing a giant turtle standing in the shower, but one of the soldiers shoved him in the shoulder, directing him to do his job. The soldiers kept their guns trained on Donnie, who stayed under the hot spray until they took their leave. 

Once they were gone, he fumbled his way to the bed and lay down, wrapping up in a blanket and falling into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins Donnie's Hell. 
> 
> Sorry to all who love him, but he's gonna endure some pretty nasty things. I hope he has enough people to comfort and nurse him back to health ;) 
> 
> As always, reviews are LOVED!


	5. Chapter Five: Animal Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my gosh! Loving all the fun messages and I’m just blown away by the reception for this story. Though there’s going to be some dark times, be assured, it’s going to go well for our shelled heroes. Just, trust me to take you on this journey. I’m both humbled and honored of all the positive feedback I’ve gotten. All signed reviews and messages have been answered and updated. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to AlexLuke, for chats and feedback on my patreon page. ( https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx )
> 
> I appreciate all the time, thought, and yes, even the con crit. Feedback helps me to mold a better story and deliver the best possible story for my audience.

o-o -o- o-o 

Donnie groaned, rolling onto his side and teetering for a moment before his small eyes snapped open in alertness. Usually, he slept in the partial culvert at the lair close to his main computer bank. It wasn’t often Donnie slept, but when he did, he preferred his shell to be cradled in the curve of the half pipe that served as his bed for a couple of years. 

As the brothers got older, they began to separate, finding their own rooms for privacy and space. Though Donnie still preferred the comfortable curve of the half pipe. 

But the bed on which he woke now was flat. It was well padded, thank goodness, as his shell tend to dig into materials and was known to be quite sharp. There were also a couple of pillows tossed about him. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his vision but it was to no avail. His eyes would forever need refracted assistance. 

The light overhead became a little brighter, signally the start of a new day. 

A new day in captivity. 

Oh, how Donnie loathed that word and its implications. 

But he must remain cool. Let his intellect work and then when it was time, spring his trap and get the shell out of here! 

Dread filled his shell as the door hissed open. He rose to sit on the edge, no longer self conscious about his nudity, and noticed three white clad humans enter, flanked by four black clad humans. Their clothing identified them easily. 

The ones in white were scientists. The ones clad in black were security guards. 

Feigning meekness, Donnie held out his arm. “Do you need blood?” 

“Yes,” came a shocked female voice in white. She came forward, slowly at first, no doubt sizing up the giant talking turtle sitting on the edge of his bed, squinting in her direction. “I have a case of supplies I’m going to sit down beside you.” 

No doubt she realized he was blind and needed a verbal account of what was going on. Probably fearing his reaction if she touched him without warning. 

Donnie put on a boyish grin, which was easy, given his usually friendly nature. “Tourniquet, syringe, needle, and color coded tops.” 

“Yes,” she said, relaxing a little as she removed the items and checked his arm for a vein. He had good veins and was an easy stick. She wasn’t sure how’d she get a sample if she had to find a vein amongst the green skin. 

“Little prick,’ she said before jabbing the needle into his arm. 

Donnie held still, trying to make out her features, but without his glasses, she was merely a pink and brown mottled blob veiled by white. Hoping to ease her misgivings, he formally introduced himself. 

“I’m Donnie. But you can call me Don if you want. I don’t mind.” 

Her smile was evident in her voice. “Thank you, Don.” She snapped off the tourniquet and turned, nearly bumping into the two armed men who had followed her to take blood samples. 

The two bodies came forward, immediately flanked by two black clad soldiers. Donnie squinted at the quartet. He could make out the short dark hair of both men in lab coats, but the soldiers were completely encased in black. 

He asked the two in lab coats, “Do you need samples, too?” 

“Yeah,” a deep male voice said. He held up a cup but Donnie was unable to see it. 

Donnie held out his arm, thinking they were going to get blood, but the other person, another male, spoke. “We require urine and stool samples.” 

”Oh,” Donnie said, dropping his arm and feeling distinctly hot around the face. He wondered if they realized he was blushing. “Uhmm,” he squirmed uncomfortably, “I don’t have the urge to go. Empty tanks. If you set the specimen containers by the toilet, I can collect samples when I have the urge to go.” 

He prayed they didn’t want to shove anything up his tail. Not only would it be extremely painful, but it wouldn’t reap benefit. His anatomy didn’t work that way. Couldn’t get a sample when the tanks were empty. No matter how much they’d shove, poke, and dig around. 

“I’m hungry, so breakfast would definitely help the process,” Donnie put in, hoping the moving black shapes weren’t going into position to restrain him for exploratory sampling. “Oh, and coffee. Don’t forget the coffee!” 

“Can’t tap an empty keg,” one of the men grunted knowingly. He retrieved another kind of cup from his pocket, this one much larger than the samples for urine and stool. 

“We require your DNA.” 

Donnie opened his mouth, thinking they were gong to swab it, but one of the men chuckled. 

“Not that way. You need to jerk off in this cup. Mr. Point wants every bit of data on you we can collect, and we’re not going to leave anything unobserved.” 

Donnie was definitely blushing now. Thank goodness his green skin only went a shade darker. Only those who knew him well could tell when he was blushing. 

“Uhmm, I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Donnie lied, distinctly anxious with the request and the men standing so close. There was no way he was going to extend his cock and cum in a cup. Blood, urine, and feces were fine, but he drew the line on **that** sample. 

Thinking quickly he explained, “Turtles don’t have the ability to mate at will like humans. We can’t get erections without a female in heat.” 

Total bullshit. 

But those men didn’t need to know Donnie had a healthy, if not active, libido. 

“Without the scent of a female, there is nothing I can do to assist you in gathering such a sample.” Donnie motioned to his limp tail to emphasize his point. 

“ _Nothing_?” one the men asked, dumbfounded. “You mean… you can’t jerk off?” 

Donnie wasn’t going to tell his habits to this strange man, but he lied fluently. “I may have some human characteristics, but I am still a turtle. Mating is only possible during autumn, and there must be a willing female to initiate the mating process.” 

“Man, that sucks,” one of the men breathed. “It’s a wonder you’re not stark raving mad.” 

“Why?” Donnie was now genuinely curious as to why the man would make such a strange diagnosis. 

“Because, if you don’t get laid, even if you self service, you go crazy,” the man explained as if it was common knowledge. 

“Really?” Donnie asked in childlike wonder. Though he had yet to run across any scientific data supporting the theory that mental instability correlates with lack of sexual activity, he pretended to buy into the man’s words. “You can go crazy? Is that a human thing? Male? Or can females go crazy, too?” 

“Chicks are always crazy, you ask me,” the other guy mumbled. 

There was a murmur of agreement from the security guards, who had become lax upon finding a completely docile and apparently naive prisoner. They exchanged looks of sadness and shock upon realizing the turtle lacked the ability to find sexual release. 

“What do you want to eat?” one of the scientists asked. 

“I love pop tarts!” Donnie exclaimed with enthusiasm. He hoped they would get off the subject of his sexual practices. Thankfully, the discussion involving food was a much needed reprieve. He grinned goofily, “I know I shouldn’t eat it, but I also love bacon. Probably clogged up my arteries, but it tastes too good to resist.” 

“Amen to that,” one of the guards quipped. 

“We’ll see. Jane will run your blood work. Be interesting to find out what’s flowing through your veins,” the scientist continued, placing the two smaller specimen cups on the back of the toilet and explaining their location to Donnie to use when ready. 

Donnie promised to provide the requested samples. He was eager to find out what his blood work showed. He had run basic tests on himself and his family, but lacked the proper diagnostic machinery to give a more in-depth analysis. 

Well, sort of. He had stolen some nice diagnostic equipment from Eric Sacks, but had yet to use them. Course, he wasn’t going to tell his captors this. 

Another person entered the room and boldly strode up to Donnie, grabbing his hand and slapping down a familiar set of frames. “Here.” 

Donnie fumbled with his glasses and put them on, blinking at the surrounding humans. His face lit up as he glanced about, finally able to take in his captors and prison. He played the part of a naïve prisoner, curious to everything around him. Secretly, Donnie was assessing the men’s bodies for weaknesses and gauging their abilities in combat. 

Their weapons were of little concern, considering they’d work best in a distant battle. But up close, they were more apt to engaging in hand to hand, which Donnie was quite sure he could easily overcome. 

But until then, he must play the fool. 

“Can you see us now?” one of the scientist asked, observing Donnie’s expression. 

“Yes.” Donnie beamed happily. 

“Dude,’ one of the soldier muttered, shaking his head. “Blind and limp dicked. Should just shoot the poor bastard and be done with it.” 

One of the other soldiers gave his comrade a dirty look. 

The man who gave Donnie’s glasses back held up the control box. “You going to come quietly.” 

Donnie nodded meekly. He wasn’t entirely embellishing his trembling when he eased himself off the bed and awaited orders. With a buzz, his wrist slammed together, ensuring he didn’t lash out. 

“Follow me,” the man said curtly, whirling and marching from the room. 

Donnie hung his head and did as instructed. Though he pretended to stare at the floor, his eyes examined everything around him, from the height of the walls, to the spaced doorways, and the general lack of frenzied activity normally found at a research station. 

If anything, the place felt… hollow. 

A tomb. 

The scientist led the entourage down the hall to the door on the left and opened it. “Here.” 

Donnie found himself in a room bisected down the middle by a thick glass partition. The scientist pointed to one side and barked. “Sit down.” 

Donnie did as told, shuffling uncomfortably on the chair. The cold steel made his tail shrink, but he made due. The scientist sat opposite, behind the glass. There was a screen inlaid into the white tabletop. It flickered on, drawing Donnie’s attention. 

“We’re going to start with a memory test,” the scientist said. 

Donnie played along, pretending to be excited about the test. Two soldiers took up flanking position by the door, their fingers on triggers in case of trouble. The scientist that had been with them in Donnie’s room joined their counterpart, observing over the man’s shoulder as he began to flash pictures in sequence on the screens and commanded Donnie to recite the order. 

Though the pictures were mere blinks on the screen, Donnie’s keen eyes and mind mentally recorded the images. When he recalled what he saw, he intentionally left out half of the images. Feigning eagerness, Donnie perked up. 

“Did I do well?” he asked excitedly, pretending to crave attention and affirmation. 

“Not too shabby,” the scientist admitted. The two behind him gave nods of agreement. 

The memory tests lasted an hour. When they finished, Donnie goaded, “How’d I do?” 

“You did very well,” the scientist confirmed, motioning for Donnie to get up and follow him. The guards at the door eyed him critically, poised to tame the turtle if he stepped out of line. 

Donnie merrily lumbered behind the scientist, following him across the hall where two doctors were waiting next to what was unmistakably gym equipment. There were also machines ready to be hooked up to record Donnie’s vitals. Keeping up his ruse as a dumb prisoner, Donnie picked up one of the leads for the heart monitor. 

“Cool.” 

The guards shared a glance, rolling their eyes. The scientists weren’t deterred though. One yanked the lead from the curious turtle and pointed to the treadmill. 

“Get on and we’ll hook you up.” 

Donnie did as told, waiting patiently while they attached leads to his chest, around his shell, and on his head. He laughed comically. “Will I be able to get satellite transmissions now?” 

“Maybe later,” one of the scientists promised darkly. He nodded to the guard that held the control box. 

Donnie’s wrists separated, granting him the ability to hold onto the rails while he was put through the rigorous tests. He grasped the bars, making sure to keep up his jovial, boyish, naive charm. He yelped in surprise as the treadmill began to move. He tried not to concentrate on the fact his tail was bouncing a little and though it was embarrassing, his father DID instill a sense of modesty and self respect, he had to admit, it felt freeing without the constraints of clothes. 

After a couple of minutes, the doctor increased the speed and incline, forcing Donnie into a speed walk. Not wanting his captors to know the extent of his stamina or training, he panted, clasping the stabilizing bars tighter as the doctor continued to increase the difficulty. 

Five minutes later, Donnie was out of breath, his vitals showing dangerously high numbers 

“Can’t…,” Donnie wheezed at one of the doctors. “Can’t go….. Too…. much.” 

Though it was going to hurt, Donnie intentionally stumbled, flying backward off the treadmill. The leads snapped free as he went skidding along the floor, slamming into the wall from the momentum. He lay, chest heaving, limbs lanky and immobile, struggling to catch his breath. Soldiers hovered above him, but were lax on their weapons as they took in the struggling mutant. 

Donnie wasn’t to be given a long reprieve. One of the scientist growled, “Get him up! We’re not done yet!” 

Donnie was hoisted up by the two soldiers and dragged back to the treadmill, where the doctor wasted no time in replacing the monitors. Hoping to appeal to the man’s sense of logic, Donnie spoke, though making sure to embellish his shaky limbs. 

“I can’t go fast,” he pleaded. “I’m a turtle, remember? Can’t handle speed.” 

The doctor grunted at the plausible excuse and finished attaching the leads. “Back on. We’ll do half speed.” 

“Can I take some time to rest?” Donnie asked, glaring down the treadmill and bowing from exhaustion. 

The scientists were gathered around the monitors, going over the vitals they obtained thus far. 

“We’ll check stamina next,” one assured his colleagues, seemingly oblivious to Donnie’s physical condition. 

Donnie didn’t have a chance to make any more pleas as the treadmill began to move again, though it was at a more sedate pace. 

Long limbs began to move, pumping out an even rhythm as he marched, making sure to watch the time and adjust his act of exhaustion accordingly. Thanks to visits to the hashi, Donnie was quite familiar with tests of endurance. 

Watching the clock, Donnie made sure to show signs of fatigue within fifteen minutes. He hoped the scientists took his exhaustion as a sign of weakness and took pity. Sadly, they weren’t so easily swayed. 

Ignoring Donnie’s labored breathing and elevated heart rate and blood pressure, they kept him on the treadmill for two hours, only stopping the experiment when Donnie stumbled and fell off the machine, too weak to stand any longer. The doctors tittered between themselves, scribbling notes and discussing the readouts they had collected. Judging by their dark looks, they weren’t happy with Donnie’s results. 

“Take him back to his room,’ one of the doctor muttered absently, eyes intent on the turtles bio statistics during the experiment. 

One of the soldiers kicked Donnie in the side, growling, “Get up, weakling.” 

Donnie’s arms and legs shook as he rolled on his shell, slow to gain his feet. He struggled to get up, his performance worthy of an award. 

“One false move and I’ll put a bullet in your head,” the guard purred before looping Donnie’s arm over his shoulder and helping the turtle down the hall to his room. 

“I’m not a violent person,” Donnie said, leaning heavily on his human crutch. “I believe in peaceful negotiations and alternative solutions to violence.” 

“Spoken like a true pacifist,” the soldier muttered, half tossing Donnie onto his bed. He nodded toward the tray that was on the edge of the bed. “Eat up. You still have a lot of tests to do today.” 

“Joy,’ Donnie muttered irritably. 

His hand shook as he reached for a pop tart. He crammed the whole thing in his mouth without bothering to watch the soldiers leave, the door whooshing shut behind them. Keeping up his appearance as a weakling, Donnie took his time eating, taking great care to emphasize his shaky limbs and need for rest. 

The appreciation for the steaming cup of coffee was genuine. 

Though he was far from tired, he remained immobile on his bed, curling up on his side facing the wall. He was never good at meditation, his mind always too active to settle, but he tried, taking deep cleansing breaths. 

Randomly, equations and variables popped into his head, but he shoved them aside, focusing on gathering his strength to make his escape when the opening became available. 

His respite didn’t last long. 

Two hours later the door opened. Donnie pretended to be asleep, though his senses were on high alert. The cold muzzle of a gun nudged his shoulder. 

“Hey, turtle! Get up!” A gruff male voice barked. 

Donnie faked a jolt of awareness, rolling over and yawning widely. “It is morning? Already?” 

The guards scoffed, grabbing Donnie by his thin arm and hauling him to his feet. 

“You’ve only been here a day, wuss.” 

“Where we going?” Donnie asked, jostled between two arm soldiers. Two more stood at the doorway. 

“Time for some more tests.” One of the guards standing by the door grunted, an evil smirk on his face. He gave Donnie a hard shove through the door, yanking painfully on the turtles’ shell and causing Donnie to whimper in legitimate pain. 

Donnie was steered back to the room with the treadmill, only this time, they placed him at a weight machine, pushing him onto the bench and making him grab the bar. 

“Start with 100,” a doctor ordered, clipboard in hand, eyes intent upon Donnie’s prone form. 

Donnie shifted the bar, noting both sides sported at least two hundred pound weights. Though he was stronger than the average person, he wasn’t **that** strong! He tried, and failed, to lift the bar out of the grooves. A couple more attempts and he glared in open hostility to the doctor observing the exercise. 

“How about taking off some of the weights so I can actually lift the stupid thing?” 

The doctor growled, scribbling away on his clipboard. One of the guards fixed the weights, making them 100 lbs on each side. 

“Thanks,” Donnie said, earning a curt nod in response. 

Donnie pressed ten times before returning the weights to the slot. 

“I said 100,” the doctor snapped irritably. 

“Nine more sets to go,” Donnie corrected, earning a twisted sneer from the doctor. 

Apparently the man had a sour disposition. Whether he wanted to hurry the test along, or was unimpressed by Donnie’s results, the doctor held up a control box to emphasize his request. 

Donnie took a deep breath and began lifting the weights. He noticed a twinge on the 70th press, and by the time he counted off 100, his arms were shaking for real. He made to get up, but the doctor stopped him. 

“100 more.” 

Donnie’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “Are you serious? I can barely lift my arms the way it is!” 

The man thumbed the button that would send electricity through Donnie’s body, making the turtle comply. 

Donnie got into position again and lifted the weights from their notches and began to count off. He barely made it to twenty before his arms buckled, dropping the 200lbs across his plastron. He grunted from the impact, trying to dislodge the weight but was unable. 

“Little help?” Donnie gasped, struggling under the pressure across his chest. 

The guards made no effort to assist the turtle. Disgusted by them, Donnie used his body as a fulcrum and shoved the weights off. They landed with a resounding clang on the floor, breaking several of the tiles. 

“Idiot!” the doctor hissed, slamming his thumb onto the button. 

Donnie barely caught his breath when the jolt raced through his nerves. The setting was minimal, but it was still enough to knock his senses askew. He convulsed off the bench and fell to the floor, shaking and twitching, his teeth gnashing together. 

“Try again!” The Doctor commanded. 

Still twitching, Donnie tried to move, but was unable to steady himself upright. He flopped one way, then another, dizzily grasping at the bench for support, but it was no use. His senses were knocked completely out of whack. 

“Might have been too strong for him, doc,” one of the guards said, realizing the turtle was unable to comply with the doctor’s wishes. 

“Again!” The doctor shrieked vehemently at the downed turtle. 

“Trying,” Donnie muttered, pulling himself onto the bench and half dragging himself across its surface. 

“Maybe he’s had enough?” The other guard eyed his companion. “Point won’t like it if you break his toy before he’s had a chance to do it.” 

The doctor hissed through gritted teeth, contemplating the wisdom of the guard’s words. 

“He’s not human, remember?” The guard added, nudging Donnie’s foot with his boot. “He’s still an animal. Not very strong one, either.” 

“Fine!” The doctor spat, jerking his head toward the discarded weights. “Pick it up and put it back before you take him to his cell.” 

Both guards looked affronted. “Not your lackey, Doc. Do it yourself.” 

The guards nudged Donnie with the cold tip of their guns to remind him not to try anything funny, then hoisted him up off the bench, half dragging him down the hall to his room. 

They didn’t bother placing him on his bed this time. 

They deposited him, none to gently, onto the floor and exited as fast as they could, leaving Donnie face down on the cold white tile of his prison. 

-o- -o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please consider hitting that button right there and dropping me a review. I answer all signed reviews (sometimes for days or weeks on end)  Note: I tend to be long winded
> 
> If you Love this story and want to see some behind the scenes clips of what goes on for my writing process(sometimes it’s not pretty and includes pajamas), get a sneak peek of chapters and arcs before they’re uploaded, have Q&A sessions about writing and various interests, plus a whole lot more, then come join me at Patreon! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> Public content is available as well. 
> 
> But only patrons get exclusive content and livestreaming. Beginning tier is worth a cup of coffee. 
> 
> So, what are you waiting for?
> 
> Come play with me!


	6. And the Award for Best Performance By A Turtle Goes To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for all your feedback and support!
> 
> An2: Dear readers, it’s going to get rather dark for Donnie. He will be in desperate need of TLC. Are there any takers?

o-o  
-o-  
o-o

The days were long and arduous for Donnie. His routine rarely changed the first week. Someone would collect blood samples, then he was taken to the exercise room, where he spent the first two hours of the day on the treadmill. Feigning exhaustion, Donnie did his best to act slow and sluggish, as if still recovering from the previous day, but the doctor found amusement in providing Donnie with random jolts of electricity when he dragged his feet too much. Barking in pain, Donnie sped up his efforts, making sure to last for a few minutes before falling lax once again. 

After his workout on the treadmill, Donnie was forced to endure poking and prodding as the doctor evaluated muscle mass and physical attributes. The doctor was particularly interested in Donnie’s ability to sweat, as regular turtles lacked sweat glands. He swabbed the perspiration off Donnie’s face, swiped under his arms, around his shell, and much to Donnie’s discomfort, his tail. 

Scribbling notes and muttering to himself, the doctor set about his work without verbal interaction with Donnie, which was fine by the lanky turtle. Once the doctor was finished, he waved to the guards to escort Donnie back to his cell, where food was waiting. 

Couple hours rest, then the soldiers reappeared and took Donnie back to the gym, where he was forced to test his strength. Attempting to lift 200 lbs 100 times, Donnie mused it was lucky he was captured instead of Raph. 

Raph would have loved to show off his strength. Then again, Raph’s rashness would have gotten him killed, as he undoubtedly would have stormed the guards to overpower them during a foolhardy escape. 

Strategy wasn’t Raph’s strong point. He was more brute strength than actual analyzing and plotting. 

Raph’s motto was: _‘Why think your way through trouble, when you can charge it head on?’_

Wise words from someone who was the size of a mountain, but for those of a weaker nature, barreling into the middle of a melee wasn’t feasible. It was best to learn the enemy’s strengths and weaknesses. Detect patterns, a routine they followed. Assess their capabilities in combat. Though such things were difficult to the untrained eye. 

Take Donnie for instance. 

He gave the appearance of a feeble, slow moving turtle. Nothing about him suggested he was a martial artist, a trained ninja with deadly skills. 

Which is how he wanted to be perceived. 

One of the most important lessons Master Splinter taught him was to never underestimate your enemy. But rather, allow _them_ to underestimate _you_. For if they didn’t perceive you as a threat, when you _did_ attack, they would be taken unaware and were easier to overcome. 

Master Splinter exuded such a non-threatening persona; one would think he was an easy target. 

They’d be sadly mistaken. 

A lot of strength and attitude was packed into that minuscule frame. Splinter was as a kind and gentle as they come, especially when it came to his sons, but if one provoked him to anger, they’d get to see the full extent of that combat rat. 

Donnie fought back the urge to cry. He missed his family terribly. He wondered what they were doing. If they were all right. He doubted they were captured, as the soldiers would have loved to taunt and torment him with such information. 

No, he was sure they had escaped. 

But to what end? 

It had been a week. Donnie knew it was difficult to ascertain his location, as he himself was garnering very little information to aid in his escape. But surely his brothers were looking for him? Surely there was a lead? A scrap of evidence left behind that would give at least the general location where Donnie was being held? 

Leo and Raph were smart enough to deduce clues and figure out where Donnie was imprisoned. And Mikey may be a goofball, but he knew his way around computers. He was no hacker, granted, but Donnie knew Mikey possessed a keen intellect when it came to computers. 

Donnie wished they’d hurry up. He’d already been here a week too long. The work outs and tests were a nuisance, especially when Donnie had to closely monitor his progress and have his strength fade accordingly. 

The lights flickered overhead, winking on Donnie’s prone form. It wasn’t the physical tests that were so demanding, it was the agony of being mentally inert. Donnie’s overactive brain kept him awake, formulas and theories floating through his head nonstop. 

To preserve the thoughts, Donnie usually wrote out everything filtering through his mind. The lair was filled with his scratched writing. On tables, chairs, walls, even the alcove that served as his old bed was littered with half formulated ideas. Things he wanted to expound upon when he had the chance. Things potentially leading to the betterment of mankind. 

But here? 

Being stuck in a bland room with nothing to write with was enough to tax Donnie’s training in patience. He tried to file away random thoughts, hoping to be able to write them out when he was free, but the more he tried to concentrate on an idea, the further it slipped away. 

It was torture. 

Donnie cursed his own mentality. He wished he could shut down his thoughts, but even meditation didn’t help at this point. Truthfully, it never really worked for him anyway. 

Master Splinter said it was because he was too thoughtful, but Donnie knew it was because he lacked the patience to sit still for two hours and listen to himself breathe, when he could be working at the computer or building something. He was more at ease when his hands, and mind, were at work. 

That was his place of Zen. What centered him. Gave him focus and inner peace. 

An idle life was not for him. 

The door opened, signaling the start of a new day. Donnie remained where he was, as always the consummate actor. He groaned when woken and was slow to roll over and stretch, yawning hugely and blinking owlishly at his guards. 

“Morning already?” he asked lazily. “Can I have a few more minutes?” 

“Get up,” came a clipped bark in the doorway. 

Donnie sat up, rubbing his face and finding Mr. Point standing at the door flanked by two more guards. It was rare Mr. Point visited Donnie in his cell. Occasionally, the man would stop by to go over test results, but he never engaged Donnie otherwise. His visit made Donnie’s hackles go up. 

If he had hackles. 

“Let me guess, more gym time to train for an Iron Man Competition?” Donnie quipped, hoping to offset the chill circulating his veins. 

Mr. Point didn’t speak. He lifted the control box and thumbed a button. Instantly, Donnie’s wrists and ankles slammed together, drawn by their magnetic locks. Donnie teetered for a moment on the edge of his bed, but regained his balance in time to find Mr. Point standing before him with surprising speed and agility. His expression was…hungry. And maybe a tad bit psychotically gleeful. 

Donnie was creeped out. 

“You’ve shown very little progress in strength and endurance testing,” Mr. Point said. His breath was hot along Donnie’s face. “I am disappointed.” 

“Sorry,” Donnie gulped. “I’ve done my best.” 

Mr. Point’s frozen blue eyes narrowed slightly. “Have you?” 

Donnie nodded emphatically. 

“I may present a humanoid appearance but I assure you, I’m a turtle. I’m sure you’ve been able to deduce my heart and lungs are far different than that of a pure blood human. I believe your scientists are basing my abilities upon human factors, and not of a turtle.” 

Mr. Point’s head tilted slightly. “Have it all worked out, don’t you?” 

Donnie lifted one bony shoulder by way of pointing out the obvious presence of a shell. “Spent my entire life being told I’m not human.” 

“No doubt by those obviously strong and powerful brothers,” Mr. Point muttered, eyes narrowing into slits reminiscent of a snake. “Too bad we couldn’t capture all of you. Oh, well. At least I have one specimen. Perhaps with the knowledge I gain from you, I can devise a way to entrap your brothers to further my studies?” 

“Don’t you dare hurt my brothers,’ Donnie snarled, glaring the man down. “You lay one hand on them and you’ll regret it!” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Mr. Point snickered, not impressed by Donnie’s empty threat. 

“They’ll find me,” Donnie grated against his will. He didn’t want to give Mr. Point any ideas about fortifying their location, but the words slipped out, on their own. “And when they do, they’ll burn this place to the ground.” 

“I would be impressed if they accomplished such an impossible task,” Mr. Point said nonchalantly. Given his unconcerned expression, he was either confident their location was undetectable, or he seriously underestimated Donnie’s brothers. 

Something told Donnie, it wasn’t the latter. 

“Now, to business.” Mr. Point motioned for two of the guards to flank Donnie. They held onto his arms to keep him immobile as Mr. Point showed Donnie the strange metal box he held. He placed Donnie’s left index finger onto the cool metal plate inside. 

Donnie thought they were going to take his fingerprints, until a heavy bar dropped down over his finger, trapping it on the pressure plate. Donnie winced, instinctively trying to remove his finger but the guards held on tight, as did the trap. 

It squeezed and squeezed and Donnie thought for sure the end of his fingertip was going to pop like a zit, but much to his shock, and intense pain, the device gave a whirring groan and snapped Donnie’s bone. 

Donnie screamed, thrashing wildly, knocking both soldiers onto their asses. Unfortunately, he was still bound by the magnetic locks on his wrists and ankles. He overbalanced, clattering to the floor next to one of the soldiers, clutching his aching hand close to his plastron. 

“Interesting,” Mr. Point said, observing the screen on the bone breaking device. “Nearly three times the pressure required to break human bone. Quite remarkable.” 

The guards stood, dusting themselves off and snarled angrily at Donnie, who continued to whimper, clutching his hand. One of the guards gave the turtle a swift kick to his side, causing Donnie to cry out in renewed agony. 

“Send someone to reset the bone, then I want him scanned every 4 hours to monitor his healing process,” Mr. Point snapped to the guards before spinning on his heel and leaving in a hurry. 

One of the guards grabbed a walkie from his belt and called for someone to come reset Donnie’s broken bone. Within a couple of minutes a man appeared in a white lab coat. 

Donnie reeled on the floor, trying to protect his damaged hand, but the doctor wasn’t to be deterred. He grasped Donnie’s broken digit and gave it a yank, resetting the bone and causing Donnie to scream, eyes fluttering as consciousness threatened to leave him. 

The guards stood sentry as the doctor bound Donnie’s broken finger to keep it stabilized. When he was finished, he gave a curt nod. 

“Keep it immobilized. We’ll take you to x-ray in four hours.” 

Without another word, he exited, the guards following him. Before the door closed, the magnetic bands buzzed, releasing Donnie from his bondage. He struggled onto his bed, cradling his hand, cursing as fluently as Raph. 

Hand throbbing, stomach churning, Donnie closed his eyes to stave off the tears threatening to fall. 

**Where were his brothers?!**

What was taking them so long? 

Were they completely inept without him? 

It was unlikely they had been seriously injured or killed, as Mr. Point would have gloated over Donnie’s distress. Rubbing the proverbial salt in the wound, as it were. 

From what Donnie deduced, his brothers had escaped capture at the Foot facility, hence Point’s taunts of capturing them for study. 

So, where _were_ they? 

It had been a week already. There should have been an inkling of them scouring the city. Donnie listened to the guards closely and none of them mentioned Leo, Raph, or Mikey. Wherever they were, it was no where near this hellish place. 

Donnie was alone. 

Abandoned. 

His brothers weren’t coming for him. Rescue was up to him. If he wanted to survive, it was up to him to make it happen. 

Or die in the attempt. 

That thought wasn’t comforting. Even dead, he would serve as an excellent lab specimen. It was cruel and clinical, but Donnie could see the scientific benefit of having such a rarity to observe and catalogue. 

He must have dozed off because suddenly someone was yelling at him. 

“Get up! X-ray time!” A guard barked, giving Donnie’s shoulder a rough shake. 

Donnie rose, groggily. One of the guards hit the button to magnetize his wrists. The sudden jolt caused him to cry out, doubling over his injured hand to protect it. 

“Easy,” one of the guards chastised his comrade. “I’ve had my hand broken. Hurts like hell. Give the guy a break.” 

“Whatever,” the other snorted, rolling his eyes. 

They flanked Donnie as they escorted him out the door. As per usual, they turned left, taking Donnie to one of the doors he had yet to inspect. His questions were answered when an x-ray machine and CT scanner came into view. 

“X-ray first,” a doctor exclaimed, yanking on Donnie’s arm to place his hand into the correct position to take a picture. 

Donnie tried to withhold the cries of protest as the doctor twisted first one way then another, taking multiple angles before motioning Donnie to the glass enclosed CT scanner. The doctor placed him on the table, sliding it back and forth to ensure Donnie would fit. He had to lower it a little to make room for Donnie’s cumbersome shell. 

Once the tests were done, Donnie was escorted to his room, where he curled up on the bed, nursing his injured hand. 

As instructed by Mr. Point, Donnie was scanned every four hours. Even during the night, he was dragged from his bed to undergo tests, though he was grateful they weren’t too obtrusive. It would have been worse if they wanted to yank on the damaged bone and test his pain threshold. 

Donnie wisely kept his mouth shut, lest he give them ideas. 

The x-rays and scans were kept on a strict schedule over the course of several days. 

o-o -o- 

O-o -o- 

Five days after he broke Donnie’s finger, Mr. Point made another visit, his unctuous sneer glued into place. 

“You are healing at an accelerated rate,” he informed a glowering Donnie. “In fact, I’d be willing to bet you will be completely healed within the week.” 

Donnie refused to speak. Mentally he was counting down the time he’d be able to use his hand. He had every intention of wrapping it around Mr. Point’s scrawny neck and feeling the satisfaction of his bones breaking. 

Raph would be proud of him. 

Mr. Point performed the damnable head tilt, the one that meant he was being far too perceptive. 

“Do not take the news as a good omen,” he said softly, pale blue eyes lifeless and devoid of a soul. He thumbed the control box lovingly. “It would be most foolish for you to try to escape. Your brain would be turned into mush before you got past the guards.” 

The guards flanking the door shifted menacingly, rattling their weapons as if to dare Donnie to challenge them. 

Focusing inward, Donnie calmed himself, remembering to act docile and obedient. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” Donnie whimpered, cowering away from the cruel human. 

Mr. Point’s expression was glacial. “We will do whatever is necessary to protect humanity.” Darkness glittered in his eyes from a shadowed past. “We will not give up without a fight.” 

Donnie’s curiosity was killing him, but he exercised control. There was definitely something he was missing. A piece to the puzzle of Mr. Point, and his obsessive focus on Donnie and the mutagen coursing through his veins. 

It had nothing to do with curing humanity’s biggest maladies, as Eric Sacks had elucidated. 

Donnie surmised Mr. Point had a different agenda, as he didn’t strike Donnie as being hungry for money or fame. 

No, there was something far more sinister at play. 

There were too many variables for Donnie to focus on, so he opted to remain as an obedient lab rat, (so to speak,) and hoped to gather more information before his eventual escape. 

Because whether Mr. Point liked it or not, Donnie was getting out of there. 

When the time was right and Donnie’s broken bone was healed, and if he didn’t sustain further injuries, Donnie planned on making a break for his freedom. Course, if his brothers ever got their shells in gear and came to his rescue, he’d do everything mutantly possible to guarantee their success. 

Mr. Point’s face flickered with emotion before he spoke, his voice more of a consolation to himself than actual conversation with Donnie. 

“Little more time. I only need a little more time.” 

If Donnie didn’t know any better, he would have thought the man was speaking into a communication device. He searched Mr. Point’s face for a second before the man realized he was speaking aloud. Thin lips clamped together and he exited Donnie’s room without another word. 

Donnie waited a minute until after the humans left, then stretched out on his bed, staring up at the blank, white ceiling. 

“What was that all about?” he muttered. He risked a glance to the observation window but no one was in sight. 

As was becoming increasingly common. 

In the beginning, Donnie had round the clock spectators, but after the initial week the novelty of a mutant turtle wore off, and he was given increasing solitude. The constant security detail was whittled away to a few random hours of despondent observation. 

Even the night security became lax. 

No longer two armed guards stood at the window, hands on weapons. Now, a guard stopped by three or four times during night before lazily continuing his rounds. 

Donnie was secretly glad he no longer had someone staring at him while he rested. It creeped him out. 

He tested his broken finger, wincing when the burning pain flared to his wrist when he made a fist. It was going to take another day or two to heal, thanks to his mutagen. The scans documented how quickly the bone knitted, but Donnie intentionally kept his strength in check. Whimpering, protecting his hand, and flinching away from the guards, Donnie set the stage for his break out performance. 

Since he played the quiet, submissive animal they believed him to be, his captors were relaxing their guard, believing him timid, weak. By the time he was able to strike, they would be caught unaware. Donnie calculated the details every night, going over his plan until it would be second nature. 

When the guard made his usual round at 10pm, Donnie planned on faking an injury, luring the guard to open the door, where Donnie would overpower him, use the control box to release his bonds, gain entry into the observation room, hack the computer to plant a virus, find an escape route and disappear into the night. 

By the time anyone realized he was missing, it would be too late. 

Over and over Donnie practiced the plan in his head. When the time came, he’d flow through it as easily as breathing. Course, if the alert sounded of an attack on the facility, courtesy of his brothers, he would have to put his plan into motion prematurely. 

The noticeable decline in open hostility toward him was favorable. Not exactly best friend material, but the guards were more relaxed, not expecting a violent outburst or fight from the lanky captive. If anything, they perceived him as a nuisance, especially when he was so tired from his exercise regime he needed to be half dragged/half carried to his room. 

Donnie bid his time. He enjoyed the solitude now granted by his captors, as he didn’t appreciate an audience when he slept or used the bathroom. Now, his sole purpose was to heal and prepare himself for the fight of his life. 

Literally. 

Nothing was going to stop him from leaving this terrible and wretched place. 

Nothing. 

o-o –o- o-o -o-o o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make the world go round!
> 
> So click that button and let me know what ya think!
> 
> Are you a first time reader or long time follower? Drop me a line and let me know!
> 
> Any predictions?


	7. Chapter Seven: Blame, Pass It Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to AlexLuke!
> 
> Note: Dec 23rd-28th , on my Patreon page, I'll be doing free sneak peeks at current and upcoming projects, AWESOME photography, and livestreaming where I will answer YOUR questions. So, be sure to stay tuned for announcements, or better yet, sign up and get access to everything at your leisure without having the limitations of time constraint.

Chapter Seven: Blame: Pass it Around

 

-o-o  
-o-  
-o-

Leo flowed through his katas with fluidity and grace. His face was a mask of serenity, though deep down, in his heart, he was breaking. 

Donnie had been missing for 2 weeks. 

Two long, arduous, pain filled weeks. 

For the first couple days of since Donnie’s capture, the brothers had been relentless in their quest to find Donnie. But no amount of computer skills could detect what was meant to be hidden. 

Most of Mikey’s time was spent at the main computer bank, staring at the screens, ears pricked up, listening in on various communication satellites, blue eyes scanning the numerous screens in search of a signal that would lead to Donnie. 

He was a turtle on a mission. A mission to find the missing geek and bring him home. And he was determined to do so, no matter the cost. 

In fact, Mikey rarely left the computer terminals. When he slept, which was rare even before Donnie’s capture, his dreams were fitful. Having very little rest, he’d return to his self proclaimed station and resume his task, shell drooping, eyes hollowed, mouth drawn to a thin line. 

It tore Leo up to see his baby brother so burdened. 

Mikey didn’t deserve to take on such responsibility. 

That was Leo’s job. But Leo was loathe to admit it, Mikey possessed better computer skills and was better suited for monitoring the airwaves for signs of Donnie. 

April and Casey were also on the lookout, checking on contacts and searching for any signs of a giant turtle being captured… or found dissected. 

That last thought haunted Leo the most. 

His own rest was often interrupted by images of Donnie crying out for help as he was systematically taken apart. It was such a dream that awoke Leo early that morning, sending him, as always, to the dojo to work out his fear and aggression. 

Not that it was working anymore. 

Leo had become increasingly hostile and aloof, especially toward his family. He knew they loved and cared for him, but try as he might, he was unable to shake the feeling of hopelessness and worthlessness. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t protect the ones he loved. 

He failed! At everything! 

His katanas sliced through the air in a deadly arc, silent on their intent, exactly as a ninja should be. Light glinted from the razor’s edge, winking with mocking delight as Leo continued. He had practiced the kata so many times it was as natural as breathing, requiring no thought or hesitation. A gentle, vicious blow that flowed easily into the next set of strikes. 

On and on he moved, ducking, twisting, thrusting, sweeping his blades faster and faster until they breathed on their own, their breath rising and falling as they twirled. Close, then distant, then recoil to protect the body, Leo danced with death. 

He wished there was an opponent to take his anger out on, but Master Splinter would disapprove of using his skills for such dangerous endeavors. 

Ninjas protect the weak and fight for justice with honor and dignity. They don’t go picking fights merely to hurt someone for the sake of causing pain or death. 

But oh, how Leo wished he could. 

If only once. 

Surely such freedom would help exorcise the demons haunting his every waking moment? If only to give in to the mindless, blank aggression and let his anger and hatred be released from the cage where he had sealed them. 

Katanas sighing their last breath, Leo ended his routine. Sweat beaded down his face and along his neck and plastron, soaking his waistband. His mask was darkened, the material clinging to his scales as a second skin. His shell rose and fell rapidly as he panted, returning to the harsh reality of the dojo. 

Once again his emotions were reigned in, tucked away inside a box to be hidden under a cloak of shame and self loathing. 

Inhaling deeply, Leo whirled, slipping his blades into their sheaths on his back. Putting on his ever present air of authority, Leo gave a respectful bow to the phantoms that parried with him the past four hours. He rose, finally acknowledging his visitor. 

“What do you want, Raph?” 

Raph disengaged from the shadows to join Leo in the middle of the room. His green eyes swept over Leo’s sweaty form for a moment before speaking. 

“Still fighting your monsters alone?” 

Leo blinked, taken aback by such a question from the normally cantankerous turtle. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leo turned to leave but Raph’s hand shot out, catching his shoulder and spinning him around. 

“Look, Leo, I know you think this is your fault, but it’s not,” Raph said, releasing Leo from his grip. Leo’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t retort. Raph usually didn’t admit to shortcomings, but he felt this time, it was necessary. “Losing Donnie wasn’t your fault. It was mine.” 

Leo’s expression morphed into shock. “How was it your fault?” 

Raph looked away, unable to face Leo’s reaction. “It was my job to get you guys out of there. To protect you. I should have made sure the little dork was safe before retreating.” 

Leo sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the weariness of the world weigh on his shell. 

“It wasn’t your job, Raph. It was mine. I am the one who failed.” 

Raph snorted. “Yours? Your job is to lead. Plot and plan and make sure we keep our shells intact. It’s **my** job to protect you guys. To watch your shells and make sure you survive.” He flexed his powerful muscles, rippling them under green, scaly skin. He pointed to his huge bicep. “I’m the muscle! Remember? If you can’t rely on me to use this to protect you, what use am I?” 

Leo rubbed his hand over his sweaty face. “Yes, you’re strong, but it’s my job to look out for **you** , as your rash and hasty actions could get you killed.” 

Raph puffed his shell, rolling his shoulders and neck in an act of defiance. “I’m big enough to take care of myself, Leo. I’m the biggest **and** the meanest. It’s my duty to protect my _little_ brothers.” 

Leo arched a brow ridge incredulously. “You are joking, right?” 

Raph maintained his posture, staring down Leo, though there was only an inch difference in their height. 

“I mean it, Leo. It’s my job to keep you guys safe. Losing Donnie? That’s on me. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m the one who failed. If he dies, it’s all my fault!” 

“You stepped up and made sure Mikey and I got to safety,” Leo said, pain flaring in his chest with the thought of Donnie’s death. “You didn’t leave Donnie behind on purpose.” 

“Well, there’s a reason why you’re the boss,” Raph admitted grudgingly. He offered his customary sneer, but it lacked the vehemence normally behind it. “ **You** would have made sure Donnie was with us before retreating. **You** wouldn’t have left him behind.” 

“I did,” Leo muttered, face drawn grey with grief. “Donnie’s capture is on me.” 

“You were knocked out,” Raph snapped. “Can’t save anyone while flat on your shell!” 

Though Raph’s words were meant to ease Leo’s misgivings, they had the opposite effect. Leo’s expression grew darker. Raph’s large hands clasped Leo’s shoulders, giving him a little shake. He waited until Leo met his gaze before speaking. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Those ninja were invisible. Even you aren’t capable of fighting an invisible enemy. I don’t care _ **how**_ much you train.” 

“I should have been able to protect my family,” Leo muttered, clearly not moved by Raph’s words of wisdom. 

It seemed Leo wasn’t the only one suffering from survivor’s guilt. Raph also bore the weight of failure and shame. 

“I swear, Leo, you’re the poster turtle for self doubt,” Raph scoffed, rolling his eyes and smacking his thick headed brother upside the head. Leo stumbled, hissing at the slight, but Raph wasn’t perturbed. “You did your best, bro. You were out cold. Mikey was badly injured. I barely got both of you out alive. Stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control. You may be the best at everything you do, but even you aren’t infallible. You can be injured or killed like the rest of us.” 

“Perhaps you should stop blaming yourself as well?” Leo shot back, half serious. 

Raph drew up at the slap of logic. After a moment he huffed, his shell lowering in defeat. 

“Aren’t we a sorrowful pair?” Raph quipped. 

“The best we can do is vigilant and prepare, training our minds and bodies to prevent something like this from happening again.” 

“I used to find your crowing about vigilance to be a pain in the shell, but you know,” Raph said, rubbing the back of his neck, “if I had been a better leader, I could have stopped them from taking Donnie.” 

Leo placed his hands on Raph’s broad shoulders and gave them an affectionate squeeze. “Given the circumstances, you did the best you could. You got Mikey and me to safety. You went back for Donnie. You did nothing wrong. I don’t blame you for Donnie being taken.” 

Raph leaned forward, bumping his forehead into Leo’s, as he used to when they were kids. “We’ll get him back, right?” 

“Absolutely,” Leo muttered. He made sure his voice was low as to not be overheard by rodent ears. Master Splinter would not approve of the brothers’ bloodthirsty nature. “And we will make them pay for hurting our brother.” 

Raph visibly perked up at the thought of causing some damage and getting retribution on those who dared take their nerdy, lanky, little brother. An idea struck Raph out of the blue. 

“Do you think one of Eric Sacks’ lackeys got Donnie and took him back to the estate?” 

Leo paused, mouth hanging open. He hadn’t considered that. There was a good chance the Foot would return to their old stomping ground. If they were starting their chatter again, having had their transmission detected in the first place, then there was a good probability they would keep to familiar patterns. 

Leo headed out the door without warning, Raph tagging along. 

“Master Splinter,” Leo called to his father who was lounging on the couch, half asleep with a reality tv show playing. Leo settled in front of Splinter, who had perked up and regarded his son with keen beady eyes. “Raph and I are going to Eric Sacks estate.” 

Mikey ambled over from the computer bank that usually ensconced Donnie. His arm was still in a sling, nearly healed from being snapped in two. Another week and he would be able to resume training to rebuild his strength. 

“Why, may I ask?” 

“Donnie was taken by the Foot. The Foot worked for Shredder and Eric Sacks. Maybe _that’s_ where they took Donnie? Familiar ground and all. Nice, quiet, out of the way place to do experiments. With their resources, they can replace the equipment we took and start their experimenting again.” 

“Might have upgraded to include a signal dampening field,” Raph said thoughtfully. “That’s why we can’t find Donnie’s signal. It’s shielded.” 

“Dunno, dudes,’ Mikey interjected, settling down on the arm of a chair. His shell rocked as he balanced himself. “Donnie has the trackers attuned to a specific frequency. One not common with normal distress bands. Can easily penetrate basic dampening fields because it’s not a normal channel.” 

Splinter stroked his whiskers in thought. Finally he spoke. 

“I believe it would be prudent to examine all avenues. If Donatello isn’t there, perhaps we may find a clue to his location.” 

“I’ll get my chucks!” Mikey called, getting up to go find his ever elusive weapons. 

“Michelangelo! You will remain here,” Splinter said, standing up and stretching. “I’ll go with your brothers to provide backup.” 

Raph shot a glance to Leo. They loved their father, but he was notorious for backseat driving. Leo gave a suppressed sigh of exasperation in return. It was going to be a long trip. 

\- 

\- 

The trip to upstate New York was as perilous for the turtles as going into battle against the Foot. Their father kept a running commentary on Leo’s driving and made sure to point out any infraction, no matter the slight. Raph rode in the back of the moving van, the brothers having chosen it as a disguise in case they found the estate crawling with Foot. 

Hopefully if they saw a moving van approach, they’d assume it was delivering more equipment, and not a van full of whoop ass. 

Though it was the first week of March, the days were intermittent with snow and sun. Thankfully this particular day was greeted with burgeoning spring sunlight. The snow from a few days previous had melted off. As the turtles drove up to the front gate of Sacks’ estate, they noted the lack of snow banks to indicate the driveway had been cleared for traffic. 

Leo bypassed the front gate and drove to the back where the gate was still hanging limply on its hinges from their escape in the semi. Eyes in constant motion, Leo surveyed the courtyard for any signs of habitation. As the last time the turtles visited, to rummage through equipment and destroy data relating to them or mutagen, the place was deserted. 

Disembarking, Leo and Raph watched the security camera mounted above the door. It remained motionless, lifeless. No pulse of electronic life. The wire was still severed from the first time they infiltrated. It appeared no one bothered to fix the broken equipment. 

The door opened without Raph jimmying the lock with his sai. It swung inward with a pitiful moan, allowing turtles and rat to see into the darkness beyond. The smell of musty disuse filtered through their nostrils. There was no trace of recent human visitation. 

“Bad asses first,” Raph growled, lumbering through the doorway. 

“Exercise caution,” Splinter warned as Raph took a left down a hall and disappeared from view. 

Leo and Splinter wandered the hollow halls and empty rooms. There were smashed vases and plates, broken picture frames and slashed furniture from the last time the turtles visited. To further give the aspect of vandals, Mikey’s crude graffiti was splashed along the walls, offering gang symbols, crude language, and the occasional perverted silhouette. He had done a fantastic job with creating a dismal den for brainless gangsters. 

Splinter paused at a particularly vulgar expression, coupled with a diagram with prominent anatomy and shook his head. 

“Remind me to have words with your brother,’ he muttered to Leo as Leo snorted in disdain. 

Splinter’s nose twitched, examining the rooms more acutely than his eyes, which shone black and tiny in the fading light filtering through grimy windows. 

“Place appears deserted,” Leo whispered, escorting his father down a set of winding stone steps into the underground lab where he and his brothers were held. And where Donnie had pilfered the majority of lab equipment. 

The spacious place was devoid of life. 

Leo’s shell drooped in defeat. He was sure Donnie would be here. Once again his decision was flawed. His leadership proven inadequate. Could he do nothing right? Was he doomed to this constant life of failure? 

“There is no trace of your brother or of humans,” Splinter said after sniffing around the glass enclosures. 

Leo’s mouth formed a thin line. 

“This way,” he said, leading his father to the opposite side of the room. They took the stairs in silence, finding the coldness of the stone estate as welcoming as a mausoleum. 

The white slabs of marble with grey veins added to the ambiance of a tomb. For a fleeting thought, Leo wondered what it cost to heat such a place, then mentally laughed at such an absurd thought in the middle of a dangerous situation. 

Raph bled out of the shadows ahead, sais whirling back into their sheaths at his sides. 

“Nothing upstairs or round front,” Raph reported. “Quiet as a tomb.” 

Leo suppressed a shiver. 

“Any computers or toys to take back to the lair?” Raph asked. 

“No. We cleaned the place out last time we were here,” Leo replied, feeling as if he was slamming his head into a brick wall. 

He was positive they’d find a lead out here at the old base, but all they found was solitude and dust. Donnie had been thorough in dissecting the place when they purged the computers and confiscated the equipment from the lab. Given the state of the abandoned house, it was as empty as Leo felt. 

“The more locations we eliminate, the closer we come to finding where they took your brother,’ Splinter put in sagely. He recognized the emotions flitting across Leo’s face. 

Raph and Leo fell into step, following their father out of the door, where Leo closed it behind them, and returned to the moving van. Raph’s face was drawn, betraying his thoughts. 

“We’ll find him,” Leo promised Raph. 

“But in how many pieces?” Raph added lowly. 

Leo’s eyes darkened in sorrow. The longer it took to locate Donnie, the lower his chances of survival. 

Splinter got into the passenger seat and made himself comfortable. “We will find your brother. I have faith he will find a way to escape from whatever prison they are keeping him. He’s smart, and well trained as any of my sons. He will return to us.” 

“Including Mikey?” Leo asked, trying to break the tension. 

Splinter paused for a moment, contemplating Leo, then offered a nod. “Yes. Even Michelangelo. He may enjoy frivolity, but he is a trained fighter.” Splinter motioned toward the main road. “Now, let us head home to him. And watch the road. Traffic will be terrible and you get to close to cars in front.” 

“Yes, Master,” Leo said dutifully, turning onto the main highway that lead back to Manhattan. 

o-o -o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing worse than a backseat driving rat!
> 
>  
> 
> \---oo-------oo------o-------o--------
> 
> Remember, if you want your questions answered, leave them in a review. Dec. 28th I’ll answer them LIVE on my patreon page. 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
>  
> 
> Hope to see you there!


	8. The Turtle Who Didn't Win the Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued feedback and support! You are AWESOME!!!!
> 
> AN 2: I hope y’all don’t mind the early posting, but wanted to update everyone that this coming Sunday December 23rd, I’ll be starting my 5 days of Christmas freebies on my PAT RE ON (all one word) site. 
> 
> On the 28th 1 pm EST, I’ll be doing a livestream on Patreon. (if I can’t get discord to work then I’ll switch to youtube but will post the free link so you can still find me) If there is a disruption (and giving my luck, it’s a 50/50 shot) then I will repost a transmission time.
> 
> Feedback will be welcomed and questions answered. I’m aiming for an hour or so, but if y’all still wanna chat, I’ll stick around for however long it takes. 
> 
> Be sure to leave questions in the comments on any of my stories. I’m writing them down on index cards so I don’t have to go hunting for them and miss any during broadcast. 
> 
> And now without further delay…. 
> 
> Poor Donnie….

o-o-- o-o -o- 

Donnie lay, weak and shaking upon his bed. His finger had healed, dexterity and strength returned, though he pretended otherwise. He had hoped to make his escape but before he could execute his plan, he had been taken to a new lab and subjected to further testing. 

Not the kind for physical strengths or mental testing, but the worst possible kind. 

Bound to a table with an indentation in the center to accommodate his shell, he had been spread wide and probed, poked, and prodded. A cold metal tube was rammed up his tail and rectum, causing him to thrash in his bonds and scream as sensitive parts were brutally examined. 

Two doctors took small scalpels and removed random scales from Donnie’s feet, ankles, legs, groin, tail (that particular one had him physically crying), around his shell, shoulders, neck, and face. Each extracted scale was placed in a labeled container in a cooler. 

Donnie thought his torment was over, but it had only just begun. 

Emotionally exhausted and physically abused, he was escorted from the room and down the hall, where he was shoved, none too gently, into another room and shackled into place on the floor. He tried to ignore the bleeding spots that dotted his pale green body, and much to his shame and humiliation, his tail. A ring of dried blood clotted the slit, the pain of the exam lingering as a bad dream haunting his waking moments. 

He didn’t have time to concentrate on his injuries, as scientists placed small white leads on his chest and head, then exited without a word. The door was closed, sealing Donnie inside the small ante chamber. There was a hiss from the vent and freezing air began to blow. 

Shivering, Donnie curled in on himself, chains clanking along the concrete floor. Perhaps it was the trauma of previous injuries, or the fact the temperature was dropping, but it took Donnie several minutes to figure out the scientists were testing his physiology in freezing temperatures. 

He spent four hours in near zero temperatures, hooked up to machines monitoring his vitals. Being naked, he suffered from frostbite and other related ailments from exposure before he was removed from the arctic conditions. 

His captors didn’t bother to assist in his recovery. They gave him a couple of blankets and wheeled him to his room, where he remained curled up, half frozen, barely conscious, for the rest of the evening. 

The next morning he had been too weak to stand, and it wasn’t an over exaggeration on his part. He was barely able to feed himself. Thankfully, the doctors gave him the day to recover. But it wasn’t nearly long enough. 

The next day he was granted a short reprieve to have breakfast, then escorted to a room that was more or less a furnace. Sweat poured in rivulets. Breathing became labored and consciousness once again waned from the exposure to extreme heat. 

After the endless hours of testing, the doctors called for an end to the experiment and two of the guards picked Donnie up to transfer onto a gurney. 

One hissed, “Fuck, you’re hot!” 

“Totally roasted,” the other agreed, wheeling Donnie back to his room. 

One eye was swollen shut, lips cracked and lined with dried blood, he lacked the ability to move on his own. 

“Sh….show…..shower,” Donnie managed to wheeze out. 

He needed to cool down and re-hydrate, lest he suffer organ failure. What he needed was a few IVs, opened wide and loaded with electrolytes, but as he guessed, he wasn’t to be that lucky. 

The guards took pity on him and settled him in the shower where they turned the tap in an effort to help Donnie cool down. 

Donnie opened his mouth, catching some of the dribbling water to wet his throat. His tongue was wadded cotton and sticking to the roof of his mouth. His throat was a desert, arid and dusty. 

A few minutes of cold water, Donnie began to feel the heat dissipate from his worn and battered frame. He shifted, allowing the water to change direction and cool him off. The guards left, exiting the room and muttering between themselves about how hot Donnie was to the touch. 

Donnie was glad there wasn’t a water restriction. He stayed under the tap, taking random sips of water for a couple hours until he was able to move. It took great effort for him to gain his feet. He kept his face in the spray, drinking deeply to replenish the fluids he undoubtedly lost while baking in the oven. 

Needing rest, he half dragged himself to bed, where he fell immediately to sleep. A couple hours later he was jolted awake with the delivery of dinner. To his relief, his captives saw fit to help him revive, for they provided a couple bottles of Gatorade and soup to help replenish his fluids. He ate quickly, hoping to quell the nausea threatening to turn his shell inside out. 

The fluids helped, but he was still suffering. 

“More?” Donnie asked hopefully when the guards came to take his tray. They exchanged a look and shrugged, agreeing to the request. 

Donnie returned to the shower, maintaining a moderately cool temp and lapping at the water. Several minutes later, the door opened and the guards returned with another tray of food. Donnie turned off the water, nodding his thanks and sat on the bed, eating at a moderate pace as to not make himself sick. Once finished, he sat in the shower, using its limited ability to rehabilitate him back to health. 

Later that night, someone stopped by for blood samples and left Donnie to his rest. He was grateful for the reprieve. Exhausted, he slept through the night again. 

The next morning, he was drained of a full pint of blood, which left him weak and exhausted, hence why he was once again curled up on his bed. He still needed to replenish fluids but he was too tired to crawl into the shower. 

Though his captors had given the day off to heal, he was still suffering from various forms of exposure. Under normal circumstances it would have taken only a couple of days to recover, but given his captivity and subsequent experimentation, his recovery was taking longer. 

Which put his plans of escape on hiatus. 

The calculations for success became dangerously slim when Donnie factored in his compromised state and the obvious military training of the guards. 

Though he wanted to get out of the torturous place, if he made an attempt while compromised, and ultimately failed, the guards would be wise he’d lose his advantage. He needed to show weakness in order to gain precious time to truly heal for making the attempt. 

Course, there was the minutiae chance his brothers would mount a rescue. 

Then his plans would have to be accelerated, regardless of injuries and health. 

Speaking of which… **Where** were his brothers? 

Donnie wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in the embrace of his family. He missed them so much! It was becoming a constant ache. 

He missed Mikey’s goofy grin. Musical talents. Ability to goad Raph into a shouting match. His insatiable appetite, drawn to anything covered in sauce and cheese. Even stealing bites off his brothers’ plates when he thought they weren’t looking. 

Raph with his gruff voice, booming threats and constant growls as a disgruntled bear disturbed in his cave. The only time Raph was calm was when he was punching something or lifting weights. Or rubbing Leo the wrong way. 

Donnie even missed Leo’s brooding presence. Scowling face, lurking form, the constant barking for everyone to train. It was all Leo focused on nowadays. Training and meditation and more training. The turtle was absolutely obsessed with honing the skills of his brothers. 

And Master Splinter. 

Oh, how Donnie missed his father. 

He could really use his master’s wisdom right about now. It was so hard to stay focused when he was being tortured. Still, he remembered his father’s teachings and tried to put his mind far away from the physical pain. It only worked a small percentage of the time, Donnie lacking in that particular skill set. 

He doubted his father envisioned someone ramming steel rods up a tail, or putting them in a freezer or oven to monitor their vitals in harsh conditions. Donnie doubted any form of training prepared one for those particular horrors. 

Sleep must have claimed him because Donnie was being shaken awake in what seemed the blink of an eye. He groaned, feeling every injury as if it was new, and opened bleary eyes to find one of the guards standing by the bed. 

“Ready for some tests?” the guard asked maliciously. 

He was new to Donnie. 

Judging by the man’s rocky features and permanent snarl, he wasn’t one to trifle with. His eyes were dark, haunted, hollow. Devoid of feeling and soul. 

Donnie hoped he wasn’t on duty when he made his escape. He’d put up on hell of a fight and Donnie wasn’t sure he could physically best the man. At least not while compromised. 

Donnie tried to get out of bed, but shakily fell to the ground. The guard kicked him with a booted foot. 

“Get up! Time to run your paces, animal!” 

Struggling to gain his feet, Donnie wavered, stomach threatening to rebel. He took two steps when his stomach clenched before exploding in a violent geyser of acrid vomit. 

“Perhaps we cooked him too long?” came an unctuous voice from the door. 

Donnie knelt on the floor, emptying his stomach of what little it retained. He glanced up to find a new human male framed by the door. A cold, imposing figure that made a chill run down Donnie’s shell, despite his fevered state. 

“Who… are you?” Donnie asked shakily. 

“You may call me, Bishop,” the man exclaimed, the very air in the room dropping several degrees. 

Donnie had this inkling, a notion he was unable to explain, that this man, _**Bishop**_ , was the real mind running this lab. That Mr. Point and the other scientists were mere lackeys, performing a job under Bishop’s watchful eye. 

“Don’t want him to expire before we continue with the tests,” Bishop said, nodding to a doctor. “Give him fluids. I need him alive.” 

The doctor dashed down the hall and returned a moment later with an IV kit. Donnie was still on the floor, trembling head to foot, barely maintaining consciousness. The two guards who had come to escort Donnie, picked him up from the floor and manhandled him to the shower, where they turned on cold water and hosed him off with disgust. 

Donnie yelped in shock as the icy water struck him, but it did help ease his overheated frame. He settled against the wall, basking in the spray. He whined when it was turned off. The doctor knelt next to him, placing a tourniquet on his arm and finding a vein. 

“Thank you,” Donnie said with a tired smile. 

The doctor didn’t acknowledge him. He finished setting up the IV and held up the bag to allow it to drip. 

“Get on the bed,” he commanded. 

Donnie rose in slow motion, lying down with care. His fatigue wasn’t embellished this time, much to his chagrin. Hopefully, he could keep up the ruse for several days and be allowed to recover. 

The doctor touched a panel on the small alcove, exposing a metal hook he looped the IV bag onto to allow it to drip. 

As Donnie settled in, he felt the man’s hands turning his arms and legs, examining the places where his scales had been cut off. The doctor pressed around the scab under Donnie’s eye. Satisfied with his findings, he left without word, no doubt to record his observations. 

Donnie sensed he was being watched and found Bishop remaining in the doorway. He stood, clad in Stygian black, tall and immobile as a statue. His dead, flat eyes staring unblinkingly at Donnie. The chill returned but Donnie didn’t show it. 

Bishop observed the turtle for a couple moments in silence, then stepped out of the door, allowing it to seal shut. 

Donnie glanced to the observation window but it was empty of humans. With a sigh, Donnie closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Donnie’s reprieve didn’t last long. It took 6 IV’s to get him stabilized, his dehydration worse than he thought. He also slept, which was a miracle in of itself. It was a deep, refreshing sleep that eluded him naturally. 

A new doctor came in to remove the IV port the next afternoon, dropping off Donnie’s lunch, which was a wonderfully melted cheese pizza. After lunch, another doctor arrived to drain half a pint of blood. Woozy, Donnie lay down, frowning as the ceiling spun in fast motion above him. He closed his eyes to keep from puking. 

Once again sleep claimed him heavy and fast. 

Which proved a much needed respite. 

The next morning Donnie was awoke by the same cruel guard who bore resemblance to a chipped brick: squared, pock marked, flat nose and broad cheeks. Donnie barely sat up when his hands and feet were slammed together. 

Not expecting the sudden shift, Donnie overcompensated and toppled off the bed, where he landed with a thunk on the floor. He was about to remind them of his docile nature when he felt hands, then blades, upon him. 

Knives, needles, even a letter opener was used on him. Shallow slices, deep gouges, and everything in between was utilized along his exposed green skin. 

Donnie read once where human children capture bugs and pin them to cardboard to present as a science experiment. He now knew how the bugs felt, jabbed over and over, riddled with injuries that either oozed or poured blood. 

The gouge on his thigh in particular. 

A knife had sunk about four inches into the green flesh. By pure luck, it wasn’t near an artery or vein, as Donnie knew the vulnerable places in anatomy, but it still bled freely, the pain excruciating. 

“That’s enough,” one of the men said. “I’ll monitor his clotting factors and rate of healing from lacerations and punctures. Thank you, gentlemen.” 

There was a murmur of noise, the hands holding Donnie immobile while he was being stabbed, released him. Donnie was only vaguely aware of movement, the humans finished with their task and keen on returning to their duties. 

Fingers poked and tugged on wounds, causing Donnie to cry even harder. Shaking violently, he tried to curl protectively into a ball or partially retreat into his shell, but the pain was too great. He could only lay, sobbing softly on the cold, unforgiving tile. 

The man examining him paid no attention to the pain filled cries, nor did he show the slightest bit of concern over his subject. He studied the punctures for nearly an hour, scribbling notes on a clipboard he had brought with him. When he gathered everything he needed, he rose and exited, locking the door behind him. 

Donnie remained bound on the floor. There were dark streaks of blood where he had struggled during the attack. To say he ached was an understatement. Not even punishment in the hashi compared to the burn and agony permeating his being. 

Luckily, his wounds sealed quickly, a blessing of his mutation. Donnie curled on his side, rubbing his cheek on the cold tile in an attempt to alleviate the heat consuming him, body and soul. 

The lights powered down signaling the end of the day. 

Donnie lay in the semi darkness and wept. 

He wept for his brothers and father. For missing home and his comforting den of computers. He ached for freedom and the loving embrace of his family. 

But most of all he wept for the inhumanity of it all. Of being caged up and experimented on. Of being prodded, brutalized, bled out, frozen, and baked in an oven. 

All in the name of ‘ **science** ’ and ‘ **research**.’ 

For the first time in his life, Donnie cursed science and everything related to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o-o  
> -o-  
> -o-
> 
> Reminder: ALL feedback is welcomed and I try to answer in a timely manner. For more information, and access to my livestream feed on the 28th, (you don’t have to sign up for anything!) be sure to go to PAT RE ON and look for padawan_jinx. 
> 
> See you there!


	9. Do I Look Like A Super Turtle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: EARLY UPDATE! WHOO HOOO!!! 
> 
> Special THANK YOU to AlexLuke! You’re AWESOME! 
> 
> AN2: Merry Christmas everyone! I try to get updates of my top stories done for the holiday season, as that’s when most people have time to read. Yes, it’s a time of eating and presents, and being around friends and family, but we all need a way to unwind and reading, especially about our fandoms, is a great way to reset our holiday spirits to get us through the next few days. 
> 
> So sit back, Relax, Have a cup of Hot Chocolate… and enjoy an early surprise… PS… please excuse any mistakes. I was in a hurry to give everyone this gift chapter. 
> 
> o-o  
> o-o  
> o-o

o-o  
o-o  
o-o

Donnie stared blankly at the pitted ceiling above. 

How long had he been captive? 

A week? 

A month? 

Years? 

Time bled from one pain filled moment to the next. The only relief he had was the night, where he’d shut down, mentally and physically, sleeping through the night until roused by a guard for another long day of torment. 

Donnie had hoped to regain his strength, but the constant injuries and insubstantial recovery time was greatly hindering his plans. There were times he could barely feed himself, let alone overpower military trained humans. 

Two days before, the guards shackled Donnie and beat him with the butts of their weapons, fists, boots, and one even wore brass knuckles. Donnie tried to protect his face and sides, but it was a futile effort. Four men in excellent health and lacking physical restrictions easily overcome the weak turtle. 

They punched Donnie over and over until he gladly collapsed into oblivion. 

When he woke up some unknown time later, he crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, uncaring if anyone was watching through the glass. 

Each time the door opened, Donnie wondered what fresh hell awaited him. A small part of him wondered why they didn’t kill him already, and get the suffering over with. At least he’d be free of this prison. 

Then again, who knows the kind of information that could be gathered from his dissection. 

Information to be used against his brothers. 

He had to be strong. For them. He wouldn’t allow them to be captured and subjected to these horrors. Even if it took Donnie’s last breath, he’d make sure the scientists would be unable to use their knowledge to torture his family. 

If only he could recover faster! 

With a giggle, he mentally chastised himself, trying to throw off the unwelcome elation bubbling beneath the surface and making his scales tingle. He had to stay focused! It was the only way he would be able to get out of here. 

But it was just so difficult. 

He was tired. And giddy. 

Why? 

Right! 

The doctors drained a pint of blood this morning, bringing the total up to two pints in the span of a week. No doubt running more tests and doing who knows what with their findings. Donnie knew he could heal faster if he wasn’t bled out so generously. 

But, that was all part of his life as an experiment. 

The door opened, signaling company. 

Donnie cowered on the bed, fighting back the urge to cry when a man approached clothed in a long white lab coat. Still sore and achy from the beating two days prior, Donnie’s skin was mottled black and blue with bruises, giving him a moldy aspect. One eye was black, the swelling slowly going down. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” Donnie whispered, euphoria evaporating to be replaced with legitimate fear and apprehension. 

“Not going to,” the man said, unperturbed by the terrified turtle. He held up a large syringe. “Now, we see if you can metabolize vitamins.” 

Donnie seriously doubted there were ‘vitamins’ in the shot but he was powerless to resist. As the needle was exposed, he asked, “What kind of vitamins?” 

“This is a multivitamin,” the man said, wiggling the hefty dose between his slender fingers. “I’m hoping it binds with your mutagen to create a super vitamin.” The man actually winked, lip curled in a cocky, greedy grin. “Personally, I have a month’s pay riding on it. If the vitamins blend well with your mutagen, I’m going to patent them and be rich beyond my wildest dreams.” 

Donnie winced as the needle was jammed into his arm. The contents burned as mercury through his veins, but he held his tongue. 

Doubtful he had tears left to cry anyway. 

“Till tomorrow,” the doctor cheerfully crowed, then left. 

Donnie groaned, wondering for the fleetest of moments if he was given a poison to release him from this misery. He drifted into an uneasy sleep, too broken and bruised to care if he ever woke up again. 

o-o \--------- -o- 

The thing that aroused Donnie from his blissful canopy of unconsciousness was the smell of pepperoni. His lips spread in a grin. 

Mikey must be cooking. 

Though it was much too quiet for Mikey to be present. 

Usually the kid was picking an argument with his brothers, banging on his drums, singing crude versions of popular songs, which most often earned him a reprimand by their father, or being wildly animated while playing video games. It was a downright miracle the kid could be stealthy. 

A trait ingrained in him by Master Splinter, and to a certain degree, Leonardo. 

It was Leonardo who first conceived the idea of sneaking into secured locations to practice their ninja skills. Their first (and favorite) stealth exercise employing their skills, was to sneak into Madison Square Gardens to drink directly out of the soda machines. Master Splinter wasn’t happy when he found out, but he couldn’t deny it had benefits, as Mikey began to excel in his shadow training. 

Course, after the excursions, the turtle was wound up for days, practically bouncing off the walls. Which made him doubly annoying. 

But Donnie loved him all the same. 

He cracked open one eye, expecting to find the familiar sight of the lair, but reality jolted him to full awareness. 

A bland, pitted, white ceiling hung above him. Following his nose, he rolled to his side and found pizza waiting by his bedside, on the floor. 

Ravenous, he slipped off the bed and grabbed a slice. It was still warm so it hadn’t been there long. He ate hurriedly, nearly choking in his haste. Movement behind the glass caught his attention. Two guards were watching him with little interest, one talking into his walkie. No doubt reporting Donnie awake and eating. 

Donnie paid them no mind. The only thing he concentrated on was pizza. It was the most delicious, wholly satisfying, and as Mikey described it, _**‘totally awesome perfection of food!’**_

Why had he never realized the full magnitude of sauce and cheese before? 

Pizza finished, and still hungry, he waved to get the guards attention, as they were busy speaking closely to one another’s ears in a whispered conversation. They scowled at the interruption. 

“What?” one of them barked over the intercom. 

“Can I get another?” Donnie asked, motioning to the empty pizza pan. “Still hungry.” 

The guards exchanged a look, then one spoke over his walkie. He nodded. “Doc said it’s okay.” 

A couple minutes later a guard appeared carrying another pizza. Donnie remained seated on the floor to appear as non-threatening as possible. He held up the empty pan in offering and eagerly took the fresh pie, scooping up a slice and devouring it in seconds. He couldn’t remember being so **hungry**! 

The delivery guard grunted in amusement and left. 

Donnie got the fleeting thought he was being fattened up as a Christmas turkey before the big feast. He chewed slowly, watching the guards through the glass for any sign of intent, but they were more interested in each other than a hungry turtle. 

Once finished, Donnie got into the shower, as always, taking solace in the healing properties of water. He didn’t acknowledge the guard who came to collect his empty dish. 

It had been days since Donnie was able to properly wash himself. He lathered up the soap and carefully worked it over his scales, which were returning to their softened green hue. There was barely any tenderness in his joints and muscles, the bruising faded. His eye was no longer swollen. He felt stronger, less scatterbrained than he did the day before. 

Must have been the sanative properties of pizza. 

Content, he sat down in the shower, the water cascading over him and lulling him into a sense of safety and serenity. 

The door opened revealing the doctor from the previous day. Once again he held a large syringe. Donnie didn’t bother moving. He simple sat immobile, enjoying the wash of water over his weary form. When the doctor approached, Donnie immediately offered his arm. 

“I dare say you’re feeling better,” the doctor quipped, jabbing Donnie in the arm and emptying lava into his veins. 

Donnie offered a noncommittal grunt. 

Truthfully, he was feeling much better. As in, surprisingly strong, agile, and nearly back to his old self. But that could be a lingering side effect to low blood volume. 

He must exercise caution and not get overzealous and attempt an escape. Not until his faculties were more alert. 

He played the helpless captive, weak, non-threatening, hoping to stave off any further testing they had in mind so he could recover longer. 

“Well, tomorrow we’ll check your blood work and see if you just made me a billionaire or not,” the doctor said with a toothy grin. He bounded from the room as if expecting a lot of presents on Christmas day. 

“Little longer,” Donnie whispered to himself, rubbing the injection site. “Just a little longer.” 

o-o o-o -o- 

The lights had barely cycled up to start the new day when the door opened and the doctor appeared with the kit to collect blood samples. Donnie didn’t bother getting out of bed. He extended his arm solemnly, watching at his life blood was drawn into four tubes. 

“Hold your breath,” the doctor grinned as he worked. 

On the outside, Donnie remained subdued, sluggish. On the inside, his mind was active, once again running through his plans to overcome the guards, release his bonds, and find a way to escape. 

Since the breakfast pizza had helped him recover the day before, he had asked for it again for dinner. After eating, he retired to his bed and practiced the deep breathing exercises his father taught him, all the while, going over his plan in his head. 

From process of elimination, he knew the exit wasn’t down the left side of the hall. When he was taken to the cold room, down the right side of the corridor, he detected the smell of fresh air. Granted it was only a trace, and doubtful the humans even noticed it, but Donnie did. 

And it gave him hope. 

Which meant he had to be ready, hence his healing mantras, breathing techniques, and pizza infusions to charge his proverbial batteries. 

Before his captors had time to think of new and cruel devices of torture, Donnie had to be prepared. So on and on he went over his plan, mindful of any contingencies, factoring in possible hindrances, all the while, flexing and priming his muscles for the job they were soon to be forced to perform. 

Often he checked the glass to make sure he wasn’t being observed. If his captors realized his intentions, they would undoubtedly make sport of him again. But more and more, the security guards were becoming lax. 

And exactly what Donnie was hoping. 

Donnie systematically tightened and released muscles in tandem, exactly as Master Splinter taught him when one is in close quarters and needing to maintain dexterity and strength. 

Some wounds lingered, smarting slightly when the muscle was engaged, but Donnie didn’t let it prevent him from doing a subtle workout. Watching the clock through the glass he worked out in such a manner for two hours intervals, taking two hours off to recover strength, (and eat,) and then repeat the subtle workout. 

The smarting along his muscles grew less and less as memory returned to damaged, atrophied tissue. 

If he could have a couple more days of respite, he’d be ready to spring his trap and escape from this prison. 

O-o-o- -o- o-o 

The next morning, Donnie ate breakfast at a leisurely pace, yawning several times and feigning exhaustion for the guard standing behind the glass, more interested in his phone than the prisoner. Before Donnie finished, the door opened, disgorging the doctor who took his blood the day before. The man’s smile nearly swallowed his face. He practically bounced into the room. 

“Oh, you little goldmine!” the man blurted, boldly grasping Donnie’s face and squeezing his chin. His eyes were wide, maniacal. “Your mutagen is supercharging the vitamin cocktail I gave you!” 

Donnie pretended not to understand. “Is that good?” 

“Oh, my dear, sweet, precious little goldmine,” the doctor cooed, giving Donnie’s face an affectionate squeeze before releasing it. “It means the vitamins are undoubtedly magnified by that wonderful mutagen your body so graciously provides. Naturally, no less. Can you imagine? It will take awhile to synthesize, of course, but until we can perfect the formula, I can patent it and use your unlimited reserves to sell to the highest bidder!” 

“That good, huh?” Donnie asked, working his jaw from the man’s bruising grip. Hoping to play his part as an abused, recovering, docile animal, Donnie continued. “Then why do I still feel exhausted and achy? Shouldn’t I be feeling better?” 

“Well, you did take quite the beating a few days ago,” the doctor said without any remorse. He withdrew another syringe. “And we have been rather brutal in testing your capabilities the past couple of weeks. So it’s only natural it will take time for you to rebound.” 

Donnie held out his arm to accept his injection. It still burned like hell, but from what Donnie ascertained, it was aiding his mutagen in healing his injuries. It appeared as if fate was finally smiling kindly on him. 

Now the only question was, how long could he keep up the farce and regain his strength before he made his escape? 

“Tomorrow, I have a new idea for a cocktail,” the doctor grinned happily, bounding to his feet and gliding from the room. 

Donnie finished eating deep in thought. He wondered what the doctor had in store for him, but if it meant such positive results, Donnie would bide his time. The more he healed the higher percentage for success. And the doctor was so enthralled with the potential monetary gain from Donnie’s mutagen/vitamin cocktail, he failed to notice Donnie’s physical state, namely the barely visible remnants from his abuses. As long as the doctor remained distracted, Donnie would play up his docile and abused nature. 

o-o -o- \-------- 

Later that night, Donnie kept his eyes cracked to mere slits, watching as a guard wandered through the observation room at 10, and didn’t return until nearly 8 the next morning. 

The guard gave him half a glance and moseyed along, no longer interested in the giant talking turtle. 

As Donnie enjoyed poptarts and bacon for breakfast, the doctor came waltzing in, rattling a case to collect blood samples. Donnie made sure to give a tired sigh as he held out his arm for the customary poke. 

“Here’s hoping for more positive results!” the doctor gloated, filling three vials and practically floating away. 

Donnie caught the eye of one of the guards, who was startled by the doctor’s over exuberance as well. 

“That guy’s weird,” Donnie imparted. 

The guard nodded, following the doctor out the door. 

Breaking pattern, the doctor returned a couple hours later. His face was alight in childish glee as he approached Donnie with a new syringe. 

“This is going to be the game changer!” He didn’t wait for Donnie to present his arm. Instead, he jabbed the needle into Donnie’s neck, smiling broadly as the tube was emptied into Donnie’s bloodstream. He lightly caressed Donnie’s cheek. “You are the specimen science once dreamed of.” 

Donnie wasn’t sure how to take that statement. 

But it didn’t matter. 

He expected the injection to burn like the vitamins, but the doc must have changed up the formula. Ice trickled through Donnie’s veins, slow to freeze the tissue and muscle he had exercised inconspicuously that morning. 

Though Donnie could visually see the man, he lost the cognition to identify him. As an acquaintance or friend or even an enemy. 

Donnie blinked in slow motion, gaze slow to focus on the person crouched before him. Donnie wasn’t sure, but he felt as if he should know _**what**_ this strange bipedal creature was, with stringy hair and wild eyes, but as the seconds ticked away, so did his mind. 

Everything became a blur. 

A wild, fascinating dream, caught between realities. 

Though Donnie could see everything around him, the white walls, bland tiles, pane of glass, the names of such things eluded him. He opened his mouth but the ability to speak was robbed. He could only gape, mindlessly, unable to comprehend sight, sounds, words, location. 

Intelligence melted away in the cool encompassing cotton threading through Donnie’s head, sending him drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

o-o -o- \-------- 

Donnie was unable to feed himself dinner. He rolled on the floor, blindly searching for food. His glasses had fallen off but he lacked the ability to comprehend the need for them. Nosing around the plate, he licked and bit the pizza as efficiently as a toddler feeding themselves. 

“Has he spoken?” Bishop asked his companion as they stood in the observation room. 

The doctor offered a noise of frustration. 

“Merely gibberish. The truth serum stripped away his intelligence. He’s nothing more than an animal, operating on the most basic instincts, but he should regain his senses by morning. I gave him a dose of vitamins this evening to speed up the process.” 

Bishop’s brow arched, cold eyes watching the turtle chew on the plate like a puppy and babble nonsensical words. 

“Begin the next phase.” 

The doctor paused. “So soon? If we scaled back the dosage, I’m sure I can get him to divulge his secrets.” 

“There will be time enough for that later,” Bishop said. “Get the next experiment prepared. I’m intrigued by your recent findings.” 

“Are you sure?” The doctor shifted nervously from foot to foot. “There are a few other tests I’d like to try. While he’s weak and submissive.” 

Bishop’s lifeless stare focused on his companion. “If you don’t wish to become part of the experiment, I suggest you obey your orders, Doctor.” 

The doctor gulped, pale from the light coming through the window of Donnie’s room. He gave a brisk nod. 

“I’ll get everything ready.” 

“Good,” Bishop breathed, returning his attention to Donnie, who was licking the sauce off the floor. “Very good indeed.” 

o-o -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o-o- MERRY CHRISTMAS-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> So, did ya likes? Any ideas on what’s gonna happen next? 
> 
> *hint* I’ll be posting a teaser (rough draft) portion of next chapter on my PAT RE ON page tomorrow for those who wanna know what’s going on… muhahhahhahaaaa~~
> 
> Don’t forget, this Friday, December 28th and 1pm (est) I’ll be doing a LIVE broadcast on PAT RE ON. I already have three questions! WHOO HOOO!!! 
> 
> If you want me to answer any questions or have comments, please let me know, either by sending PM on any fiction site, or posting to any of my uploaded stories, or you can send me a message on PAT RE ON. 
> 
> CANT WAIT!!!!
> 
> See you there!


	10. Chapter Ten:  Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! It’s patrons like you who keep me going! This year is going to be AWESOME!!!
> 
> AN2: Taking a break from Donnie for a bit because so much is gonna focus on him, so I wanted to give a glimpse of what his brothers have been enduring since his loss. As expected, they’re not coping well.

Chapter Ten: Empty

o-o   
-o-  
o-o

“No! Do it again!” Leo snapped at Mikey, adding a slap with his sword onto Mikey’s shoulder in further reprimand. 

“Ouch!” Mikey yelped, rubbing the place smarting from the hard whack of the blade. “I’m doing the best I can, dude. What is your malfunction?” 

Mikey had returned to training a few days prior, his broken arm healed and ready to be exercised, much to Mikey’s protest. He insisted he needed at least two weeks of video game rehab, though he hadn’t even glanced at his games since Donnie’s abduction. 

“You’re sloppy!” Leo took a defensive stance, swords gleaming dangerously. “Now, try it again. This time don’t lead with your right foot.” 

“Give him a break, Leo,” Raph grunted, taking it upon himself to come between his brothers. He towered over Leo for the briefest of seconds before Leo rose to his full height in challenge. “You’ve been at it for three hours. Kid’s still recovering from a broken arm. Take a break already.” 

“Take a break?” Leo parroted incredulously. “Taking breaks is what allowed us to be overrun and Donnie captured! The enemy doesn’t give breaks. We need to be in top fighting form or else we’ll be picked off, one by one.” 

“Enough!” came the harsh rebuke from the far corner. Splinter emerged to face his sons who were sizing each other up, preparing for a massive physical brawl. Such a thing was becoming more and more common as the days went by. “Michelangelo has shown considerable progress and should be commended as such.” 

Mikey gave a broad grin and bowed to his sensei. 

“Going to rival me in skills if you keep this up.” Raph smirked at his little brother and nudged him playfully. 

“Already surpassed you, brah,” Mikey crooned, tucking his chucks away. His green skin shone with a film of sweat. Mikey curled his nose, searching for the source of something foul. Lifting an arm, he got a whiff. “Whew! I’m hitting the pool. You coming, bros?” 

Raph noticed Leo and Splinter in a staring contest and hastily grabbed Mikey’s shell, marching him out of the dojo. Mikey didn’t even get a chance to strip down before Raph shoved him into the pool they used as a bath. Mikey resurfaced, sputtering and glaring at Raph’s shell as he retreated to the dojo to eavesdrop on the (hopefully) epic smackdown to Leo’s ego. 

Mikey paddled around the pool for a few moments, enjoying the refreshing sensation only water could provide. 

Then his gaze found the computer bank at the far end of the room. 

The couple dozen computer screens scrolling text and constantly monitoring the airwaves in the configuration Donatello had set. 

The empty chair. 

The water wasn’t so comforting anymore. 

Mikey exited the pool, blue eyes transfixed by the empty seat usually occupied by his lanky, geeky brother. It wasn’t the same without Donnie. Even when he was engrossed in his computers, there was a sense of peace and tranquility about him. About the lair. 

Donnie’s presence was the balm that kept the raging storm of tumultuous personalities from clashing and destroying the family. Since he was turtlenapped, there was no longer a buffer to quell emotions and soothe tempers. 

Leo was becoming worse, snapping at everyone and spending endless hours in the dojo. When he wasn’t working out, he meditated. And rarely slept, often times waking his brothers up in the wee hours of the morning to engage in katas, tests of balance and endurance, and meditation. His singularly focused obsession was driving everyone crazy, including Splinter. 

Raph was somehow surlier, griping about everything and butting heads with Leo on an hourly basis. It took no provocation for either of them to start a stare down, posturing and puffing their shells in challenge. 

The two were gearing up for a massive throw down. No holds barred. No punches pulled. Complete and utter beat down of each other until a lone victor remained conscious. 

And Mikey…. Spending nearly every waking moment in front of Donnie’s computers, games, comics, skateboarding, all forgotten while he waited for a miracle. Hoping, wishing, staring nonstop at the screen specifically designated to detect their trackers. 

Every day, every hour, every minute, it had remained silent. Blank. Mocking Mikey’s vigilance. 

All avenues had been exhausted. April and Casey had also come up empty handed. Aside from scouring the city, building by building, room by room, there was no telling where Donatello was. 

The Foot had fallen silent since their chatter that drew the brothers to their separation. The turtles scoured every possible Foot hang out and even a couple of abandoned construction sites from a now dissolved Sacks’ Construction. 

Every location, however slight it’s connection, was thoroughly examined and eliminated. The silence was weighing heavier and heavier, hope fading. And the more hope faded, the more anger, resentment, and sorrow took its place. For hearts already so grievously wounded, it was a difficult pain to accept. 

Not able to stand it any longer, Mikey slipped into one of the darkened tunnels Donnie had blocked off as a security measure. It was cool, dark, isolated. The perfect place in which to let emotions loose into an uncaring world. 

Mikey had been using the refuge more often as time went by. 

Finding a dark corner, Mikey sat down, tucking his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. Sadness weighed his head down and poured over his cheeks. 

A moment later, a giant arm draped over his shoulders. 

Mikey turned, crying onto Raph’s chest. He didn’t care if his big brother witnessed his weakness. He was too tired to hide anymore. Too sad. Too miserable. 

Too…empty. 

“It’s okay, Mikey,” Raph muttered, holding his baby brother close. “We’ll find Donnie.” 

Mikey laughed through his tears. “It’s been 28 days, Raph. We should have found him by now.” 

“He’s just harder to find at the moment.” Raph amended with a shrug. He tightened his grip when Mikey trembled. 

It was a couple of moments before Mikey spoke. When he did, his voice was hollow, a shell of his former self. “He’s gone, isn’t he? We’ll never see him again.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Raph grunted, giving Mikey a little shake. “Donnie’s smarter than all of us combined. He’s probably biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to spring some -massively awesome- escape plan. You know him. He shares Leo’s love for perfection and the geek thinks more with numbers and probabilities than with his fists. He’s biding him time. You watch. He’ll come crawling back any day now.” 

Mikey sniffled, wanting so desperately to believe Raph, but deep down, his heart fought against an ugly truth. 

“Remember when we were kids and played ‘Capture Master Splinter?’” Raph asked, drifting back to a happier time when the turtles didn’t carry such burdens. He felt Mikey nod. “Dad would hide and we had to find him. We’d spend hours looking for him. And Donnie,” Raph gave a chuckle that vibrated his entire torso, “the smarty turtle he is, put a tracker on Splinter. It was a couple weeks before dad figured it out.” 

Mikey gave an amused chuckle, eyes glistening with tears at the memory. 

“I thought dad would be mad Donnie cheated, but he congratulated Donnie on using his brains to outthink his opponent,” Raph continued. He nudged a somber Mikey. “He’ll do that again. Outthink his captors. He’ll get away and come wandering in, ready to screech at us for messing with his computers while he was away.” 

Mikey sniffled, wiping his face with trembling hands. “It’s been almost a month, though.” 

“You know Donnie,” Raph insisted. “Probably redoing his calculations before making his escape.” 

Mikey stared blankly ahead. It was sad seeing him so dull and lifeless. His voice was hollow when he spoke. 

“Unless he’s already dead and dissected by scientists.” 

Raph flinched, heart pausing for a protracted moment. It began to beat again with a wild fury. He grasped Mikey’s chin to force him to look into Raph’s eyes. 

“He’s not dead, Mikey. Don’t think like that. You have to think positive. Donnie’s smart. He knows to lay low until the coast is clear. Being reckless will get him hurt or caught. It’s best to lay low and let the enemy lose interest before you make a move.” 

Mikey gave a solemn nod but Raph could tell by his eyes he didn’t agree. Merely going through the motion. Mikey’s heart was breaking with the thought of losing one of their own. 

Mikey’s stomach chose that moment to growl. He patted his plastron guiltily. Not only was he neglecting his usual distractions, his appetite had noticeably diminished. A fact that did not go unnoticed by father or red banded brother. 

Raph pointed to the entrance of the tunnel, adopting a stern, parental voice. “Go fill your tank before you wither away.” 

Mikey nodded and got up, steps heavy as his heart. Raph remained partially hidden in the shadow of the tunnel. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. 

He failed. 

Mikey ambled into the kitchen to make a pizza to lift his spirits. Leo was already there, rummaging around the cupboards. He glanced at Mikey when he approached, doing a double take upon noticing Mikey’s tear stained mask. 

“I didn’t hit you that hard, did I?” Leo asked, realizing he may have been a tad too aggressive when slapping Mikey with his katana. Though he had made sure the blade was flat, as to not cut, there was power in his stroke. 

Mikey’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Naw. You hit like a girl.” 

Leo smirked at the jibe. 

Mikey’s gaze drifted inevitably to the computer station normally occupied by a lanky turtle. 

“I miss him. I want him back.” 

Leo’s expression faltered. 

“We all do, Mikey,” Leo sighed. Staring at Mikey’s look of longing, Leo blew out a breath in annoyance. “Which is why we train. So we’re not caught unaware again and fail our mission.” 

The words may have been a physical blow to Mikey, who jerked, shoulders drooping. 

Mikey’s mood was overlooked by Leo, who grabbed a sports drink and waved the bottle as he spoke. 

“Do you want to continue sparring? You have a lot of room for improvement.” 

Given Mikey’s unstable emotions, the offer was more of a stab at him personally than a genuine offer to help hone skills. Affronted, he scoffed. 

“Dude, my skills are awesome. It’s hard to perfect perfection.” 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Please. If you put half the energy you focus on video games into training, you would offer true competition.” 

“I seem to remember quite a few times I bested you,” Mikey shot back, getting annoyed. 

“Lucky shots. Nothing more.” Leo sighed dismissively. “If you succeeded in repeatedly besting me, then, and only then, would I concede to your experience and combat skills.” 

“Hey, I was able to take on Shredder.” 

“Barely.” Leo added with a scoff. “He knocked you on your shell.” 

“You too,” Mikey shot back. “Your skilled ass didn’t last long against him either. So don’t go giving me that crap about being ‘better.’ You got your shell handed to you as well.” 

“At the time, yes,” Leo said, his shell rising in a subtle display of dominance. “But since, I have practiced my skills, honing my body and mind to become a more effective ninja.” 

“Practice!” Mikey spat. “Honing your body and mind! Ha! You’re hiding your emotions in training instead of facing them. The only thing you’re perfecting is the art of self deception!” 

“At least I spend my time focusing on something to improve my abilities as a fighter!” Leo growled, glaring at Mikey. “You spend all your time playing a Call for Battle instead of actually engaging in it!” 

“It’s _Call of Duty_!” Mikey corrected hotly. “And I learn about strategy and stuff!” “Learn more by practice and engaging in real battle than fake,” Leo retorted, driving home his razor sharp point. “Maybe if you concentrated more on training, you would have lasted longer and Donnie would still be with us?” 

Leo never saw it coming. 

In all the years the brothers lived and trained together, Mikey had never moved so fast and deadly as when he drew back his fist and punched Leo with the force of a brick wall. One minute Leo was staring into the glaring blue eyes of his brother, the next, he was flat on his shell, glimpsing the ceiling before darkness claimed him. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Mikey screamed, tears running down his cheeks again. “I was hurt, too! I did my best!” 

Leo was out cold and offered no response. 

“I tried! I did my best!” Mikey continued to rant at his inert brother. “It wasn’t my fault!” 

Unable to control himself any longer, Mikey ran from the room, his cries echoing into silence. 

Drawn to the shouting and wanting to act as a buffer between his raging brothers, Raph appeared in time to see Mikey flee. 

Leo lay on the kitchen floor, drink bottle lying next to his open hand, the contents emptying onto the concrete. 

Movement drew Raph’s attention to the opposite side of the kitchen, where Master Splinter appeared, observing the scene. 

Raph lowered his gaze and retreated into the darkness from whence he came, ashamed for allowing anyone to see him vulnerable. 

Splinter sighed upon Raph’s exodus. There was no ignoring the tear stains darkening the red bandana to the color of blood. 

Mikey was suffering, too. 

And Leo, poor Leo, the worst of them all, laying unconscious, snout turning red from the impact with Mikey’s fist. 

His sons were in so much pain. 

Splinter rubbed his face with a gnarled hand. 

His sons may be adults, but in many aspects, they were still children, lacking the maturity necessary to cope with emotions in a productive way. Though if he were honest, he too lacked the ability to cope with the potential loss of his child. Many hours had been spent in pained meditation and isolated silence. 

The only thing keeping him centered was remembering Donnie’s ingenuity and sharp intellect. The turtle was quicker in his mind than body, but only just. He was a certifiable genius, and a deadly fighter. 

Splinter was unsure on how to help his sons come to terms with everything that had happened in the last few months. Everything had happened so fast. 

Making a friend, losing her tragically, finding themselves imbalanced where there was once unity and peace. Sure Leonardo and Raphael shared a brotherly friction, but no matter how loud they argued, how much they fought, they would always return to each other. 

Though now, Splinter worried. 

Leonardo’s heart was hardening by the day. Lost in a continuing loop of pain, loss, and sense of failure. Leo was an excellent leader. Capable, strong, cunning, and always thinking three steps ahead of his opponent. That was why Splinter chose him to lead his brothers. When Splinter was gone, they would need someone with inner strength and courage to guide them. 

But now, Leo was floundering. Set adrift upon a sea of uncertain emotions, he was pulling further and further away from his family, when they should be coming closer together. 

His sons were growing up so fast, thrown into a world they were ill equipped to navigate. 

Ninjitsu had honed their skills as protectors, defenders of the innocent and weak, but there was nothing in the ninja skill set that dealt with love and loss. When they were together they were strong, relying on one another for physical and emotional support when confronting danger. 

But when one was missing from the equation, they lacked the ability to remain focused, stable. They were four elements, destined to compliment each other in perfect balance, just as nature intended. 

A resounding crash echoed in the brick and mortar underground home, the result of an imaginary slight by an inanimate object to a distressed and ‘less than cooperative’ turtle, who took out his aggression on the strongest and most resilient gym equipment he possessed. 

Now more than ever, Splinter wished children came with a set of instructions. 

It would make fatherhood so much easier. o-o-o -o-o o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are LOVED… so hit that little button there and leave me some thoughts!


	11. Basic Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! You already knew where this one was going ;) 
> 
> AN2: This chapter contains material not suitable for: children, those easily triggered, farm animals, and those who suffer from vertigo. 
> 
> Contains non-con/rape

-o-  
o-o  
-o-

Donnie groaned, trying to make his foggy brain wake up and throw off the last vestiges of inky cotton. But no matter how much he tried, he was unable to escape the claws of sleep. Darkness kept pulling him under, filling his subconscious with nightmares. 

Random fleeting images. 

Dark and scary and things that made his heart race in his ears, and his shell shrink in fear. 

Over and over he felt a stabbing plunge of a needle in his neck. Half delirious, he wasn’t sure if it was a dream or reality, his brain unable to function properly. 

There were no coherent thoughts. 

No random facts burgeoning into existence. 

No formulas jockeying for position. 

No numbers floating around consciousness. 

No words or even letters recognizable to his primal senses. 

Not that Donnie would understand communication. He lacked the ability to speak, let alone recognize his own name. 

And there was something else this time… a sickly sweet smell? 

Donnie forced his consciousness to the surface once again, trying to focus on something, anything, to throw off the terrifying nightmares plaguing his dreams and ground him in reality. 

Cognition danced out of his grasp. 

He floated endlessly in the void of wakefulness and dreams, unsure what was real and what was being fabricated in his imagination, drifting aimlessly through the fog, mind totally blank, body numb, yet heavy and slow to respond. He rolled onto his belly, trying to bring himself out of the mindless nothingness threatening to drag him back into its depths of obscurity. 

He smelled it again. 

It was soured, yet sweet. Honey, and tangy. 

What was it? 

There was a part of him that knew what it was, but was having a hard time directing his sluggish form into cooperating. 

Bleary eyes opened upon a blurred world of white. Robbed of his sight, he tried to use his other senses to determine where he was and what had drawn him from his mindless nightmare, though the fear of his dreams had already faded into the blankness and escaped his limited memory. 

The scent wafted along his nostrils, filling his senses and making his foggy brain focus on the sweetness. 

He sniffed left and right, trying to discern the source of the smell. 

There, on the right. 

It was strongest there. 

Groaning, he moved his limbs, trying to get them to cooperate. They flopped helplessly for a moment before haphazardly coordinating into moving him forward, inch by inch. Half crawling, half sliding, Donnie barely registered the coolness of the floor or the direction in which he traveled. 

The only thing that mattered was figuring out the source of the smell. Too dazed to comprehend, Donnie blindly shifted left and right, using his sense of smell to direct his motion. 

Fumbling, flopping, he moved toward the right, blindly seeking the elusive thing that caught his interest. 

Whatever it was, he was curious. 

The scent grew stronger, calling him forth. He lifted his head, nostrils flared wide, trying to triangulate the damnable smell. It was getting stronger, so he was on the right track. Struggling he crawled forward, becoming more coordinated as he drew near the source of that strange, exotic perfume. 

Blindly sniffing, his hand touched something. Being robbed of his mind and sense of self, he was unable to tell if the thing he touched was human or animal. 

He dragged himself closer, snout bumping into warm, smooth, pale flesh. He was incapable of discerning the strange, warm body. 

What it was. 

What it was doing there. 

Where he was. 

_Who_ he was. 

The only thing he could concentrate on was the smell. It was drawing him in as a starving man to a banquet. He hungered for that scent. 

With renewed vigor, he grasped and tugged, exploring the warm skin until he located the source of his prize. 

Hands braced him upright, his nose zeroing in to the honeyed flower at the epicenter of the flesh. 

Though his mind was blank, instinct translated his find. 

Female. 

A _**mating**_ female. 

His tongue darted out, swiping through the petals and burning with the tang of arousal. 

And she was ripe, ready for mating. 

Eagerly Donnie lapped at the bouquet that lured him in to this wonderfully delicious prize. Legs twitched on either side of his head and low moans began to filter through the fog of his brain. He continued to lick, priming the female for mounting. Thankfully, it didn’t take long. She slicked his tongue with musk, signaling readiness. 

Donnie rose, fumbling to get into mating position, his stiff tail quivering for a moment until his cock extended, full and hard. He hovered over his female a moment, bumping mindlessly between her legs until he located her entrance. With a fast lunge, he buried himself completely in her heat, moaning and laying his full weight over her small frame. She heaved and whimpered below, giving into the mating and allowing Donnie to take her fully. 

There were no kisses. 

No exchange of words. 

No cries of pleasure. 

Donnie was unable to fathom any of those things. The only thing he understood was the tight warmth surrounding him and the need to mark the female as his. 

He moved, slowly withdrawing before thrusting back in, earning a cry to his ears that went unheeded. A few strokes and he slid out, spurting on her stomach, then returned to her heat, moving with singular intent. 

On and on Donnie pumped, withdrawing again and ejaculating. Several times he came on her stomach and chest, until finally dropping onto his elbows, nuzzling the smooth, delicate flesh, smothering her scent with his own. 

There couldn’t be any mistake he had laid claim to this female. No other male was allowed to touch her. She was his and his alone. 

A mouth was near his ear, maintaining a litany of pleasurable moans and pained cries when he thrust violently. But the sounds didn’t slow his actions. If anything, they made him more determined. The only thing he wanted to do was mate the female as many times as he could. 

Cries and moans filled the room as the female took his rough pleasure, basking in his attention, clenching him blissfully as she arched, wholly and totally submitting to him. Donnie soon followed, roaring as he came, powerful jets coating her womb and dripping down her thighs. 

He dropped, exhausted, atop her, each panting heavily in the other’s ear. She turned her face toward his, her nose caressing his cheek. Her breath ghosted his skin and tickled his ear. 

Not that Donnie was mindful of such things. 

He groaned, long and drawn, nuzzling into a neck. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings, missing the hiss of the door opening. 

However, when the scent of other males hit his senses, he became distantly aware of the sexual competition. 

He jerked upright, nose high in the air, blind eyes squinting, searching for the males who had entered his domain. Dark bodies contrasted a white background, showing him several males closing in on him and his conquest. 

Baring his teeth, Donnie growled, long and low, glaring unblinkingly at the dark figures standing nearby. He lowered himself over his female, giving a spastic thrust to make sure his seed was sealed inside her. 

Unable to see or comprehend the words being spoken, Donnie gnashed his teeth, snapping at the males who dared attempt to claim his mate. If they intended on overpowering Donnie to mate with the female, Donnie was going to give them a vicious fight. 

He wouldn’t allow another male to touch her. 

She was **his** mate. 

“Looks like he doesn’t want to give up his girl,” Mr. Point sneered at the two armed guards who were flanking him. 

The humans had observed the turtle and his prowess through the glass. Thinking he was finished, they entered the room only to find their captive still in a libidinous mood. And judging by the way he growled at them while thrusting hard and fast, his sexual appetite had not been sated. 

The guards laughed darkly, hands lax on weapons. Though the turtle was openly glaring and snarling at them, he posed no threat. He was more interested in pounding the woman below him than engaging in a fight. 

“Shall we let him finish or take his toy away?” Mr. Point asked, fascinated by the turtle’s stamina. 

Bishop stood in the doorway watching the scene with a mask of indifference. 

He cared nothing for the unconscious woman being hidden from view by a growling turtle. He knew it wasn’t out of modesty Donnie shielded her, his hips in violent, quick motion. 

The turtle was merely reacting to instinct, the most base and primal of nature. 

“We need the samples,” Bishop said after a moment. “Go ahead and separate them. She has done her job well.” 

Mr. Point offered a noise in agreement, kneeling close to Donnie. 

Donnie snarled louder, gnashing his teeth at the male. On and on he moved, his actions so violent it lifted the woman’s hips off the floor. Donnie squinted at Mr. Point, (though all he could detect was an unrecognizable blob), and made a snapping motion to ward off the male encroaching on his territory. 

“Sorry about this,” Mr. Point said, anything but apologetic. He held up the control box and tapped the button. 

Donnie screamed, bolting upright in what appeared to be a grand climax. Unfortunately, the shock coursing through his system transferred into the woman under him. 

She jolted and screamed, writhing until Donnie pulled out and dropped to his side, shivering in the aftermath of his electric punishment. 

His cock retreated into his tail, libido shut down by high voltage. 

Mr. Point stared between the woman’s thighs and the creamy coating on her torso. ”There’s your sample, gentlemen. Collect as much as you need.” 

Two scientists rushed forward with swabs and containers. The two armed guards exchanged a look, admiring the turtle’s handiwork. He certainly knew how to make a cream pie. 

Several minutes passed in complete silence. The scientists finished their work and scuttled out of the room, eager to observe their samples. 

“What do you want us to do with her?” one of the guards asked, eyeing the woman skeptically. 

Another guard licked his lips, staring at the apex of her open thighs. “Seems a shame to leave such a tasty little morsel all alone.” 

Bishop’s tone was neutral but his dark eyes were threatening. “The turtle’s contributions will not be tainted by human DNA. You will show restraint or find yourself subject of your own experiment.” 

Properly chastised, the man shifted nervously, gulping back the bile in his throat. Bishop’s threat was vague, but with the experiments witnessed, there was no way the guard was going to willingly put himself into such a situation. 

No amount of free pussy would be worth the veiled punishment that waited. 

“We may need to engage her services again,” Bishop said, finally removing his gaze from the guilty guard. “Keep her here in case the turtle requires further provocation to provide samples.” 

The guards nodded, following Bishop out the door. Mr. Point lingered for a moment, head tilted slightly, observing Donnie’s slumbering face. Fresh, new, pale green scales had grown in to replace the ones collected by the doctors a week prior. 

So close, so peaceful in sleep, the turtle appeared to be young. A teenager perhaps? 

Which meant he had lived his entire life in hiding. If the big city had sheltered this wonderful specimen, and his brothers, for so long, and so thoroughly, what other secrets was hiding amongst the concrete and steel? 

How many mutants were there? 

What else lurked beneath the city streets and remained hidden from the humans? 

What threat waited in the shadows? 

Realizing he was taking too long, Mr. Point strode out the door, locking it behind him. 

He would get answers. 

Whether by force, torture, or witnessing an innocent person suffer, he would get the turtle to talk. And since the turtle appeared to have an adverse reaction to the truth serums they had given him the past two days, making him mindless, and by all accounts a brainless animal, it was time to step up the game. 

Time was running out. 

Mr. Point’s superiors wanted answers. They would not tolerate failure. 

Lest Mr. Point become the next experiment. 

-o-o o-o- -o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun!! *intrigue*
> 
> Yes, things far more sinister are afoot… if I planned this right. :D 
> 
> And before anyone gets uppity with me over Donnie raping the unknown woman, they were both drugged and unable to give proper consent, so they weren’t really ‘at fault.’


	12. Chapter Twelve: Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! 
> 
> AN2: Crazy, hectic two weeks coming to a close. This chapter is a little longer than previous. I hope it turned out well. I was using it as a stress outlet so that’s why it’s a little extended this time.

-o-o-o o-o-o -o-o 

The first thing Donnie knew upon waking was he was lying on the cold tiled floor. He was blind, so that meant his glasses had fallen off. 

Second, he was chilly and if he wasn’t mistaken, wet. 

Weird. 

Then he tried to move and every nerve came alive with residual pain. The kind of bone deep pain that only came from the damnable shock collar. Which meant he had been visited by his tormenters. Only, he couldn’t remember the visit. 

Trying to focus, Donnie concentrated, picking though random images to get a better picture of what transpired. The only thing he could remember was a horrible burning freeze going into his veins…then… nothing. 

Whatever happened, he must have misbehaved or else he wouldn’t have suffered the electronic reprimand. He groaned, stretching to ward off the aches and twinges. He attempted to rub his throbbing head, but missed his face as his depth perception was off. 

Carefully he sat up, scrubbing his face, wondering why his legs were hurting so badly. Usually, it was his neck and shoulders that ached from the shock collar as he convulsed on the floor. But this time, his legs were atrophied. Overtaxed. As if Leo had put him through one of his favorite rigorous workouts. Mustering up energy to get up off the floor, a low moan drew Donnie’s attention to his right. 

He wasn’t alone! 

Someone else was there! 

Did he hurt someone while he was drugged? One of the doctors, maybe? A guard? Was that why he was shocked? 

Everything was just so **fuzzy**. If only he’d remember! 

“Hello?” Donnie called tentatively. 

A sharp inhale and skittering of a body told him someone had just realized they were in his room. 

“Wh…what, are you?” asked a terrified female voice. 

Donnie squinted in the direction of the voice, discerning a pale pink blob against the bland ecru of the wall. 

Before Donnie could answer, she let out of a soft scream. 

“Oh my god! What’s going on?” She muttered the mantra over and over, voice becoming increasingly hysterical. “Where am I? What are you! What is going on?” 

Donnie held out his hands, patting the surrounding area in search of his glasses. If he was going to help the human figure out what was going on, he needed to be able to see. 

While he searched for the ever elusive things, he spoke, hoping to calm the young woman’s fears. 

”Calm down. I swear I won’t hurt you.” Donnie felt around along the floor, glad Raph wasn’t there to call him Velma. “My name is Donnie. I’m a turtle, born and mutated in a lab in New York City.” 

The woman’s frantic whimpers faded, listening to her roommate speak. Judging by the way he squinted and how his hands searched the ground, she guessed he was blind. Or at least needed glasses. 

Strange. Turtles don’t wear glasses. 

“If you’re looking for glasses, they’re on the bed.” She answered, drawing up closer to the wall. 

Donnie’s sightless eyes swiveled toward her voice. “Thank you.” 

Dimples appeared, giving him a boyish aspect. 

Crawling, he found the bed and his glasses, sliding them onto his face and turning to view his roommate. 

And instantly froze. 

She was naked. 

Cowering against the wall, shivering in the cold, legs crossed and arms wrapped around herself to protect her modesty. Her hair was mused, eyes wide and terrified. 

Then Donnie noticed the slick shimmer on the floor. And her. And with dawning horror, _himself_. He hastily covered his tail, shame burning his cheeks. 

“Oh..my…God,” he breathed heavily, beginning to panic. Heart beating against his eardrums, reality punching him harder than a raging Raph. He clutched his head, doubling over, the world spinning, his stomach threatening to purge every meal he ever ingested. He staggered a couple steps, before dropping to his knees by his bed. “Oh… God… this can’t be happening!” 

Donnie trembled, his world turning upside down and inside out. Or maybe that his was his shell? It wasn’t feeling right. It was…heavier, than what it used to be. Large. Cumbersome. Leaden. Hot as freshly forged metal. 

He felt the weight of it steal his breath, cutting off his air supply. He gasped and wheezed, struggling to make sense of what had transpired, but with the lingering cotton in his brain, it was difficult. 

Taking several deep breaths, willing his mind to calm down and his heart to stop racing, Donnie’s scientific brain threw off the cotton and began to analyze. Take the clues and solve the puzzle. 

Both were naked. He was wet around the tail and judging by the glint of overhead light that caught her ankle, her inner thighs were wet as well. Then the tell tale puddle on the floor. He didn’t need to be a scientist to deduce what had transpired. 

During his mindless state, he had forced himself upon a helpless woman. One who remained pressed into the opposite wall, terrified of him. 

And for good reason. 

Bile rose up in Donnie’s throat. 

How could someone DO this to her? To him? How could someone be so cruel? So lacking in morals and ethics they would allow such a dishonorable and dastardly thing? 

**Point!**

**Bishop!**

Those… ** _men_**!! 

He turned his wrath to the observation window, fists unclenching to cover his shame. “What in the hell have you _done_!” 

The room was empty, devoid of audience. 

Donnie growled an oath, sneering at the window. He wanted nothing more than to find the loathsome humans and tear them limb from limb. How _dare_ they do something so heinous! 

Donnie rose, hastily snatching the blankets off his bed, draped a sheet around his waist, and carried the other two to the cowering woman. She flinched as he neared, no doubt mistrusting of him. And for good reason. Not wanting to cause her further trauma, Donnie tossed the linens and turned his back to allow her some privacy. 

For what it was worth. 

“I am sorry for everything I have inadvertently done,” Donnie said, lowering his head. Humiliation made his cheeks burn and his shell ache. (when did it become so heavy?) 

He was lower than low. He was scum. Lower than that. He was the floor of a New York taxi. 

Even Shredder wasn’t dastardly and sick enough to rape a woman. Kill them? Yes. Rape them? No. There were levels even **he** wouldn’t stoop. He may be an egotistical psychopath but he still held a sense of honor. 

There was no honor in forcing oneself upon another. There was only disgrace. 

And a certain level of hell awaiting Donnie for what he had done. 

“The last thing I remember was an injection. Next thing, I woke up here. Now.“ Donnie could hear her rustling with the blankets, no doubt trying to find a way to completely cover her nakedness. 

“Believe me, I would never intentionally hurt a woman,” Donnie continued to explain. “I know there isn’t anything I can say or do to excuse what I obviously done to you, but I hope you can accept my sincerest apology. I totally regret this vile and horrible thing I have committed. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, doing whatever you deem as restitution for the wrong I have committed against you.” 

“You…you can’t…remember?” she asked, bound tightly in two blankets. She still kept to the wall, not trusting this huge speaking turtle. She crossed her legs as her womanhood throbbed. No doubt he had been a brute. 

Donnie chanced a peek over his shoulder. When he realized she was covered, he turned, holding up his hands in defeat. 

“Ma’am, I assure you, I would never intentionally harm a woman. I have no recollection of what transpired.” Donnie rubbed his neck, tugging on the silver collar. “I remember being injected with something and after that…nothing.” 

“What’s that?” she asked, motioning to his neck. 

“Shock collar,” Donnie explained, wondering if the blasted thing had shrunk. It felt tighter. “Shocks me until I pass out.” 

“And they…shocked you?” she asked, making no move toward him. Her narrowed eyes sized him up a bit more closely, trying to determine if he was truly a threat. 

Donnie touched the side of his neck where a needle had been jammed, probably when he was blacked out. To his consternation, there were several puckered marks, as if he had been given a series of injections instead of the single one he recalled. 

How long was he out of his mind? 

“They gave me injections but I’m unaware of the contents.” 

“They’re keeping you prisoner?” she asked curiously. 

“For experimentation,” Donnie admitted softly. “I would never choose to be held captive and tortured like this.“ 

His words struck a cord. Her expression softened a little. 

“Why don’t you escape?” 

Donnie noticed the empty observation room and dropped his voice. “I have every intention of doing so.” He glanced to her, “are you being held against your will as well?” 

“In a manner,” she said slowly, glazing to her sheet wrapped form. Between her legs still mourned. Determination darkened her features. She stared resolutely at Donnie. 

“I never wanted this.” She motioned toward the puddle on the floor from their obvious sexual encounter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her voice was broken. “I never… wanted… this.” 

Donnie noticed her shaking and stepped forward, causing her to gasp and huddle near the wall again. He paused, taking a moment to hold her gaze before speaking. 

“You have my solemn oath, I will never hurt you. I am truly sorry for the abhorrent and cowardly act I have committed. I find myself morally repugnant and rest assured, I will accept whatever fate you believe to be fair justification for my crime.” 

She stared, stunned by this strange talking… _turtle_. He was something altogether new and different. Judging by the needle marks on his neck and shoulder, he had been injected many times. Much like herself. And the shock collar. A horror all unto itself. There were metal bands around his wrists and ankles, no doubt to make his torture more heinous. 

Slowly, her fear melted away. It was strange, seeing and conversing with this mutated turtle, walking upright as casually as any human. It was obvious he was intelligent, and held a sense of honor and respect, which was displayed when he gave her the bedding to cover her modesty and turned his back to allow her privacy. 

And he was blind, needing glasses to see. 

How very…human. 

It wasn’t so much his words but his down trodden expression that eased her misgivings. Obviously he was childish, possibly a teenager. He certainly gave off the vibe. Maybe it was his boyish charm or his sorrowful expression, complete with dimples and soulful eyes, but she knew he was speaking the truth. It wasn’t in his nature to be the brutal monster she feared him to be. 

He exuded gentleness. Easy going. Peaceful. Going by his lanky appearance, and his glasses, he was equivalent to a human nerd. Mild mannered and socially awkward. She wouldn’t put it past him to be into the scientific field, including the fictional variety. 

Once the initial shock wore off, she realized he wasn’t a typical ‘monster’ as they’re portrayed in the movies. This green skinned, shell backed being had a timid soul and tenderness that only comes with innocence and youth. 

Not that he was totally ‘innocent,’ but if she was honest, she wasn’t herself at the time either. Neither was unable to give consent. And judging by his panic attack upon realizing what happened, and his obvious anger when shouting at the vacant window and timid submission to whatever restitution she deemed fitting, it wasn’t in his nature to be so vile. 

The shock collar and drugs took away his choice, turning him into a mindless drone that had only followed basic instincts. 

Could she blame him? She didn’t exactly demand he stop. A ghost of pleasure made her shiver. 

And he was suitable ashamed, visibly upset by what had transpired. Though he couldn’t remember the event, he took no pride in the act. 

Not typical behavior of a gloating male over a conquest. 

“Donnie?” she asked hesitantly, finding it strange he had such a human name. 

“Donatello, officially, but you can call me Donnie or Don,” he said, bashfully meeting her gaze. 

“I’m Sable,” she said, nodding politely. 

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face, but it was short lived. He adverted his gaze, cheeks darkening with lingering shame. The color change did not go unnoticed by Sable, who was still observed him with a critical eye. She was a great judge of character, and everything about this strange and otherworldly being standing before her, told her he was a kind and gentle soul. 

Her eyes drifted from him to the pane of glass that he peered into, then to the sexual stain upon the floor. Absently, she spoke. 

“Why would someone do this? What kind of sick, twisted bastard would throw an innocent woman to a…a…” 

“Monster?” Donnie added softly, heart deflating. 

No matter how many humans he met, there was always a sense of danger and mistrust due to his appearance. Shame bowed his head and drooped his shoulders. She had every right to label him a monster. He had committed a terrible, evil act. 

He was worse than the lowliest coward to walk the Earth. 

Sable sputtered, backtracking her train of thought as she took in the defeated posture of her roommate. He looked so sad. So… _broken_. Guilt was eating away at him. He was truly repentant for what he’d done. 

“I mean, what kind of sick bastard drugs people and makes them do things against their will?” Sable asked, following Donnie’s example and joining him at the glass. “What kind of facility is this? Where are we?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Donnie admitted, trying to ignore how close Sable was standing. The clock on the wall read 9:06. “I was captured in New York by a scientist, Mr. Point, who has been performing experiments on me. Apparently, he’s attempting to advance the human race with his scientific research.” Donnie motioned toward Sable. “And it appears he has included humans in his research.” 

“Oh, no,” Sable breathed, stumbling to lean against the wall for support as her legs threatened to give out. This was like a bad dream, or a typical cheesy movie. Only it was all too real. And more than a little overwhelming. 

Human experiments? _Her_? She wanted to throw up as scenarios played out in her head like old movie reels, each one more sinister and brutal than the last. 

“This is sick,” she panted, near panic. “What government agency would sanction such a thing?” 

“I think this is a freelance operation,” Donnie said, omitting the fact the lead doctor worked for Eric Sacks. He tapped on the glass of the observation room, though it was completely empty. Not even a lab coat draped over the back of a chair. “Privately funded.” 

“Can you get us out of here?” Sable asked, regaining her composure to stand next to Donnie, less than a foot of space separating them. She went up on tiptoes to peer through the glass. 

She barely reached his shoulder in height. And now she was closer, Donnie could detect her pale honey blonde hair with matching brown eyes. Her skin was a ghostly pallor dotted with freckles. And much to Donnie’s concern, there were green and purple bruises from numerous injection points along her arms. 

It appeared he wasn’t the only victim of experimentation. 

“How long have they kept you here?” Donnie asked softly, nodding toward her pockmarked arm. 

“Couple weeks I think,” Sable answered, using a sheet to cover her bare arm. She realized how closely they were standing and took a step back. “I was really sick so I was transported here via ambulance, but I have no clue where.” 

“Have you seen anyone else being experimented on?” Donnie probed. He wouldn’t leave if there was a chance innocent humans were being used as lab rats. 

“There were three others on my floor, but they didn’t survive treatment,” Sable admitted. 

Donnie thought it odd she used such a term, but let it pass. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. 

“Have you seen any other turtles, like myself?” 

Sable’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “There are more things like you?” 

Donnie flinched as if struck. 

Sable immediately realized she said something insulting. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to his arm. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” 

Donnie withdrew from her touch, shifting nervously away, unable to meet her gaze. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” 

Sable knew he was bothered by her words but was trying to hide it. She decided not to press the issue. “No, I haven’t seen any other turtles. The only people I’ve seen are the doctors that took care of me and…” she trailed off as something clicked together. 

“What?” Donnie prompted. 

“Soldiers,” Sable said slowly, brow creasing as she stared up into Donnie’s face. “It just occurred to me, the past couple days, there’s been… _soldiers_. I thought they were only security guards, but when I think about it, they had guns. Machine gun type guns. That’s not standard for hospital security.” 

“Oh, they’re definitely military trained,” Donnie supplied. 

“Oh, no,” Sable whimpered. “What are we going to do? I don’t know how to fight!” 

Donnie offered a tiny smile. “I do.” 

Sable eyed him dubiously. 

Donnie knew she was assessing his lithe nature and huffed, affronted by her assumption. 

“I’ll have you to know, I’m trained in martial arts. I may not appear to be a threat, but that is an incorrect assumption, I assure you. I can fight with the best of them.” Donnie said, earning Sable’s disbelieving scowl. 

Sable highly doubted his boast, but if they were going to get out of this hellhole, she would have to put her faith in him. She knew without a doubt, if she stayed, the scientists were likely to continue experimenting on her. 

If they gave her to him, robbing both of the ability to consent, then what else was hidden in this wretched and horrible place? What other dastardly plan were the doctors concocting? What creatures were they hoping to pair her with? 

The thought made her stomach twist in knots. 

“I need information,” Donnie said, drawing Sable from her terrifying thoughts. “If we’re going to get out of here, I need your help. Do you know how many floors are in this facility? Do you know the layout, namely any exits? How many soldiers have you seen?” 

Sable groaned. Wracking her brain, she tried to remember any detail that could aid in their escape, for she had every intention of going with the turtle and leaving this horrible torture chamber. 

“I don’t know where we are,” she said slowly, eyes squeezed shut to focus. “I was unconscious when they brought me in here, as I’ve been sick. But the treatment center I was staying was a single story. At least, the few times I left my room, I was on the ground floor. Reminded me of a nursing home actually.” 

Donnie rubbed his chin. “Not much to go on, but it does narrow down my options.” 

“I can’t remember anything else,” Sable admitted sadly. 

Donnie wasn’t paying attention, his scientific mind was running calculations as he began to pace. “So, less risk of multiple floors and potential resistance when we escape. We’re either in the same facility or buildings that are close together. Meaning if we’re in another building you were unaware of, there could be several floors and even more soldiers than what I anticipated.” 

Sable nervously wrung her hands, eyes darting between turtle and observation window. Donnie was still muttering to himself, weighing options and ghosting over his plan. 

“It’s a risk, but I think we should chance it.” 

Sable nodded vehemently. She didn’t want to stay here any longer than she had to. 

Donnie returned to the glass, checking the clock on the wall. The time was 9:28. 

“A guard usually comes by after 10 to make sure I’m in my room.” Donnie tapped the glass to emphasis his point. “He doesn’t stay long though. Got tired of watching me sleep, so he leaves after checking on me. I need to lure him in here to get the control box that operates the shock collar. Any ideas?” 

Sable perked up. “I can pretend to be in pain and when he comes in to help me, you can overpower him.” 

“Cliché, but might work,” Donnie scoffed. “They believe me to be docile and easy to control. The guard won’t be expecting me to attack.” 

Sable shifted from foot to foot, worrying etching her features. “I’m scared.” 

Donnie offered a tender smile, one that made his green eyes sparkle and dimples appear along his cheeks. “I’ll protect you. No one will lay a hand on you. I promise.” 

Sable stared at the stain on the floor, shivering from its meaning and the abject sadistic nature behind such an act. 

“I just want to get away from here. They’re… sick, making us…” she trailed off, holding the sheets protectively. “I never wanted to be stripped and used by perverted doctors for sexual … _research_.” 

Donnie’s jaw tightened. Yes, the prospect of the scientists leaving Sable with him, being drugged and robbed of their ability to consent, pissed him off as well. Who knows what the scientists had in mind for the couple. Or if others were being prepped for a similar fate. 

It was a horror beyond imagining. Donnie would do everything in his power to shut the facility down. Permanently, if he could pull it off. Everything hinged on what he was able to gleam from the computer residing in the observation room. 

“I might be able to hack the system and get a schematic,” Donnie said, nodding toward the computer. “It would give us a fighting chance.” 

“You know computers?” Sable asked in awe. Yup, she totally called his nerdy nature. 

“I’m quite adept in technology and science,’ Donnie said, irked she’d assume he was a dumb animal. “Had a passion for the sciences since I was little. It’s served me well.” He glanced about the room that had been his prison for the past month. “Until now. I hate it when the pure beauty and majesty of science is bastardized into something vile and destructive.” 

Sable smiled. “Hey, you’re pretty smart.” 

Donnie blushed again, staring at the floor, cheeks coloring a darker green. His dimples were a little more pronounced. The clock read 9:35. He cleared his throat and mustered his courage to look her in the eye. 

“We need to be ready. I’ll watch the glass. You be ready to act hurt or sick. With any luck, he’ll come in to investigate.” 

“And if he doesn’t?” Sable whispered fearfully. She didn’t want to imagine the experiments the scientists had in store for her and Donnie. 

“Then you’re a terrible actress,” Donnie quipped to lighten the mood. 

It worked. 

Sable’s jaw dropped in stunned silence. Then she noticed Donnie’s dimpled grin and laughed softly, tension and anxiety dissolving dramatically. 

”We need to get ready. He’ll be stopping by within the next 20 minutes,” Donnie said. Blushing, he tugged on the sheet around his waist. “Regrettably, we need to appear as if we never woke.” 

He lay next to the puddle, positioned toward the door, and removed his sheet, piling it up beside him and turning away from Sable. He heard Sable move around and assumed she was doing the same thing. 

_Such courage_ , Donnie thought. 

She was a remarkable human. Strong and beautiful and unworthy of being placed in such a situation. Donnie waited a moment for her to settle and turned to look at her. She had lain down opposite, further away from the door, past to his feet. She opted to lay on her front, blankets shoved over to the side out of the way. She gave him a thumbs up, though her eyes reflected fear and apprehension. 

Donnie offered the warmest smile he could muster and added, “Be ready to roll away from me so I don’t accidentally hurt you during the fight.” 

Sable gulped but nodded understanding. 

Pride filled Donnie’s chest, but he hid the emotion. It wasn’t wise to allow such things to cloud his judgment. He must stay focused. Their success relied upon his ability to follow through with his plan. Something else darkened his thoughts and softly, he spoke. 

“Please, don’t hate me for what I’m about to do.” 

Sable’s brown eyes became watery, the white tiles of the floor washed out her appearance, giving her a ghostly pallor. “What are you going to do?” 

Donnie had to pull his gaze away, lest he mentally travel down a dark and dangerous path. He focused on the glass. “Whatever is necessary to ensure our escape.” 

Sable read between the lines. He was willing to kill the soldiers to make sure they got out alive. Was he even capable of such a thing? He proclaimed to be trained in martial arts, though such a thing was absolutely ludicrous, but he was her only hope at escaping the clutches of villainous mad scientists (Lord, had her life become such a B movie?) so she gave a resolute nod of understanding and acceptance. She was putting her life in his hands. 

But it was either him or the men who drugged and placed her naked in his room. 

Something told her to put her faith in the turtle. 

She only prayed her faith wasn’t misplaced. 

“Be ready,” Donnie said, poised, ready to spring the attack that would either lead to their escape, or their deaths. 

There was a shadow on the ceiling in the observation room signaling the opening of a door. The night watchman coming to check on the captives. Donnie turned his head away so the guard couldn’t see his face and whispered. 

“Now!” 

o-o -o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope that takes the sting off the whole concept. Got a handful of concerned notes about making Donnie into something he’s not, so I hope this clarifies things a little better. 
> 
> Please, don’t be mad. 
> 
> I’m guessing that most of the backlash I’m getting at the moment is due to the impact of Vigilance and the tragedy of it, but let me assure you, this fic won’t go down that particular rabbit hole. YES there will be some death, destruction, and I plan on all kinds of fun twists and cliffhangers, but rest assured, one love lost was plenty. It was heart breaking for me as well, but it sets up the angst and friction for this story. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated… I know I’m doing my job when you get emotional. Lol


	13. Now...We Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! 
> 
> AN2: Sorry for the delay but have been dealing with a lot of health issues and trying to get back into my ‘normal’ routine. Thank you for your patience and understanding. 
> 
>  
> 
> **If you would like to have your name mentioned with every posting, considering sponsoring this story at 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx page.

o-o  
-o-  
o-o

Sable writhed and twisted, whimpering. She reached toward the glass, eyes sad and appealing to the male who stood behind the transparent pane. As she hoped, he hurried from the room and a second later, the door swished open. Sable didn’t bother acknowledging him. 

She rolled toward the blankets and barked, “Now!” 

Donnie sprung up fast as lightning, grasping the man’s throat. With a deft twist the bones broke. The man’s face remained frozen in shock as Donnie lowered him to the ground, hands patting the man’s pockets to retrieve the control box. 

Finding it, he examined it closely for fail safes before pressing a series of buttons. Thankfully, he wasn’t shocked for his errors. The bands on his wrists and ankles clattered to the floor, the collar falling a second later to land innocently at Donnie’s feet. 

Sable sat up in time to see the man crumple to the ground, surprise following him in death. Then her eyes took in the giant turtle, from his lithe frame that belied his hidden strength, to the steady rise and fall of his shell atop his bare ass. 

She was particularly engrossed by his backside. It was nice and rounded, _muscular… firm_ , something directly off the pages of a fitness magazine. The sound of clanging metal on the floor drew her away from her observation, where she busied herself wrapping the blankets around her nakedness. 

Not wanting his tail flapping in the wind, and further traumatize the woman, Donnie retrieved the sheet, tying it about his waist before turning to find her already examining the dead man. 

“He won’t alert anyone of our escape,” Donnie said by way of explanation for his extreme use of force. 

“Good,” Sable blurted, staying focused on her task. She undone the buttons of his shirt, revealing a standard white tee beneath. 

“What are you doing?” Donnie asked as she flopped the dead man around like a rag doll. 

“I’m not escaping naked,” she explained, undoing the man’s pants and boots. “Just in case we have to walk to the nearest town, I’m not waltzing in wearing nothing but a sheet.” She glanced to Donnie’s sheet draped waist. “We’ll have to find you some clothes, too. Can’t mount an escape buck naked.” 

Donnie cracked a grin, an influence of Mikey. “Sure I can. No one will want to fight someone who’s naked.” 

Sable grunted but didn’t comment. Once she had the man stripped, Donnie respectfully turned his back to give her privacy to change. When she muttered her readiness, Donnie shoved the man directly under the observation window, along with the discarded shackles, to keep them out of sight. 

If anyone looked into the room through the observation window, they would find it devoid of occupant, surmising another battery of tests for the mutated subject. 

Donnie used the guard’s keycard to open the door. He checked the hall, making sure it was clear, and motioned for Sable to follow. She did so without hesitation, keeping close to the wall and a couple paces back in case Donnie needed to move freely during an attack. 

The way was clear. 

Donnie swiped the card, sealing the door to his room to give the further illusion of normalcy, and strode the handful of paces down the hall, using the key card to gain access into the observation room and main computer terminal. 

“Watch the doors,” he ordered Sable as he went to the monitor. 

The words were barely out of his mouth when the door opposite rattled and two guards, engrossed in their conversation and not paying attention to their surroundings, stepped over the threshold. 

“Might be going at it again,” one of them said with a raunchy laugh that died in his throat upon finding the turtle loose from his prison. 

Quick as a flash, Donnie traveled the short distance to the stunned men. They didn’t even have time to lift their weapons before Donnie was upon them. Looping his lanky arm around a neck, he held the man tight, his foot kicking out and landing flush with the other man’s face. As he went down in a daze, Donnie gave a spastic jerk, snapping the neck of the guard held in his arms. 

Donnie dropped him without expression and approached the other guard, who moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Death soon followed him into unconsciousness. Donnie didn’t bother to retrieve his sheet that had fallen off in the tussle. Time was of the essence. His modesty was the least of his concerns. 

Sable blinked, stunned and terrified at the voracity and deadly accuracy in which Donnie taken down his enemies. She greatly underestimated his abilities. He had **definitely** had training. The quickness and efficiency at which he worked was terminally beautiful. She had been correct in trusting him. He strode purposely to the computer, face a mask of determination. 

She stared, transfixed by the lifeless stares of the two dead guards. 

These men were privy to what the doctors were allowing. Of drugging her, and Donnie, and making them act like animals. Her sympathy for the dead guards was short lived. 

If they saw no problem with allowing a woman to be mounted by an animal, purely for unethical entertainment and not bother to defend her, then they were lower than slime. They were the kind of men who would stand idly by and watch as a woman was violated, if not participate in the deed itself. 

They deserved no sympathy or respect. 

Donnie hadn’t noticed Sable’s change in attitude. His eyes were focused on the monitors. As he hoped, everything he needed was conveniently available on the computers. 

Skilled fingers called up base schematics and to Donnie’s delight, the facility was smaller than anticipated. He heard Sable rustling around and guessed she was once again removing the dead men’s clothes. 

Good. He didn’t want her dwelling on the fact he just killed two humans. He didn’t want her to perceive him as a monster. The computer opened to his command, giving direct files on patients, staff, and experiments. 

Sable was having a difficult time in her task. It wasn’t so much as stripping the men of their clothing, but the reality of what happened was settling on her conscious. 

Not only was she callously stripping these strange men of their clothes, but she was acutely aware of the continued dampness between her thighs, no doubt her unwanted sexual encounter slow to dissipate. The idea she had been drugged and used as a sperm receptacle turned her stomach. 

Then add to the fact Donnie just broke the necks of three humans without batting an eye, and was currently stationed at a computer to find an escape route, an escape he intended on ensuring she survived, all culminated into causing her head to threaten to split. 

Hoping to keep her headache (and her nausea) at bay, she calculated the men’s pants and picked the largest one in hopes his pants would fit Donnie. She didn’t think she could handle seeing him running around naked. And if they had to travel, it might be extremely uncomfortable, not to mention awkward for the poor turtle. 

Sable was checking the men’s boots when she noted Donnie’s feet. Given Donnie’s unique physiology, the boots wouldn’t fit. He’d have to go barefoot. Rather sucky if they experienced a March squall and snow or ice was on the ground. There was no outside window, so it was hard to determine weather conditions. 

The second guard was short and thin, his feet were smaller than average, which meant Sable could easily don his clothes and boots. 

But not his boxers. 

She drew the line at taking a dead man’s bloomers. 

She pulled the cargo pants over the ones she wore from the first guard, following up her ensemble with his teeshirt and long sleeved black shirt, with pockets on the breasts and left sleeve, and a Velcro patch on the right. 

Knowing Donnie wouldn’t be able to have anything on his chest due to his cumbersome shell, she hastily folded up the blankets she’d worn as a toga. 

She wasn’t adept at using guns, not to mention the noise would draw attention, so she didn’t bother confiscating them. She did, however, take both of their wallets, placing them in a pocket on her stolen cargo pants. 

She joined Donnie at the consol where his spindly fingers were a blur of motion, his attention rapt on the screens. “What are you doing?” 

“Transmitting the data they have collected to my own secured, untraceable server,” Donnie said, nodding to a screen displaying the slow transfer of files. The screen in front of him blinked as he motioned toward it, “I’m also writing a virus that will shut down their systems, erasing all their hard drives, backs up, and security sensors.” 

“You know how to do that?” Sable asked, impressed. 

“Yup. Learned to program and hack before I was six.” Donnie affirmed, adding the finishing touches to his program. 

He checked the progress of the transferring data and moved to another keyboard further away. Frantically he typed, tongue pressing between teeth as he concentrated, able to keep up with the three separate monitors. 

“I hate to ask what you’re doing now,” Sable said, half amused. 

It was cute seeing him so intent on his work, his dimples highlighted by the eerie glow of the screens, tongue bitten between his teeth. It was then she realized how white, and pretty they were. 

“Getting a detailed base schematic,” Donnie muttered, more interested in the screen than explanations. “Need to know what we’re up against in terms of escape.” 

“How long is that going to take?” Sable asked, nervously checking the doors on the opposite sides of the room. She didn’t want any unexpected company. The longer they stayed there, the higher the chances for being caught. She was eager to get out and get away from this evil place and its monsters. 

It was funny… all these years she thought it would be awesome to be rescued from monsters by a knight in shining armor. 

Little did she know, her savior would be the dragon. 

Memorizing the layout of the building, and to his relief they were only two floors below ground, with a single floor up above, (more than likely the place where Sable was being held,) Donnie called up the base’s failsafe measures, praying for continued luck. 

“Got it,” Donnie said, snapping his fingers. 

The file transfer completed, beeping an alert. Donnie went to the middle computer and tapped in a command code. His long green finger hovered over the last key as he regarded Sable. 

“You ready?” 

Sable pointed to the chair draped with black cargo pants. “Put on some pants first, okay?” 

She turned, flushing a little as she couldn’t help but notice the turtle’s attributes. It was weird seeing a tail between a man’s legs, but she had to admit, he was quite chiseled… for being a turtle. 

Lithe and wiry. Deceptively strong and obviously able to take care of himself. She was impressed with the way he took out the guards. Grossed out too, but it was as he said, a necessary thing to ensure their escape. 

If the guards were merely knocked out, they could wake up and call for help and make things worse. 

But dead men were not a threat. 

As they proved, flopping bonelessly as Donnie dragged the two lifeless corpses to a door and shoved them into a small closet. Donnie showed no emotion as he piled them inside and shut the door. 

“Ready?” Donnie asked a moment later. 

Sable turned and found him wearing the cargo pants. They were a little tight. She couldn’t help but notice how they accented his butt. 

Wow… she didn’t realize he’d look like THAT in pants. And his tail provided a rather distracting bulge to the front. 

**Whoa**! 

Sable blinked rapidly, shaking her head. Where did _that_ stray through come from? Was she crazy? She better stop traveling down that road or it could lead to all sorts of trouble. 

Since he was unable to wear a shirt, as his shell was far bigger than average human shoulders, Sable motioned Donnie to crouch down so she could reach him. He did so, timidly submitting to whatever she had in mind. She placed the blankets around his shoulders, mindful of his shell, and tied off the edges to help provide him with some protection from the elements. The black shirt from the biggest guard barely covered the top portion of his shoulders, draped lengthwise to provide some insulation and hide the roundness of his back. 

“Not exactly Hugo Boss, but it will help keep you warm in case it’s cold out,” Sable said, finishing up securing the edges. 

She didn’t realize how close he was until his breath ghosted her cheek. She stared into his eyes, magnified behind his nerdy glasses, so large and emotive and gentle, despite the violence he had shown toward the guards. She could detect flecks of amber among the green of his irises. 

Donnie gulped, hastily standing up right and glancing about the room. His gaze focused on the clock which read 10:18. 

“We need to go,” Donnie said hurriedly, trying to throw off the heat that had built under his makeshift shirt. 

Sable followed Donnie without hesitation, confident he knew where he was going. Placing her trust in this strange and unusual mutant, she kept a couple paces behind as they exited the observation room. 

They found themselves in a sterile white tiled lined hall. The overhead lighting flickered and dimmed, making shadows dance on the wall. Several doors were inset into the wall and bore no labels. They were identical as any other. 

Sable surmised it was to confuse intruders, either those infiltrating or those trying to break out. 

Donnie touched a door, leaning toward its eggshell white surface and listened. Hearing nothing, he opened it swiping the badge he stole from the guard. It gave a soft click in admittance. 

Sable followed Donnie through the door and found herself in a stairwell. 

“We’re two floors below ground.” Donnie muttered before Sable could speak. 

“We’re going to stroll out the front door?” Sable asked incredulously. 

“Service entrance for employees,” Donnie explained, climbing the stairs. When they reached the ground level he paused, listening intently. 

Deeming it safe, Donnie opened the door. 

And found the brick-faced guard lounging against the wall, a half smoked cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

In a flash, Donnie was in motion. 

Sable didn’t have time to track his movements before Donnie was gone, landing on the unsuspecting human with the force of a nuclear bomb. There was a soft, muted sound of a neck crunching, then the wide eyed stare of the brick faced man crumpled on the ground. 

Sable’s heart pounded, thinking they had been found out. It took a moment for her brain to catch up, eyes transfixed by the dead man who stared at her. A chilling bite to the air snapped her out of her panic stricken state. 

Donnie chanced a peek around the corner, taking in the surroundings before leaning back to address Sable. 

“This is a loading dock. There’s about a dozen cars in the parking lot. Security camera on slow rotation above the bay. Doesn’t look like there’s any more guards or cameras, but the building juts out so it’s hard to determine.” Donnie reported. 

“Any way to bypass the camera?” Sable asked. It would suck if they were detected on the security feed and the alarm set off, thwarting their plans. 

Donnie shook his head. “No. It’s panning wide. Can’t avoid it.” 

Thankfully, Donnie was resourceful. He stripped off the man’s shirt and jacket, draping them over his bony shoulders, (Sable assisted in the covering of his shell under the dark material,) and grabbed the dead guard’s hat, placing on top his head. With the dark shirt and jacket camouflaging his shell, Donnie resembled one of the guards. 

With some effort, he hoisted the dead man up against his side. He grasped the man’s belt, using it as leverage to adjust his limp body. 

“Walk on my right,” Donnie said, shifting the man around a little. “Stay in my shadow. If anyone is watching the security feed, they’ll think one of the guards is sick and being helped to his car by a friend.” 

Sable did as commanded, curling close to Donnie’s shell and tugging the black fabric around Donnie to help hide his build. As one unit they turned the corner, exposing themselves to the security camera, and traversed the sidewalk in an unhurried, even pace as to not arouse suspicion. 

The camera calmly panned left and right, unconcerned with the normal, every day movements of the security guards. If any guard was watching the feed, he would find nothing out of the ordinary. 

Donnie grunted, nearly dropping his dead shield on the pavement, but his quick reflexes made sure to balance the flaccid man before he tumbled. Hopefully, the little slip would resemble a drunkard or sick employee and be shrugged off. With bated breath, Donnie hoped and prayed there wasn’t going to be an alarm. 

Luck continued to be with them. 

“Steal a car?” Sable whispered, crouched low on Donnie’s hip. 

“Can’t risk it,” Donnie muttered, directing his steps toward the distant tree line. 

He didn’t want to risk taking an employee’s car, only to have it tracked and he and Sable recaptured. The trees swallowed the dark figures, Donnie making sure to put at last a hundred feet from the edge of the tree line before dropping his cargo. 

Sable pounced on the man’s body. Much to Donnie’s confusion, she extracted the man’s wallet. 

“You’re robbing the guy?” Donnie asked incredulously as Sable tucked the wallet into her pants pocket. 

“We don’t know where we are and might need supplies,” Sable said, patting the pocket and grinning wolfishly. “Unless you have some money tucked into your shell somewhere.” 

Donnie blinked, not only taken aback by her sharp wit, but by her foresight. 

Of course they would need supplies. Why hadn’t he thought of that? 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s find the road and see if we can find a sign. We have to know where we are.” 

Sable agreed, hurrying to match Donnie’s stride as he found a two lane blacktop and began following its inky ribbon. Their breath puffed in front of their faces as they ran. Sable’s booted feet slipped and crunched on the gravel, threatening to make her lose her balance. She stumbled in the dark, cursing the large boots, but also blessing them, as her feet would have been chewed up from the frozen asphalt. Donnie, for his large size and species, moved with silent speed and grace. 

“Sign,” Donnie said, pointing ahead. 

The sign was only a couple hundred feet away, but to Sable, it was as far as the moon. Panting, she reached the sign in time to find Donnie squinting at its green and white surface. 

“Lock Haven one mile?” he muttered, finding his traveling companion to be flushed and out of breath. “Jersey Shore 22 miles. Williamsport 48 miles.” 

Sable gasped. “Where are we?” 

“No idea,” Donnie said, rubbing his chin. He was familiar with most of New York and part of New Jersey, but he was unfamiliar with the names listed on the sign. 

“Now what do we do?” Sable asked, bending over to rest her hands on knees. Her lungs were aching in the frozen air. 

“We steal a car in Lock Haven,” Donnie grinned, holding out his hand gentlemanly fashion. 

Sable snickered, placing her hand in his and following her turtle in shining armor to Lock Haven, (wherever that was,) to steal a car and go home. 

o-o -o- 

By the time they reached Lock Haven, Sable was drastically winded. She stumbled along and when Donnie told her to wait in the shadow of the trees while he hotwired a vehicle, she was only too happy to oblige. 

The air was stinging her flesh and burning her lungs. By her estimation, it must have been in the twenties. On the horizon, giant grey battleships were forming, signaling an impending battle of freezing weather. Though being the middle of March, the weather was notoriously unpredictable. 

She and Donnie needed to find out where they were and get home, as quickly as possible. They couldn’t survive long out in the wild in the frigid temperatures. Especially Donnie, was who undoubtedly cold blooded due to his reptilian nature. He was probably colder than she, and she was wearing two pants and four shirts! 

Three minutes after he left her, a dingy, beat up truck pulled over on the side of the road and the door opened, the interior light showing a grinning Donnie hunkered down behind the wheel. Sable laughed at his goofy expression as she climbed in, immediately reaching for the heat controls. 

“Where did you learn to hotwire a vehicle?” Sable asked, rubbing her frozen hands together. 

“Umm… I learned on youtube, but have practiced on various vehicles as a precaution in case the need ever arises,” Donnie answered, resolutely staring at the road and driving toward the next town. 

“I’m glad you had the foresight to do that,” Sable said, taking a chance to reach over and pat his blanket and jacket covered shoulder. The dead guard’s black shirt was rolled high on Donnie’s neck, acting as a scarf. 

Donnie gave her a tiny smile and returned his attention to the road. They drove on in silence for nearly ten minutes when Donnie read out the next sign. 

“Jersey Shore, South Williamsport, Route 15 Junction to I-80.” 

Sable shrugged. “Well, we’re not in Jersey. I know most of the places around Free Hold, and none of that sounds familiar.” 

“You’re a Jersey girl?” Donnie asked, tickled to learn she was from a neighboring state. 

“Dad’s from Pittsburg, mom’s from Buffalo, and somehow they managed to meet, get married, and settle down outside of Trenton,” Sable explained. “Where are you from?” 

“New York City,” Donnie grinned when Sable stared slackjawed at his declaration. “Born in a genetics lab. Mutated and released into the sewers when a fire broke out at the lab.” 

“Wow,” Sable breathed. She had guessed he was a genetic experiment, more than likely a military secret, super soldier, but his true origin was far more unbelievable. 

They traveled in companionable silence for several minutes. Approaching a town, Donnie read through the signs. 

“Junction to I-80. Should we follow or continue on this road?” 

Sable scanned the plain two lane road for a moment, deep in thought. “I think Interstate 80 branches with 280, which leads to Newark. Then it’s about an hour drive to home.” 

“Home,” Donnie sighed, taking the right hand lane that lead to the interstate. 

A couple of miles on the main highway and the truck began knocking under the hood. Donnie patted the dashboard, muttering for it to last them a little bit longer so they could be closer to home. 

“And if we’re on I-80, that means we’re probably in Pennsylvania.” Sable muttered thoughtfully, more to herself than to her companion. 

Donnie offered a noise of shock, but it was drown out by the sound of the engine doing back flips on itself inside the chassis. He lowered the speed, coasting the last mile to the exit labeled _Bloomsburg_ , and pulled up under a street lamp. He didn’t want to risk pulling into a gas station or rest stop in case a camera would capture his shell backed appearance and give their pursers an idea of their direction. 

Popping the hood, Donnie coughed, fanning the noxious steam from his face to check the engine. He was limited with what he could do, but if it was a simple fix, he could get them back on the road before dawn. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t any more life left in the engine. It gave a lasting bark of overheated engine before sighing into its metal deathbed. 

“Any saving him, Doc?” Sable asked, already knowing the truck was a goner. 

“Flatlined I’m afraid,” Donnie said, closing the hood and glancing about. 

Roughly 100 feet ahead was a rutted, dirt road. Not wanting their getaway vehicle to be traced just yet, Donnie put it in neutral and pushed the truck to the side road, Sable providing the stiffened steering. 

There was a small embankment on the left hand side, with overgrown brush and scrubby trees. Donnie pointed the tires down the slope and gave the truck a push. It rolled easily down the bank, banging its hood into several saplings and came to rest halfway in a multi-floral rose thicket. 

Wanting to hide the evidence, Donnie grasped some long branches and long winter grass and slid a couple hundred feet down the embankment, providing some camouflage to the truck and hopefully keep it out of the public eye long enough for the two escapees to put some distance between themselves and their crime. 

Donnie topped the bank where Sable was waiting. “Now, it looks like we walk.” 

Sable nodded, shivering a little from the frost in the air. But her heart was warm. She was going _home_. 

And so was Donnie. 

-o- o-o -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! They escaped! Or did they? Muhahha! You never know with me!
> 
> Reviews are loved… HINT HINT


	14. Gentle Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE! Words can not express my full, utmost gratitude for your continued feedback and patronage. You are beyond AWESOME!
> 
> AN: I try to keep chapters 10-14 pages, but this one got away with me a bit. 18 pages. I apologize for the length.

o-o 

-o- o-o 

The two traveled in silence for nearly an hour when Sable’s voice echoed in the dark. 

“I need a break. I’m exhausted,” she said, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. 

Donnie checked the sky. The clouds were threatening either a heavy downpour or a white out. Without his electronics, and lacking wilderness experience, it was difficult to judge when it would be dawn. 

“We need to keep moving,” he said, examining the wooded area that had offered them shelter. “The more distance, the better. If you will allow, I can carry you so you can rest.” 

He held out his hand, patiently waiting for Sable to make her decision. 

She stared at his three fingers. So thin and yet, so strong, able to snap a man’s neck with minimal effort. But with her, his hands had been nothing but gentle. 

Long, lanky arm. Narrow, but somehow broad appearing shoulders. A rounded shell. Tall and lithe, towering a foot above her. And geeky glasses, glinting through the dark, his green eyes hidden behind the lenses. 

Sable placed her hand in his in quiet acceptance. He offered a brush of his fingers before scooping her up bridal style, and taking off at a hurried pace. She gaped at their speed, as he could have easily left her behind to fend for herself. 

But, he didn’t. 

He had remained by her side though he was far faster than she ever could be. 

She didn’t even have to bother holding on to him for balance. His arms were able to cradle her, and though he wasn’t squeezing her tight, his hold was firm. And quite comforting. 

To Sable’s surprise, he was also warm. She expected him to be cold and maybe a little clammy, like a reptile, but his chest was warm on her cheek. She snuggled into the heat, her gaze traveling up to Donnie’s face and above, where the sky was rolling with grey threats. 

“We’ll travel as long as we can,” Donnie explained in the dark, darting between the trees. He tried to keep his mind off the fact Sable was curled in his arms. “It should be dawn soon, though with the oncoming storm, there’s no way to give an exact estimation of daylight.” 

The trees thinned, and there was the distinct sound of early morning commuters. Donnie slowed, sticking to the shadows. He kept an even measure with the road, and within a mile, found a sign. 

“Berwick 2 miles?” Donnie grunted. 

“We’ll need supplies, so head to Berwick,” Sable suggested. “But first, put me down. I need to see how much money we have.” 

Donnie pursed his lips, not liking the thought of being bossed around, but obeyed, retreating into the trees a little. The winter had been mild so trees and bushes were already burgeoning with new leafy shoots, offering them a thin cover. 

There was a small stream nearby, so he sat Sable down and knelt at the water’s edges, scooping up cool water to quench his thirst. 

His stamina was still taxed due to his captivity and experimentation. Luckily, Sable hadn’t been too heavy or he would have faired worse. But she was light. In fact, she was rather thin. 

A little –too- thin by Donnie’s estimation. 

Sable appeared beside him, opening up the wallets of the four dead men she had stripped. Her fingers were frozen, making it difficult to count the money. Knowing the credit cards could be traced, she left them alone and hooted in triumph upon finding a gift card. 

There wasn’t a way of telling how much was on it, but if the man had kept it, good chance it still held cash value. 

Wallets devoid of cash and gift card, Sable searched along the creek bank and found a rotten log that had washed up on shore during a flood. A hollowed place was in the middle, probably once a squirrel or bird’s home, but it served her purpose well. 

Carefully she stuck her hand inside and found the usual yuck, mud and sticks and probably dead bugs. She tried not to think about the bugs. 

Instead, she jammed the wallets into the mire, cringing when the slushy muck oozed up to cover the wallets and her fingertips. As an added precaution, she grabbed a handful of leaves from the forest floor and stuffed them in the hole, effectively hiding her evidence. 

Donnie watched her with admiration and fascination. He was taken aback by her courage and foresight. He couldn’t help but stare as she knelt beside him and washed her hands, her teeth chattering in the chill. 

He shivered, but it wasn’t entirely from the cold, though he definitely detected a drop in temperature. Donnie shifted, adverting his gaze from the woman who had displayed such insight and strength, not hating or judging him for his appearance or actions, but placing her trust in him. 

It was beyond humbling. 

“Come on, there should be a gas station or country store the closer we get to town,” Sable said, rising and dusting off her cargos. 

Dawn broke with an ashen pallor upon the world, the sun attempting to shine through the threatening clouds. 

To Donnie’s astonishment, she grasped his hand and tugged him toward the road, using the sound of traffic to guide their way. There was a noticeable hitch in traffic noises, and slowly burgeoning light, which helped the duo travel faster. 

Sable’s guess proved correct. Not more than half a mile, there was a bend in the road and sitting innocently on the side was a small mom and pop store. 

Now there was more daylight, Sable retrieved the money from her pocket and counted it out. 

$311.00 

And a gift card with an unknown amount. 

Not much, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. It would be enough to see them the couple hundred miles to home. Unfortunately, small stores and gas stations were notorious for high prices, knowing that if an item was needed, a person would be willing to pay whatever was marked. It was a sneaky thing to do, especially when a customer was on a budget. 

“I’ll see what I can do with this,” Sable said, motioning to the money and tucking it away. It occurred her she didn’t know what Donnie’s diet consisted of. “What can you eat?” 

She hoped it didn’t sound too forward or confrontational, but she had no idea what a giant talking turtle could eat, and he needed food as much as she. 

“Anything,” Donnie said with a shrug. “Not picky with food, though I do love Pop Tarts.” 

“Pop tarts?” Sable asked faintly. She was guessing he’d want something gross like live nightcrawlers or mealworms, but it was a huge relief to hear him want something so mundane. At least she wouldn’t gag watching him eat a pop tart. 

“Chocolate, preferably,” Donnie grinned goofily, making him appear more gawky teen than mutant turtle. 

Sable shook her head, straightening up her clothes to appear less disheveled, and not so conspicuous wearing combat boots and clothes a mile too big, and walked the hundred or so paces to the road. With the cooler weather, a lot of people dressed in layers, so she didn’t stick out too badly. 

Waiting until it was clear, she got on the road and started toward the store. A couple cars passed but none offered her a ride, nor slowed to engage her in conversation. 

To which she was extremely grateful. 

As she was climbing the stairs to the porch of the store, a shriveled up face appeared in the glass, smiling pleasantly before flipping over a sign that read ‘open.’ 

“Timed it just right,’ Sable muttered under her breath. 

She entered the store and smiled at the elderly owner. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, dear,” the lady said in a croaky voice. “Can I help you find something?” 

“Just grabbing a few supplies while the kids are sleeping in the camper,” Sable lied smoothly, offering a half hearted smile. “Heading south to get away from the cold.” 

“Good idea,” the elderly woman said, offering a little shiver and pulling her sweater tighter around her bony shoulders. “Wish we could move south but the husband wouldn’t hear of it.” 

“Nope,” came a man’s voice from the hidden stairway around the corner of the shop. He pulled on a heavy plaid jacket. Like his wife, he resembled a raisin. “Been here all my life. Not moving south. That’s where the crazies are.” 

Sable laughed, glancing along the store to plan out her shopping. She picked up a basket and hit the food aisle first, collecting several tins of Vienna sausage, chicken, individually packaged peaches, box of granola bars, two boxes of chocolate pop tarts, a can of string cheese, and a box of crackers. 

Sable grabbed two large bottles of water from the cooler and estimated the food would last them at least two days. Hopefully it wouldn’t take that long. 

Keeping a mental running tally of her bill, she went to the automotive section and found a bottle of lighter fluid and small box of matches. If she and Donnie needed to camp, they’d have to have provisions. Which also included a cheap roll of toilet paper. She wasn’t keen on wiping with leaves. 

A box of mixed tarps, (priced nearly twice what they would be in a retail store,) caught Sable’s eye, but with her limitation of funds, she didn’t want to risk using up all her money before she was close to home. 

But they needed a shelter, and there was promise of a storm on the horizon. 

Biting the bullet, she sorted through the jumbled sizes, happy they were camouflage, no doubt used by hunters as blinds during hunting season. A pack of zip ties was added to help keep the tarps secured during a storm. Though if it came a bad winter storm, the tarps would offer very little protection. 

Hoping she’d have enough, Sable approached the counter and sat her basket down. She frowned as the clerk rang up her purchases, the numbers getting higher and higher and threatening her limited funds. 

“One hundred twenty-eight dollars and fourteen cents,” the elderly woman said, adjusting her wire rim glasses on her bony nose. 

Sable held up the gift card. “I don’t know how much is on this, but can we use it first?” 

“Sure dear,” the lady said, taking the card and running it through the keyboard on the register. Sable waited with bated breath as the machine buzzed in thought. 

“Sixty-four-o-six,” the cashier said brightly. 

Sable sighed in relief. Knowing she and Donnie were going to be stuck roughing it a couple of days and would be needing extra insulation, Sable grabbed fuzzy blankets off a nearby display. They bore the lurid colors of an animation show popular with small children. But they were warm and cozy and would provide some protection from the elements, especially if the weather threatened freezing rains. 

The cashier added the three blankets (at $18.99 each,) smirking at the character choices. “Little ones, hun?” 

Sable played along, rolling her eyes. “Yeah. They’ve been really good and we still have several miles till Florida, so I thought I’d give them a present for being good.” 

Grabbing a handful of Hersey bars, Sable tossed them on the counter as well, winking at the elderly woman and added, “Long drives deserve a little extra spoiling.” 

“One hundred Forty-three dollars and three cents,” the lady said, bagging up the groceries and accepting the cash Sable handed her. “Hardly see folk along this neck of the wood. Most stick to the interstate.” 

“Our camper can’t do high speeds, so we’re taking rural roads,” Sable lied, accepting her change. 

“All the way to Florida?” the lady asked, getting out another bag to hold the non food items. 

“Yup, husband got a good job offer, so we’re relocating from Maine,” Sable exaggerated easily. Knowing that country folk enjoyed idle chitchat, Sable added, “My family is from Virginia, so we’re going to stop in and see them for a couple of weeks. Then I have a sister in Georgia. It will be nice to see my family. Been about eight years since we all got together. Boy, I miss the holidays with them.” 

“I bet, dear,” the old lady said sympathetically. “I have four grandbabies in Texas. Have never met them in person, but their momma knows all about that computer stuff, and I get to see them on the internet.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not the same,” Sable sighed dramatically. 

”No honey, it sure isn’t,” the old lady repeated sadly. “I wish they lived closer. Might move down closer to them when we finally retire.” She glanced around the general store. “We’ve operated this store near fifty years. Took over from my husband’s daddy.” 

“Shame to leave all the history and tradition,” Sable put in, collecting her bags. “Well, thank you very much. You have a great day and I hope you get to see your grandbabies soon. I’m sure they would love to meet you.” 

“You too, honey,” she called, waving a gnarled hand. “Have a safe trip.” 

“Thank you,” Sable smiled, exiting the store with her arms laden with supplies. 

When she strolled down the street, as to not draw any unwanted attention, she ambled down the road and slipped into the trees, where Donnie greeted her. 

Immediately he grabbed the bags, taking on their burden. “What took you?” 

“Ladies like to chat,” Sable said by way of explanation. 

Donnie’s eyes darted around the wood, then he motioned for her to follow They walked for half a mile before he sat down the bags, his stomach growling. “Are you sure no one followed you?” 

“There wasn’t anyone around save for a few drivers,” Sable said, opening the bags and extracting food. “I hope I got enough to last us until we reach home.” 

“Oh, chocolate!” Donnie exclaimed, immediately opening a box of pop tarts and shoving half of it in his mouth. Sable stared, slacked jawed at him. While chewing, he spoke. “I can eat practically anything. No diet restrictions.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Sable grinned, withdrawing a box of granola bars and tinned meat. “Now we need to work on your table manners.” 

Not wanting to act like a pig, Donnie slowed his eating and dusted the crumbs off his plastron. Grinning sheepishly, he offered to share his favorite food. Sable smiled and opened a tin of sausages, handing it to him and causing his cheeks to heat. 

The two ate for a few moments, the sky hanging heavy overhead. Spring birds were singing, encouraging the world to wake up. The trees and scrubby brush was crowned with new green buds that awaited the passing of winter. 

Sable yawned around her pop tart, shoulders and eyes drooping. She had been awake all night, something she wasn’t used to doing. Add to the fact she had been through a roller coaster ride of emotions and physical exertions, fatigue was weighing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. 

Donnie was fairing no better. His limbs ached, muscles knotted, his own eyes were dropping. Needing a place to rest, if only for a little while, Donnie found a tall pine tree nearby, its branches thick and protective. It would offer some shelter while they rested. 

He helped Sable to her feet and escorted her under the boughs, which were so low he had to nearly bend in half to get beneath them. A thick carpet of pine needles provided a little padding. The evergreen canopy hung above, protecting the two under its boughs. 

“We need to get some rest. Should get in a few miles before it gets dark and we lose our bearings.” Donnie explained, opening one of the small tarps and spreading it out. 

Sable settled down next to him, causing his back to stiffen apprehensively from her proximity. She offered a yawn in agreement, pulling out one of the large blankets and grinning at Donnie when a cartoon character was revealed. 

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Don’t let Mikey see that. It’s one of his favorite shows.” 

Sable snorted and placed the blanket over Donnie’s legs. She opened up a similar blanket of the same character and placed it over herself, before drawing close to Donnie, seeking his warmth. 

Donnie hesitantly scooted closer, spooning around her to keep her safe and warm. Despite the many layers she wore, he sensed how small she was. He knew females were usually petite in nature, but Sable seemed to be thinner than what he expected. 

Idly he wondered if she had been starved at the facility. 

He had noticed how light she was when he carried her through the dark, but didn’t mention her physical state, lest she become uncomfortable. But it still bothered him how thin she was. 

If they were out in the elements for any length of time, her health could seriously decline. She lacked the proper insulation to keep her healthy. 

Well, Donnie wouldn’t allow her to come to harm. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure her survival. 

“Just a couple hours. Then we have to be on the move.” He muttered absently, closing his eyes. 

Sable was already sound asleep and didn’t hear him. She knew she was safe from any monsters that may be lurking in the dark and scary woods. Her hero was more than capable of taking care of them. 

 O-o -o-

 o-o

  

Donnie was startled awake by the sound of voices. He found Sable curled in his arms, resting peacefully, but he didn’t have time to admire her beauty. The voices were getting louder. Carefully he shook her, her liquid brown eyes fluttering open to stare up at him with trust and acceptance. The moments stole his breath away. 

Sable groggily asked, “What is it? What’s going on?” as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and snapped Donnie out of his spell. 

He held up a finger to his lips in silence and extracted himself from the blankets. Using his ninja skills, he remained hidden, ferreting out his foes by using their voices and found himself ready to pounce on several children. 

They were laughing and joking, backpacks slung over shoulders. They ranged in age from kindergarten to high school, keeping together and scuffing their shoes down a winding dirt road. 

Donnie cursed under his breath, racing back to Sable. She was already packing the blankets and tarp in the plastic shopping bags, ready to move. 

“What is it? The scientists, looking for us?” 

“Children returning from school,” Donnie said, glancing to the sky. The grey was turning black. A big storm was brewing. “We need to get moving. Put some miles behind us before we settle for the night.” 

Donnie mentally cursed himself. He had slept too long. If kids were getting out of school, that meant most of the daylight, for what it was worth, was already gone. They’d have a lot of miles to make up before setting up camp again. He chastised himself for sleeping so long. It wasn’t like him to be unconscious for longer than a couple of hours. It wasn’t in his nature. 

He must have been more exhausted than he thought. 

“We need to move quickly. Make up for lost time,’ Donnie said, gathering up the bags and nodding toward the direction they needed to go. 

“Okay, but remember, my legs are shorter than yours,” Sable scolded around a yawn. 

She could have slept all day and probably all night, but Donnie was right. They needed to get going. She frowned when Donnie handed her all the shopping bags, but she took them, the plastic rattling as she tried to balance them. A squeal erupted before she could stop herself as Donnie swooped in, holding her in his arms. He offered a cheeky grin, then took off, his bare feet a blur over the forest floor. 

“We need to make up for time,” he reiterated. 

It was true, but there was also an underlying need for him to keep her warm. The temperature was dropping. He could feel it in his bones. It was doubtful she could maintain a fast pace to keep her blood pumping to keep her warm for an extended time. 

Sable snorted at her carrier turtle and nestled their supplies in her lap. She opened the pop tarts and took one out, offering it to Donnie as he ran. He made a happy noise, chomping down on the chocolate confection and picked up speed. 

After a couple of hours, Donnie slowed. His heart was pounding in Sable’s ear, his breath coming in short bursts that plumed in front of his face. Despite wearing several shirts, Sable was shivering. Her nose and fingers were frozen. 

Sable placed her hand on Donnie’s plastron, directly over his hammering heart. 

“We’re far enough away. You need to rest.” 

Donnie slowed considerably, eyes scanning the surrounding terrain. They had left a highway about a mile behind them when they came to a clearing. A couple downed trees were flanking a large rock lined fire pit. The whole area was decorated in empty beer cans and bottles and a few deposited condoms. 

Donnie’s head swiveled around, taking in the surroundings. 

“We should be safe here,” Sable said, wanting Donnie to put her down, but he refused. If anything, he held her tighter. “It’s safe, Donnie. It’s a bonfire site. Kids come here to party and make out. It’s safe because it’s out of the way, so the fire or loud music won’t draw attention.” 

“You’re sure?” Donnie asked skeptically. He clutched Sable protectively. “Seems unsafe. High risk due to broken bottles, rusted cans, and possibly needles from drug use.” Donnie saw a condom and curled his snout. “This place is a toxic dump.” 

“Which is why it’s a fave hangout for kids who want to do illegal stuff from the prying eyes of their parents,“ Sable said, taking in the familiar scene. “But from the looks of this place, it hasn’t been used in awhile. It would be safe to say here tonight.” 

“No,” Donnie said flatly, becoming a silent wraith amongst the trees as he took off at a run. 

Ten minutes later they found another clearing, though this one lacked potentially dangerous paraphernalia. Donnie sat Sable on her feet and pointed to several closely knitted trees. 

“We’ll camp here. I’ll check the perimeter.” 

Sable didn’t argue. Using her booted foot, she scratched and scraped the ground, clearing it of leaves and sticks, making sure nothing could catch fire unexpectedly. She had finished sweeping out a good ten foot arc when Donnie appeared out of the dark. 

She gaped at him, startled he could move so quietly. His arms held several sticks and logs. He deposited his load next to a grouping of tightly knitted trees and disappeared back into the darkened wood. 

Sable collected the fallen limbs and sticks around their makeshift campsite, hoping to find enough to last through the night. She made sure to keep within eyesight of the clearing. 

Arms full of twigs and sticks, she returned to find Donnie dropping several rocks on the ground where she had cleared the area with her foot. He placed the rocks into a crooked ring, then began pulling out the tarps and zip ties, working on their shelter. 

As Donnie worked, he watched Sable from the corner of his eye. Though he knew she was tired, she worked diligently, collecting sticks and smaller rocks to forge their fire pit. She used the lighter fluid and matches to get some of the leaves and smaller twigs burning, adding a couple larger sticks to allow the fire to grow. When she bent over to pick up a bigger log Donnie had found, he took a moment to appreciate her backside, still petite and nicely rounded, despite the double pair of pants she wore. 

Embarrassed for his obvious stalking behavior, Donnie busied himself with making a shelter. The large tarp was slanted backward to keep rain from pooling in the center, the base secured to the ground via zip ties and tree roots. Donnie used one of the smaller tarps to construct a side wall to help trap in the heat coming from the fire a few feet away. The other tarp he placed on the ground, glad there wasn’t any rocks to dig into flesh and bone and shell when they slept. 

The fire ate up the sticks and twigs with voracity. Fearing they’d run out of wood before the dawn, Donnie searched around the perimeter for more wood. A couple of broken limbs offered promise. 

Using the skills Master Splinter taught him, Donnie broke the limbs into several pieces, building quite a stockpile of firewood. He placed them with the handful of logs and found Sable seated by the fire, warming her hands. 

She stared into the mesmerizing flame, wondering how her life had taken such a strange and drastic turn. 

Less than forty-eight hours ago, she was drugged and used as a sex object. Doctors, the ones sworn to heal the sick and uphold an oath of doing no harm, had allowed her to be violated against her will. 

Who knows what else they had planned for her and Donnie. She shuddered to think what depraved and inhumane things the ‘doctors,’ (if she could still call them that,) would have inflicted on them. 

But they escaped. 

Donnie had done what was necessary to get her out of there. He took care of her when he could have easily left her behind. Though they had met under the worst of circumstances, and she had witnessed his strength and violence, she felt safe with him. 

She started when a blanket was draped around her shoulders, Donnie tucking it in to give her warmth. She stared at him, the fire light flickering over his reptilian features. 

He was so strange. 

Obviously not human, at least not completely. He had green skin, scales, flat short snout, and no one could miss that giant sheet-wrapped shell on his back. His three fingers and two toes were also a hint to his species. 

But he was more than those things. More than the sum of his biology. 

He was he was gentle, protective. Intelligent. Oh my! Yes, he was some sort of a genius. He could speak. Perform complex marital arts moves as graceful and deadly as any action movie hero. And as she watched him open up tinned meats and hand her a can of Vienna sausage, she saw him flash a bashful smile. He had teeth. And opposable thumbs. He wore glasses. 

He was also sitting next to her, watching the growing flame and tossing on a couple more sticks, the amber light dancing on his thin, wiry features. 

Kind, generous, thoughtful, and when he realized what had transpired between them while in a drug induced haze, he was shamed, asking for forgiveness for something that neither had control over. 

Despite him breaking the necks of the security guards, she could tell from his demeanor that violence was not a natural part of him. Sure he knew how to take care of himself, but he was more of a diplomat than a fighter. Relying on diplomatic or scientific answers to solve a problem instead of physical violence. 

The ease he carried her, without compliant, as they escaped through the woods. His consideration they find a suitable place to rest. His vigilance of their surroundings and willingness to protect her. 

He was so much more than the green skin and shell. 

He was timid and so deceptively strong, in body and spirit. 

Sable shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn’t like where they were traveling. She scowled into the fire. The flames cackled and danced in the growing darkness, providing light and heat but Sable was feeling too warm. 

Her attention was drawn to Donnie, who nudged her. He handed her a granola bar, some crackers and cheese, and a pop tart. He smiled in a disarming, innocent way. Expectant. Like what one might find a child presenting a gift of a rock or stubby flower. 

Sable accepted the dinner graciously, her attention once against drifting to the unique and fascinating mutant who had saved her from… -she shuddered to think it! 

The two ate in silence, Donnie bowed over his portion of pop tats and crackers, the fire light glinting on his glasses. 

Sable tried hard not to stare, but she kept finding herself taking in his features. 

It was different being locked in a room with him. Though here was no denying the sexual encounter they unwittingly shared, she had monitored his movements for anything hinting of untoward or illicit behavior. 

But he had been respectful. Polite. Sweet, even. 

When she became fatigued, he carried her without compliant or hesitation. Even the makeshift lean to he constructed was more for her benefit than his. No doubt he could tuck into his shell and be fine. 

She on the other hand, was exposed to the elements. And given her previously sickly state, she lacked the proper immunity to fight off illness from exposure. 

Donnie added several larger sticks to the fire shoving the hot coals and partially burnt pieces to the far side of the impromptu pit. She wasn’t sure how he was able to break the larger pieces to use as firewood, but given his hidden strength when fighting, she guessed he had simply snapped the pieces in half. 

She paused for a moment, realizing she didn’t fear him for this strength. She found it… comforting. Safe. And somewhat, charming. A knight in shining shell. She smirked at the metaphor as the first drops of rain began to fall. 

“Into the tent,” Donnie commanded, giving the fire a last few pokes and placing a large log on it. 

Sable didn’t argue. She scrambled into the tarp abode, finding their food supplies tucked neatly in the back, out of the way. The blankets were folded as well, ready to be put into service. 

Donnie joined Sable a moment later, a drop of rain hanging from his glasses. 

It took a bit of repositioning and trying different things, but they finally settled with Donnie in back of the tent, Sable near the front, closest to the fire. She could feel its heat though the rain was beginning to pick up. 

As a true caregiver, Donnie made sure to drape her with a blanket before himself. 

“Hopefully the rain won’t last or be too heavy and put out the fire,” he explained softly, as he was a few inches from her ear. 

Sable thought it would be uncomfortable or awkward to be lying in a tent, on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, a giant turtle behind her. Her shoulder bumped into his chest seeking reassurance. 

Though their situation was dire, being miles away from familiar territory, not truly knowing each other, possibly having crazed scientists and commandos chasing them with the intent to capture or kill them, Sable felt safe in Donnie’s shadow. She shivered, the thought of being caught and kept in a lab chilling her worse than the winter storm. 

Donnie mistook her trembling and grabbed the other blanket, placing it over her. 

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and cuddled closer, taking his arm and draping it over her midsection. Donnie tensed, keeping himself rigid for a moment, before relaxing into the comforting embrace. 

“Donnie, do you think the doctors are going to come after us?” Sable asked after a moment, staring up at the pewter grey underside of the tarp hanging above, keeping them dry from the rain. 

“I hope not,” he answered sadly. Sable turned in his arms to face him. It was when she was laying so close their size difference became comically obvious. He was so long and lanky, with a wide shell. Quite formidable to one not accustomed to his gentle nature. 

“Is there someway we can hide? Move across country or something?” she asked. She didn’t like the idea of moving so far away from her family, but if it meant never being a lab experiment again, she’d do whatever was necessary. Even if it meant never seeing her loved ones again. She couldn’t risk dragging them into this horrible, sordid mess. 

Donnie hesitated, his gaze drifting aimlessly, refusing to meet Sable’s inquiring expression. 

She surmised he was hiding something and reached up, grasping his face. 

“Tell me,” she commanded softly. 

Donnie took a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest. This was the closest (physically) he’d ever been to a female. Well, other than being drugged and mounting her, but he had no recollection of that. 

He’d hugged April a few times. But this? 

This was different. More… _personal_. 

April was family. A big sister. 

Sable wasn’t. She was small, and fragile, trusting and oh, so beautiful, inside and out. She was strong and smart and yet, so delicate and feminine. 

He wasn’t sure how much he should tell her, but judging by the fear in her eyes, he decided to tell the whole truth. Besides, lying wasn’t a part of his being. And she had witnessed some truly awful and horrible things at his hand. He honestly expected her to hate him or be disgusted by him and his physique, but she had shown remarkable courage and acceptance, even being so bold as to place his arm around her waist while she lay in his arms. 

“When I hacked the system, I found the environmental controls,” Donnie started slowly, hoping Sable wouldn’t hate him for what he’d done. He didn’t feel any guilt over it, but maybe later, when their lives weren’t at stake he could reflect on the moment and find the appropriate emotional response, but as of right now, he held no remorse for his actions. 

Sable waited patiently, her face a few inches from his own, her tiny frame pressed close to his. It was nice, but a little distracting. Donnie focused on his explanation, hoping to distract himself from the tingling along his shell at her proximity. 

“We were held at a genetics and biological research facility. They had a foothold situation installed. I initiated it.” 

“Foothold?” Sable asked. 

“Total lockdown. Nothing in, nothing out. In case of outbreak or contagions.” Donnie explained, his thumb subconsciously tracing Sable’s side. “When the terminal was accessed, no doubt they went to check logs to find out the approximate time of our escape to realize how much of a head start we had, the program initiated.” 

Sale squinted at the nerdy, yet cunning turtle. “You did something else, didn’t you?” 

Donnie ducked his head a little, heat rising in his cheeks. “I turned off the ventilation system, and reversed the air pumps from the main lab. When the lock down initiated, it sent all the fumes from the dangerous chemicals out into the base.” 

“Making the torture chamber into a giant gas chamber,” Sable guessed slowly. 

Donnie gave a curt nod. ”Hopefully I got Mr. Point and Mr. Bishop in the trap,” he admitted without shame. “If either survived, I have a feeling they have the resources to find us.” 

Sable gulped audibly. She didn’t want to be an experiment. She could only imagine what Donnie must be feeling. 

“What about their data? The tests they ran? The samples they took?” Sable asked, the depths of the situation crashing down with the force of a bomb. If anything got out, samples, specimens, findings…some truly horrible things could come of that vile and wretched facility. 

“Took care of that, too,“ Donnie added sheepishly. “Transferred all their data to my own secured network.” 

“How?” Sable had a feeling the sneaky turtle had more than one trick up his shell. “But, won’t they trace the transmissions and do that pinpoint ISP stuff they talk about on cop shows?” 

Donnie shrugged though it was hard to do in the confines of the tent. His shell scratched the tent and made it flap. 

“I’m good at covering my tracks,” Donnie assured her. “And once the data transferred to my network, I wrote a virus to crash the main system and sent out Trojans to any back up feeds.” Donnie grinned, showing off his even teeth in the firelight. 

Sable closed her eyes and shook he head. “I’m not even going to ask.” 

Donnie chuckled. “I have wireless transmitters that give me full autonomy.” 

Sable settled closer, the warm fire still burning at her back and the gentle heroic turtle who was more than she ever imagined. 

“How can you have _mobile_ transmitters? Do you have satellites strapped to birds?” 

Donnie laughed a light, hearty sound that mirrored his boyish grin. 

“A lot of newer cars are wifi enabled. Designed some transmitters and placed on the vehicles.“ Donnie stared out at the dancing firelight and continued, “While cars are stuck in traffic, it’s easy to slide a manhole cover aside and attach a small transmitter. Then when the car moves on, I still have a signal. And since its mobile, it makes it complicated to track.” 

“Genius,” Sable breathed, earning another goofy grin. 

How could she ever think of this amazing, wonderful person as being anything less than what he was? How did she only perceive him as a lowly animal? 

She wanted to pinch herself, making sure all of this wasn’t a dream. But the rock next to her head was a definitive reminder she was in the real world, and there were real bad guys that could hunt them down. She didn’t know who Mr. Point or Bishop were, but she sincerely hoped Donnie had caught them in his trap. 

The fire cackled on, despite the steady rain murmuring on the tarp overhead. 

“But, we’re safe, right?” Sable asked, uncertainty still pecking at her like an angry chicken. She couldn’t rest until she knew she wouldn’t be woken up by gunpoint and dragged to another lab to be experimented on. 

“We’re safe,” Donnie reiterated, hand firm on her side in reassurance. “Hopefully the trap I set, and the loss of all their data, will make it impossible for them to recover.” 

“Good,” Sable sighed, leaning into Donnie and tucking neatly at his side. Within moments she was sound asleep. 

Donnie caressed her side, marveling at the small human female. He knew he was lucky to get her to trust him, especially after he had his way with her. He couldn’t help but think he raped her, though he had no control over himself, nor apparently did she. But being drugged had not taken the sting off the fact he had done the unthinkable to a helpless female. 

The fact she trusted him enough to not only sleep with him, but so closely, humbled the tech turtle. 

She had every right to scream and shout, beat and rip off his shell for what he had done. But she was understanding and accepting, at least now. 

At first, he knew she saw him as nothing more than an animal, a brute. Didn’t help he took out fully armed men without even breaking sweat. Most would have realized how dangerous he was and fled in fear. 

But not Sable. She stuck with him. Trusting him. Depended on him. 

He was going to make sure she made it home, regardless how long it took, how many people he had to take out, or the distance traveled. He would make sure she got home, safe and sound, so she could get on with her life and forget this whole ordeal. 

Maybe even him. 

He didn’t know. 

It was up to her if she wanted to keep in contact. 

He hoped so. She was so nice. She sighed in her sleep and Donnie smiled tenderly at his charge. 

Yes, he would do everything in his power to ensure she made it home. 

Rain pattered on the top of the tent, lulling Donnie to sleep, his arm draped protectively over Sable. 

-o- -o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww… aren’t they sweet? Donnie is such a cute little dragon!
> 
> Sorry for the longer chapter. It kinda got away with me! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :D 
> 
> Are there readers who would like to see this continued?


	15. Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALEXLUKE!! FOR BEING AN AWESOME SPONCER AND ALL YOUR VALUABLE FEEDBACK!!
> 
> AN: Please excuse the delay in posting. I’ve been having back trouble and unable to sit at the computer and write. Trying to get caught up in posting with this story, Take Two, and finish writing the last chapter of Not Broken. Hoping for a Valentine’s Day finality. Fingers crossed!

o-o

-o-o o-o-o 

The next morning Donnie awoke with a jolt. Not because Sable was wrapped around him, seeking his warmth in her sleep as the fire had died out from the rain. Some embers still glowed but they weren’t enough to give heat. 

No, what woke Donnie was a bird. One decided it needed to warble overhead, creating a song to make the turtle bolt awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was, then it all struck him anew. 

The facility …the escape… Sable. 

Speaking of which, Sable was laying half on his chest, arm wrapped around his middle, her leg draped between his own. She slept soundly, drooling a little on her terrapin pillow. Donnie didn’t mind. 

He took her features in the dawn light. 

Honey colored hair, pale skin dotted with a few random freckles. Her fragile, petit human structure, including her breasts, which were noticeable when pressed into his plastron. Donnie gulped and cast his gaze to the ceiling trying to focus on anything but the lines and curves of the female half on top of him. He frowned, realizing the dawn was at least an hour passed. 

Weird. 

It was unusual for Donnie to sleep through the night. He must have been more tired than he thought. To be unconscious for so long was practically unheard of. He hadn’t slept through the night since he was a young turtle. 

Sable groaned, rubbing her cheek along Donnie’s chest as she stretched, waking up. Lazily she opened her eyes and smiled up at Donnie. 

“Morning.” 

Donnie curled his nose. Humans had terrible breath in the morning. 

“Morning,” he parroted. 

Sable was slow to get up, staring mournfully at the dying embers. A couple of thicker pieces remained unburned. 

“We should have a quick bite before we start out,” Donnie said, handing Sable a pop tart while he folded the blankets and stacked them neatly to be packed for travel. He chewed on his own pop tart as he set about breaking down their camp while Sable fully awakened. 

She yawned and stretched, using the bathroom and stamping out the fire by the time Donnie finished breaking down their shelter. It folded into a cumbersome square but he managed to get it in a shopping bag, flatting it down with a blanket to conserve space. Within the hour they were ready to leave. 

Sable opted to walk, shouldering the burden of the remaining food. 

Over rocky terrain they traveled for several hours until they came upon a shallow river. It was roughly fifty feet wide, moving steadily along its path. A sandbar rose near the middle, creating a tiny island. 

Sable searched for rocks to walk on, but Donnie scooped her up in his arms (without asking,) and stepped into the cold water. 

“Might be wise to take a water path, just in case our tracks are found.” 

“Do you think we’re being followed?” Sable asked, settling into his natural hold. It was as if she fit there by design. 

“Taking every precaution,” Donnie said, “We’ll follow the stream for a distance. It’s shallow, so it’s easy to navigate.” 

Indeed, the water barely brushed his knees as he moved. 

“Careful,” Sable warned, “lots of slime on the rocks.” 

“I grew up in a sewer, I’m used to slime,“ Donnie quipped, following the stream down through winding twist and turns. It never got deeper than his mid-thigh and stayed fairly flat, with even stones and gentle murmurings. 

An hour later, Donnie exited the water, using some rocks to hide his prints and sat Sable on her feet. She dutifully followed, clumping along in her too large boots. She was able to keep pace with his longer, faster stride for over an hour before her stomach growled. Hand over stomach, she offered a sheepish look. 

“Quick break for lunch, then we must set off again.” Donnie instructed. He wasn’t even winded. 

They sat under a majestic oak whose branches were crowned in new spring green. The temperature was dropping again. As Sable estimated, it had barely hit forty-five when the sun was at its peak. But night was falling once again. 

Which meant the temps were dipping in the thirties, if not lower. 

She had barely finished her package of crackers and candy bar when Donnie gathered up the bags. 

“You ready?” he asked, taking a step deeper into the wood. 

Sable took a steady breath, giving him a nod and following. She was glad he didn’t want to keep up a conversation, as it was taking her breath and energy to keep up with him for the next five miles. 

The sounds of a highway were heard before they came upon it. Donnie sighed, not liking the idea of being exposed during the day time, but it was a risk they’d have to take. They found a fairly wooded area that was close to the road and when traffic allowed, cars at least a mile away in either direction, Donnie pulled the bedding over his head to hide his features and ran across the highway, Sable hot on his heels. Over the guardrail and down into a ditch they landed just as a car rounded the bend and drove by with a low hum of its engine. 

Sable lay, panting, feeling like an escaped convict from a movie. It was terrifying, but exhilarating. She never felt so alive! 

They paused for several long minutes, catching their breath, cars passing, oblivious to their presence. Donnie tilted his head, listening intently at the traffic before motioning for Sable to follow him along the ditch line that ran parallel with the trees. 

Darkness was falling, aiding in their camouflage as they entered the tree-line. 

The shrubbery thickened considerably as they went further into the wood. 

“This way,” Donnie said, heading off toward his right. 

They kept the sounds of the highway to their left, adjusting course when the road became exposed. Donnie sniffed out the next town before it came into view. And when Sable saw the KFC sign jutting high in the sky, she knew her companion had been following his nose. 

Wanting a hot meal, Sable straightened her clothes, mussing up her hair a little and flipping her collar up on her black shirt and tying it off in the middle, exposing the white undershirt she wore beneath. 

Donnie stared, captivated by her change in demeanor. With her shoulders thrust back, head held high, and combat boots a flopping on her feet, she resembled a biker soccer mom. 

The thought made Donnie overheated. 

He settled into the wooded area a couple hundred feet away from the parking lot ringed by rich vegetation, watching Sable approach the restaurant. Several minutes later, she exited, and much to his disdain, stopped at a dollar store a block away. 

Donnie’s foot was tapping impatiently when Sable exited the store 15 minutes later with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Whatever was in it was heavy, if her slanted walk was any indication. When she reached the tree-line, she darted through the trees, finding Donnie. 

“What did you do?” he asked without preamble. 

“Supplies,” Sable said, lifting the backpack with a shaky arm. 

“We need to get moving. We’re losing daylight,” Donnie said worriedly, checking the sky. 

His stomach growled in rebuke. He was usually a calm turtle, mellow in nature, but when he got really hungry, he turned gruff. Almost as bad as Raph. He huffed, mind racing a million miles a minute before handing Sable the bags that held their camping supplies. 

She frowned upon being given a heavier burden to carry, when Donnie picked her up and started off over the rough terrain. He carefully picked his way over rock and tree roots, adding some speed as he found an animal track and stuck to it. 

Sable allowed Donnie to carry her while she fed him, having no qualms about sharing her spoon with him as she held up a serving of popcorn chicken coated with mashed potatoes and gravy. Donnie ate it hungrily, racing along the rutted wildlife path. Sable adjusted their course a little and fed Donnie a potato wedge, then some coleslaw and a biscuit. 

Not wanting him to be exhausted from carrying her, Sable motioned for Donnie to put her down. He did so, but took the back pack, grunting under its weight. 

“What did you buy? The whole store?” he quipped, mood much improved with a hot meal. He was a little winded so he finished off the last of his water. 

Sable laughed, wadding up their trash and placing it in a second backpack she had hidden under the first. Donnie’s brow line rose in question and she grinned. “To put the blankets and tarps in. We need something waterproof in case it rains. Don’t want the blankets wet.” 

Once again she amazed him. 

They traveled in silence, huffing and puffing their way till well past nightfall. Their breath bloomed in front of their faces, their noses and extremities cold. Donnie kept glancing to the sky, ushering Sable along when she began to lag behind. He didn’t like the looks of the clouds. Not to mention, the temperature was dropping to dangerous levels. 

Donnie’s feet were numb. 

Not a good sign. 

By the time both agreed to camp, they had put considerable mileage on their escape. 

“We need to find a suitable place for the night,” Donnie said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when from the night emerged a squat, black wooden square of a building. “What’s this?” 

Sable breathed a sign of relief when the small log cabin came into view. The area around it was overgrown and by the lack of light and activity, it wasn’t in use. 

“Probably a hunting lodge,” Sable said, patting Donnie’s arm so he’d relax. 

Sable approached, going up on tiptoe to peek into the grimy windows. As she guessed, the place was deserted. Finding the door she tried the handle, discovering a well oiled, fairly new, Master padlock on it, preventing entry. 

“Do you know how to pick locks?” she asked. 

Donnie grasped the lock and using his hidden strength, yanked as hard as he could. The bracket came free, grinding a little on the screws. With some finagling the door gave way, allowing entry. 

Sable stood gaping. 

Donnie took it upon himself to enter first, surveying the room for danger. 

“Wow,” Donnie breathed, glancing around the quaint cabin. 

Sable rooted around in the semi darkness for a moment before holding up an old oil lamp. Donnie extracted the matches and struck one, lighting the cord that hung in nearly a full bulb of oil at the bottom. 

Light chased the shadows back to the corners, revealing the interior of their temporary shelter. 

The small cabin was fairly well maintained, no doubt for various hunting seasons. Not being a hunter, Donnie had no clue what kind of animal could be out in the forest, but for right now, the cabin offered excellent shelter. Which was a good thing as he noticed a few flakes of snow drift past the window. 

They found shelter just in time. 

“Think anyone will bother us?” he asked, shutting the door and placing a chair in front of it for security. 

Sable did a fast exploration. 

The cabin was a single room. Primitive kitchen with two sided basins for water. Electric hot plate, coffee maker and mini fridge, though none held any power. 

“Probably a generator nearby,” Sable said, sweeping the lamplight into the living room slash bedroom. 

Full sized bed with several quilts and flannel sheets was occupying a corner. There was also a large gun rack, capable of holding a dozen firearms, though now, all the slots were empty. 

There were a few hunting knives scattered about. 

A stuffed moose head hung on one side and a family of deer on the opposite wall. The does eyes were cold, glassy distant. The bucks eyes were proud, haughty, and his twenty point rack was mighty impressive. Two couches flanked a large fireplace that had a mantel decorated with pictures of trophy kills. 

“I’ll get a fire going,” Donnie volunteered, searching the room for wood. 

“Check by the back door,” Sable said, pointing to a narrow door almost completely obscured by shadow. 

Donnie undone the bolt locks and opened the door, finding a large stack of firewood by the door protected by a lean-to. There was also a small shack looking structure about ten feet from the back door. 

“There’s a narrow building out there,” Donnie reported, bringing in an armload of wood and dropping it by the fireplace. 

“It’s an outhouse,” Sable explained, finding the hunter was a bit lazy while ‘roughing it,’ and opened a stack of fire starter logs. She placed two on the cleaned grate and piled the wood on top. The starter pieces ignited immediately. Soon the room was filed with the cackling of a hungry fire. 

Snow flew past the windows faster than stars in a scifi movie. 

Needing to pee, she grabbed the roll of TP from their supplies and darted the short distance to the outhouse, teeth chattering while her black cargos were pulled down. She prayed there weren’t any bugs. Or wild animals. If she ran out of there with her pants down, that would make a very awkward situation. One she would never live down. When she got back into the cabin, Donnie had a decent stack of firewood. 

“Hope the owner doesn’t mind,” Donnie said, turning and warming his shell. Like most reptiles, Donnie despised the cold. Though it didn’t force him to hibernation like it did his distant relatives. 

“You think it’s going to stick?” Sable asked, squinting through the dirty pane. 

“If it does, we have a decent shelter at least,” Donnie said, always the optimist. Donnie went to the table and opened the bags, calling over his shoulder, “What do you want for dinner tonight? We have excellent braised beef, rotisserie chicken, oven roasted turkey, all paired with the perfect wine from the most prestigious vineyards.” 

Sable joined him, picking out a tin of shredded chicken, crackers, and string cheese. Her stomach growled with the mention of good food. When she got home, she wanted a banquet. 

Sable ate by the fireplace, Donnie beside her, finishing his own meager dinner. They had enough food to last a few days, thanks to Sable’s stop at the dollar store and her backpack stuffed with food. 

If the snow decided to stick around, they couldn’t risk leaving the cabin. Donnie made distinct footprints with his bare feet. They’d have to stay there until the snow melted. She didn’t want him to lose his toes to frostbite. 

Speaking of which….. 

Sable rustled around in the backpack she bought at the dollar store. A moment later she pulled out a pair of thick wooly socks. She grinned, tossing them to Donnie. 

“They’re really stretchy. Hopefully they’ll cover your feet to help keep you warm.” 

Donnie grinned, plopping down on the floor and pulling on the socks. His toes were cold. The socks were standard size and only went to his ankle. But they were nice. Already he felt warmer. 

“Thanks,” he said, smiling oh-so-innocently up at Sable, the fire light behind him glinting off his glasses. 

Past the windows, the snow was coming down heavy. 

“If the snow melts off by morning, I’d like to gain some more distance,” Donnie said, padding over to the table and pulling out the cartoon blankets. “If you would be willing, that is.” 

Sable dusted her hands of crumbs and tried not to think about the germs on her hands from being unable to wash them. “You want to start out early?” 

Donnie stared at her in the firelight. Amber highlighted her features, making the brown of her eyes turn black and hooded. Her hair took on the aspect of flame, absorbing the red of embers to glow upon her head as a crown. 

Fiery passion, that’s what he saw before him. And it both terrified and aroused him. He turned his head abruptly, staring out the window to clear the fog of his brain. 

“If the weather permits,” he said, finding his tongue wanting to stick to the roof of his mouth that had nothing to do with eating so many crackers. 

“Early start then” Sable said, stifling a yawn. If she as honest, she was pretty tired. It didn’t take much to make her exhausted. “If it’s nice out, we spend all day traveling. But if the weather’s still bad, we hang here and rest until the weather breaks.” 

There was wood for the fire, ample shelter, and plenty of food. She had stocked the backpack with enough to last them several days. Three boxes of pop tarts, two boxes of cheese flavored crackers, two large bags of beef jerky, a dozen cans of Vienna sausages, a box of granola, and several cheap candy bars resided in the compact pack, along with four bottles of water. 

“You should get some rest,” Donnie said, nodding toward the bed. “We may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Sable offered another yawn in response and rose, going to the bed and turning down the covers, checking for any creepy crawlers. Finding it devoid of bug life, she kicked off the oversized boots and settled into bed, watching Donnie sit by the fire. 

His shell rose elegantly on his back as he threw on another log. Satisfied, Donnie climbed onto the couch, settling down sideways, his shell making it cumbersome to get comfortable. He tried either side, cattycornered, on his stomach, flat on his shell, where he bowed comically. 

Sable couldn’t stand the torture much longer. She scooted forward to the edge of the bed and moved the covers behind her. The three quilts were nice and toasty warm. And they were large enough to cover both she and Donnie. 

“You can stay with me,” she offered as he turned, attempting to fluff a flattened pillow. 

Donnie paused, perking up and over the arm of the couch. One of the cartoon blankets fell off and landed on the floor. 

“The couch is fine.” 

“Don’t argue,” Sable said, patting the bed behind her. “Get over here.” 

Donnie ducked sheepishly and got off the couch, padding to the bed. “I should be in front. Just in case someone breaks in. You’d be safe.” 

Sable wanted to kiss him for such heroism, but offered up a chuckle. “And I’ll have to pee a couple times, which means I’d have to climb over you to get out of bed. This way, I can stand up without jabbing my sharp bones into you.“ 

She got a mental image of another kind of bone poking , but it was the other way around. Unbidden the ghost of their intimate encounter flared through her consciousness, reminding her how overheated she had become, so eager and willing for the masculine presence she sensed to take her. 

And the flashes of pleasure she could remember, driving her higher and higher. 

“Are you okay?” Donnie asked, crouching down, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. “You’re flushed. Are you fevered? Shall I take you to a doctor? Or a hospital?” 

Sable snapped herself out of her awakening memories, the color rising in her cheeks from embarrassment to replace the flush of arousal. “I’m fine. The fire makes me warm with these extra blankets.” 

Donnie bought the excuse. He relaxed and though he would have been happier to be in the front, he didn’t argue. He got under the covers behind Sable, his shell wedging perfectly against the wall. 

Sable rolled over to face him, much like the previous night in their tent. Sable simply stared at the strange person curled up next to her. Donnie respectfully maintained his distance as best he could. The firelight glinted off his glasses giving his eyes a hollowed, enchanted aura. She reached out, clasping one of his hands. 

For the first time she really _looked_ at him. 

His skin was warm, his pulse beat on his wrist exactly like her own. This was the first time she voluntarily touched him, exploring the unique physiology that made up this mutated person. Two long tapered fingers and a thumb, and knuckles so much like a regular human. His finger nails fascinated and amused her. 

Green skin, surprisingly soft and not rough or as scaly as she imagined. He even had fingerprints! Small little whorls and patterns. 

Sable turned over Donnie’s hand, this way and that, curiously studying him but not in a way a scientist would stare. The kind of expression thirsty for knowledge and willing to dissect everything to learn answers. 

No, Sable’s expression was of open curiosity and fascination. 

So Donnie held still, allowing her to pinch and poke and check out what made him so different from her. 

Sable tried several ways to hold Donnie’s hand, as if a dating couple might hold hands while out for a stroll. But with his three fingered configuration and her small hands, it was kinda difficult. 

There was power and strength in those slender fingers. She wasn’t fooled by his artistic fingers. She had seen them kill. They were the skilled hands of a warrior. A craftsman. An artist. An intellectual. 

So much like her own and yet, slightly different. 

Sable realized how much she was manhandling Donnie and extracted her touch from his palm, where his hand opened as a flower to the sun. 

“Sorry.” she muttered. “My brother always tells me I’m too curious for my own good.” 

“You have a brother?” Donnie asked, nudging her hand as a puppy seeking attention. She pretended not to notice, then folded. Letting her fingers dance with his and give him a chance to examine her much smaller human hands. 

“Two older brothers, an older sister, then a younger brother,” Sable recounted, finding it cute how Donnie plucked at her nails. 

“You have a three bothers like me,” Donnie said with a smile. 

“Well, there was another older brother, but he was killed in a car accident,” Sable said sadly. 

Donnie paused, squeezing her hands together for comfort. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry.” 

“It’s okay. I was four, so I don’t really remember him,” Sable said. “Dad was driving Charlie from pee wee practice and a car ran a red light. T-boned them. Dad was in a coma for a week with a head injury and broken arm and shoulder. Charlie didn’t survive.” 

“That’s terrible,” Donnie breathed. 

He couldn’t imagine losing his brothers. Despite the recent friction between him and Leo, Donnie still loved him. It would crush him if something happened to Leo. Though Donnie feared with Leo’s self destructing attitude as of late, he may become lost to all of them. Not physically but emotionally. 

“So I have my big brother Shawn, who’s in the Air Force, and there’s Caleb who is a software designer and married his high school sweetheart, Melody. They have two girls. Then there’s Susan, who is a vet and married to a lawyer, Kevin. They have three boys. And finally, the youngest of our pack, Jake, who is in his second year of college for political science. Kid wants to work as an ambassador.” 

“Ambassador?” Donnie asked, astounded by such a strange goal for one so young. “Isn’t he rather… young?” 

“Nineteen,” Sable explained. “Kid’s got a knack for languages though. He’s fluent in about a dozen or so.” 

Donnie gaped. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah. In grade school there was an exchange student from Germany in his class and within a couple of months, he was speaking fluent German. Anyway, he started getting language tapes at the library and learning them fairly fast. By the time he got into high school, he was fluent in four languages and was pestering our parents to invest in more instructional tapes. They relented, of course, and dad’s keen on having Jake to work with him at the firm.” 

“Your dads a lawyer?” 

“No, he’s an accountant,” Sable explained. “He audits large corporations and makes recommendations to government on penalties, taxes, and fees.“ Sable waved her hand airily. ”All crap to me. Boring.” 

“And your mom?” Donnie asked, entranced by this woman and her family. He would have loved to have had such a variety of exposures to arts and sciences. 

”Mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps and be an architect,” Sable admitted. “But I was more interested in teaching. Have been since I was little. I was diagnosed with cancer at fourteen and thought I beat it, but last January, when I turned twenty two, the doctor told me I was stage four. Leukemia. No cure. I was given three months to live.” 

Donnie didn’t know what to say. It broke his heart that such a beautiful, vibrant, loving, and bright young woman had been so close to deaths door. 

“So I gave my siblings my stuff- car, savings, everything. Since I had been in college, I stayed at the farm my grandparents left my mother. That’s where we’re headed. Free Hold.“ 

“How did you end up at the same place they were holding me captive?” Donnie asked. 

”My oncologist mentioned a trial program for terminal patients. I only had a few short weeks to live, so I thought if they needed volunteers to try experimental treatments, then I can make my last remaining days as productive as possible. I agreed, and was transported to what I thought was a hospice center.” 

Donnie held Sable’s hands tighter. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but kissed her hands, eyes brimming with tears. “You are so brave.” 

It was Sable’s turn to blush. 

To Donnie’s secret delight, she didn’t pull away. Nor did she act disgusted by his emotional outburst. He was lucky he didn’t allow himself to go too far, as he wanted to hug her and cry at the thought of her dying alone, willing to subject herself to horrendous procedures in the vain hope doctors would find a breakthrough and be able to help others. It was the ultimate in self sacrifice. 

“Well, that’s my family details,” Sable said to break the awkwardness. The feel of Donnie’s lips on her hand were weird. They felt… human. She expected him to have a beak or a hardened ridge for a nose, like a box turtle. But his lips were soft… and warm. “So, what about your family?” 

Donnie wasn’t sure where to start. His family seemed… ordinary in comparison. 

“Well, my three brothers and I were born at the same time, but we always think of Mikey as being the youngest,” Donnie started. 

Sable giggled. “Let me guess. He’ll eat anything?” 

“How do you know?” Donnie asked, surprised. 

“It used to be a commercial years ago,” Sable explained. “Back in the late eighties, there was a commercial for cereal. The catch phrase was, ‘Give it to Mikey, he’ll eat anything.’” 

“We were born in ninety- nine,” Donnie said. “The commercial was before our time. I’ve never seen it.” 

“Oh, you’re going to have to now,” Sable said. “So you’re just a kid. Well, not really kid, but roughly the same age as my baby brother.” 

“Eighteen. Nineteen in July,” Donnie imparted. 

“Remind me to get those old tapes from my sister. You’ll love the commercials. Some were wild compared to what we have now.” 

“I’d like that,” Donnie smiled. Then continued, ”My older brother, Leo, has taken on the role of leader. When we go on missions or helping the police, Leo plans our attacks, coordinates with police and oversees our training schedules to make sure we don’t become complacent.” 

“Stickler for the rules, huh?” Sable guessed. 

“Wasn’t so bad in our youth,” Donnie explained. He wasn’t sure how much to divulge, seeing as the tragedy was Leo’s. If he wanted to tell it. So Donnie glossed over some of the details. “Leo had fallen in love with a human woman. She died in an accident a few months ago. Ever since, he’s been cold, hostile, and pursing our training sessions to the point of tyranny.” 

“He.. he loved.. a woman?” Sable asked, blinking rapidly in the dull light cast by the fire behind her. “Like me? A _human_ woman? How is that possible?” 

“We are not complete animals,” Donnie said sadly. So many people saw only their appearance. “We have emotions and thoughts. Self awareness, sentience. We can argue, have screaming matches, cry, experience pain and suffering and compassion and empathy.” Donnie sobered, appearing more childlike than adult. His voice was meek. “We can love. Know what it’s like to care for someone. Then have that person taken from us. We are no strangers to heartache.” 

“I’m sorry,“ Sable said. “I didn’t mean it that way. I meant… I didn’t realize you could… well.. you know.” 

Sable flushed, becoming distinctly uncomfortable with the topic she inadvertently brought up. 

“My brothers and I are unique, genetically modified, neither full blooded turtle, or human,” Donnie said softly. “Physical intimacy is possible, but we are unable to reproduce.” 

Sable studiously ignored the mention of physical intimacy, and stared curiously at this giant mutant who was so much more than his physical appearance. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes when he discussed the unique nature of himself and his siblings. The undertone of never really fitting in with either, yet, craving the intimacy and familiarity of having a family. It made her sad. 

“This woman… she loved your brother?” Sable asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, she did,” Donnie muttered. “Her passing has left a void, not only for Leo, but for all of us.” 

It was then the full magnitude struck Sable. She sighed heavily, extracting herself from Donnie’s grip to clasp his hands in turn. “You cared for her, too?” 

Donnie nodded, not trusting his voice. He stared at Sable’s pale stubby fingers wrapped around his long green fist. “We all cared for her, but Leo was in love with her. Since her loss, he has been unreachable. Inconsolable. We don’t know how to help him.” 

“Time,” Sable said wisely “And patience. And knowing he’s not alone. That he’s cared for.” 

“You sound like my father.” Donnie quipped. It was strange, laying here in a bed in an abandoned cabin in the wilderness, possibly being chased by mad scientists intent on torture with a woman he met only a few days ago. “He’s always telling us to have patience.” 

“Very wise,” Sable said. She detected the trace of tears in Donnie’s eyes when he discussed his brother’s pain. It hurt her to see him so helpless and upset. 

Sable was so engrossed in Donnie’s tale, she didn’t realize the fire was dying out until Donnie extracted himself from the bed and tossed on a couple more logs. The room was nice and toasty. He checked the window to see it snowing steadily and retuned to bed. 

“And there’s Raph,” Donnie continued as if never interrupted. “He’s the biggest and definitely the most short tempered.“ 

“Brawny?” Sable asked, suddenly imaging Donnie twice as big. The thought scared her. 

“He’s big and surly and ill tempered, and even deadlier than the rest of us in a fight.” Donnie gave a soft chuckle. “But when he’s around females, he becomes a big softie. The whole ‘macho guy’ is an act. Deep down, under all that bravado and muscle, he’s as protective of females as the rest of us.” 

“So he wouldn’t kill me if he saw me?” Sable asked, hoping the giant, monstrous, burly turtle wasn’t a hired hit man or sniper or something. 

“No. He’ll try to intimidate you, but don’t fall for it. Tell him he’s big and strong and he’ll become your most fiercest guardian.” 

“All growl and no bite?” Sable hazarded. 

“Oh, he has bite,” Donnie chuckled. “If it’s one of us, he’ll pound the shell off of us, but if you’re female, he becomes all mushy and docile.” He adopted a stern expression. “It really is quite depressing.” 

Sable laughed, slapping Donnie playfully on the arm. 

“My father is soft spoken, patient, kind,” Donnie said wistfully. “He was also a lab experiment, mutating faster than us and taking it upon himself to become our father.” 

“Is he another turtle?” 

“No,” Donnie said, biting his lip a second before answering. “He’s a rat.” 

“A… rat?” Sable gaped. “As in squeak-squeak _mouse_?” 

”Yes,” Donnie confirmed hoping Sable wouldn’t have a freak out over the fact his father was a rat. 

“Ewww,” Sable curled her nose. “They can’t control their bodily functions. Mice. They have no control over their bladders or colons.” 

Donnie laughed. Leave it to a woman to pick out that detail to focus on. 

“Well, unmutated version, yes. But Master Splinter has full control of his faculties, I can assure you.” 

“Master?” Sable asked, humor now gone. “I thought you said he was your dad? Don’t you call him dad, or father?” 

“Sometimes,” Donnie admitted “We call him Master Splinter, or sensei because he trained my brothers and I in ninjitsu, the art of invisibility and stealth.“ 

“Ninjas?” Sable snorted disbelieving. When Donnie didn’t refute her, she sobered. “You’re serious? You’re a… _ninja_ … turtle?” 

“A variety, yes,” Donnie said indignantly 

“Wow,” Sable breathed. “You’re even more amazing than I thought.” 

Realizing what she just said, she cleared her throat and asked, “Any other things you should tell me?” 

Donnie quirked his lip, thinking he should wind her up with outlandish ‘secrets’… but thought better of it. “No, nothing I can think of.” 

“You’re not going to tell me you’re really a prince or a genetically modified hybrid out to take over the world?” Sable goaded. She was having a hard time keeping a straight face. 

“Well, I expect Mikey to be picked up by a mother ship any day now,” Donnie quipped. 

“Have you tried selling him on eBay?” Sable asked, nudging Donnie with her foot. 

Chuckling, Donnie admitted, “Yeah, but there were no takers. Had him on discount for half a penny. No interest.” 

Sable remembered something from their escape and asked, “When we were escaping, you planted a virus in their system and set a trap to wipe out their data and lock down their lab. Where did you learn to do all that?” 

Donnie shrugged. “Always been technologically inclined. Even at a young age. Electronics just sort of…. Talk to me. The may make sense, you know? Science and technology, fascinating fields.” 

“I would think you would have been a prime candidate for MIT or something.” 

Donnie’s expression fell, but he tried to hide his disappointment. “I would love to go to college, but most humans aren’t accepting of a giant talking turtle. Not to mention, there’s always scientific entities who would rather have me dissected than educated.” 

Sable fought back tears. If anyone deserved to go to college and learn the subjects he had a passion for, it was Donnie. But he was right. There was too high a risk he would be captured and become another lab experiment. His entire life was one big experiment. 

How sad. 

She reached out, clasping his hands again, smiling gently. 

“If you want, maybe you can try some online course? Could get a degree that way?” 

Donnie stared at her hands, taking the comfort they provided. Strange. Her mere touch was soothing. His stress melted away and contentment flooded his senses. 

“I have applied for several but most campuses require at least one year of being in physical classes. And it’s not like I can walk a stage to receive my diploma.” 

“There’s always a way,” Sable said encouragingly. “Do your brothers share the same interest?” 

Donnie chuckled. “Not really. Raph’s worried about being the strongest and baddest to scare our enemies. Leo worries about strategies and analyzing situations to find the best possible solution. Mikey has the attention span of a gnat.” 

“So you’re the only one who does computer work?” 

“Aside from Mikey playing video games and knowing a few of my passwords for security systems, they can get by with general web browsing. Anything more than that, none of them care about it,” Donnie admitted. 

“Have you hacked?” 

Sable was afraid to learn the answer, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Hacked my first bank at age six,” Donnie snorted, earning a chastising look from Sable. “I didn’t steal anything. Promise! I just got into the system and realized the backdoors for the financial sector.” 

“Wow,” Sable breathed. “You are amazing.” 

“Not as amazing as you,” Donnie said, then blushed, ducking his head and looking away. 

He reminded Sable of a little boy who had a terrible crush on a girl. 

It was….adorable. 

She was liking Donnie and more and more. It was easy to look past the shell when he wore his heart so out in the open. 

Donnie checked the fire. “We’re good for a few hours, so we should get some rest. Hopefully the snow will stop and we’ll be able to travel tomorrow.” 

Sable made a noncommittal noise, settling down under the blankets. Truth be told, she was glad he suggested sleep, though her mind was far from resting. It was speeding in overdrive. Light speed, so to speak. The more she realized the depths of Donnie’s intelligence and emotions, the more she found him not only fascinating, but endearing. 

The kind of endearing that leads to affection. 

And if she wasn’t careful, attraction. 

The dangerous kind. 

o-o

-o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Critique? 
> 
> Better yet, want hints to what’s going to happen next? Come join my PAT RE ON page for exclusive sneak peeks and preview of chapters before they’re uploaded! PLUS, there’s polls and exclusive content, only available to patrons! First tier is only 2.00! (OMG!:O )


	16. Fireside Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK!! You help me to keep going!
> 
> AN2: Had some difficulty with this chapter but didn’t want to delay posting, so I hope y’all like it. Some specifics that I wanted to clear up.
> 
> Donnie captured roughly middle of February (16th)  
> Captive: 31 days (March 19th)  
> On the run (thus far): 5 days
> 
> Hope that clears some things up. :D

o-o -o-o

o-o o-o

When dawn broke the next morning there was several inches of snow on the ground. Donnie frowned at the traitorous precipitation, but his mood improved when Sable stirred, waking up to join him at the window. 

He watched her from the corner of his eye, biting back a grin at her messy hair and sleepy eyes. His grin doubled when she leaned into him, yawning while she cuddled up, seeking heat and comfort. Donnie looped his arm around her, savoring her closeness, if only for the moment. 

Which is was. 

Sable yawned again, patting him on the plastron. “No travel today.” 

“Nope.” Donnie knew he should be upset he’d be delayed in traveling, but with Sable so comfortable with him, he didn’t want to break the spell. 

But Sable did. 

“Let’s have some breakfast.” 

Donnie gave a nod, reluctantly releasing her so she could use the bathroom while he stoked the fire into cackling. He placed a couple more logs in the grate and waited until Sable came back before following her example. When he returned, Sable was setting out some pop tarts and cheese flavored crackers. 

Though the temps remained frigid outside, Donnie kept the cabin warm. The two spent the day laughing and talking as if long time friends. And much to Donnie’s secret delight, Sable stayed by his side, sharing the same couch instead of sitting opposite. 

When night fell, Sable settled into Donnie’s arms without hesitation and was soon asleep, allowing him time to admire her features by the firelight before the dream of her followed him into slumber. 

The fire was mere embers by morning, but its heat was no longer needed. The snow was melting off as the unpredictable March weather took yet another turn. Donnie packed their blankets with the unused tarps, securing them for travel when Sable returned from the outhouse. 

“We need to make up for lost time,” Donnie said, handing Sable a pop tart. He neatly folded his socks and placed them in the bag, as he didn’t want to wear them over the slushy terrain, and it was imperative they move as quickly as possible today. 

With the cabin returned to its original state, minus a broken lock, Donnie scooped up Sable and took off at a light run. The snow was practically gone, the sun coming out in brilliant display among bright blue skies. 

Twice the duo encountered a double lane road, but Donnie’s keen hearing kept them from being observed by passing motorists. 

Luck was still with them as they traveled. Sable insisted on walking to give Donnie a break. She kept a brisk pace with his longer stride for several hours. As the day wore on, the sun becoming brighter, Sable shed a couple layers, tying her borrowed shirts around her waist. Her too big boots clunked on the forest floor. 

As the sun sank toward the horizon, Donnie gave her a meaningful look. Sable relented, allowing him to pick her up and reset his pace. 

To give him fuel, she fed him a can of Vienna sausages, a package of peanut butter crackers, and a pop tart. It was at least an hour past into nightfall when Donnie slowed, taking in his surroundings. Finding the perfect spot, he sat Sable on her feet and began constructing a shelter. Sable resumed her role of clearing a space for a fire and finding stones, which was easy given the rocky terrain they were traversing. 

An hour after arrival and their shelter was finished and a fire was beginning to grow, the embers slow to catch flame due to the recent snowfall. Sable helped the fire along with a chunk of the fire starter log she took from the cabin. A little extra lighter fluid and the fire was cackling merrily into a star laced heavens. 

Sable sat back, staring up at the jeweled night. The stars were so bright she could almost reach out and touch them. Donnie joined her a moment later, settling back to stargaze. 

“Makes you feel so small, doesn’t it?” he said after a moment. 

Sable hummed in agreement, taking a risk to observe her companion. She smiled at Donnie’s relaxed state, rocked back on his shell, his glasses glinting with firelight, his face creased in wonder as he stared at the heavens. So sweet. Innocent. Almost childlike, and yet, dorkishly cute. 

He glanced to her, his dimples thrown in sharp relief. 

Oh, yes, so geeky and yet, so adorable. And strong. And absolutely brilliant. And handsome, too. 

Sable caught herself traveling down a dark and dangerous path. One she shouldn’t entertain, especially when she felt heat rise in her cheeks and heart quicken in her throat. 

Donnie broke the unknown tension. 

“We need to get an early start tomorrow,” he said, returning his gaze to the sky. “We’re almost home.” 

“Home,” Sable sighed in contentment, adverting her gaze to ward off the building tension between her legs. She mentally chastised herself for thinking such things. 

Several minutes passed before Donnie settled into the shelter he made, his sweet, boyish face aglow with youthful expectation as he waited for Sable to join him. She did so, reluctantly, her misgivings evaporating when he placed his arm around her waist and muttered a good night before his breathing slowed. 

Sable stared at the laughing fire as it danced and burned, mocking her distress. 

-o-

{}

o-o 

Sable moaned, feeling something large and thick enter her in a rapid, frantic pace. A rich, earthy scent filled her senses. The pure, basic scent of a virile male. And judging by the way he pounded into her, so thick and long and smooth, he knew she was a desperate, horny female that was in need of a good fuck. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex, but this more than made up for it. 

On and on he drove, her inner walls clenching in spasms as she came several times and still he graced her with that deliciously massive appendance. Mindlessly she tried to kiss him, but he refused such contact, keeping focused on his end that was fast approaching. And when he finally came, she was lost in the sensation of him pouring hotly into her. 

Sable thought she’d died from pleasure in that instant. Then the male growled, rumbling into her chest, and that wonderful thing began moving once again. 

Then there was pain. 

Excruciating, mind wiping, nerves on fire, pain. Consciousness waning, she felt her legs opened and pressure in her lower half. She whined, wanting that male back inside her, but he did not answer her call. Consciousness wavering from drugs and shock, she slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

“Sable!” Donnie hissed her in her ear. 

Sable groaned, waking slowly from her dreams. Or was it a memory? Her hips rotated and ground down with the memory of something large moving within her. 

“Sable, stop,” Donnie said more urgently. 

She snapped out of her slumbering fog when Donnie shook her shoulder, waking her fully. 

“What?” she asked groggily. 

“Stop,” he breathed. 

Sable felt something large and hard pressed into her buttocks. Realizing she had been moving in her sleep and grinding into the poor guy, she shifted forward to break bodily contact. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, embarrassed. 

Donnie didn’t speak. He got up and exited their tent, disappearing in the young leafy foliage. Sable guessed what he was doing and felt guilty for putting him in such predicament. Poor thing. 

Then the memory of him resurfaced, making her overheated. She knew she had been drugged and placed in his cell specially to be a vessel for the scientists to collect specimens. 

Her recollection was vague but memories were starting to surface, including the swabbing between her legs and samples scraped from her thighs. She had been unable to voice an objection to their unwanted exam and collection, not to mention being used as a fuck doll to get Donnie aroused, but there was a part of her, the part that was now throbbing in desperation, that had enjoyed the encounter. 

And craved more. 

She shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts. He wasn’t even human. He wouldn’t have interest in her. 

Then again, he admitted his brother had fallen in love with a human. Sable didn’t get the specifics, but the woman had died in an accident. If it was possible then, could it be possible now? Between she and Donnie? 

Would he even be acceptable to such a thing? 

Or was she merely fooling herself? 

Maybe her brain was addled from the electric shock, or the near death experiences she had during the past few days? Whatever was affecting her, she wished it would hurry up and leave her system. She wasn’t sure she could survive any more harrowing escapes or nightmares. 

The sun was just cresting the horizon, birds waking up with soft tweets, the world began to come live. The breaking dawn was interrupted by the sound of a grunt and audible splatter in the awakening wood. 

She blushed, guilt washing over her again. 

When Donnie returned, shy and unable to make eye contact, Sable was stamping out the reminding embers from the fire and undoing the ties securing their shelter. Blankets were folded and wrapped it tarps, returned to the backpack in preparation for travel. 

Neither spoke about what happened. 

The day went out without much conversation, the sky alternating between dove grey and pewter with the threat of freezing precipitation. Several times, Sable had to ask Donnie to slow down. 

Not bothering to warn her, he picked up her and ran through the wood, crossing small streams and rocky terrain with ease. His heart hammered next to Sable’s shoulder as he pushed himself, hard and further, his face a mask of determination. 

Twice they came upon wide rivers, swollen with the spring thaw. Donnie submitted to Sable’s request they cross on the bridges, though she made sure he was well camouflaged from passing cars. 

Once over the bridges, Donnie lead Sable into the comforting protection of the trees, hoisting her up into his arms and taking off at a fast clip. 

Clouds formed overhead, the temperature began to dip. Sable guessed it would be close to forty during the night. Donnie’s rapid heartbeat worried her, so she finally talked him into setting her down. 

Determined to keep up with him, she jogged by his side for nearly an hour. Her breath puffed in front of her face, her cheeks were frozen, and the icy air burned her lungs, but on she kept going until darkness fell. 

Unable to go any further, she called to Donnie, who had pulled ahead a little. 

“Need to make camp.” 

Donnie thought about arguing to gain a little more distance, if only for a few yards, but Sable was blowing on her hands to warm them, her teeth chattering from the chill. It was difficult to tell what caused her trembling, the cold or the exertion. 

Donnie’s blood was racing, legs screaming in protest, he yielded. Truth be told, he was too tired to carry her. He set about making camp while Sable pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders as she shivered, her fingers numb from the drop in temp. 

It appeared as if the temperature was going to be closer to twenty than her estimated forty. 

Using her booted feet, she moved leaves and twigs away from a natural rock formation that was a few feet from where Donnie was setting up their tarps. The center of the rocks was grooved, perfect for a fire. Several small limbs had fallen around the area, providing fast firewood. Sable collected them, breaking what she could and piling it onto the pyre before setting it alight. 

Donnie disappeared into the gathering darkness, returning with an arm full of sticks and half rotten logs. He placed them on the fire and turned to find Sable already seated in the shelter, blanket across her shoulders, opening up tins of food to be their dinner. 

His heart lurched in his throat upon seeing her bathed in firelight, smiling at him as she motioned to their meager dinner. Donnie didn’t have time to linger on the heat growing in his shell when his stomach growled, demanding food. 

Sable waited until they were halfway finished with their meal before asking, “How close do you think we are?” 

Donnie noticeably gulped, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. 

“Do you think we’re in Jersey yet, or still in Pennsylvania?” Sable asked, not catching Donnie’s hiked shell or held breath. 

Donnie let out a heavy sigh, swallowing his mouthful of crackers and his heart. “Probably in Jersey. Can’t be sure without GPS though.” 

Sable yawned, glancing to the makeshift tent. She longed for the bed in the cabin. Sure it had been lumpy and the quilts musty, but it was warm and cozy with a roaring fire and her turtle companion. 

The fire flickered, offering its dancing light to the two tired travelers. The heat help push back the icy fingers of lingering winter. 

Sable and Donnie ate quietly, the fire roaring, the sky threatening snow. Sable scooted closer, sharing her blanket with Donnie as they watched the fire flicker, ash falling onto the stones. Silence enveloped them, giving both time for quiet contemplation. 

An hour passed, the sky churning in battleship grey. Sable yawned, her head lulling on Donnie’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get some rest,” Donnie suggested, piling on a couple more logs to last the night. 

Sable was already curled in the shelter, waiting with sleepy eyes for her hero to join her. 

Donnie prayed they wouldn’t have a repeat of this morning, though when he thought about it, he had enjoyed having her so close, moaning and undulating in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming, it was sexual in nature. He didn’t want her to know he’d smelled her arousal. The scent had been torture. He wanted nothing more than to bask in it and add his own flavor. 

Sable turned around to face him, the heat of the fire pale in comparison to the heat Donnie felt creeping along his cheeks. 

“I can’t wait to get home,” Sable sighed in Donnie’s arms, putting her head on his chest. 

He thought it was going to be awkward, but they easily slipped back into their companionship. 

“When we get to the farm, you can call your family and let them know you’re safe,” Sable said. 

Donnie had to hide his emotion at the mention of his family. He missed them so much. But a part of him was going to miss Sable as well. He stared at her in the firelight, taking in her features. 

Memorizing the details of her face. 

There was a chance she wouldn’t want anything to do with him once she got home. There always the slim possibly she was only using him to survive. When she was safely at home, she may never want to see him again. 

“You’re welcome to stay, too. As long as you like.” Sable grasped Donnie’s hand. “My farm is large, out of the way. If you, or your family are in danger, you have a safe place to stay.” 

“I doubt they would go for something like that.” Donnie quipped, tail twitching in his too tight pants. 

“I’m being serious,” Sable said, rising up a light to face Donnie. She was so close, her breath ghosted his face. “You saved me. Got me out of there. I shudder to think the horrors that place were responsible for. But you stopped them. You’ve protected me, even when you didn’t have to. I wasn’t your responsibility.” 

“It’s what I’ve been taught,” Donnie said replied softly. He was finding it hard to breath with her so close. His heart hammered his ears and his shell was heavy and strangely- tight. 

Oh, this could prove to be a disaster. 

“Donatello,” Sable said his full name, placing her hand on his chest. “You could have left me behind to be killed by those doctors or your trap. Instead, you have taken care of me. Even carried me when I was too tired to go on. You keep me safe, and warm, and make sure I’m always protected. No one forced you do it. You did it anyway. On your own. You’re a hero.” 

Donnie’s heart was approaching light speed. In the flickering light cast by the fire, Sable hovered above, half in shadow. He didn’t what to expect. Certainly not her lips on his. 

Sable wasn’t sure why she did it, or what possessed her, but she leaned forward, giving Donnie a chaste kiss. He gaped in surprised. 

By the way he tensed, she figured he was either in shock or terrified. Wanting to ease his misgivings, and possibly lower his heart rate, as she could sense it thrumming madly under her fingertips., she withdrew. 

“I owe you a debit of gratitude. I don’t have much, especially after giving up everything I had. But I can offer you and your family a safe place, in case you’re ever in trouble. I want you safe.“ 

“I…. I…” Donnie stuttered. His brain wasn’t working. Neither were his vocals. He could only blink and gape like a fish out of water. 

“My parents own the farm. My siblings have homes and families of their own, so there won’t be an issue. The farm is safe. Out of the way.” 

“I’d have to discuss it with my family,” Donnie managed to grind out. “We have a back up base, but it might be nice to have a place out of New York.” 

“What a dump,” Sable exclaimed, curling her nose. 

“Hey, that’s my home,” Donnie said, nudging her playfully. The sensation was returning to his lips. They tingled pleasantly as his brain came out of the fog. 

“Been there, done that,“ Sable said, plopping down to rest her head on his shoulder again. Her own heart rate was a little too high. “Too crowded, noisy, congested, and the humans are vulgar.” 

Donnie hummed in agreement. He bit back a smile when Sable squeezed him in a hug, grinning at him. 

“Now the other New Yorkers, the green variety, are far more pleasant.“ 

Donnie chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Sable, happy they fit together, as if they were always meant to be. 

“There’s the master bedroom and three spare bedrooms,” Sable explained, “on the second floor. First floor is a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a mud room that grandma sometimes used for indoor gardening. There’s a bathroom between the kitchen and dining room and a washer and dryer in the annex off the back porch. The front porch is big and in need of a good painting. My siblings used to play on the porch swing next to the front door. There’s also an attic, but its really cluttered. Grandparents were pack rats, so the place needs a good cleaning out. But I’m sure with a little work, the attic can be converted into at least two more bedrooms. Depends on how much space your family members need, of course. They might want something bigger. They can pick what room they like and then decorate it however. It would be nice to put that big old house into full use again. It’s been only me the past three years. Now I know how granddad felt, moping about the place after Grandma passed.” 

“You get lonely?” Donnie asked, caressing Sable’s arm intimately. 

“Dated off an on,” Sable admitted, then leaned back to stare into Donnie’s face. “What about you? Any old girlfriends?” 

Donnie visibly recoiled, ducking his head a little. “Given my... unique situation? Hardly.” 

“Wait,” Sable said, staring the bashful geek in the eyes. “You’ve never dated anyone?” 

When Donnie shook his head negative, she bit back her remark. 

“We are unique,” Donnie reiterated with a half heated shrug. “Not exactly bombarded with female interest. The only female we had contact with is like sister to us. The woman who had saved us when she was a child. But, she was always considered family, not of potential dating material.“ 

Sable read between the lines. 

Donnie’s expression when she kissed him earlier made so much more sense now. He was very naive. Innocent. Well, as much as he could be, having already mounted her in a drug induced mania. So that meant… she had been his first. 

And the darkening along his cheeks signaled his embarrassment for such things. 

Hoping to assuage his guilt, she smiled. 

“Well, there’s still plenty of time for dating. No need to rush into a relationship.” 

It was lame and her voice rather shrill and obviously forced, but Donnie appreciated the gesture. To ward off any further discomfiture, he nodded toward the dark wood surrounding them. 

“We should get some sleep. I want to break camp at dawn.” 

Sable mentally sighed in relief, feeling guilty about making Donnie uncomfortable. She curled to his side, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart slow as he closed his eyes. She, however, wasn’t sleepy. 

At least, not anymore. 

Despite her misgivings and multiple attempts to chastise herself, Sable already knew another uncomfortable truth…. She was falling in love with Donnie. 

She caught him staring at her many times, though each time he’d pretend to be focused on something else. But she had an inkling. Something about his stare. 

Curiosity? 

Longing? 

Possibly…attraction? 

Being romantically inept, he lacked the proper skills to express his intentions. 

Even when she had inadvertently turned him on, he had sought relief in private, embarrassed by his own natural reactions. 

Perhaps that was why she kissed him? 

Yes, she was grateful he had rescued her from who knows what kind of hell the scientists had planned, but it was far more than that. 

She was usually attracted to muscular builds. Athletes. But Donnie’s mind, his sharp intelligence, and mild nature, so timid and geeky and thoughtful and brave, drew her to him. 

It was so strange, finding his features, so unlike her own, to be attractive. There was a trace of guilt, thinking he was but a lowly animal, bred in a lab to walk and talk as a man but not truly BE one. 

But he was so much more than that. 

He had a conscious. A sense of honor. _A soul._

Every time she became distracted with their differences, she always fell back upon the same conclusion. 

He was more human than animal. His spirit was calming, making her feel safe in a world surrounded by darkness and evil. He was a safe harbor, willing to put his own life on the line to protect her. 

That kind of dignity and honor was difficult to find, even in a full blooded human. Most were only out for themselves, or to push a hidden agenda. 

But not Donnie. 

He was exactly as he presented. 

Naive. Smart. A diplomat, but also a fighter. 

Bashful. 

Geeky. 

Dimpled. 

Sable sighed heavily, realizing it was already too late. In the time she had known him, she had not simply developed a crush or entertained a whimsical fantasy. 

She wasn’t _falling_ in love… she had already **fallen.**

The only problem now was… would Donnie feel the same? 

Or would he abandon her as soon as she was safely home? 

Her thoughts followed her into a tortured sleep. 

o-o 

-o-o o-o 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having these two dance around their feelings and there’s something cathartic about firelight, either by bonfire, fireplace, or even a candle, that gives the mind a new depth for thought and understanding. 
> 
> Water may be a healer, but fire opens the mind and brands the soul.


	17. Attraction and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! I will be having your own personal story outlined here shortly for your approval. :D 
> 
> AN2: I just realized the sites don’t like me to use scene breaks, so if the story appears to be skipping around, please note, there WAS scene breaks in there. 
> 
> AN3: Also, just wanted to let readers know that as the story progresses, it’s taking on a life of its own. I’m going from 10-12 pages to like 16-18. This one is 18 pages long! :O Do you think that’s too long or okay? What?

-o-

-o- o-o 

The next morning Sable was mindful to remain still, waiting for Donnie to move. Thankfully she hadn’t had any more sexually charged dreams that lead to an embarrassment for the poor guy. 

She moved forward, breaking bodily contact and felt his hand tighten around her waist drawing her near. Rolling over she found him sound asleep, drool hanging from the corner of his open mouth. 

So close, she could see his teeth. 

Strange. 

Full blooded turtles didn’t have teeth. 

She also detected the thin ridges that made up the circumfrence of his mouth. His top lip curled in his sleep, doing an impressive Elvis impersonation. Sable couldn’t hold back her amusement. 

Her laughter woke Donnie, who sounded like a roaring engine as he snapped into awareness. He slurped the drool back into his mouth and stared around the tent, making sure there was no danger. He found Sable laughing in his arms. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked groggily, releasing his hold so he could stretch. 

“You,” Sable said without shame. “You were performing your best Elvis impression.” 

“Hardly,” Donnie said, disgruntled she had seen him so vulnerable. And apparently very silly. Something he didn’t wish for her to see. Her smile made her eyes twinkle in breaking sunlight. To distract himelf from her wiles, he motioned to the food. “Let’s have a quick breakfast. If we’re lucky, we can make your farm by nightfall.” 

“Home.” Sable breathed. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. Then another, and another. One tear became two, three, and next thing Sable kenw, she couldn’t stop the flow. 

Donnie’s arms wrapped around her, drawing her to his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, starting to panic. “Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital? Are you in pain?” 

Sable cried even harder, curling into his chest. Most guys shy away from emotional outbursts, but not Donnie. He held her tight, providing a shield from the outside world as she allowed herself a momentary weakness. 

“Are you okay? Please, tell me what’s wrong,” Donnie repeated. He was worried what had cause Sable to cry. He hated seeing her in obvious pain. But he didn’t know the cause. “Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? I’ll do whatever I can to stop the pain. What do you want me to do?” 

Sable cried even harder, sobbing onto his plastron. 

Sable managed to gasp out, “Just hold me,” before weeping uncontrollably. 

Donnie nodded, grasping a blanket and tucking it around her to ward off the chill. Their fire had gone out and the morning was frosty. Several long minutes passed, Sable slow to regain her composure. Hiccuping and sniffling, she calmed, staring into Donnie’s concerned face. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be such a _girl_.” 

“What does that mean?” Donnie asked. He kept his hands lax at her waist, thumb stroking her side through the many shirts she wore. 

“Having a crying fit.” Sable explained through her hiccups, embarrassed at her breakdown. 

“You have suffered a roller coaster of intense emotion and experienced heightened levels of stress,” Donnie said, sounding so technical Sable stared at him open mouthed. “Crying is merely a natural release mechanism used to purge negative emotional overload and allow the body a chance to heal from shock.” 

Sable chuckled. “You sound like Spock.” 

“Logical.” Donnie grinned. Delicately he brushed her hair from her face. “You have survived a brush with death, was forced into a stressful sexual related incident, and escaped from a place that would have experimented or even killed you. Then have had to survive extreme cold, traveling great distances, and endure these hardships with a stranger. A mutated, non-human companion. It’s enough to make anyone break down. Allow yoruslf time to process. You’ll feel better.” 

Sable only managed a weak nod. His words made sense. Boy, how they paled in comparison to the journey she had taken these past few weeks. 

Checking into a place with the knowledge she would never survive. Subjected to endless needle sticks, blood tests, transfusions, pills. Then getting tossed to Donnie for mindless, barely recalled sex. Then having to witness him kill the guards in order to escape. 

The way he moved, dispatching the guards with trained ease. His keen intellect. His determination. 

His gentleness, carrying her great distances without complaint. His desire to keep her safe, offering to take her for medical care beause he feared her injured. 

Sable wanted to cry all over again, but not from the stress. Because she realized how deeply she cared for the mutated turtle. He wasn’t the mindless, vile, evil monster she originally thought him to be. He was kind and compassionate, with an obvious sense of morality and honor. He had a family, whom he adored and discussed with great affection. 

And his touch, so careful as to not hurt her. Even now, the light petting of her hair was calming. Soothing. Exactly like him. He excuded a sense of peace and safety. 

Realizing they were wasting daylight, Sable took a deep, cleansing breath. 

“Thank you. I feel much better now. We better get going.” 

“You sure?” Donnie pressed, scanning her expression carefully. 

“I’m fine,” Sable whispered, cupping his cheek. If she wasn’t mistaken, he nuzzled her hand, his bright green eyes so full of concern and apprehension. “I just can’t wait to get home.” 

“Me too,” Donnie said wistfully. 

Sable knew he missed his siblings and given the nature of his capture and the extended separation, she could only imagine how lost he felt. 

“Come on, let’s eat as we walk,” Sable said, helping Donnie to stand. They stretched and packed their provisions hastily, snacking on the trail toward home. 

It was after noon when Sable pointed to a distant ridge. 

“Beyond that is the farm. About four miles or so.” 

“Mind if we hurry things along a bit?” Donnie asked, holdig his arms open in invitiaton. 

Wanting desperately to sleep in her own bed, Sable looped her arm around his neck, and settled into his embrace. Quick as lightning, he was off, racing over the rocky ground with speed that belied his species. As they neared the ridge, Sable couldn’t fight back the dread rising in her throat. 

When they reached the house, would Donnie leave? Would he never want to see her again? 

They stood on the crest of a steep hill with a near vertical grade. Huge trees created a pale green crown overhead. Smaller saplings were scattered along the prickly undergrowth of mulit-floral rose thickets. About a thousand feet down and the slope softened into a gentler grade for nearly half a mile before fading away into the well manicured fenceline of a farm. 

Due to the sharp grade of the hill, Donnie placed Sable on her feet. Slipping and sliding in the thick carpet of leaves, Donnie gained a couple meters distance before holding out his hand for her to follow. 

Sable obliged, glad her combat boots had heavy tread. It helped her stay upright as she was sure she would have been sliding on her ass down the slope in a poor reenactment of bobsledding. 

Donnie widened his stance, keeping his center of gravity low and balanced as he ventured a little further down the hill, holding out his hand for Sable to join him at the side of a sapling. She skidded a little, latching onto the thin sapling as her feet slipped around in her too large boots. Legs wobbling, she held on to the trunk of the small tree as Donnie picked a path, angling away from the rose thicket. 

Sable couldn’t help the nagging thoughts plaguing her heart and mind in a constant battle. 

Would Donnie leave once she was safe? Would he want to stay? 

Would she ever see him again? Or would he be willing to remain with her, if only for another day? 

Would it be best if they broke company and never spoke again, giving her a chance to forget him and move on with her life? 

Was such a thing even possible? 

So caught up in her mental battle, Sable misjudged her step, her too large boot offering no traction to a steep cliff side covered in leaves and mud. A thin shale rock loosened under foot, throwing her further off balance. Arms out, she emitted a strangled scream, eyes wide and terrifed at the sharp hillside waiting to break her bones and toss her useless body to its mighty feet. 

But her scream was cut off as quickly as it started. 

Donnie’s arm reached out, catching her around the middle to prevent her from tumbling to her death. 

Into his arms she fell, pressed flush against his chest, staring up into his bespeckled eyes, their breaths and heartbeats becoming one, and in that moment, the _infitismial second_ they locked gazes, a sudden understanding passed between them. 

Sable’s feelings weren’t one sided. 

Slowly her lips parted, staring into the amber speckled green behind the lenses, reading the raw, vulnerable emotion fully displayed. 

Donnie audibly swallowed, shying away when he realized what she saw in his face. Not to mention, her own attraction toward him was written, quite plainly, in her liquid brown eyes. Though it could have been the adrenaline rush for nearly dying on the mountain, so close to home, but when her pupils dialated, heart beat matched his in perfect sync, and such a wonderful, exotic perfume filled his nostrils, he knew a sudden and –rather frightful- truth. 

Through the smell of spring rains, fallen leaves, slick mud, sweat, and the fear from the serious drop that could easily end either of their lives, there was an explosion of heat. Not the measurable flux of temperature, but the physical kind. The kind exuded by male and female when subconsciously caught in the thralls of attraction. The instinctual release of chemicals, signaling to each other a mutual desire to explore each other for possible connection. 

The moment passed, both blinking fast as if to ward off a spell. 

“Be careful,” Donnie muttered, throat like cotton. 

Sable offered a meek nod, not trusting her voice. Shaking, she allowed Donnie to anchor her to the tree as he slid down the sharp hillside, collecting his footing. Arms open, he waited. Though Sable was still shaking, she trusted Donnie, descending into his awaiting arms, though this time, there was no enchantment upon them. 

Donnie made sure Sable had safe footing before continuing their descent, his arms outstretched, ready to catch her and pull her to the safety of a tree trunk while he carefully led them down the leaf and mud covered hillside. 

It took nearly an hour for the duo to make it to the gentler slope, Sable always trusting Donnie’s grip and surety as he helped her navigate the slippery terrain. When they reached the gentle slope, the ground rocky and still strewn with leaves but not nearly as steep, Donnie held out his hand. 

She took it without hesitation, giving his hand a squeeze as they continued. She couldn’t stop her blush as Donnie’s thumb absently caressed the back of her hand, so soft, so tender, so…natural. When he realized what he was doing, his cheeks flamed pine and he hastily turned away. 

How adorably dorky. 

The terrain flattened as darkness began to fall, shadows growing long. Donnie didn’t relinquish his hold. He held her hand as they crossed overgrown yards and broken fences, glad they had left the steep, dangerous cliffs that would have been even more treacherous in the dark. 

“Nearly home,” Sable said, smiling up at Donnie. “We’ll have to be careful. Most homes around here are farms with all manner of animals.” 

Donnie hid his grin at the mention of farming. He loved to build and design things, but he also had a fondness for plants. He had always wanted a vegetable patch but living in a sewer, plots were scarce. Not to mention there wasn’t a lot of sunlight plants needed in order to grow. 

Keeping away from the main road, they skirted a couple of distant barns until Sable made a loud sigh, tears streaming down her face. She released Donnie’s hand and made for the three story white farmhouse partially hidden by a large oak. Donnie hurried to catch up, marveling at the size of the house and the surrounding grounds in the growing shadows. 

The house needed a good wash, if not a new paint job. A long porch wrapped around the corner, the banister supported by thin spirals. He didn’t know where it ended, but it was large enough to hold some serious equipment for remodeling. The whole thing was coated in leaves and dingy paint. 

Nothing an industrious turtle couldn’t fix. 

Sable went to the back door while Donnie gaped at the three car garage, barns, and assorted sheds. It was a figeting techno-turtle’s heaven! 

Sable got the spare key and opened the door. 

Standing on the threshold of her home, the place she thought she’d never see again, she inhaled the familiar smell of her home. And she owed it all to the gangly tutle who was staring, mouth open, taking in the size of the house and its farming fixtures. 

“Feels like I’ve been gone an age,” she said, turning on lights and showing him the spacious kitchen, complete with a breakfast nook holding a long picnic style table. “Granddad left it to mom and she didn’t have the time to clean it out. When I started college, and didn’t want to live with my parents in the city, they let me stay here. It has natural gas and a well. A good five miles out of town, giving me space and privacy. I was going to clean the place up, granddad was a hoarder. Then again, so was grandma. Anyway, there’s tons of junk crammed in everywhere, but I didn’t have time to mess with it before, taking classes full time and working at my dad’s firm.” 

Donnie was barely aware of her speaking, loving the big wooden countertops, almond colored fridge, white cook stove with iron burners and cabinets, all at least thirty years out of fashion. But they were beautiful to Donnie. They were… homey. 

“Cheesy, I know, but then I got sick,” Sable trailed off, going to one of the cupboards and removing several cans of food. “Sorry I don’t have anything fresh. Cleaned out the perishables before I left. I’ll have to call someone to bring some groceries. Let my family know I’m back and in remission.” 

Sable made air quotes. She smiled at Donnie, taking in his big green form. “They would never believe me if I told them the truth.” 

“Doubtful,” Donnie admitted. “Also, the less people who know about us, the safer we are. Not to mention, they can’t be used against us, in case of hostage situation or gathering information.” 

Sable’s expression turned somber. Yeah, she hadn’t thought of that. Anyone who knew Donnie and his family would be at risk. To distract herself from darkening thoughts, she motioned out the double wide archway. 

“Bathroom’s upstairs.” 

Donnie took the can opener from her lax hand and nodded toward the wide arch that was big enough to drive a truck through. “I’ll work on dinner. You take a bath.” 

Sable sniffed under her shirt and curled her nose. Yeah, she was a bit rank. 

“I’ll be quick. Don’t want to use up all the hot water. Oh, and the phone’s there, if you want to call your family and let them know you’re safe.” 

Donnie glanced over to the corner, his brow ridges rising noticably. The phone was pea green in color and mounted to the wall. And there was only three feet of curly cord attached to it! 

Archane! 

Dialing Leo’s number, Donnie waited with bated breath. After the fifth ring, Leo’s voice answered, gruff, as always anymore. 

“Who is this?” 

“Leo!” Donnie gasped, reduced to the point of tears upon hearing Leo’s voice. He placed his forearm on the wall, leaning on it for support. He thought he’d never hear his brother’s voice. Oh how he missed that cantankerous turtle. 

“Oh my God! Donnie?” Leo barked incredulously. “Is that you? Where are you? Where have you _ **been**_? Are you okay?” 

Donnie laughed at Leo’s blithering. Usually it was Mikey who ran off at the mouth with a million questions. 

“I’m doing well, Leo,” Donnie said loudly, as Leo was still blubbering questions, his voice was broken slightly, no doubt with emotion. “I’m okay, Leo. I promise.” 

“It’s been over a month, Donnie! Why haven’t you called sooner?” Leo snapped, once again assuming the role as leader and secondary parent. 

Mikey, Raph, and Splinter converged on Leo, bustling to hear Donnie’s voice. Leo put his phone on speaker as to not be smothered by his family. 

“Donnie!” Raph called, joy brightening up his usually brusque voice. “How’d you escape, bro?” 

”We’ve missed you,” Mikey put in, bouncing on his heels with excitement. Tears were darkening his mask to pumpkin. Raph had to throw an arm on him to keep him from going nuclear with pent up happiness and relief. 

“My son,” Splinter said, tears in his rheumy eyes upon hearing Donnie’s voice. “We had feared the worst.” 

“I know Master Splinter and I’m sorry,“ Donnie said. “I’m sorry I got caught. I’m sorry I made you all worry. I’ll explain everything when I get home. Promise. I just wanted to let you know that I’m safe and on my way home. I’ll be there tomorrow.” 

“My son,” Splinter said, tiling his head slightly as Leo held his phone aloft so they all could hear their long lost brother. “Something has changed. You sound… different.” 

“Probably because I’m on an old rotary phone.” Donnie frowned at the ancient device, cursing the tiny holes that were difficult for him to operate with his blunt fingers. 

“What’s that?” Mikey asked. 

Raph shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes. 

“Just, stay safe. You’re not being followed, are you?” 

“No, no, I took precations,” Donnie said. “We’re safe.” 

“ _We_?” Leo asked before anyone else. 

“A human woman was held captive at the same facility. I couldn’t leave her,” Donnie admitted. “I’m with her, in Jersey.” 

“Jersey?” Mikey quipped. “How far in Jersey? Do we need to send reinforcements?” 

Donnie snorted at Mikey’s antics. “We’re about an hour from Manhattan. Her family owns a farm here. It’s safe. We’re safe. But we traveled all day.” Donnie glanced at the clock above the sink. It read just after six. “We traveled about nine hours to get here. I’m too tired to go any further. I’m going to stay here and start for home tomorrow.” 

Though Donnie was eager to see his family, it was dark outside and he was notorious for having a bad sense of direction. Without his electronics or daylight, he’d be blundering in the dark. It was best to wait until daylight to find his way home. 

Also, a part of him didn’t want to leave Sable. 

“Just... come home,” Mikey whined. 

“My sense of direction is a little askew,” Donnie amitted with a grin his brother’s could see. “I’ll need visual landmarks to navigate.” 

“Be careful,” Leo said. “Call us before you leave so we know when to look for you.” 

“If I remember.” 

“Do it,” Leo commanded. His tone left no room for argument. 

“I’ll call before I leave. Promise.” 

“Dude, it’s so good to hear your voice,” Mikey sighed, smiling longingly at the phone. “We’ve missed you, man. It’s been hell around here.” 

“Definitely not the same,” Raph added. 

“We have been in recovery ourselves,” Leo put in. 

“What happened?” Donnie asked. 

“Leo got knocked on the head pretty good,” Mikey took it upon himself to explain, much to Leo’s displeasure. There was still some lingering friction between the two after Mikey had decked the blue turtle. A slight Leo took as both leader, and the self proclaimed ‘best fighter’ between them. “I broke my arm. Raph had to basically carry us out. We barely escaped with our shells. Then when we got in the tunnel, we realized you weren’t following us. Raph tried to find you but the Foot had already run off with you.” 

Donnie twirled the phone cord around his fingers. It was a soothing gesture. He wondered why humans didn’t keep such a thing. 

Sable crept up the stairs, head full of the one sided conversation. She could make out bits and pieces from Donnie’s brothers, but mostly, it was garbled. She stripped off the dead men’s clothes, tossing them into a pile next to the bathroom door. She’d burn them later. She didn’t want anything to remind her of that horrible lab and those monsterous doctors. 

Not wanting to use all the hot water, she opted for a shower, scrubbing off the week’s worth of filth and grime that had accumulated from her impromptu camping. Wanting to bask in the water, she reminded herself she had a house guest who would also be needing a shower, and turned off the taps, stepping out of the large cast iron tub and giving it a grateful pat. The water had eased a lot of her tension, washing her fears away down the drain. 

She was finally safe. 

Home. 

And Donnie was going to be home tomorrow. 

As she toweled dry and changed into pajamas, she replayed Donnie’s words. The joy and relief he expressed upon speaking to his family was enough to make her cry. 

She wanted him to stay there, with her, but he deserved to be in the loving embrace of his family. It wasn’t right for her to expect him to stay with her any longer than he had to. He was not beholden to her. 

Combing her short hair, she took a steadying breath and went downstairs, hearing Donnie’s voice before seeing him. His voice was melodous. Relaxed. Carefree. 

Sable paused in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the adorable turtle as he talked on the phone, the cord stretched as far as it could go while he stirred pots on the stove. He turned, smiling broadly when he saw Sable, and put down his spoon. 

“I have to go,“ Donnie said. “Dinner’s ready. I’ll call tomorrow before I leave.” 

There was a loop of love exchanged between Donnie and his famly, each having a hard time ending the call. Finally, Donnie clicked the receiver down and took a deep breath. The corners of his eyes were damp. 

“They sound nice,” Sable said, checking the stove. Her stomach growled upon finding the dinner Donnie had prepared. 

Fried spam, chicken noodle soup, green beans, boxed instant mashed potatoes. He had made a feast fit for a king out of the nonperishable foods. 

Sable turned and nearly cried upon seeing two placemats with silverware at the table in the breakfast nook. Donnie ladeled out equal portion of chicken noodle soup in bowls, then filled a plate, carrying it to the table and placing it on the right hand side of the table for Sable to sit. As a lady, dressed in her finest PJs, she delicatiely sat herself down. Donnie joined her a minute later, settling awkwardly on the chair opposite. 

Donnie chatted easily about his family, regaling the tale of his brother’s escape and their subsequent recovery. Also, their friend, April, was now engaged. Which made Donnie practically bubble with excitement. 

He prattled on and on about the perfect match April and Casey were and how he wanted to see them happy. As he talked, Sable was lost in her own little world, her inner demons plagueing her thoughts. 

Donnie finished eating and asked hesitantly, “Mind if I take a shower?” 

“Sure,“ Sable said, nodding toward the stairs. She had only picked at her food, and she had a lot more thinking to do. She could think best if she were alone. 

“Top of stairs, last door on the right. Through the bedroom.” 

Donnie placed his dishes in the sink and followed her directions, climbing the stairs two at a time and going to the end of the hall. The door she indicated was the master bedroom, large and spacious, with a queen sized bed decorated in pastel feminine colors, a couple of dressers, and a large walk in closet on the far end. Next to the closet door was another door that led into a bathroom. 

The tub was the old fashioned claw foot style, cast iron, glistinging enamel with a large oval ring hovering above it, holding a shower cutain that ringed the broad headed shower. The plumbing was exposed, showing where someone (probably Sable’s grandfather) had augmented the tub with a shower feature, as showers weren’t common back in the days of the house’s construction. 

Donnie tugged the hastily tied shirts and linens off his shell and stripped off the pants he had taken from the dead guard, pausing for a moment to stare at the blak cargo. 

Had the man had a family? Did they know the evil he was doing? Were they aware of the sick things he was privy to? Would he allowed such things on his own family? 

Deciding not to worry about something he couldn’t change, Donnie climbed into the shower, pulling the plastic curtain around the permeter of the tub. The shower was so low, he had to crouch down. But as soon as the water hit him, Donnie groaned, turning the tap even hotter. 

He loved hot water. When he was younger, he was always first to take a bath, to have his water as hot as he could stand it. 

One of the things that got Donnie into engineering was figuring out a way to use several hot water tanks simulatiously. He’d have to rig up something simlar here as well. Donnie didn’t do well with cold water. 

Donnie scrubbed his shell with the brush by the tub, sniffing the soap and reapplying it. Generous suds filled the bottom, covering his green feet. He spent several minutes scrubbing off the filth of the lab and the things he’d done while under its roof. 

Downstairs, Sable was putting the dishes in the the dishwasher, her mind warring with her heart. She wanted Donnie to stay but also knew he had to go. His family were waiting for him. 

She knew he was attracted to her, as she could see it in his eyes when he held her in his arms. He tried to hide it, but his heart was worn on his sleeve, in plain sight. 

Mindlessly, she finished the kitchen and headed up the stairs, thoughts racing a million miles a minute. So distracted, she hadn’t noticed when the water stopped running, signaling an end to Donnie’s shower until she collided with a solid mass that nearly knocked her down. 

Arms darted out, catching her before she fell, drawing her to a hard chest and concerned eyes. 

Then it hit her. 

A scent. 

A familiar one. One that immediately brought back the memories of their encounter. Her memories may be hazy on the exact details, but nothing could erase that smell. It was forever etched into her brain and soul. It called to her. It would always appeal to her senses, regardless of the ghosts that haunted her. 

“Do you have… any… pants.. ?” Donnie asked slowly, noticing a change in Sable’s demeanor. 

Her shock morphed into something else. Eyes fluttering, she inhaled deeply, leaning toward him, hands immediately pressed into his chest, palm finding his increasing heartbeat. 

Sable didn’t hear Donnie. Instead, her senses were being heightened, hairs standing up on end as she inhaled the barely detectable burst of fresh Earth. 

And something else. Something, indiscernible but oh, so fantastically erotic! 

Her hands caressed the hardened ridges of his plastron that made up his chest, the scent becoming stronger with her touch. She pressed into him, brushing her nose along the plates, exhilarating in the rich, earty scent that made her thighs dampen as memory flooded her senses. Following her nose, she rose on tiptoes, offering a kiss to the edge of his plastron and earning herself another heady burst. 

Oh, there it was! 

Along his neck, just under his jaw. 

A lingering scent of warm cedar and freshly turned Earth. 

Oh, God, she had never been so turned on, let alone by a simple smell! 

Given Donnie’s deep inhales, he sensed her building arousal, an answer to the male pheromone he was exuding. Sable looked up into his eyes, half lidded and shining with need. 

Donnie’s nostrils flared, bombarded with the scent that was making his tail harden. The look in Sable’s eyes told him all he needed to know. Unsure of his actions, yet totally in mindless control, Donnie caught his fingers through her hair, bringing their lips together. 

It was chaste, exporatory, and a little awkward, but as their mouths danced, their tongues joining the tango, the kiss deepened into something primal. Her hands tugged on his towel, dropping it in the hall. 

“I need you,” she said huskily, devouring his mouth hungrily. 

Donnie wans’t one to be told twice. He picked her up and carried her into her room, where he deposited her next to the bed. 

Sable was wild with desire. Heart pounding in her ears, she pawed at Donnie, breaking the kiss when she discovered his tail. He tensed, expecting her to be sickened or angered or disgusted. But to his surprise, and utter delight, she tested his girth and weight, stroking down the green appendange, her thumb brushing the slit at the end. Before she could ask any questions his cock exploded, thick and rigid, searching for her touch. 

It was as gloroious as she imagined. Memories resurfaced, drowning out rational thought. She yanked her shirt over her head, and shimmied out of her pants, standing naked before her mutant lover. 

Donnie stared at her nakedness, his brain stuck in neutral. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. His instinct had fled him as quickly as the blood in his brain! 

He’d seen movies, but for the life of him, his mind was a total blank. 

Sable took his hand, leading him to her bed, where she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He answered in kind, growling when she rubbed her belly against his swollen tail. 

He lowered her to the bed, breaking their kiss to take in her beauty, so trusting and loving as she lay beneath him. Her brown eyes were black with lust, pale skin flushed in pleasure, breasts heaving with each breath. 

Speaking of breasts, he had never been so close to real ones. He noted the paler skin capped by a dark tips pointed so beautifully in his direction. Carefully he reached up, clasping the soft flesh in his hand, testing its softness. 

Sable moaned, pressing into his palm in encouragement. 

Which he loved, giving the soft mound a test squeeze. The more he massaged, the more Sable moaned and writhed. Wanting to further his experimentation, he lowered his mouth, licking the hard nub and earning a shuddering whimper from Sable. 

He liked that response! 

It took a moment to get his rhythm, but once Donnie realized he could lick and suck the tender flesh while kneading the other, and Sable bucking and crying in pleasure, he learned how to play her as effectively as an instrument, strumming her to the point of no return. Sable gasped, arching, trembling, hands bracing Donnie’s face as he mouthed her hungrily. 

Then he realized she was trying to get him to move. 

Down. 

Obediently he lowered his mouth, then becoming rigid as she opened her legs and the full scent of her arousal hit him straight on. Suddenly, memories flooded back. 

Tangy sweetness. 

Hot, tart honey. 

The memory of the taste ghosted his tongue, providing the last link to sensory input. Though his memories were vague at best, one thing permeated his foggy mind to entrench itself, firm and unyielding… the heat and pleasure. 

He drew back, gazing at the strange, soft brown curls at the apex of her thighs. Dark pink lips glistened with need. 

How very strange. And erotic. And oh, such a wonderful perfume of her feminine flower. 

Reverently he swiped his tongue along her crease, moaning at her welcoming flavor. It tasted better than he thought. Sensation trickled along his consciousness, flooding his shell with heat and making it feel too tight on his back. 

Sussing out the source of her pleasure, his tongue laved the hardening pea, earning him a bucking cry. Sable’s nails raked his head as she shuddered, whimpering. 

“Right there! Oh, God, right there!” 

Needing to hear her passion, he languished his broad tongue between her swollen lips, dipping to find her entrance. She rewarded his tongue with honey, but hissed and snarled from above, grinding into his snout. 

“I’m so close!” she panted, cradling his face as his tongue paused, filling her entrance. “I need you inside me. Now!” 

Donnie pulled out his tongue, smacking his lips together, eyes glittering obsidian. He braced himself over Sable, arms shaking with pent up passion. 

Staring into Sable’s heavily lidded eyes, he asked in a breathless growl, unsure if he could pull himself away from the brink. 

“You are sure?” 

“Oh, God yes!” Sable gasped, grabbing his sides and yanking him to her to seal their mouths together. She licked her taste from his tongue, delighting at the flavor. 

Donnie groaned, his cock leaking heavily, nudging her center, seeking her heat. So caught in the taste being shared between them, her nails raking his scales, her growls and moans, it didn’t register to Donnie’s addled mind to savor the moment he (consciously) lost his virginity. 

With a flex of his hips, he seated himself to the hilt, stealing Sable’s breath and her wits. 

Sable cried out, eyes fluttering closed, filled with him as he bumped into the entrance of her womb with thick detmination. She mouthed wordlessly, finding her voice to whimper at the sheer size now stretching her to her limits. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took several deep breaths, hoping Donnie didn’t move to give her a moment to adjust. 

Slowly the pain receded to be replaced with a wholly wonderful sensation of being full. She could feel his pulse deep inside, throbbing as madly as her own desire. 

But…Donnie wasn’t moving. 

She opened her eyes to find Donnie statuesque above, eyes wide as a barn owl, mouth frozen in a surprised ’o.’ 

Sable grinned, squeezing her inner walls and grinding her hips upward. 

“It feels even better when you move.” 

Donnie paused, staring into Sable’s flushed face, her eyes, so full of acceptance and darkened with lust. Her fingers dug into the seam around his shell as she slowly acclimated to his size, squeezing him in welcoming surrender. He gazed upon her perfection. So beautiful. So patient. So tight. 

In that instant, he never felt so accepted, so loved, in all his life. 

He dipped his head, coaxing her into a passionate kiss, withdrawing slightly and pushing back in, earning a hearty gasp he tasted from her parted lips. 

Sable expected him to fuck her hard and fast like he did the first time. But to her amazement, and every reaching pleasure, he went slowly. He bathed her in kisses, licking her neck, massaging her breasts and so slowly, so tenderly, moved inside her. 

Sable had lovers before, but nothing compared to the slow, passionate love making she shared with Donnie. Higher and higher they climbed together, Donnie finding a place deep within her that made stars erupt before her eyes and her breath escape in a rush. 

She could only clutch at him, shaking around him as she came undone, Donnie pausing in his sensual tempo to gaze into her face as she shuddered. Panting, she remained aloft, soaring and gliding above the Earth. 

Donnie smiled, sampling her lips and teasing her tongue into a sensual play as he shallowed pumped his hips, grinding into her to enjoy her intimate massage before withdrawing thickly. He glided smooth, long and hard, groaning each time he pushed back in, savoring the heat swallowing his generous inches. 

Sable came three times before Donnie’s action sped up, hips twitching, become franitic, less corrdinated. A little faster, a little deeper, a little harder, he thrust wildly, lifting Sable’s hips off the bed. She clawed at him, a pleasurable sobbing scream growing in her throat. 

As Donnie neared his end, his expression became comical. 

Sable would have laughed had she not been in a perpentual state of orgasm. 

Mouth open, eyes wide, Donnie hooted as an owl as his shell became heavy and hot, tingles raced down his spine, the base of his tail, and erupting with the force of a super volcano. On and on he pumped, empting himself into pleasant exhaustion before collapsing on top of her, arms shaking, unable to hold his weight. 

Several minutes passed before Donnie pulled out. He held Sable close, worshipping her with kisses and light licks to the cheek and ears, which made her giggle. As she lay in his arms, her hands cupping his face tenderly, kissing along his jaw, she felt contentment. 

She half expected something dramatic -like lightning bolts to strike her dead for making love to a mutant, but there, in that moment, Donnie’s thumb grazing her cheek before delicately kissing her eyes, she didn’t care what anyone thought. 

Donnie was a peson as any other. He had a mind, feelings. Honor. Ingretity. Gentleness. Sable knew a lot of humans couldn’t claim such a thing. And as she returned a kiss that made her toes curl, she knew in that moment she was head over heels in love with him. 

Love had stuck her when she least expeted it. Out of no where. Here she thought she was marching to an honorable doom, ready to sacrifice all, and found someone so perfect to love, she couldn’t imagine life without him. 

His tail twitched along her belly, extending his full rigidity. 

“Whoops, sorry,” Donnie said, embarrassed for his lack of control. 

“Don’t be,” Sable breathed, rolling him onto his shell and straddling him. 

Teetering atop him, she gasped his tail, giving him a couple hard pumps. Thick white cream crowned the head. Already aching with desire, she directed him to her center and lowered herself, stretching fit to burst. She smiled at Donnie, who hooted one long owl call. 

“Hooooooooooooo…” Donnie half groan, half cried, transfixed by the woman poised on top of him. 

Sable laughed at his expression. Hands braced on his chest, she moved with purpose, wanting to show him how much she cared, how she accepted their differences, and how deeply she had fallen for him as she rode him through the night. 

-o- -o-

o-o o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what do you think? Are they cute or what? Hit that little button right there and let me know! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and signed reviews are always answered :D


	18. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK! I’m about 1/3 way done with your story! Will send it later for your approval before I begin uploading! :D
> 
> AN2: WOW… THANK YOU to all those who send messages and post feedback! I hope I’ve answered everyone’s questions and didn’t forget anyone. “guest” reviews can’t be answered, so please, sign in to get a response.

-o-

o-o  
-o-

Sable woke late in the morning. Eyes fluttering open, she found Donnie cradling her tenderly in his arms, his boyish face brightening in a smile when he noticed her waking. Before she could contemplate what had happened between them last night, the passion and beauty of true love making, and the thought she had shared such a thing with a mutated turtle and feel guilty or even ashamed of the numerous orgasms she had with him, Donnie’s finger delicately traced her cheek.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed, feathering touches along her temple and pale hair.

Now most males when they say such things are trying to get sex and using bold faced flattery to prop a woman’s ego and gain trust for another round of sexual Twister. But not Donnie. Sable could tell.

He wasn’t merely speaking sentiments she wanted to hear. He wasn’t spewing empty expressions of love for exchange in sexual favors.

He was honest, speaking directly from his naive, timid, little heart that was so open and accepting, despite the cruelty he had endured. Even when they made love last night, he voiced his passion in shouts and muttered endearments in her ear as both reached for the heavens.

She loved him for that. Of all the crazy, outlandish things in the world, she had somehow managed to lose her heart to this gangly, bespeckled mutant turtle. She knew he loved her too, as he gasped while coming the night before.

But he wasn’t embarrassed such a thing had slipped out in the heat of the moment.

The declaration had shocked and thrilled her. It was early in their relationship, but it somehow seemed perfect. And she had no trouble returning his sentiments, sealing their lips in a vow as he filled her with love.

Playfully, Sable wiggled forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands grasping his shoulders. It took little effort but she succeeded in pulling Donnie on top. Her legs opened automatically, accepting him as her lips coaxed his into sensual play.

Donnie made a soft hoot as he was drawn into her embrace. Eagerly he returned her affection.

As Sable had hoped, his tail stiffened and his cock protruded, seeking entry. He made no hurried movement to unite them, simply enjoying the teasing, pleasurable kisses that had Sable flushing, mewling helplessly, her feet rubbing his calves expectantly.

He loved it when she was needy.

Taking pity he penetrated her slowly, swallowing her moan as easily as she took his full length.

She nearly came right then and there.

But like previously, he remained still, drowning her with kisses and touches, savoring everything he could, from the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the plumpness of her breasts, the plane of her stomach and ribs. He was driving her crazy, and he had yet to start moving!

With agonizing slowness, he began to move, lips and hands never stopping in their exploration and worship. Still wound up from the several romps in the night, (her naïve turtle was randy as hell and an eager learner,) or simply turned on by the passion and fire Donnie exuded, Sable came undone, fisting him tightly and earning his growl in her ear.

The sound went straight into the most primal, instinctual level of her womanhood. She came harder, rising and falling in rapid crescendo.

Donnie drew up, staring into her eyes, their hips meeting in wet, frantic motions, and with a barn owl hoot, he stiffened, coming violently, coating her inner walls with his thick cream.

It tickled her he was so emotive, especially his adorable expressions when he finally succumbed to pleasure and soared with her. She kissed him soundly as he drifted back to Earth.

Donnie gradually regained his senses. Sable smiled up at him, face flushed in pleasure, her inner walls slow to release him from their intimate grip. Humming, he nuzzled her affectionately, reveling in the shared intimacy for a few moments before pulling out.

Sable sighed, caressing his cheek. “That was… amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Donnie corrected, dropping a kiss to her swollen lips. “Are you hungry?”

“Seconds?” Sable asked, half serious. She didn’t think he’d be up to another round, given the thorough orgasm they both shared.

Donnie laughed. “I meant for food. I can cook something if you want to take a bath.”

“You cook?” Sable asked, tracing the lines of his plastron.

“Functionally adept in a kitchen,” Donnie said with a shrug. “Mikey’s the true gourmet.”

Sable grinned mischievously, her hand sliding down to grip his thick tail that was still wet from their union. He gasped at the unexpected touch.

“I’ll be the judge on how adept you are in a kitchen.”

Donnie snickered, reaching out to cup her breast and give her nipple a hard tweak that made her twitch. If she was going to play dirty, he could reciprocate.

“After breakfast. Hopefully your table is sturdy.”

Sable wanted to faint, but bit her lip, releasing Donnie’s tail and drawing up to place a delicate kiss on his jaw. She breathed heavily, “You’re on. And if you break the table, we’ll move to the counters.”

“I better get cooking then,” Donnie muttered, scurrying from the bedroom, his shell disappearing around the corner in the blink of an eye.

Sable lay in bed a moment, staring up at the dark, stained ceiling. The past week had been something out of a fairytale. She felt as if she was a princess, saved from an evil knight by a kindhearted dragon.

Rolling out of bed, and cringing at the sticky mess, she padded into the bathroom, turning the tap as hot as it would go to fill the claw foot cast iron tub. She loved the antique tub, as it was deep enough to cover her breasts when she reclined. Using toilet paper, she wiped down her thighs while the tub filled.

She heard Donnie banging around in the kitchen and crossed her legs as a dull throb surfaced, anticipating a glorious romp in the kitchen. Once the tub was full she slid into the water and groaned, relaxing into its heated embrace. Her hands drifted over her breasts, so full and heavy, aching for a three fingered touch. Lower, over her flat stomach and down between her legs, where she could still sense the ghost of him moving within her.

Sable gave a sigh of contentment. No other man had made her feel so fulfilled, desired, truly appreciated and even possibly, loved. Course, she had only ever slept with two other men, so it wasn’t like she had a lot of experience.

But with Donnie, things were different. Dramatically so. It was hard to say, exactly, the right words elusive, but Sable just knew she could never be with another man after Donnie. He was everything she ever hoped and dreamed for in a partner. Even if he did bear green skin and a shell.

She hurried and bathed, eager to see what Donnie had cooked up. She was starving. And not only for the food. She wanted dessert…. slow and filling, bent over the table and weeping Donnie’s name.

\------00----- ------00----

\-----00-------------------

Donnie panted in relief when the main drain came into the view. He had taken the route only twice before on various excursions with his brothers. They had traversed the sewers and drains all their lives, learning the extensive routes between destinations. But this far out, approximately one mile out of the city, Donnie was tired. He had been traveling for several hours, stealthily keeping near the road, taking tunnels and drains and ditches. He cursed his lack of electronics.

After being tortured for a month (had it really been so long?) then barely escaping with his life, only to tumble into bed with Sable, to which he would never complain, and now he was taking the long journey home, where he hoped to be able to finally rest in the loving embrace of his family.

He longed for the familiar tunnels and sounds of his siblings in their daily banter. No doubt they would bombard him with questions when he returned. Though tired, Donnie was prepared to recount his ordeal.

Minus his bedroom exploits.

His brothers or father didn’t need to know about that.

Night was starting to set low on the city when Donnie gained the final tunnel that led home. He was barely over the threshold when there was a large shelled wall before him, pulling him into a hug and chattering incessantly in his ear.

“Donnie! Bro, have we missed you!” Mikey yelled in Donnie’s ear. “Dude, it’s so good to see you! You’re a sight for sore eyes! It’s about time you came home! We’ve missed you so much!”

As soon as he noticed the lanky turtle at the door, Mikey had honed in on him and landed with the subtly of a missile.

Donnie teetered for a moment, trying to compensate for Mikey’s added weight while he practically pawed and shook the resident genius nearly out of his shell.

Soon other voices joined in the welcoming of their brother, Leo and Raph wrapping their arms around Donnie (and Mikey, who refused to relinquish his hold) and cried with joy. Splinter hobbled in a moment later, wiggling his way toward his lost son to embrace him.

Sobbing with relief, Donnie sank down on the ground, taking his family with him. For a long time they simply held on tight, glad to be back together, safe and sound.

Life had not been the same with Donnie gone.

After a lot of crying, bumping and rubbing of shells (their way of showing affection since they were hatchlings,) hugs, words of endearment, and random emotional tears, the family broke apart, Mikey rushing off to make a celebratory pizza. Donnie followed their youngest into the kitchen, his brothers and father following and seating themselves around the table while Mikey worked.

Donnie didn’t mention the numerous bruises and cuts on Leo and Raph, already knowing the cause of their dissention. They sat opposite at the table and though they weren’t downright glaring, there was an underlying friction.

Splinter narrowed his eyes, observing Donnie in the brighter light.

“You are changed, my son. There is something different about you.”

“Yeah, he smells funny,” Mikey quipped as he worked.

Since they were young, the turtles had their own unique scent, distinguishing them one from another. Most of the time their scents mingled, as they were always engaging in battle, and Mikey was notorious for wanting hugs (Raph as well, though he tormented his siblings with bear hugs he dubbed ‘shellcrackers,’ their version of a wedgie or noogie,) thus all four brothers carried the scent of the others.

Donnie ignored Mikey’s observation, preparing himself to give a more detailed account of his ordeal. He had only glanced over the details when he called the night before. Hopefully he’d only have to do this once. He wasn’t fond of recalling his torture.

“After the fight, I woke up in an isolation room,” Donnie began, hoping Mikey could hold his tongue and not interrupt with a million questions. “I didn’t know where I was, or if you guys had been captured as well. I gave a bogus story so my captors would see me as a dumb animal and drop their guard.”

Leo and Raph exchanged dark looks, Raph shifting in his seat and curling his lip.

“But the man in charge, Mr. Point, was one of the scientists that worked for Sacks during our initial capture. He helped create the glass cages we were kept in,” Donnie explained, noticing Mikey pause in his preparation and give an involuntary shudder. “So he knew I was lying about my origin. He fitted me with a shock collar to keep me under control and performed experiments, testing my intelligence, strengths, weaknesses.”

Raph growled lowly. Leo put a hand on his arm to calm him and allow Donnie to continue without interruption.

“They took blood and tissue samples, scanning me with every medical device available,” Donnie said, glossing over the part where his bodily fluids were taken. “They were learning everything they could about my physiology. But as I played the submissive lab experiment, I gathered intel in order to escape.”

“You didn’t beat someone up and karate chop them into next week?” Mikey asked, joining the group while the pizza baked. He hovered next to Donnie, his attention rapt on the genius’ tale.

“No.” Donnie gave a shake of his head. “I didn’t want them to realize my ninja training. When it came to the strength and endurance tests, I showed a fraction of my true abilities, pretending to be taxed to my limits. I didn’t want them to know what I was capable of.”

“To ensure bigger surprise when you made your escape,” Leo said with a nod of understanding. “Brilliant.”

Donnie gave a lopsided shrug.

“They had removed my tracker so I knew it was near impossible for you guys to find me,” Donnie explained.

“I wondered about that,” Mikey put in. He leaned on Donnie’s shell, seeking comfort and confirmation his brother was really home. Wrapping his arms around Donnie, he hugged his brother tight, making sure he was really there and not a dream. “We tried to find you, bro, but nothing was coming up on the scanners.”

“I hope you didn’t mess up my system,” Donnie quipped, extracting himself from Mikey and eyeing the youngest suspiciously.

“Nope. Honest.” Mikey help up his hand in a solemn oath. The very picture of innocence.

“Continue,” Splinter urged, getting back to the story so Mikey wouldn’t deviate. Again.

“There was another man who came during some of the tests,” Donnie confided, feeling that cold slither its way into his bones when thinking about the elusive man. Mikey hid in his shadow, reluctant to put distance between them. Donnie didn’t mind. He knew Mikey needed to be close to his siblings. “He seemed to think I held the key to global domination or alien intervention. Called himself Bishop. He gave me the chills.”

“Big scary dude? Dead eyes? Severe haircut? No sign of emotions or personality?” Mikey hazarded a guess. When Donnie’s shocked face confirmed the description, Mikey snorted, waving his hand airily. “Typical bad guy. I swear, the bad guys don’t have anything original anymore.”

“Hope you wiped him off the planet,” Raph growled.

“I didn’t see him when we escaped.”

“Speaking of…” Splinter prompted, one ratty brow raised questioningly.

“Yeah, about that,” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck, darkness coloring his cheeks. He had spoken of Sable to his family during the phone call the previous evening, but he refreshed everyone’s memory in the hopes of easing them into the idea of Donnie in a relationship with the beautiful human. “A woman was part of their experiment. We escaped together. Took us a week, but we made it to her family farm in Jersey, where I called from yesterday.” Donnie glanced to his father. “Her name is Sable and… I… I’ve…. fallen in love with her.”

Splinter drew up. “Love? After such a short time?”

Leo was scowling, jaw twitching. He wasn’t happy with the news.

Raph was staring open mouthed, shocked his nerdy brother had developed such feelings in such a short span of time.

Donnie observed the world with a skeptical, scientific eye. It was strange he would allow his heart to lead him, especially only after knowing this strange woman for barely a week.

Mikey leaned further onto Donnie, shells rubbing, waggling his brow and grinning. “Have you kissed her?”

“Mikey,” Donnie sighed in exasperation. “Don’t start that crap. I’m being serious.”

Splinter appeared unconvinced. “What makes you so sure you are in love with this young lady?”

Donnie didn’t want to explain the circumstances of how he met Sable, so he concentrated on her attributes.

“She’s beautiful and smart and funny and…” Donnie broke off when Leo got up and left the table.

Splinter looked sadly after his eldest, knowing what was troubling Leo, but unable to help. This situation could prove more disastrous than anticipated.

Mikey settled onto Leo’s vacated seat and waved a hand. “Dude, we already know the spiel. What we want to know is, what made you fall for her in the first place? And, does she feel the same way?”

Donnie bit back a retort about the amazing sex they shared, and focused on other things less intrusive. Things he wasn’t embarrassed to directly tell his father.

“She volunteered for a clinical trial on medication,” Donnie started slowly, staring off into the distance in memory of Sable explaining her dire diagnosis and circumstances that brought them together. “She was willing to allow doctors to try treatments on her in the hopes it could lead to a cure and help others.”

“Unselfish,” Raph grunted, then grinned at Donnie. “Sounds like someone you’d fall for.”

Donnie ducked his head, hiding his blush. “She was… accepting. Helped me escape that place.”

“What? Were they holding her hostage or something?” Raph asked, half joking. His expression fell upon seeing Donnie’s face. Anger darkened his green eyes as he growled, lowly. “She was a prisoner?”

Donnie gave a slow nod. “I didn’t know it at the time, but the samples they were taking from me, they were extracting the mutagen and experimenting on humans. The others who were part of the experiment died, but Sable had shown positive results. They gave her an injection of unadulterated mutagen and she was cured.”

“That stuff actually works?” Mikey gaped.

“I feared what would become of her if I left her behind, so I took her with me,” Donnie explained. “We escaped and she offered haven at her grandparents farm in Jersey. In fact, she’s offered it as a secondary base in case our lair is ever discovered or we’re separated.”

“A safe haven outside the city?” Splinter asked skeptically. “And you believe this woman, Sable, is trustworthy? That she can keep our secret?”

“We spent several nights on the run,” Donnie said, picking his words carefully. “During that time, we got to know each other very well. I believe she is honorable. Able to keep our secret and not betray us. She feels indebted to me for saving her life. For taking her away from the monsters experimenting on her.”

“And she has feelings for you as well?” Splinter asked, finding it hard to believe Donnie could fall in love so easily. He hoped it wasn’t a kind of fallout over the recent loss of someone they all cared about.

Transference, the medical field called it.

Donnie offered a wistful smile. “Yes. She does.”

He couldn’t tell his father she had declared such feelings in the throes of passion, lying on a table, legs wrapped around Donnie’s waist as he filled her until dripping.

“That’s awesome!” Mikey whooped, tugging on Raph’s huge arm to get his brother to high five him. Raph swatted Mikey upside the head in annoyance. Mikey wasn’t to be deterred though. “She going to come visit? Oh, is she going to stay with us? Are you going to introduce her or do we have to go find her?”

Donnie sighed in exasperation. “She lives in New Jersey. Takes a couple of hours to travel on foot. She will visit and stay when she feels comfortable. I’ll introduce you when the time is right,” Donnie glanced in the direction Leo disappeared. “Until then, I’ll be visiting her and spending weekends at the farm, installing security system and doing some repairs. The place needs some work.”

“Need help?” Mikey perked up, wanting desperately to meet the girl who had caught Donnie’s interest. “Raph and I can help. We’re strong. We’re good workers.”

Donnie smirked at Raph’s eye roll.

“Later, Mikey.”

“Right,” Mikey said, drawing out the word. He winked. “Need some alone time.”

That was the truth but Donnie wasn’t going to admit that. Not with his father sitting opposite.

“Need time to get to know each other and grow as a couple. See if our relationship is going anywhere, or if it’s merely a passing attraction.”

“Sounds too science-y for me,” Mikey quipped. “Either you like and trust each other or you don’t. Not that complicated, bro.”

“Actually, it’s far more complicated than that,” Donnie tried to explain, but Mikey already had that distant, far off look that meant he was mentally traveling down a fantasy road and words eluded his consciousness.

Raph noted Mikey’s expression, too. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Donnie and spoke.

“If you really love this chick, we’ll give her the benefit of the doubt.” He cast a look where Leo disappeared. “All of us, whether we agree or not.”

“Thanks, guys,” Donnie said sincerely. It meant a lot to him that his family would be supportive of his relationship with Sable.

Raph flexed, smirking at the idea of confronting Leo on the behalf of Donnie’s lady-friend. Raph was eager to meet the human who stole Donnie’s heart. He was betting she was a mirror image of his brother, lanky limbed, bespeckled, and a total tech nerd. He foresaw a lot of late nights with the two geniuses engrossed in computers or science stuff.

“Let us know when you need us at the farm,” Raph said, drawing Mikey out of his thoughts to nod emphatically. “We’ll pack up the truck and spend a weekend working on the place.”

Mikey nearly launched himself from his seat with excitement.

“Hey, can we have a bonfire? With smores and stuff?”

“Sleeping under the stars?” Raph asked, perking up a little. The idea of enjoying a night out in the open, without need to hide or fear of being seen by humans was very appealing.

“That would be fun,” Mikey chimed in. “We could tell ghost stories and pee in the woods!”

Donnie fought hard not to face palm.

Leave it to Mikey to find the simplest of pleasures.

o-o

-o-  
o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who adores Mikey? Turtle is beyond cute and sweet! 
> 
> Forewarned: there will be a LOT of loving and building of relationships before we get to majorly heavy, dark, scary, and dangerous situations with the boys. The threats will come, from within and from without. Gonna take some time to slow it down and deal with the interactions between Sable and Donnie, and the family as a whole. 
> 
> Nuther warning; Leo’s gonna be an asshole


	19. Cold Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE FOR ALL YOU DO! #1 PATRON! Your two stories are approximately 70% done! Awaiting feedback/approval, and then I can begin uploading. :D 
> 
> AN2: SOOOOO sorry for the delay my wonderful readers! I apologize profusely! Been trying to do some spring cleaning and my back hasn’t been cooperating so I’ve been laid up on heating pad, taking muscle relaxers and enough Tylenol to put down a cart horse, and seeing the chiropractor every couple of days. I wanted to get SOMETHING out here for all you loyal readers, so I hope this chapter satisfies. Please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> ~your humble author

o-o-o-

o-o- -o- 

“Leonardo…” 

“No,” Leo said adamantly. He stared at his father in rock solid resolution. 

Splinter wilted upon seeing the ice in Leo’s eyes. He was so cold. Distant. Closed off. Splinter understood the cause but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help his son melt the coldness of his spirit. Nothing was chipping away his resolve and nothing would dissuade him from his lonely path. 

The father in Splinter wanted to cry at the thought of Leo’s cool despondence. 

Leo was always a hard worker and focused in his training. 

But now? 

Now, his sole purpose was the honing of his body and skills, at the expense of his heart. 

Splinter tried to broach the subject of Donatello and his relationship, but Leo was resolute. He did not approve of Donnie’s choice. No amount of argument Splinter provided would change Leo’s mind. He was dead set on keeping the geek from making what Leo perceived as a colossal mistake. 

“I have training,” Leo said curtly, ending the conversation he had been having with his father. Whirling, he marched toward the dojo, calling to his brothers, “Training. Now!” 

“Man!” Mikey whined, reluctantly turning off his video game. He knew better than to argue with Leo when he used that tone. 

Splinter became aware of a presence beside him. Ears twitched, sensing the massive form looming in his shadow. 

“Want me to hit him, Master?” Raph asked. 

Splinter gave a soft sigh, shaking his head. 

“No, my son. This is something Leonardo is going to have to deal with. In his own time and in his own way.” 

“Maybe a knock to the head is what he needs to fix him?” Raph suggested, half joking, half serious. 

“It matters of the heart, one must allow time to take its course,” Splinter said, giving Raph a noise of exasperation. 

Raph’s solution to every problem involved violence. 

“Raph! Dojo! Now!” Leo yelled from across the room, pointing to the indicated doorway. 

“Yeah, yeah yeah, keep your shell on,” Raph answered gruffly. He gave Splinter an affectionate pat on the shoulder and headed toward the dojo, glaring at Leo and snapping, “I’m coming you obnoxious asshole! What crawled up your shell and twisted your tail today?” 

Leo snarled as Raph approached, fists clenching at his sides. 

Raph responded in kind, adding a sneer as he passed, daring Leo to lash out. But like always, Leo maintained his cool. He followed Raph into the dojo and barked out orders to pair off for weapons practice 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leo entered the kitchen, stretching his muscles after a long strenuous workout. He found Donnie with his head in the fridge, searching for an ingredient. 

“What’s cooking?” Leo asked. 

Donnie squawked, banging his head on the fridge. Rubbing his head, he rose up, glaring at his sneaky older brother. 

“Making lasagna but I think Mikey ate all the cheese,” Donnie said, returning to his hunt for the final ingredient. 

“Check the crisper,” Leo suggested, going to the cabinet and withdrawing a glass. “Raph hides cheese in there because Mikey thinks it’s only for vegetables.” 

Donnie opened one of the drawers and rummaged around a few seconds. Triumphantly he found the last bag of grated cheese and returned to his cooking. While he was covering the top of the sauce and noodles, Donnie took a chance to broach the touchy subject with Leo. 

“So, I was thinking of going to Sable’s day after tomorrow to work on the farmhouse and get it up to code to be a secondary base,” Donnie said, using the entire bag and pulling out foil to cover the dish. 

Leo paused mid drink. He swallowed audibly, a frown forming. He watched Donnie place the lasagna in the oven and set the timer before he spoke. 

“No.” 

Donnie wiped his hands on a towel, scowling at Leo. 

“What do you mean, no?” 

“No, you aren’t spending the weekend with this strange woman,” Leo reiterated, downing the last of his water and placing the glass in the sink. 

Donnie’s brow line moved upward in surprise. 

“If you’re worried I’ll let things slide around here, you have nothing to worry about. I’ve already gotten caught up on repairs. Still need to back check sensors and diagnostics, but I should be done by Friday. It won’t be a problem.” 

“You’re not going,” Leo said sternly. “You will remain home. You have duties to attend and you allowed yourself to slack on your training during your captivity. You have a lot to catch up on.” 

Donnie scoffed. 

“I don’t know if you realized this or not, Leo, but you have no authority to tell me what I can and can not do. We’re both adults. We only answer to Master Splinter in regards to responsibilities and training. And you may not approve of my choices, but they are mine, and mine alone. I don’t need your permission.” 

Leo drew up, boldly stepping in front of Donnie to block his path. 

“I am the oldest and in charge of this team. You will follow my orders or find yourself being left behind on missions. I will not tolerate insubordination.” 

Donnie wasn’t going to back down. He squared off with Leo, though Leo had a couple inches in height and several pounds on him. 

“When we are in the field, yes, you’re the leader,” Donnie said, staring Leo down to let him know Donnie wasn’t going to be a pushover. “But when we are at home, we are brothers. Equals. If you think you can throw your weight and order me around, then you have another thing coming.” 

Leo bared his teeth in a snarl, but Donnie didn’t even flinch. 

“You’re my brother, Leo, and I love you,” Donnie said, hoping to prevent further friction. “But I’m an adult now. I can make my own choices and my choice is to spend the weekend with Sable.” 

“I do not approve,” Leo growled threateningly. 

Donnie’s expression turned tragic. 

“I know. And I know why you feel that way. I’m sorry, Leo, but I’m in love with Sable. Nothing you can say or do will change how I feel about her.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Leo spat. When Donnie made to leave, Leo reached out, grasping his brother’s arm to prevent him from walking away. “You have a responsibly to this team and this family. If you can’t honor either, then you aren’t welcome here.” 

Donnie opened his mouth to speak but a much stronger voice than his own cracked through the tension. 

“Leonardo!” Master Splinter snapped, glaring at the eldest of his clan. “Release your brother at once!” 

Leo reluctantly let go, adding a little shove to reiterate his stance on the subject. His icy blue eyes were mere slivers of contention. 

“Donatello, I believe you have diagnostics to run,” Splinter said, though he stared at Leo. 

“Yeah,” Donnie muttered, taking a hasty exit. 

Leo watched him go before slowly turning to regard his father. “Sensei?” 

Splinter stroked his whiskers while he tried to find the best words to address Leo’s behavior. 

“You are being an ass.” 

Splinter was never one for subtly. 

Leo drew up at the admonishment. 

“Master?” 

Splinter sighed, his aged body deceptively strong for one so frail looking. 

“My son, I know you are in pain.” Leo scoffed and made to leave, but Splinter’s tail shot out, catching the belligerent turtle by the back of his leg and dropping him flat on his shell. As Leo sat, stunned, Splinter continued as if never interrupted. “But you must learn to channel your anger and release the negative emotion that threatens to drown you.” 

Leo huffed, adverting his gaze away from his father and mentor. Splinter’s gnarled fingers curled under his chin, directing his gaze to the pale beady eyes of the rat who raised him. 

“Do not take your rage and pain out on your brothers,” Splinter said, thumb stroking Leo’s cheek reminiscent of when the turtle was young and naive. Leo carried such heavy burdens now. His heart weighing heaviest of all. “Know that we are here for you and love you. Please, Leonardo, put your trust in your family.” 

Leo faltered, warring within himself. After a moment, his expression darkened. He shoved his father’s hand away and rose to his feet. 

“When my family is working as a seamless unit without allowing their emotions to cloud their judgment, _**then**_ they will have my trust.” 

Leo spun and left his father standing in the kitchen. Donnie emerged from the shadows, face drawn and grey. 

Splinter reached out, taking Donnie’s hand and patting it gently. 

“If you place your faith in this young woman, then you have my blessing to continue your relationship.” 

Donnie wanted to cry, but he settled for nodding. He dropped to one knee so his father wouldn’t have to crane his neck. 

“I wish Leo would be as accepting,” Donnie confided. His heart was breaking for his brother. Like Splinter, he was unable to help Leo’s broken spirit. 

“You’re brother is battling emotions he is unfamiliar with,” Splinter said, cupping Donnie’s cheek. It seemed only yesterday his sons were toddlers, bright eyed and curious and so innocent. Now, wisdom and suffering were beginning to etch their features. It was a sad thing for a father to witness. “We must be patient with him. Allow him to deal with things in his own time.” 

“Hopefully we won’t strangle him in the process,” Donnie quipped, always the good natured one. 

Splinter snorted. “Well, there’s that.” He winked. 

“I better get working on those backlogs,” Donnie said, rising and checking the time remaining until dinner was finished. “I need to set up the decryption program to run on the information I downloaded from the lab we escaped. I’ve had to bounce it between servers, and download to a non-networked computer, but it’s heavily encrypted. Might take a few days to decipher. Can’t risk linking it my Ipad in case someone is monitoring the transmission. Better get started. I want to leave on Saturday morning.” 

Donnie offered a smile to his father then took his leave, hoping to get as much work done as possible so he could enjoy a few days with Sable. He only prayed Leo’s attitude improved before he left. 

Donnie hated confrontation with his brothers. He loved them. He hated when they fought. But with Leo’s growing anger, it was only a matter of time until he blew his shell off. 

Leo’s words were as sharp as his blades, cutting twice as deep. The last time he had allowed his mouth to run was on the return journey from Brazil. Emotions were running high and they all said things they didn’t mean. 

Mostly. There were some harsh truths spoken. 

Things that still festered in the hearts of the brothers and gave them moments of doubt and self loathing and an undercurrent of hostility. 

But with Leo’s increasing instability, there was a building tension, something much more powerful and dangerous bubbling beneath the surface. And there was no guarantee the brothers could survive the eruption. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The air was thick with tension for the next couple of days. Donnie stayed mostly to himself, running diagnostics, and fixing the computer Mikey had locked up from playing an online game. 

Donnie was concerned there was no further chatter between the possible Foot locations he detected before his capture. Tokyo, Washington, and even the New York airwaves had been silent during his incarceration. 

It was worrisome. 

Checking the time, Donnie finished with the computers and set them to scan while he was away. Not wanting to walk to Sable’s, Donnie found the keys to the moving truck and began putting surveillance equipment in the back. Though he planned on spending a lot of time in Sable’s bed, he was serious about turning the farm into a secondary base. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Donnie sidetracked several times, forgetting what he was supposed to be packing and taking a moment to solder a loose pipe or rearrange his tools. A few circuit boards were needed to handle the live feed from the cameras Donnie was going to install, along with coils of wiring. 

Donnie hummed as he worked, packing the moving truck before becoming sidetracked again and browsing his computer for a florist. He wanted to surprise Sable with a bouquet of roses. 

Unfortunately, being easily distracted cost him valuable time. 

When he realized how long he had been idle, he found Leo storming toward him, war in his eyes. 

“I’ve been calling and calling!” Leo half screamed, stopping up short in front of Donnie. “Are you deaf?” 

“Sorry,” Donnie said, ducking his head with embarrassment. Not from missing Leo’s call but because he just bought Sable a sexy nightie online and was scheduling a time for it be delivered. He put his Ipad away and gave Leo a bright smile. “What’s going on?” 

“Training!” Leo reiterated hotly. He pointed toward the dojo. “Now!” 

“Right,” Donnie said, grabbing his bo and making sure it was fully charged. 

Leo followed Donnie into the dojo, where Raph and Mikey were already immersed in training. Mikey offered a little wink to Donnie behind the blur of his nunchakus. 

Donnie had a feeling Leo’s workout regime was going to be brutal and he wasn’t wrong. Two hours of weapons training, followed by an hour of hand to hand combat, which mostly Leo won, and as Donnie and Mikey finished their last session and made to leave, Leo called out. 

“Meditation. Two hours.” 

“Dude! It’s dinner time!” Mikey griped, standing in the doorway. “I’m not sitting here with my shell growling!” 

Leo made to argue but Raph was already moving to the door. 

“I think we should order Chinese. Want something spicy tonight.” 

“Mm, General Tao Chicken,” Mikey hummed, rubbing his midsection. “Egg rolls.” 

“Lo mein,” Raph added, grasping Mikey by the shoulders and steering him out the door. 

Donnie made to follow but Leo called out. 

“Donnie! You have another hour of practice remaining.” 

Donnie paused mid-stride, glaring at Leo over his shoulder. 

“Extra hour? Why?” 

“You’re sloppy. You’ve been bested many times this session.” Leo explained, motioning for Donnie to square off with him. “Until your skills improve, you will train in hand to hand combat for two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening.” 

Donnie didn’t bother arguing. He’d practice when he was able, but for the next few days, he would be at Sable’s. He took a defensive stance against Leo, ready to quell his brother’s thirst for perfection. 

Leo didn’t give him a warning. He lunged, sending a series of blows to Donnie’s head that he barely deflected. 

Okay, his skills were lacking a little. He’d have to make sure to get in some extra practice. He didn’t want to let his team down or become a liability during a fight. Or even worse, get captured and held hostage again. 

Determined to prove himself, Donnie fought with all he was worth, getting in several good strikes that stunned Leo, causing him to backpedal to regain his senses. But Donnie didn’t gloat or smirk. He stared, remaining focused and poised, ready for the next assault Leo launched. 

By the time Mikey entered the dojo and announced the arrival of food, Donnie and Leo were out of breath and covered in minor bruises. Both sported busted lips and Leo’s right eye was slightly swollen. 

Donnie held Leo in a lock hold, which Leo struggled to escape. 

“We’re done,” Donnie growled, releasing Leo and shoving him away. He stood, not bothering to wipe the blood from his face, and extended his hand to Leo in a sign of respect and camaraderie. 

Leo hesitated for a long moment, glaring at the peaceful offering, before accepting Donnie’s help to gain his feet. 

Not wanting there to be ill feelings, Donnie offered his trademark lopsided grin. 

“Hope there’s extra egg rolls. Mikey’s such a pig.” 

“Dude!” Mikey scoffed, smacking Donnie on the shoulder. “I’m not a barnyard turtle!” 

Leo’s expression softened but only marginally. He followed his brothers out the door and to the kitchen, where Raph and Master Splinter were unpacking the bags of food littering the countertop. 

Mikey held up a long noodle and batted his eyes at Leo. 

“Wanna recreate Lady and the Tramp?” 

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up chopsticks. 

“Want to recreate the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz?” 

“Meep!” Mikey squeaked, hiding behind Raph, who sidestepped to reveal his chicken brother. 

Donnie sat for all of three minutes before he got up, wandering to a work station and picking up an angle grinder. With an egg roll hanging out of his mouth, he set to work on polishing a sheet of metal to be molded for the garbage truck’s next upgrade. 

His brothers paid him no mind, as it wasn’t unusual for Donnie to get a brainstorm and act on it spur of the moment. Often times he worked while eating or drinking, immersed in his own little world. 

Donnie flittered about the lair, ignoring Mikey and Raph’s heated argument during their video game battle. Leo reclined on the couch, observing their progress and offering advice on advancing to the next level. Master Splinter was on the opposite side of the room watching a police drama, his head bobbing as he occasionally nodded off. 

Splinter went to bed before midnight. Leo shortly followed, threatening his brothers with bodily harm if they made too much noise. 

Raph groused, flipping Leo off and defeated Mikey in the game. He jumped up and performed a victory dance to which Mikey joined in, singing a crude version of a popular song. 

Donnie made sure his equipment was packed, keys in the moving van, computers set to continue their monitoring of the airwaves, and his workstations in his usual chaotic disarray. There may not have appeared to be order to the chaos, but to Donnie, everything was in its proper place. Satisfied with his preparations, Donnie went to his room. 

He lay down, willing his mind to rest so he could get an early start. He wanted to leave before Leo got up to avoid confrontation. It took some time, but Donnie finally managed to drift off. 

It was just after five when Donnie left the lair. He hoped the sound of the engine didn’t disturb the others and made a note to move the garage a little further away from the main living room. Sound echoed horribly in the concrete cavern. Donnie eased along the tunnel and touched the button that opened the door hidden from prying eyes. 

Once on the road, he made slow progress, not wanting to draw attention. He hummed while he drove, grateful when traffic thinned out and wider country roads greeted him. Traffic congestion added to his time and wore on his patience. It was funny that when Donnie was on a mission with his brothers, traffic never bothered him. Now he was on the way to spend some time with Sable, it couldn’t move fast enough. 

Finally out of the city, Donnie added a little more speed. What had taken him two hours to travel by foot was easily slimmed down to twenty minutes via the main road. 

He turned off onto Sable’s long drive, glad it was paved to prevent the truck from bouncing around and damaging the undercarriage, and smiled when the farmhouse came into view. 

Dawn bathed the rustic home in pale amber and orange. Windows on the three floors were dark, its occupant still in slumber. The wrap around porch was littered with leaves from the giant oak on the left side of the house, its branches becoming heavy with green leaves. 

Donnie parked behind the house in front of the garage. Sable offered the giant expanse of the three car garage to Donnie to use as a workshop or park, but only with the stipulation he help clean it out. Donnie was looking forward to digging into the garage and seeing what treasures it held. 

Yes, he was a weird turtle. 

But his spelunking would have to wait. 

Not only did he have to get the house secured and up to date on security measures, but there were still small projects that required his attention before getting lost in the labyrinth of the garage. Not to mention the doors were wedged shut due to all the junk that had been stored in there from Sable’s grandparents. 

When Sable’s parents inherited the house, they never bothered to sort out the collected junk. In fact, they often stopped by to add their own things to the growing collection. Sable had every intention of making the place more habitable, but when she got sick, her health declined and her aspirations were put on hold. Now that she had help, she could get the place set up the way she wanted. 

Donnie didn’t bother knocking. He turned the knob and stepped inside the kitchen. Sable texted she was leaving the back door unlocked for when Donnie arrived. Donnie locked the door behind him and crept up to Sable’s room. 

“Sable?” Donnie called to the lump of blankets in the middle of the bed. “Are you awake?” 

Sable groaned, the mountain of blankets moving until an arm appeared and pulled down one side of the covers in invitation. 

Grinning, Donnie stripped down and crawled under the blankets with her. She was warm and toasty, curling into his side, her head resting on his chest. Her breath was slow and even, tickling his skin. 

Donnie sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

-o-o

o-o -o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. Hoping to get back to a weekly upload now. Have another chiro appointment in 4 hours, which I’m hoping will be the final one for awhile so I can heal up. :D 
> 
> Interested in having your own story written? Where YOU are a character? Or a scene in which you think the story should have went another way? If you answered YES, then come join me at https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx and depending on your tier, I can write whatever you would like. My guidelines are broad, so I’m pretty much open to writing whatever my patrons would like to read. :D 
> 
> As always, I value each and every one of my readers and LOVE feedback, so hit that little button there and tell me what you think. :D


	20. The Best Part of Waking Up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback! You are AMAZE-BALLS! :D 
> 
> AN2: Yeah, highly doubt Folgers had THIS in mind when they produced their commercials decades ago. Hehe 
> 
> ENJOY!

o-o

-o- o-o 

Donnie awoke to lips caressing his cheek. Eyes fluttering awake, he found Sable smiling up at him, her hands sliding from his chest to his shoulders. 

“Morning,” Donnie muttered, returning her affection. He grunted when she grasped his tail, squeezing it in silent demand. As always, he was at her command. 

Long and hard he extended into her hand, where she guided him to her center. Her leg hooked around his hip and with a little nudge, he penetrated her with ease. Sable sighed, moaning as he pushed in deep, touching the place inside that made her eyes roll back into her head. 

“Now it’s a good morning,” she breathed, groaning as he started to move. 

Donnie rolled on top of her, kissing her soundly and drinking in her mews of pleasure. He had missed this. A lot. Many nights had been spent stroking his tail, his mind replaying Sable’s cries. His own hand was a pale comparison to Sable, but it helped take the edge off until he could return to her bed. 

The world simply fell away as the two moved, exchanging kisses and caresses, basking in the adoration and attention of the other as they slowly climbed to the peak. Sable gasped, feeling that tightening coil behind her navel. She clutched Donnie, who began to hoot, shortening his stroke as he too neared his end. 

Sable cried out, soaring over the edge. A second later, Donnie joined her, making sure to thoroughly soak the bedding before collapsing on Sable, his breath hot and fast in her ear. 

Sable hummed, caressing Donnie’s sides as he regained his senses. 

“Breakfast?” Donnie asked, nuzzling Sable and kissing her neck. 

“Scrambled eggs okay with you?” Sable asked, seeking his mouth. 

“Fine,” Donnie muttered, his tongue engaging in war with hers for a long moment. 

He broke their kiss, lest he take her again and delay their day. It was a tempting offer, but he had a lot of things to get done on the farm before he could indulge in his physical needs. He pulled out, tasting her groan at his absence. 

“Later tonight. I promise.” 

Donnie slid out of bed, tugging on loose fitting pants he had brought with him and placed on top of her dresser, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sable watched him leave, grinning at the tightness of his ass showcased in black before he (and his ass) disappeared from view. She stretched, feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. Donnie had that effect on her. 

After a quick freshen up in the bathroom, she followed her nose to the kitchen, where Donnie’s shell was swaying as he whisper-rapped while cooking. Sable was too short to come up behind him and kiss his back or neck, his shell also providing a whole new obstacle. She settled on taking a firm grab of his ass, earning a cute little hoot of surprise. 

He jumped, whirling to find his lover grinning up at him. 

Sable’s mouth opened upon finding the purple band around Donnie’s eyes. 

“What’s up with the mask?” she asked, finding the color to be appealing to Donnie’s personality. Donnie lowered his head, giving her the chance to finger the material while she greeted him with a kiss. 

Donnie gave a one sided shrug, “Habit. We each have our own unique color preferences. I’m purple, Leo is blue, Raph is red, and Mikey is orange.” 

“It’s…cute,” Sable said, tilting her head and judging the look. “It suits you. You seem more…dressed, when you’re wearing it.” 

“We do feel naked without our masks,” Donnie grunted, eyeing the gap in Sable’s robe that showed her pale neck and alluring collarbones. He dropped a kiss to her neck, earning a soft sigh. 

Sable’s stomach chose that moment to rumble. Donnie had a way of working up her appetite. The eggs fried in the skillet, Donnie’s attention keeping them from sticking. Wanting some sausage to go with her eggs, Sable opened the fridge and bent to retrieve the roll. 

Donnie’s hand smacked her ass, causing her to wiggle and grin seductively over her shoulder. He growled low in warning. 

Sable got out another skillet and began cooking the sausages. The aroma coming from the kitchen was enough to make her forget about sex for a moment. Her mouth watered, basking in the wafting fumes of the sausage. 

When breakfast was served, Sable wolfed down her food, eyeing Donnie was who absorbed in the electronics he had retrieved from the truck before he started to cook. He scanned over the readouts that were linked to his computers at home. His phone resided on the table, the screen highlighted to alert him of a message. 

Sable thought it strange Donnie was avoiding his phone. She curled her nose at her plate, smacking her lips together. 

“Does the sausage taste funny to you?” 

“Hmm?” Donnie asked, putting down his Ipad to smile at his lady love. He took a bite of the sausage, chewing thoughtfully, then shook his head. “No, doesn’t taste funny.” 

“Must be my taster,” Sable shrugged. She did just brush her teeth. Perhaps mint and sausage shouldn’t be combined? “So, what are your plans today? Do they involve a lot of nudity and screaming?” 

She waggled her brow suggestively. Spending the day on his tail was very appealing. 

“I need to get started on a security system,” Donnie said, waving his Ipad. “I have cameras and gear in the truck.” 

“Need me to do a supply run?” Sable asked. 

Her sister had returned her car earlier in the week, along with a trunk full of groceries. Since Sable had been diagnosed as a terminal case, her family had received all her possessions. Now she was in ‘remission’, they were more than happy to return her things. 

She was lucky she had such a wonderful, generous family. They looked out for one another. She only hoped that when the time was right, they would be as accepting and loving of Donnie. 

“I already brought everything,” Donnie grinned. He checked the clock on the wall and shoved the last couple of spoonful of egg into his mouth and deposited his plate in the sink. “I better get started.” 

Donnie gave Sable a kiss before disappearing out the door. A minute later he was banging around in the moving van. 

Sable curled her nose at her plate and scraped off the leftovers, no longer hungry. She wasn’t mechanically inclined, nor did she posses Donnie’s strength, so there wasn’t much for her to do by means of helping him. But that didn’t stop her from learning and trying. Hurrying upstairs, she picked out faded jeans and baggy tee shirt she wouldn’t mind getting dirty. 

She found Donnie on the far right side of the house, off from the kitchen that was closest to the back where he was parked. He was placing tools next to the door, his brilliant mind working out the best angle for the camera held in his left hand. 

Down the four stairs and parked in front of the garage was the moving van with ‘Tartaruga Brothers’ painted on the side. The back doors were open, showing not only the regular equipment utilized by Donnie and his brothers during their missions, but a few boxes and oddities Donnie had packed to turn the farm into a secondary base. 

As always when Donnie was focused on a task, he was oblivious to everything around him. Sable took the opportunity to pinch his backside, earning a squeak and lift of his shell. He grinned at Sable, thankful she wasn’t an enemy that snuck up on him. 

Course, if the Foot ever grabbed his ass, Donnie would be concerned, and a more than a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m not electrically inclined but I’d like to help,” Sable said, tugging the tall turtle down for a quick kiss. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Nothing,” Donnie said, tingling in all the right places. This love stuff was nice. “I have it covered.” 

Sable pouted. “Need me to get any tools or another camera?” 

Donnie had a feeling she wasn’t going to leave him alone. Kinda like Mikey when he was in the mood to be helpful. 

“Sure. There’s a purple toolbox on the right. Has the wires I need.” 

“Got it,” Sable said, hurrying to the van to find the indicated box. 

She carried it up to Donnie as he drilled holes into the wood to run cables. 

“I need the blue wire,” Donnie said, hoping Sable wouldn’t be like Mikey and get him shocked. Mikey and electricity didn’t mix. 

Sable bent over, unlocking the latches and opening the box. Finding the roll of blue wire she stood up, handing it to Donnie. 

And promptly leaned over the banister and puked on the scrubby azaleas. 

Donnie was at her side in an instant, terrified. 

Sable wheezed and gagged, choking on the burning stench of foul, partially digested sausage. The smell curled her nose, making her even sicker. The vomit wouldn’t stop coming, dredging up the very bowels of the Earth. Eyes watering, gasping for breath, Sable groaned, knuckles turning white on the banister as she tapered off into a dry heave. 

A cool clothe was pressed on her forehead as she regained her breath. Donnie pulled one of the wicker chairs closer and helped her to sit down. 

“Head between knees,” he instructed, holding another cool clothe on the back of her neck. 

Sable leaned forward, feeling the world want to pitch and take her stomach with it. The taste of rank sausage coated her throat and mouth, making her want to heave anew. She wiped her mouth, trying to erase the taste. Donnie’s concerned face loomed. 

“Better?” he asked. 

Sable nodded and decided she needed to take steel wool to her tongue to eliminate the coating of rotten sausage. 

“Yeah. Much. Thank you. How did you know how to take care of me?” 

“Mikey used to get sick a lot,” Donnie confided. “His stomach had a hard time adapting to human food at first. It was rough when we were toddlers.” 

Sable offered a muffled chuckle. From what Donnie imparted of his family, Mikey was notorious for inhaling any food he saw, and often times suffered with a stomachache. 

“That damn sausage,” Sable said, finding even the mention of the horrendous food made her stomach churn. 

“Probably sat out and then refrigerated again,” Donnie said knowingly. “Saw a report on that awhile back. Businesses don’t want to write off the loss, so they’ll put potentially spoiled food in the cooler.” 

“Figures,” Sable muttered, wiping her face. 

Donnie helped her to her feet. “Go lay down. You have food poisoning. Take some medication and rest.” 

Sable wasn’t going to argue. She felt like crap. And if she wanted to play Terrapin Twister later, she didn’t want to puke. But first thing she was going to do was throw the spoiled food away. 

Donnie caressed her cheek with his knuckle, the love and concern magnified a hundred times in his glasses. 

Sable was struck by just how much he loved her, and how much she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to take him back to bed, but he was right. She needed some meds and rest. There’d be plenty of time later to rock his shell. 

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to gargle an hour and brush her teeth with steel wool. 

And take a quick shower, as the force of her vomiting had made her pee a little. 

So attractive. 

“I’m going to have a quick shower and lay down a bit,” Sable said, cradling her cheek in Donnie’s palm. 

“Good idea,” Donnie said, his thumb tracing along her jaw. He shook his head to clear the emotions threatening to distract him. “I’ll try to be quiet and not disturb you.” 

Sable made a face, deciding it was time to get that horrid taste out of her mouth. She extracted herself from Donnie’s touch and went into the kitchen, first going to the fridge. The expiration date on the sausage pack read five days left of viability, but Sable didn’t trust it. Even the smell from the package turned her stomach. She threw the remainder in the trash and headed upstairs to scrub up. 

So much for getting greasy and dirty while helping Donnie. It would have been a lot of fun to clean each other up. 

She stripped, gargling and brushing her teeth again before climbing into the shower. After a fast scrub, she felt much better. Hopefully she’d gotten up all the foul sausage and there wouldn’t be any lingering side effects. 

But to be on the safe side, she popped a couple of tablets and drank some soda. She reclined on the couch, promising to give the meds an hour, then go out and help Donnie. She didn’t feel right having him to do all the repairs and upgrades. 

\--- -- -

\-- - - - - 

Sable awoke to the sound of a drill. Stretching, she rubbed the side of her head and checked the clock. It was just after one in the afternoon. 

She headed to the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches and maybe get an early start on dinner. Donnie had a big appetite. In all things. 

Donnie wasn’t paying attention when she placed a plate on the porch. Wires hung as entrails, cameras stared blankly around the perimeter, and piles of sawdust appeared as if a pack of ravenous termites had found the buffet. 

“How’s it coming?” Sable asked. 

“Not bad,” Donnie said, putting down his measuring tape to observe Sable. “You feeling better?” 

“Much,” Sable said, nose curling. “I tossed out the sausage. It was definitely bad. Gonna have a word with my sister about her shopping skills.” 

Donnie chuckled, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He put a streak of sawdust on his face, causing Sable to laugh. 

“Be sure to eat,” Sable said, motioning toward the sandwich she delivered. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Donnie said with a salute, then spun, returning to work. 

Sable admired her lover’s backside for a second before deciding to tackle one of the guest rooms. No doubt Donnie’s family will be coming to visit and they would need places to sleep. 

There were three spare rooms besides the master bedroom she shared with Donnie. Unfortunately, her grandparents had used them for storage, as the garage and attic had already been filled. 

Sable opened the first door and placed her hands on her hips. 

In hindsight, her grandparents were unapologetic hoarders. 

The bed was covered with dusty boxy, mismatched suitcases, and to Sable’s creeping horror, a vast collection of dolls. The kind you’d buy for a cheap price at a county auction. The clothes were stained, tatty, and undoubtedly dry rotted. 

Sable decided to deal with the easy stuff first. Things that were broken and beyond repair. As she pulled outdated toys from bins and judged their worth, she wondered why she decided to start such a tedious project. 

She had lived at the farm for nearly three years, and every year… or month… week… day, she had intended on clearing out the clutter left by her grandparents. But with the size of the task, she kept putting it off. 

Unfortunately, the stuff didn’t disappear simply by her ignoring it. The problem still remained, and now she and Donnie were together, they were going to have to make room for his family when they visited. 

Sable paused midway between sorting a storage bin. 

What if Donnie’s family didn’t like her? 

What if they believed he could do better? 

That she wasn’t worthy enough for him? 

That they disapproved of the species difference? 

Since she is Donnie’s first love, would they judge her harsher, or more open minded? 

Donnie mentioned his brother falling in love with a human woman, and that she had passed away. Would such a loss affect the family’s feelings towards inviting a new woman into their fold? 

Sable groaned, wanting to puke and cry and rage as emotions warred in her head. It had been easy to accept Donnie. His protectiveness, and intelligence, and adorable nativity made it easy to fall in love with him. 

Sable had misgivings with her own family, but they were generally open and supportive. Sable had no clue how Donnie’s family would react, especially since losing someone they all had cared about. 

What if they perceived Sable as someone trying to take the other woman’s place? 

Sable rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She was driving herself crazy with the ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes.’ The best thing she could do was make a suitable place for all of them to live, if they those chose, and be caring and loving of them, whether they hated her guts or not. Donnie loved them and she loved him. So by proxy, she loved them as well. 

Taking several deep breaths, then choking on dust, Sable decided to quell the arguing voices in her head. She couldn’t change how someone felt. The only thing she could do was present herself in the best possible way. 

If they couldn’t accept her for who she was, then that was their problem, not hers. 

Resolute, she began hauling out totes, carrying down bags of junk to sit by the front door. She pitied the garbage man this coming week. By the time she was done cleaning, the house was going to be immaculate. Donnie’s family would have plenty of space and they couldn’t judge her on a messy house. 

Determination fueled Sable into a mad frenzy. She discarded everything that wasn’t easily repairable, piling the broken things in trash bags and setting by the front door to take out on Tuesday morning for pick up. It took a couple of hours, but she cleared the floor around the bed and on top, heaving the last bin to the hall, where she’d keep things out of her way while she worked. 

She stripped the bedding, coughing and wheezing from the dust, and placed the quilts and duvets in trash bags to take to the Laundromat in town. Her washing machine wouldn’t be able to accommodate such large loads. 

Sable checked on the roast she had in the crock pot, adding the veggies she had already chopped when she made sandwiches for lunch. She checked on Donnie and saw him running a long black cable to the garage. The sandwich lay untouched on his plate. 

Shaking her head, she grabbed cleaning supplies and returned to the room she uncluttered. There was a full sized four poster bed with two matching dressers, a nightstand, three mismatched lamps and an overhead light that was in need a good cleaning. 

Night had fallen through the pane of grimy glass, Sable sniffling from fumes and dust as she pulled up a rug and found two floor registers that allowed air circulation. 

Well, no wonder the house had been a nightmare to heat and cool. No doubt the other two rooms were blocked off as well. Sable lifted one of the vent covers and found a collection of dust and dead bugs. 

“Well, that’s gonna get cleaned before being turned on,” she muttered, returning the vent cover and making a mental note to call a heating and cooling company. 

She wiped her hands on her now filthy t-shirt and went downstairs, finding Donnie at the back of the van, a miner’s lamp on his forehead to give him light to work in the dark. 

Sable called to the absentminded turtle, “Dinner’s ready. Get your shell in here.” 

Donnie jolted from the sound of her voice and obeyed, locking up his equipment and hurrying inside. He forgot the plate on the porch. He stepped into the kitchen and paused, sniffing. 

“Oh, that smells good.” 

“Roast,” Sable said, taking off the lid from the slow cooker and ladling out portions onto plates. Her stomach rumbled, no doubt empty from puking earlier that morning. 

Thank goodness the taste of foul sausage no longer lingered in her throat. Just the thought of the spoiled meat made her stomach knot. 

Donnie scrubbed his hands and forearms, removing the sawdust and greasy smears he had accumulated while working. Thankfully, his scaly skin was easy to clean and didn’t require a lot of scrubbing. 

“So, what did you get accomplished today?” Sable asked, settling next to Donnie to eat. 

“Front porch cameras are in place,” Donnie began, chewing slowly. “I checked out the fuse box and I’m going to have to rewire it to compensate for the added output for the security system.” 

Sable swallowed. “You know how to do that?” 

Donnie grinned. “Yup. Been rewiring things since I was six. As long as Mikey isn’t around to get me electrocuted, I’m good. Can have the system up to code in a couple of days.” 

Sable giggled at the mention of Mikey. Some of the stories Donnie imparted made her adore the youngest brother already, and she had yet to meet the troublemaker. He reminded her of her older brother, Shawn, who was quite the rule breaker. It was shocking to the family when he decided to join the Air Force. Everyone expected him to return home with a note from the highest Air Force generals saying, ‘We can’t do anything with him. Take him back.’ 

“I’ll have to order everything I need when I get home,” Donnie continued. “Going to set up perimeter cameras tomorrow, starting with those closest to the house. Sooner I get those up and running, the better.” 

“Well, I have nearly two hundred acres,” Sable said, waving a spoon. “How far out do you want to go?” 

Donnie’s expression was comical. He wasn’t expecting such an expanse. 

“We’ll start with a hundred yards and after I get the house up to specs, I’ll go from there.” 

“You sure you want to put that much time and effort in this?” Sable asked, wondering about the cost but too polite to ask. 

“Even if we don’t work out,” Donnie said, becoming momentarily flustered. He collected himself and added, “I would still want you to be safe. I would purge all information about us so no one could hack into the system.” 

Sable kept silent about the fact that she could be a security risk, knowing about Donnie and his family. Then again, maybe Donnie already knew she’d rather die than betray him, even if they did break up. 

Which wasn’t going to happen. Sable had no intention of straying from his arms. And Donnie wasn’t the type to be dishonorable either. He just readily admitted he’d still want her to be safe, even if they broke up. 

Sable’s love for Donnie grew a little more. She finished the last of her dinner and placed her plate in the dishwasher. She paused by Donnie, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m going to go draw us a bath.” 

There was no mistaking the blush on his cheeks. She giggled, kissing the tip of his snout and exiting the room with a sway to her hips. 

Donnie finished off his plate in a hurry, heart pounding with the thought of enjoying some water time with Sable. When he found her in the bathroom, she was wearing nothing but her panties and placing towels on the floor. The tap was turned on low, steam rising from the surface as it was slowly filled. 

Sable glanced over her shoulder to find Donnie yanking his pants off. His tail was already full and rigid, preparing to mate. Her panties dampened at the thought. 

“Fuck me,” she commanded softly. Rarely did she use such language, but with the sight of him standing there, lean muscle and poised hardness, she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. 

Donnie stepped forward, eyes darkening in lust. Wetly his cock slid forth, dripping his cream. 

“You sure? You’re feeling better?” 

“Food poisoning is gone,” Sable said, turning around and leaning over to grip the cold curled edge of the cast iron tub. She shifted her hips suggestively. 

Thankfully, Donnie was a genius and took the hint. 

He eased her panties down, sniffing as her arousal hit him full force. She stepped out of her panties, widening her stance and tilting her hips, ready to be mounted. Donnie was happy to oblige. 

He stood, grasping his thick cock and probing for her entrance. Carefully he eased inside, savoring the heat that enveloped him in a loving embrace. 

Sable gasped, knuckles turning white on the edge of the tub. 

Once fully seated, Donnie bent over her, nuzzling her ear. “Are you okay?” 

“So deep,” Sable panted, turning to kiss him soundly. She spoke against his mouth. “You feel so good.” She moaned, squeezing him tightly. “Oh god, you’re so deep.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Donnie promised, beginning to move. Usually he enjoyed taking time to caress and kiss every part of her he could reach. But having her so open before him, tight and hot and crying with pleasure, he wasn’t going to last long. 

Within a few strokes, Sable was lost. The world revolved around the movement of their bodies. The wet slapping of flesh on flesh. The dull pounding ache of her womanhood being fully satisfied. 

Sable cried out, coming violently. She shook, eyes rolling back into her head as Donnie continued to move in a steady beat. Mind blissfully blank, Sable rode out her extended orgasm as Donnie stroked the inner most part of her. His teeth raked along her neck and shoulder, his breath becoming quickened as he neared. 

Hands latching onto the edge of the tub beside of Sable’s, Donnie braced himself for the grand climax. Hips moving fast, he felt a tingling in his tail that traveled down to the tip of his cock. He came with a shout, burning inside her as he bit down on her shoulder, growling as he rode out the sensation. 

The feel of his teeth and hot cum made Sable submit to another Earth shattering orgasm. Unable to stand any longer, she sank to the floor, Donnie following her down. They knelt by the tub, hands hanging lax on its edge, panting hard, Donnie buried to the hilt. 

Sable trembled, moaning from the intensity of the moment. Donnie flexed in answer, offering a shallow, hard thrust that gave her one last burning burst of his mark. He panted in her ear, arms dropping from the tub to loop around her waist and hold her tenderly. A moment later, Donnie spoke. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“On the contrary,” Sable said, turning to kiss him soundly. “I think I just found my favorite position.” 

Donnie chuckled, his chest rumbling noise along her back. “It was rather nice, wasn’t it?” 

Sable could only groan pleasantly, relishing the afterglow. 

“The tub,” Donnie said, rising a little and taking Sable with him on his lap. 

She squeaked, checking the water. Thankfully, the tap was running slowly and the tub was only half filled. 

Donnie pulled out, earning a sigh of contentment and helped Sable to stand shakily on her feet. She turned off the water and together, they settled into the tub, the curve of the cast iron a perfect cradle for his shell. He reclined, Sable held in his arms, the hot water easing the tension in their muscles. Donnie glanced to the towels Sable had placed on the floor in front of the tub for when they get out and saw his own glistening seed covering the terrycloth. 

“Wow,” he muttered, observing the noticeable puddle. “I cum a lot.” 

“Yes, you do,” Sable confirmed, rotating in his arms and reaching up to loop her hand around his neck to draw him down for a kiss. “And I love every drop.” 

“Definitely not a coffee commercial,” Donnie quipped, earning a sharp elbow from Sable. 

“Pervert,” Sable muttered sleepily. 

Donnie chuckled, the action shaking Sable and making her growl at him. They took turns washing each other, exchanging kisses and terms of endearment. Sable loved Donnie’s sappiness. 

Any other man spouting such things, Sable would think he’s only buttering her up for sex, but not Donnie. Not entirely. He was merely a geek in love. And there was nothing cuter than a dorky turtle speaking from his little nerdy heart. 

Once clean, Donnie popped the drain to empty the water and stood, helping Sable out of the tub. She stepped over the love puddle on the towels and picked up one from the shelf. She had to bite her lip from giggling when Donnie assisted her in drying off, lifting her breasts several times and running his hand between her thighs to collect the moisture. 

When both were dry, she slipped a long nightshirt over her head, not bothering with panties in case Donnie wanted a midnight romp. Donnie collected the dirty towels and placed them in a pile next to the door for later laundering. He followed Sable to bed, pulling down the blankets and tucking her in, before joining her on the other side, where he pulled her into his arms. 

The clock read only 830, but neither was in the mood for outside entertainment. They were content to simply lay together, their mouths slowly making love until sleep claimed them. 

o-o

-o- o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art imitating life. Just got over some bad food poisoning. Yuck! HATE being sick. Thankfully, I was able to get something finished up this week before I delve into other stories :D


	21. Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK! YOU ARE AWESOME!
> 
> AN: Chapter is a little longer this time. Sorry! Got into a groove and it just kept going! Hope you don’t mind.

o-o  
-o-

o-o-o 

Donnie awoke to the smell of bacon and waffles. He rolled over, hand immediately reaching out for Sable and found her place empty. Wondering how in the world he slept through the night, again, and missed her exit, Donnie chastised himself for the oversight. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he pulled on dark blue pants and followed his nose, where he found Sable at the stove, bent over to pull the bacon out of the oven. Donnie admired her rounded bottom and felt his tail harden slightly. 

Though he preferred easy access to her lips when they made love, there was something quite powerful about taking her from behind. The orgasm they shared had been intense, electrifying. He hoped she wouldn’t be adverse to repeating the position again. Touching the bulge in the front of his pants, he hoped it would be soon. 

“Morning,” he said, joining her at the stove to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her tight. There was no way she could miss his protruding tail rubbing on her belly. 

Sable melted into him, smiling up and taking a kiss before answer. 

“Good morning, sexy. You hungry?” 

Donnie’s stomach growled. He grinned. 

“Yup.” 

“Good,” Sable said, placing the crispy bacon on a plate and setting it on the table. Waffles resided on the stovetop, staying warm. “Grab the OJ from the fridge. Unless you want milk.” 

Donnie obeyed, placing the juice on the table as Sable poured them mugs of steaming coffee. Donnie sat down to eat, dragging his phone from the charger in the corner. As he guessed there were several messages from Leo. 

Taking a deep breath, he scrolled through the dozens of texts, all threatening Donnie with extra meditations, trips to the hashi, and the last text even mentioned Donnie getting his shell handed to him as Leo intended to school him in hand to hand combat. 

Donnie wanted to weep from the disheartening messages. He knew Leo was only lashing out due to his own heartache, but it was wearing thin on Donnie’s nerves. He loved his brother. He loved Sable. He wasn’t going to allow Leo to force him to choose. 

If he was honest with himself, Donnie wasn’t sure _**what**_ he’d choose. 

Sable’s hand on his arm drew his attention. He turned off his phone, hiding Leo’s threats and negativity, and smiled at his lady love. 

“What has you so sad?” Sable asked softly. 

“One of my brothers is pissed I snuck out to spend the weekend with you,” Donnie explained, not bothering to lie. He was a firm believer in telling the truth, even if it was hard to swallow. “My father has given his blessing for us to continue seeing each other, but Leo isn’t too happy.” 

Sable wanted to dance for joy at the news Donnie’s father was open to their relationship. However, Leo was posing a problem. If Sable remembered correctly, Leo led their team when they went out on missions or assisted the police. A commanding officer of sorts. 

“Leo’s just going to have to suck it up,” Donnie growled, reaching out to take Sable’s hand in his. He smiled, his glasses shifting up his nose slightly. “My private time is precisely that. Private. If he can’t respect my choices, then we’re going to have a serious physical discussion.” 

“Don’t fight,’ Sable pleaded, pulling Donnie’s hand to her chest. “Things will work out. Maybe Leo will see how much we love each other and stop being a jerk.” 

“He better,” Donnie muttered darkly. He checked the time. “I should get to work. Want to finish the perimeter of the house today.” 

“First, can you carry the boxes and bags by the front door down to the trash bin?” Sable asked. She was going to finish cleaning the first room and needed the junk in the hall gone to make room for the next one she tackled. 

“Sure,” Donnie said, giving her a peck on the lips that morphed into a long, sensuous kiss. 

Sable moaned, wanting something other than food to fill her belly. Apparently, Donnie was sensing the same need. She rose in her seat, his hands already on the edge of her gown. He broke the kiss long enough to tug her shirt over her head and expose her nakedness. His bite marks from the previous evening were mere shadows along her neck and shoulder. Donnie kissed the bites reverently, before turning Sable around to face the table. 

He hungered to take her in such a manner. Luckily she was amicable. She widened her stance, and lay her chest on the table, ready for him. Cock springing free, he penetrated her fast and furious. Sable mewled and cried with each thrust, reveling in sensations flooding her system. A couple of minutes later, Donnie flooded her sex, hot and sticky and dripping to the floor. Sable cried his name as she came a second time. 

Donnie bent over her, panting hard in her ear as he regained his senses. Seeking her mouth, he engaged her in a long kiss, only breaking it to pull out and help her stand. Gently kissing her temple, he held her close, relishing her tremors. 

“You sure you have to work on cameras today?” Sable asked after a moment to regain her senses. 

“The sooner I finish with them, the sooner we can relax,” Donnie imparted. 

“Then you better get going,” Sable said without conviction. She’d be perfectly content to spend the day in his arms. 

Donnie sighed, offering one last kiss before pulling up his pants and getting started. 

Sable sighed dreamily, then noticed the puddle on the floor. Scowling, she tossed some paper towels into the mess and cleaned it up before putting the dishes in the dishwasher and started the cycle. Kitchen clean, she went upstairs to change into work clothes and finish up the first bedroom. 

Sable was hesitant to look under the bed, but taking a deep breath, she bit the bullet and knelt on the floor, peering under the bed. To her relief there were only a few shoe boxes. Pulling them out, Sable ran a duster under the bed, prepping the floor for a thorough scrubbing. 

Hoping no bugs jumped out on her, Sable opened the boxes. Two held shoes, and the stench of dry rotting leather, and were easily tossed for the trash. The other three boxes were filled with letters and random pictures. Tucking them in the hallway to go over later, Sable went to the nightstand and dressers, cleaning out the moth-eaten clothes. The closet was stacked with tatty clothes that ripped and dissolved when removed from hangers and shelves. 

Sable tied a tee shirt around her face to help with the dust and sprayed disinfectant on the shelves. Dressers were wiped down with bleach water, drawers hanging open to allow ventilation. Window sills were scrubbed clean, then the floor was disinfected with a bucket of bleach water and some back work. 

When Sable was finished she admired the room from the door. Bed was stripped, the sheets and light blankets in the washer and dryer. Closet stood open to allow the shelves and floor to dry. Air circulated around the dressers and nightstands and along the floor. 

On a roll, Sable tackled the next bedroom. It was easier to clean as it had been used by her siblings when they visited. The bedding was stripped and tossed into the washer. Spare linens were stored in the dresser. 

Sable cleaned the floor and window, pulling up the throw rugs to toss them away and found another floor register. Not bothering to open it, she checked under the bed and found only dust bunnies. 

So caught up in her cleaning frenzy, Sable didn’t realize it was late in the afternoon until Donnie poked his head in, a boyish grin highlighting his dimples. 

“I was beginning to worry about you,” he quipped good-naturedly. “It’s after three and you worked through lunch.” 

Sable paused, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes. 

“What? I didn’t realize it was that late. I need to work on dinner!” 

She made to get past Donnie but his long arm caught her midsection, hauling her up into his arms, where he gave her a quick kiss. 

“Not so fast. There’s a toll you have to pay to escape me.” 

Sable played along, putting her arms around his neck. 

“Oh? And what if I never want to escape? That I would spend all my life and waking hours held right here?” 

Donnie smirked. 

“Now who’s getting romantic?” 

Sable snickered, rubbing her cheek along his affectionately. The scent of warm cedar flooded her nostrils and made her nipples bud, her heartbeat increase. Man, he smelled _good_! 

“We can play tonight. Promise. I’m almost done in here. We’ll eat and rest, then go to bed early for some quality time.” 

Donnie groaned, not liking the idea of a delay, but readily agreed. Putting Sable down, he turned her toward the staircase and gave her a light smack to the ass. She squealed, hopping in place from the impact. Whirling she returned the gesture, her hand going full grab-on-like-a-life-sucking-alien to his firm backside and giving it a squeeze. 

“Later, lover, promise,” she breathed, then took off to warm up dinner and change the laundry. 

It was after six before the two finished up their tasks and met in the kitchen. Between bites they explained the work they had finished for the day. 

“Set up eight cameras around the perimeter,” Donnie explained. “Got cameras covering the porch, and cameras placed in the eaves on two sides of the house. Tomorrow, I can get the other two sides and maybe place a couple on the roof. To overlook the drive and the field on the right.” 

“Field needs to be brushed,” Sable said with a sigh. “I only worried about the main lawn in the past couple years. The fields and pastures weren’t exactly a priority. Nothing to graze or grow. So they’re really overrun.” 

“What did your grandparents grow here?” Donnie asked curiously. 

He had found some strange gardening instruments in the shed and there were still tractors and other farm equipment parked in a barn about 100 yards from the west side of the house. One shed held farm equipment, the other was fenced in with a dozen or so stalls with feeding troughs. 

“Mostly cattle,” Sable said, trying to remember the animals that used to roam the farmland when she was a child. “There were a couple horses and a handful of goats. Grandma used to make the most wonderful butter from their milk.” She sighed wistfully. “There were some chickens and turkeys, too. And Grandma used to have a good sized garden next to the garage. Got some decent veggies, and of course, grandma canned everything she got out of the garden.” 

Donnie remained in quiet contemplation. It would have been great to have such things growing up. Though it was undoubtedly hard work, he would have loved to tend a garden and farm animals. He didn’t begrudge his own upbringing, learning martial arts and having his brothers to play with, but there were times when he wished they had been given a better lot in life. 

Be able to play with other children. Be outdoors without threat of being seen. Playing with other kids without being bullied or feared because of their differences. 

“Granddad also had a few fruit trees,” Sable continued, unaware of Donnie’s melancholy. “And there were some grape vines. Everything is probably dead and dried up by now. When grandma died, he let the place go. Didn’t see the point in running the place since Grandma wasn’t here to help.” 

Donnie glanced about the spacious kitchen. 

“Seems such a big place for one person.” 

“Well, they did have six kids,” Sable smirked at Donnie’s expression. “Not a lot to do back then. You got up at the crack of dawn, tended to animals, cooked, cleaned, canned, sold excess produce or eggs. Only had three TV stations, and radios only worked close to the big cities, where they had antennas.” Sable wiggled her brow suggestively. “So if adults wanted to be entertained, it was up to them. Hence why my mother had five siblings.” 

“Helped to run a farm, too,” Donnie put in, placing his plate in the dishwasher. 

He had put away the dishes earlier in the day when Sable had been distracted with her cleaning. Wiping down the counter, he waited until Sable finished eating and placed her plate in the washer for her. Sweeping her into his arms, he grinned. 

“How about some old fashioned entertainment?” 

Sable laughed, placing her arms around his neck. She remembered Donnie explaining the inability to mate with humans when she inquired about Leo possibly being a father with the human he had fallen in love with. Donnie had regrettably relayed the news of their incompatible nature, with either human or a turtle. 

They were unique. 

Rarities. 

Fitting in nowhere. 

Such a thing had bothered Donnie, as Sable deduced from his body language when he explained. 

Because of their uniqueness, finding someone to see past their shells and skin was a rarity. Not many were keen on dating a mutant, let alone be intimate with one. 

Theirs was a lonely life, romantically speaking. 

Sable was sure in that moment, when Donnie’s emotions were in full display in the firelight, his obvious heartache and sadness at such confessions, was the exact moment she began to fall for the lanky nerd. 

And now, some two weeks after they had met, he was carrying her upstairs for mind blowing sex. To her surprised he bypassed the bed and went straight to the tub, setting her down and hitting the taps. Water began to fill the tub as he, quite studiously and with great concentration, helped her to completely undress and settle in the water. 

Donnie joined her in the tub. They took their time scrubbing the filth and grime off each other. Donnie’s skin was easy to clean, as Sable griped about him being a dirt repellant. 

Sable enjoyed getting the dust and stench of cleaning fluids and sweat off her. She lay on Donnie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, her fingers idly tracing the seams of his plastron. Lower she moved until she found his tail, causing his breath to hitch. 

“We’re supposed to be relaxing,” Donnie muttered, groaning when she squeezed his tail and fingered the slit. 

“This is relaxing,” she said simply, curling her fingers around the tip to coax into hardness. Within a minute, he obliged. 

Grateful she was so much smaller, Sable wriggled her leg over him, straddling him. Grasping his considerable length, she moved it to her center, lining him up before sinking down with a sigh. Smiling, she began to rock, mouthing her pleasure from being filled so completely by this amazing person touching her soul. 

Donnie cupped her breasts, reveling in the sight of her riding him. He had never seen anything so beautiful. And glorious. And wonderful. And, Oh! She was tightening already! 

He pinched her nipples as she shuddered from her first orgasm, rippling around him in answer. 

He loved she was so responsive. 

At first he doubted they could be physical, fearing she would reject him for his tail, his size, his appearance. A whole manner of things counted against him. But Sable didn’t hesitate. She accepted him and all his perceived flaws, drowning him in love and affection. She took him to her bed and though there was a little fumbling at first, she opened a whole new world of intimacy. 

Feeling the rise of his own demise fast approaching, Donnie grasped her hips, steadying her as he began to move a little more forcefully. Sable braced herself on his plastron, her breath coming in high pitched pants. 

Suddenly overcome with possessiveness, Donnie dug his fingers into the soft roundness of her ass, growling, “Mine!” 

“All yours,” Sable agreed, eyes fluttering. “Always. Yours and you only.” 

“Mine,” Donnie panted, feeling the eruption imminent. He pulled her downward with each upward thrust, making her cry out for more. When he was ready to cum, he buried himself completely and shouted, “Mine!” 

Sable shuddered as he washed her with his seed. Surrendering to her own orgasm, and to him, she collapsed on his chest, where he held her close, continuing his claiming of her body and soul. She weathered his storm, feeling loved inside and out. 

Finally reaching his end, Donnie gave a long groan, shakily holding Sable to his chest as he recovered. Mind blissfully blank, Donnie let out a contented sigh. 

Then his ever churning mind focused on something that made him pause. 

He had claimed Sable as his own. 

Most would have thought it was only an expression, spoken in the heat of the moment, but Donnie knew, deep down, it meant far more than that. He would lay down his life to protect her. Anything she asked for, he would see she got it. 

He would sacrifice everything for her. 

The thought he had fallen so deeply, so completely for this woman, scared him. He would risk it all for her. 

Even his family. 

If Leo couldn’t accept Donnie’s choices, then Donnie knew he would walk away. 

It would be painful, but the love he had for Sable was worth it. 

**She** was worth it. 

If he had any doubts, they were laid to rest as she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. 

Face flushed, breathing slowly returning to normal, she smiled. Eyes twinkling, skin glowing, she leaned forward, brushing her lips along his and muttered, “Yours. Forever and always.” 

The sweat along his brow covered the tear that fell from his eye. Donnie returned her affection, reluctantly pulling out so they could exit the bath. He helped Sable dry off, and not bothering for her to put on clothing, he carried her to the bed, where they lay, naked and sharing in the afterglow of their love until sleep overcame them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Donnie received a sharp elbow to the chest. He grunted, waking up to find Sable sitting up in the bed in the dark. 

“Get up,” Sable said gently. “There’s something I want you to see.” 

Donnie yawned, getting out of bed. He knew it wasn’t an emergency due to Sable’s lack of urgency. She held up his pants, waiting for him to pull them on, while she took his hand. Her heavy fuzzy bathrobe was tied tight around her waist, her feet covered in thick socks. 

Silently the two went down the stairs and out onto the porch. Sable stepped into Donnie’s arms, wrapping them tight around her and whispered over her shoulder. 

“The horizon. Watch the horizon.” 

Donnie squinted through the darkness and after a couple of minutes, him more interested in her than what lay in the distance, she shifted and spoke. 

“Here it comes.” 

Donnie glanced up just in time to see the first rays of sunlight fall over the Earth. The tinges of orange and red stole his breath as they faded into burnished gold. Dew hung as shed tears on the fresh spring grass. Birds sang in the burgeoning light. 

The world was waking from a long, cold slumber. March was finally coming to a close, signaling for the world to wake up into the newness of spring. 

But Donnie was waking from something else. The morning rays caressed Sable’s pale skin, making the honey of her hair appear as flame. Her liquid brown eyes swirled in the new light, her soft pink lips parted as she took in the majesty of the morning. It was a new day. 

A new beginning. 

Impassioned by the coming day, Donnie boldly slipped his hand inside Sable’s robe. As he hoped, she had not bothered to put on clothes. Though it was chilly in the early spring morning, Donnie knew how to heat her up. He opened her robe, ignoring her protests of the cold and backed her up to the wall, next to the door. 

Donnie didn’t speak. He let his actions dictate the course of their conversation. Yanking down his pants, his tail hard and dripping, his cock extended in readiness. Without bothering to see if Sable was ready for him, he lifted her into his arms and penetrated her in one swift motion, earning a hearty cry in his ear as he sank to the hilt. 

Their coupling was fast and filling, both finding release amid grunts, groans, and panting cries. When Donnie pulled out, Sable winced, leaning against the wall, hair sticking up, eyes half lidded. 

“Well, that’s one way to greet the morning,” she quipped as Donnie pulled his pants up. 

Donnie smirked, closing her robe to hide her nakedness, now flushed in pleasure and thighs frosted with heavy cream, and lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked, coaxing her into a kiss. 

“Pancakes,” Sable said, grinning at her sexy chef. 

Donnie shuffled to the fridge, extracting the ingredients to make his lover some breakfast. They had worked up quite the appetite. When the first couple of pancakes were on the griddle, he checked his phone. As he guessed, there was a long line of texts, most from Raph and Mikey, Mikey now curious as to what Donnie was doing, but the last text was from Leo. 

Instantly, Donnie’s heart stopped. 

The world turned upside down in slow motion. His stomach bottomed out. The silence was suddenly too deafening. 

_**‘Don’t bother coming home. Will send your things later.’**_

Donnie leaned on the counter for support as his legs threatened to give out on him. He was going back this evening to spend the week with his family. 

But Leo had shut the door, nixing Donnie’s plans of going home. He stared at the plain black text, too stunned to think properly. He wanted to rage and scream and cry, and go back to the lair and confront Leo, but his legs refused to cooperate. He was frozen in time. He didn’t even notice when Sable called his name and joined him by the counter. 

“Donnie? What’s wrong?” Sable asked, jumping up when she noticed him pale and shaking. “What’s going on?” 

Donnie couldn’t speak. His voice was lost, taken from him as readily as his home. 

It was one thing to be cornered and forced into making a choice. Now that the choice was taken from him and he was essentially homeless, the reality of the situation landed heavily on his bony shoulders. 

Not getting a response, Sable snatched Donnie’s phone out of his hand and read the message. A gasping cry escaped, her hand covering her mouth at the cold, heartless truth in black and white. 

“What an asshole!” Sable barked angrily. She started to type a cursing response to the asshole who called himself ‘leader’ and ‘brother’ to the person she loved, but Donnie came out of his fog and took the phone from her before she could hit send. 

“It’s okay,” Donnie said tightly. He swallowed hard. “There was a chance this would happen.” He offered a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve made my choice. I’m not isolating myself in a dungeon, living only to train and patrol the human population. My place is here, with the woman I love.” 

Donnie glanced to the sun sitting on the horizon beyond the kitchen window. He was now homeless. 

Sable wrapped her arms around him, stroking the underside of his shell where she knew was extremely sensitive. Gazing up adoringly, she spoke. 

“This is your home, too,” she planted a tender kiss above his heart. “You’ll always have a place to stay.” 

Donnie nodded, unable to find his voice. He simply held Sable, trying to process everything that had happened. The smell of burning food woke both up out of their melancholy. Donnie scraped the partially burnt pancake out and restarted the breakfast. 

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair. Donnie finished first and placed his plate in the dishwasher, hurrying out the door and towards the van, opening the back doors and hiding amongst the electronic equipment he had brought. 

Sable could tell his spirit was broken. He was hurting, and it was tearing him up on the inside. 

Against her better judgment, Sable grabbed Donnie’s phone he had abandoned on the table and found the hurtful text. 

_**‘I hope you know you are breaking your brother’s heart. He doesn’t deserve your vitriol. Shame on you!’**_

Sable put the phone down with a sense of accomplishment. Oh, how she wished she could see this ‘Leo’ person face to face. The conversation would be vastly different. The phone buzzed, signaling an answer. 

_**‘He’s all yours.’**_

Sable’s eyes burned with tears. Angrily she punched a reply. 

_**‘Gladly! At least he knows how much I love him! He’s worth everything to me! I’m just sorry he has such a shitty person as a brother! He’s better off without your hate and contempt.’**_

A couple seconds later, the phone buzzed. 

_**‘Careful what you wish for. It could kill you.’**_

Sable blinked at the screen. Was that a threat? 

She saw Donnie plodding around the shed carrying a handful of tools. Leaving him to his solace of machines, Sable carried his phone upstairs to continue the conversation. She didn’t want Donnie to see her with his phone. He might get upset and he had enough on his mind at the moment. Sable tucked the phone into her robe pocket and headed upstairs, mulling over Leo’s last text. 

The phone buzzed as she was pulling on a tee shirt in preparation to tackle her next cleaning project. A curious text met her gaze. 

_**‘Need cheese.’**_

__

_**‘Is this a joke?’**_ Sable frowned, waiting for a reply. 

_**‘No. Why would I joke about cheese? What’s wrong with you?’**_

__

_**‘First you tell him to stay away. Then you threaten me. Now you’re wanting dairy products? Are you insane?’** _

__

_**‘Who is this?’**_

Sable curled her lip to reply then noticed the sender wasn’t Leo. It was **Mikey**!! Feeling guilty, she answered. 

_**‘This is Sable. Donnie is busy outside. I’m sorry.’**_

__

_**“No prob baby. Can you tell Donnie to bring some cheese when he comes back this evening?’** _

__

_**‘He’s not going back.’** _

__

_**“What? Why? You have him tied up and playing turtle tickle?’**_

A suggestive icon followed. 

_**‘Leo texted this morning. Donnie’s out of the family. Leo doesn’t want him to come home.’**_

Sable felt guilty as soon as she sent the message. There was no doubt Mikey knew the situation. She shouldn’t have to explain it to him. 

Why was he being so cruel to make her repeat the horrible things Leo said? Seeing the words made the reality all the more cutting and horrible. 

The phone remained quiet for nearly five minutes before it buzzed. This time the message was from Raph. 

_**‘Tell Donnie to come home. We need to have a family meeting.’**_

__

_**‘I don’t know, Raph. He’s really upset. I’m afraid he and Leo will get into a fight. Maybe in a couple of days? Let them both cool down. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.’** _

__

_**‘Master Splinter is dealing with Leo. Donnie needs to come home. Master Splinter’s orders.’**_

Sable recalled Donnie’s obvious love and respect for the mutant who raised him. If Splinter gave an order, Donnie was honor bound to obey his sensei. Sable was about to answer when there was a beep for an incoming call. Frowning, she found the blinking icon and touched it. 

Instantly, a big turtle appeared on the screen. Another one, this one even bigger, appeared behind the first, who was grinning wolfishly. 

“Wow! You’re cute!” the one in orange said. 

“Knock it off, Mikey,” the one in red growled, smacking the smaller turtle upside the head. There was a light scuffle, then the phone focused on the one in red. “I’m Raph. That’s Mikey.” 

Sable smiled, finding them as adorable as Donnie. Especially the smaller one, Mikey. He had an easy going expression and big, goofy grin that reminded her of Donnie. 

“Sable. Pleased to meet you. Sort of.” 

“Enough chit chat,” Raph groused, huffing angrily. “You tell Donnie to get his shell home tonight.” 

“Bring cheese,” Mikey put in, earning an elbow to the stomach. 

“Sensei is dealing with Leo’s attitude, so Donnie needs to get home so we can have a nice long chat.” Raph continued. 

Sable thought for a moment. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Raph on the screen. 

“I’ll send him back on one condition.” 

Raph raised a brow curiously. A part of him was impressed the small human wasn’t intimidated by him. This made the second female they had come in contact with who wasn’t afraid of him. He must be losing his touch. 

“Oh?” Raph asked, maintaining his brutish attitude. “And what would that be?” 

“Promise me that you will make sure they don’t hurt each other,” Sable said, wanting to cry at the thought of Donnie coming to harm. “Promise me, Raph. Don’t let Leo hurt him. Promise me.” 

Raph faltered. Of all the things to promise, protecting his geeky brother from Leo’s rage was a no brainer. Raph had to step in many times to stop Leo in his maddening rages. They were becoming more and more frequent. Leo was self destructing right before their eyes. 

“Leo won’t hurt him. You have my word.” 

Sable wiped at a tear, ashamed these two strangers witnessed her so distraught. But, they were family now. Sort of. She’d have to get used to confiding in them when it was necessary. 

“Okay. I’ll talk to him at lunch,” Sable said. “He’ll be back home even if I have to drive him myself.” 

“Hey, can you bring some cheese?” Mikey asked. 

Raph shoved his annoying little brother out of the way and muttered. “Pest.” To Sable he added, “Just let him know that sensei wants to have a word with him and regardless of what Leo thinks, we want Donnie to come back home.” 

“I’ll tell him,” Sable said, smiling at the turtle on the screen. “Thank you, Raph. You’re sweet.” 

Raph paused as if struck. Mikey smirked in that way that meant he had a jibe building, ready to torment his sibling. 

“Whatever,” Raph muttered, ending the call. 

Sable felt a huge sense of relief. Donnie wasn’t ostracized from his family. Apparently Leo had been acting on his own and speaking out of turn. Sable only hoped she could convince Donnie to go back. This whole situation was a mess, and it all boiled down to anger and resentment from one side. 

Sable slid Donnie’s phone into her pocket and started to work on the spare bathroom that joined the two rooms she just cleaned. There wasn’t much to do to it, seeing how her siblings had used it from time to time during her rehabilitations. 

Her brother had a brand new shower installed last summer, as he hated the plastic configuration that had been in there for ten years. The plastic was cracked and discolored and water leaked on the floor. 

Sable wasn’t too happy with having a construction crew in her home for a week while they replaced pipes and laid tiles and fitted new fixtures in the spare bath, but had to admit, the new bathroom was beautiful. 

Once everything was clean, Sable checked on the laundry, wishing she had a maid to do all the menial chores. The skin on her hands was peeling and beginning to feel rough from all the chemicals. 

The clock read just after noon. Sable washed her hands and made some soup and sandwiches, finding Donnie with his head buried in the entrails of what appeared to be several gutted computers in the back of the van. 

“Lunch is ready.” 

Donnie jumped a foot in the air, making the cutest little mousy squeak of terror. Sable giggled, curling her finger in a ‘come hither’ gesture. 

“Good. I’m starving,’ Donnie said, obediently following Sable inside. He washed his hands and sat down at the table, ready to eat. He glanced to the corner where his phone always charged and found it missing. “Hey, where’s my phone?” 

Sable cringed, but decided to bite the bullet. Donnie had always been truthful with her. The least she could do was show him the same honesty. 

“You got another text from Leo, so I sent him back a scathing reply,” she said, pulling his phone from her pocket and handing it to him. His face darkened as she continued. “Then you got another text, I thought it was Leo, and it was Mikey, and he got Raph and we talked for a minute. Raph said your sensei was dealing with Leo and you needed to come home.” 

Donnie sat, wide eyed in stunned silence. He was having a hard time grasping the concept of never seeing his family, but now his father was demanding he come home, it put a spin on his emotions. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Cry. Scream. Rage. Beg to go home. Threaten to stay away. It all jumbled on him. 

Sable’s hands on his face drew him out of the whirlwind. 

“You are to go home to your father and brothers and talk things through.” She gave him a kiss to the nose. “Things will work out. Trust me. Everything will be alright.” 

Donnie placed his hands on her waist, using her as an anchor in a world spinning out of control. “You are… sure?” 

“Positive,” she breathed, caressing his cheeks with affection. “This whole situation is a huge misunderstanding. Once things are talked through, you’ll see there is nothing to worry about.” 

Donnie’s brooding expression softened. He nuzzled her hands, relishing in her touch. He would trust in her wisdom. Besides, if his father was dealing with Leo and demanding his return, there was going to be a long, tedious, yet engaging conversation. Master Splinter was the only one Leo listened to. 

If anyone could set Leo straight, it was their father. 

o-o -o-o

o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wanna smack Leo? Sorry, but it’s necessary to have him an asshole for a little while. He has a lot of maturing to do. 
> 
> Be sure to drop me a line and let me know what ya think! 
> 
> LOVE hearing from my readers and I always answer signed reviews (in inboxes)


	22. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN and RAP BEAR FOR YOUR AWESOME PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK! YOU ROCK!! Exclusive turtle updates and scenes will be posted on my patreonpage shortly! 
> 
> AN: Almost everyone wanted to throttle Leo last chapter, so here’s a little retribution, brought to you by Splinter. :D (Go daddy-rat, go!)

o-o

-o-o o-o- 

Leo couldn’t make it to his room. Limbs shaking, too exhausted to go any further, he collapsed on his old bed, where he used to share the sleeping space with his brothers. It bothered him to no longer be able to sense his brothers nearby as they slept. 

He had always been the one to watch out for them, even in slumber. 

It was his duty to be alert. 

To protect them. 

Keep them safe. 

Leo felt a familiar presence before he saw Donnie enter his peripheral vision. 

“Leo?” Donnie’s voice was soft, timid. Of all the turtles, he was the most gentle. “Go away, Don,” Leo said, too tired to argue or deal with his brother. 

To his annoyance, Donnie stepped forward, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He always did such a thing when something bothered him. 

Leo knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t in the mood to hear it. He wasn’t in the mood to even look at Donnie, let alone speak with him. When Donnie returned the day before, Leo had been engaged in the hashi. Nearly 24 hours passed with Leo under tremendous strain from weights while maintaining his balance and being lectured by his father. 

Leo’s mood was vastly sourer, especially when confronted with the one who created the hostility in the first place. 

Donnie took in Leo’s limp form draped over his old bed. The only motion Leo made was the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Donnie recognized the signs of fatigue and fell back into his natural role as caregiver. He touched Leo’s arm, earning a startled jolt and growl, but Leo was too weak to get away. 

Carefully, Donnie began massaging Leo’s wrist and up his arm. They had each learned such techniques to soothe aching muscles and expedite healing. They also knew pressure points to calm nerves and ease stress. Donnie utilized such knowledge now, helping his older brother to relax and promote circulation in his tortured limbs. 

Splinter had been relentless. 

Several minutes passed before Donnie spoke. 

“I know you don’t approve of the relationship I have with Sable, and I understand your reasoning,” Donnie started, massaging the knots that made up Leo’s bicep. “Master Splinter said it was okay for Sable to visit and I would like to bring her, but I…” Donnie trailed off, meeting Leo’s icy gaze. “I want her to feel welcomed. Accepted. As she has accepted me. But I worry over you.” 

“Me?” Leo croaked. He kept still, too tired and achy to get up and walk away. 

“Will you say or do anything to hurt her?” Donnie asked bluntly. “Can I trust you not to hurt her?” 

Leo opened his mouth to snarl a vehement reply to the insinuation he was so cold and callous to do such a thing. But the words died in his throat. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling, churning over Donnie’s words. 

There was a time when he could be trusted, without question, without fail, to support and love his brothers in all they do. 

Now? 

He wasn’t sure how he would react upon meeting the girl who had stolen Donnie’s heart. He wouldn’t intentionally attack a woman, but lately, with his warring, out of control emotions, he was becoming unpredictable. 

Unstable. 

The thought terrified him. 

He was going down a dangerous path and had no idea how to get away from it. His every waking moment was filled with heartache and disappointment. Life was so unfair. And he failed at everything he held dear. 

He couldn’t keep the ones he loved safe. Couldn’t stop the bad people from hurting innocents. 

He was a mess. And he didn’t want his brothers to travel down the same destructive path. 

They were too good for that. 

Too loving and trusting and gentle. 

Even Raph. 

“I fear you becoming too attached to her,” Leo admitted softly, rationale peeking through the fog that had been surrounding him so heavily of late. “That you will lose your heart and then the world will come crashing down on you. I want to spare you that pain.” 

“I’m afraid it’s already too late,” Donnie imparted, returning to the task of massaging the pain and suffering from Leo’s tense frame. “I have already become attached to her, Leo. I love her. Very much. And she loves me.” 

Leo closed his eyes. Not from fatigue, though that did play a part in it. But this was from disappointment. Donnie was too quick to lose his heart. He was far too sensitive for the deeper emotions, like falling in love. 

“You do not want this kind of pain,” Leo said slowly, opening his eyes to zero in on Donnie. “It would be best to end the relationship and save your heart from the torment waiting to rip you apart from the inside out.” 

It hurt Donnie to hear his big brother say such things. Even worse to see the expression of total defeat on Leo’s face. He appeared so much older than his brothers even though they shared the same Hatch Day. 

“I know you think it’s your place to protect us, Leo,” Donnie said, leaning over to hover a couple inches from Leo’s face to get his point across. “But we’re not children anymore. We have to live our lives. Fall in love. Get hurt. Be disappointed. Find joy where we can and be thankful for those who love us and stick by our sides.” 

“I know,” Leo muttered. He grit his teeth, “But I don’t want my brothers to suffer this way. I want to keep you safe. That’s my job.” 

“No, it’s not,” Donnie said. “In the field, you are the leader. But at home? You’re our _brother_. You can’t stop us from falling in love and wanting families of our own.” 

Defeated, Leo gave a somber nod. 

“I wanted to bring Sable here sometime, to meet everyone,” Donnie said, working down Leo’s other arm. “But if it will make you uncomfortable, we can postpone her visit. I want you to be okay with this, and not say anything to hurt her. Can I trust you?” 

Leo fought down the urge to cry. Hearing Donnie’s concerns made him realize just how much of a monster he’d become. He had changed, and not for the better. 

Was he such a terrible person he now lacked the faith of his brothers? 

Had he fallen so far? 

“It’ll be fine,” Leo said after a moment. He wasn’t in the mood to meet this woman. Ever. But if Donnie was going to continue his relationship with her, Leo had to face the inevitable. Like yanking off a band-aid. “She can come. I won’t cause friction. You have my word of honor.” 

“Good,” Donnie said, now back to his happy self. He was too trusting for his own good. “She’s eager to meet everyone. She’s spoken with Raph and Mikey using the video chat feature, and thinks Mikey is adorable.” Donnie gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “He’s going to be a handful.” 

“Always is,” Leo agreed out of habit. He found it strange Sable had so readily accepted Raph and Mikey. 

Well, Raph anyway. Mikey was easy to get along with. Kid was as social as they come. Add to his boyish expressions and goofy friendliness, he made friends easily. 

Raph on the other hand…. He took some time getting used to. It was strange Sable had been amicable to the rough, brawny turtle. 

“I’m going back to the farm in a few days so I can work on the wiring,” Donnie explained. “Sable’s cleaning the spare bedrooms so when you visit, you have a place to stay.” 

“You sure it’s a good idea, investing so much time and work into a place we may lose if she decides she doesn’t want to play Dr. Doolittle anymore?” Leo asked, not caring how gruff he sounded. 

Donnie flinched from the jibe, but spoke with conviction. 

“Even if our relationship doesn’t work out, I want her to be safe. She’s all alone out there on the farm. And she’s so small and fragile. Vulnerable.” 

Leo turned away to stare at the wall. 

Donnie made to start on Leo’s legs, which were still trembling, but Leo jerked his leg away. 

“Please, Donnie, just go,” Leo said toward the wall. “Let me sleep.” 

Donnie felt his heart break, but nodded, though Leo couldn’t see him. “Good night, Leo. I love you.” 

Leo managed a curt nod, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 

\--- -- - -- - - - - - - - \---- - -- - - -- - - - - 

The next few days were spent in a whirlwind for Donnie. He fixed the garbage truck, (after Raph swore up and down he was NOT the one that drove it on a sidewalk in Queens), ran diagnostics on all the programs he had running in search of Foot activity, modified the moving van with a new tracking system, restocked weapons in the garbage truck, and flittered about constructing a new tracking implant. 

There was some chatter in Tokyo that was worth monitoring closely, but the transmissions were garbled and sporadic, not allowing him to pinpoint an exact location. The best he was able to do was determine the signal originally came from Tokyo…or somewhere within 100 miles of it. 

Thursday he went on a supply run, packing the truck with all the things he’d need to finish bringing the farm up to specs for security. He had other ideas to improve the security, but it would have to wait. He was itching to get the farm equipment up and running, but the security of the house was paramount. 

She also mentioned the attic, which could be easily converted into a commander center and possible laboratory. 

His shell was all aquiver with excitement. 

The thought of the multitude of projects to get his nerdy hands on gave Donnie a thrill. He loved to do repair work and build things. The farm was a giant toyland for him. 

Friday he finished constructing a tiny transmitter, as his previous one had been removed when he was captured. Wanting to place it somewhere that would blend in, Donnie used a mirror to find the best place, preferably a crease. He was just checking out his butt when he realized someone was watching him. 

“Oh! Leo! You scared me,” Donnie said, offering his brother a faint smile before returning to his butt inspection with a mirror. 

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?” Leo asked. 

Since he and Donnie had talked, Leo had warmed up a few degrees. He still had times of iciness, but there were glimpses of the old Leo peeking through the glacier. 

“Built a new tracker,” Donnie said, pointing to the small device in a glass Petri dish. “Wanted to find a place to hide its implantation.” 

Leo stepped forward, assuming his natural leadership role and turned Donnie to the side, exposing the tender flesh of his undershell. 

“You have a natural crease here. That will hide the mark.” 

Donnie turned his arm this way and that, trying to see the crease but it was too far under his shell. 

“Lay down,” Leo said, motioning toward the table they used as a medbay. 

Donnie did as told, not liking this part of the procedure. He had implanted his brothers with their trackers. He didn’t want to repeat the process but it was necessary. In case he was captured again. 

Donnie lay face down on the table, stretching out to give Leo plenty of room. 

Leo took a small marker, drawing a line in the crease behind Donnie’s arm, and tapped the gangly limb. 

“Stretch your arm up.” 

Donnie did as instructed, trusting Leo with this delicate task. 

Leo withdrew the syringe and numbing agent, loading up a hefty dose, and injecting it around the area he was to cut for implantation. Minutes passed by in silence, Leo checking on the numbness before picking up the scalpel. He cut a small incision, roughly an inch, and picked up the new implant with hemostats. 

A quick plunge and release, and the new tracker was buried in Donnie’s tissue. Leo held up the needle and short thread and put two stitches in the gap, making sure it healed well to hide the implantation mark. When he was done, he patted Donnie on the shell. 

“You’re done.” 

Donnie got up, moving his arm to help ward off the numbness. 

“Thanks, Leo.” 

Leo offered a spastic nod. He checked the time. 

“Come on, we need to get in a couple hours training before dinner.” 

Donnie moaned petulantly but followed his brother to the dojo. Leo yelled at Raph and Mikey to join them, Mikey pouting the first ten minutes of katas as he was eager to return to his video games. 

When the numbing agent wore off, Donnie flinched from the impact of Raph’s sais striking his bo. Raph eased up on his attack, worried he’d hurt his nerdy brother. 

“You okay, bro?” Raph asked, sais softly singing at his sides. 

Donnie rotated his arm, wincing from pain. 

“Leo implanted a new tracker. Little sore.” 

“Enough,” Leo said, disengaging from Mikey, who was cheekily blowing kisses at him. Leo slid his katanas into place, and pointed out the door. “Let’s start dinner.” 

Mikey was out the door faster than anyone had ever seen him move. Leo stepped toward Donnie. Raph, expecting another confrontation, and recalling his promise to keep Donnie safe from Leo’s wrath, puffed his chest and glared at Leo apprehensively. To his relief, Leo motioned to Donnie. 

“Let me see your stitches,” Leo ordered, immediately honing in on the place where he had implanted Donnie’s tracker. Thankfully, the workout had not loosened the stitches. “Easy workout the next couple of days.” 

Donnie nodded, placing his bo on the opposite side. To assuage Leo’s misgivings, Donnie put in, “I promise to do two hours of katas a day.” 

Leo gave a curt nod. He glanced to Raph, narrowing his eyes at Raph’s threatening posture, and took his leave without another word. 

Raph waited until Leo was gone before speaking. 

“Is it just me, or is he thawing out a little?” 

Having been a recent victim to the love bug, Donnie realized the depths of Leo’s caring. If anything happened to Sable, Donnie would be a shell of himself. Leo’s distance dissonance was understandable. His pain a little too surreal. 

“It will take time, Raph,” Donnie said softly. “Emotional pain is harder to heal than physical.” 

“Yeah, well, you two bring it on yourselves,” Raph huffed. His sais flashed a second before he slipped them into their scabbards. “Getting attached to chicks. Falling in love. You set yourself up for the pain and suffering of losing them.” 

“Not so simple,’ Donnie said, walking out of the dojo, Raph at his side. “You don’t even realize you’re falling in love until you’re in so deep, you can’t imagine life without the one who has stolen your heart.” 

“Wuss,” Raph groused good-naturedly. 

“Hard ass,” Donnie quipped back. 

“And proud of it!” Raph thumped his massive chest, causing a hearty, meaty sound to echo in the living room. “Won’t see this turtle falling for some doe eyed chick.” 

Donnie thought about mentioning to Raph the old expression of those who protest too much, but for the sake of argument, he held his tongue. 

Mikey danced through the kitchen, helping Leo prepare dinner. Leo bent over to put pizza in the oven and Mikey grabbed his ass, which earned him a punch to the snout. He rubbed his face, griping at Leo’s need to chill out. 

Donnie sequestered himself at his computers, hoping to find more information of the Foot in Japan, but all his leads proved to be duds. 

Donnie turned in early, as he wanted to leave early the next day. He was going to spend a few days at Sable’s. Hopefully he would finish up the security at the farm. 

o-o-o-o-o-o 

Early the next morning, Donnie quietly exited the lair, the moving van having been packed the previous night. Traffic crawled in the city limits, but once Donnie hit the open road, he put the pedal to the metal and sped to his lady love. 

Unfortunately, there was a traffic accident a couple miles out of town, meaning Donnie had to wait over an hour while it was sorted out. He sent a text to Sable, telling her he was running late. He doubted she would answer, as it was 7am. 

Surprisingly, she answered within seconds, telling him she was making breakfast and wanted him for dessert. 

Donnie never wanted the traffic to move so badly in his life! 

By the time Donnie made it to the farm, his tail was aching, bulging predominantly and making it difficult to walk. Sable barely opened the door before Donnie picked her up and carried to the bedroom. Her robe fell away, revealing the creamy silkiness of her skin and the sexy lingerie he had bought her online. He had completely forgotten about it. And also found it unnecessary. He made short work of it, exposing her nakedness before his own. 

Donnie disposed of his pants and shoes in record time, lifting Sable into his arms and eased her on his rigidity as he lowered them to the bed. She moaned in his ear, arms looping around his neck as his full weight pressed her into the mattress. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” she whispered, crying out as he began to thrust with wild abandon. 

Donnie captured her mouth, hungrily taking her cries as passionately as he took her body. Growling, he kissed her neck, latching on as he picked up speed, feeling the telltale sensation crawl up his shell and down into his tail. 

Sable responded to him perfectly, moaning his name and squeezing him with each stroke. Scratching at his shell, she panted and cried out as her orgasm hit with the ferocity of a hurricane. 

Donnie shortly followed, flooding her thoroughly, his lips sealed on her shoulder as he thrust through the storm. Fully empty, he relaxed, releasing his possessive hold with his lips to coax her into a sensuous kiss. 

Sable basked in his attention, exchanging caresses as they stared into each other’s eyes. How much she loved this giant, geeky, lanky turtle. He completed her in so many ways. It was hard to imagine life without him. Without his smile. His passion. His genuine love. She wanted to stay in this moment, in this bed, forever. 

But a knock at the door echoed throughout the house. 

Sable groaned at the interruption, wanting desperately to have another round, preferably bent over something, but thought better of ignoring the sound. She made to move but Donnie locked his joints, whispering in her ear. 

“Might be a Jehovah’s Witness.” 

Sable laughed, playfully biting his cheek. 

“Then again, it might be my family.” 

Reluctantly, Donnie pulled out, allowing Sable to escape his clutches and their bed. She hastily wiped the glisten between her legs with a blanket and grabbed her robe, pulling it tight around her waist, though it didn’t hide the red weal on her neck from Donnie’s affection, and headed down the stairs. 

Donnie pulled on pants and followed her to the landing, noting no one was at the front door. 

The knock was coming from the kitchen, closest to the garage. 

He stepped to the bottom, poised at the corner, ready to jump into action if the visitor was unwelcome. 

And heard a familiar voice. 

“Wow, you’re hotter in person.” 

o-o

o-o -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses who it is.
> 
> Honestly, how long do you think the little shit would stay away until he just HAD to nose in and investigate? 
> 
> Be sure to click that little button there and let me know what you think! What’s going to happen?... *cue dramatic close up on a soap opera*


	23. Hitchhiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR for your AWESOME PATRONAGE AND FEEDBACK on all my stories and sneak peek chapters! (more DomLeo on the way!) Your kindness and critique is greatly appreciated!
> 
> And now... on with the show....

Sable gaped at the turtle on the doorstep grinning wolfishly. She tightened her grip on her robe, well aware of her nakedness and the moisture still dripping between her legs, and heard Donnie thunder behind her. 

“Dammit, Mikey! What are you doing here?” Donnie yelled, storming up behind Sable to glare at his guilty little brother. His question was answered when he looked past Mikey to see the back doors of the van standing wide open. 

“Umm, I kinda slept in the van last night,” Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanted to meet your lady and didn’t think you’d bring her by with Leo being a crabby shell.” Mikey threw a charming smile to Sable and winked. “How’s it going, baby?” 

“Mikey,” Donnie growled threateningly. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sable said, having a feeling this turtle was going to be trouble. She stepped aside, “Please, come in.” 

“No, he’s going straight home!” Donnie snapped, fists drawn at his sides. 

Sable didn’t miss the cheeky waggle Mikey gave his brother. Not wanting to waste time with the siblings bickering, and deciding to take control of the situation, she spoke up. 

“No, he can stay. We need the help. Work will go much faster with an extra pair of hands.” 

Mikey faltered, stepping into the kitchen and looking around. He zeroed in on the fridge and grinned. 

“You two go have some private time. I’ll work on breakfast.” 

Sable and Donnie didn’t miss the innuendo. Donnie glowered, but Sable scoffed. 

“See, Donnie? We have a maid, and then after breakfast, he can help you with the wiring,” Sable said, grasping Donnie’s hand. 

Donnie’s expression softened immediately. 

“He’s not coming anywhere near the electricity. Had enough of his wiring abilities. Don’t think I could survive another electrocution.” 

“Then he can help me clean out the attic,” Sable said, throwing a look to Mikey, who perked up, a carton of eggs in hand. “He has a lot of muscle. The heavy stuff should be easy for him.” 

Mikey flexed, showing off his bicep. 

“I’m more than muscles. I’m also a pretty face, and oozing charm.” 

“Oh, you’re oozing something, alright,’ Donnie sighed, anger subsiding a few degrees. 

He was glad Sable wasn’t upset. If anything, she readily accepted his brother. There was hope when she met the other two. Though it was difficult to say who was the surliest asshole at the moment, Leo or Raph. Donnie only hoped Sable was as accepting of them as she inevitably was of Mikey. 

“I’m going to get changed,” Sable said, pointing a finger to each turtle in turn. “Don’t break the dishes or burn anything until I get back.” 

“Moi?” Donnie asked, feigning hurt. 

Sable disappeared upstairs. Donnie waited until she was gone, then grabbed Mikey roughly by the shell. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Uhhh, making scrambled eggs?” Mikey asked innocently. 

“What are you doing here?” Donnie hissed, not letting go of Mikey even though he was squirming from pain. “You could have seriously jeopardized my relationship with Sable! How could you be so dimwitted?” 

Donnie gave Mikey a violent shake, wanting to pick up the pan and throttle his annoying sibling. 

Mikey warded off Donnie’s hold and slapped his hand away when he attempted to get another grip on his shell. 

“Back off, Don. She’s cool. I could tell by talking to her with Raph. She’s totally head over shell for you, and if you two want to be serious, I need to vet her. See if she’s worthy of my favorite, geeky brother.” 

Donnie scowled. 

“She doesn’t need to be ‘vetted.’ This is **my** relationship. I decide if and when to introduce her to my family! You are _**way**_ out of line, Mikey!” 

“Chill,” Mikey started, but Donnie punched his arm, a little harder than necessary. 

“Stop! Just…stop,” Donnie said. 

He sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his face. Having Mikey here complicated things. Sable didn’t seem to mind his presence, but Donnie most certainly did. No more nudity and random sex. Now they were to be careful, and find quiet times when Mikey was distracted to be intimate. 

“Bro, it’s cool,” Mikey said, nudging Donnie with his shoulder. He had that annoying way of appearing as a beaten puppy, making anger and frustration melt away and forgive him. “I can sleep in the barn if you want to play Tail Time.” 

Donnie narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want to admit that was the first thing that popped into his mind. 

Waving dismissively, Donnie said, “You can’t. It’s packed with junk. You’ll have to sleep on the couch.” 

“Or I could sleep in the truck,” Mikey said, now feeling self conscious. It just occurred to him if the situation was reversed, he’d be embarrassed to have one of his brothers in the house while he bedded his mate. 

“Don’t be silly,” Sable said, joining them. She had changed into faded jeans and tee shirt that appeared to be a favorite snack for a moth. “I cleaned the spare room. You can stay there. Provided you help me with the attic. You refuse, and your shell is in the doghouse.” 

Mikey grinned wide enough to crack his face. 

“My muscles are at your command, baby!” 

“Breakfast, then help Donnie unload the van, and we’ll start on the attic,” Sable said, checking on the food cooking on the stove. “While you’re helping Donnie, I’ll put new linens on the bed. Hope you don’t mind pink.” 

“Clashes with my orange,” Mikey sighed dramatically. “But if I have to….” 

“You do,” Sable said matter of factly. Grabbing a plate, she put on some eggs, bacon and toast. Having a younger brother, she was immune to male drama. 

Donnie followed suit, settling down next to her at the table in the breakfast nook. Mikey joined them a minute later. Donnie half expected him to sidle up to Sable on the other side, but Mikey seated himself opposite, giving the couple a respectful distance. 

Maybe he was learning after all. 

Then Donnie felt Mikey’s foot rubbing his ankle. His brow waggled suggestively. Donnie sighed and kicked Mikey’s shin, earning a painful cry. 

Sable didn’t bother asking. She has siblings. She knew when one was being a pest. Hoping to quell their argument, she spoke. 

“So, what all do you plan on doing today, Donnie?” 

Donnie glared at Mikey for a moment before answering Sable. 

“Get the new fuse box set up and install a few cameras in the eaves on the west side of the house.” 

“Are you turning the power off?” Sable asked. 

The attic was dark from so much junk crammed up there. She and Mikey would have to rely on flashlights until they worked their way to the center of the room, where they could utilize the overhead light. 

“Probably not today,” Donnie said. “Set up will take a few hours and then I’ll have to have the power off for some time. Don’t want to throw you into the dark while you’re trying to work.” 

“Much appreciated,” Sable said, placing her hand on Donnie’s arm. 

“Are you two gonna start kissing?” Mikey asked. “Cause I can leave the room.” 

Two sets of annoyed eyes pierced his flippancy. He ate in silence, chastised for the moment. 

Sable finished her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. Both turtles followed suit, Mikey grinning with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He plucked another one from the pan and headed to the van with Donnie. There were only a couple of boxes that needed to be unpacked, hence why Mikey had so much room to sleep. 

Once Mikey sat down the heavy box on the doorstep, he started toward the bowels of the house, where Sable would be waiting to put him work, when Donnie grasped his arm, halting his momentum. 

“Behave yourself,” Donnie warned darkly. He wasn’t one to get angry or launch into a physical assault, but in order to protect Sable from Mikey’s sometimes crude and highly inappropriate language, Donnie had to make Mikey aware of boundaries. “You do everything she says. Do not make crude jokes. Do not insinuate anything of a sexual nature. Do not embarrass her. Do not make her cry.” 

“Dude!” Mikey snorted. “What kind of a monster do you think I am?” 

“Sometimes you’re inappropriate, Mikey,” Donnie said without softening the blow. “You’re obnoxious and disrespecting. An embarrassment.” 

Mikey’s expression faltered. 

“An embarrassment?” 

“You say things that you think are funny, but it makes others feel uncomfortable or belittled.” Donnie didn’t hold back. Many times Mikey had said or done something to embarrass his family. And it was time he grew up. They were adults now. Childishness was beneath them. “It’s time to grow up, Mikey. Act like adults. Be respectable and honorable.” 

Mikey gave a nod of understanding but there was genuine hurt in his blue eyes. 

“I’ll do better. Promise.” 

Donnie placed his hand on Mikey’s arm for reassurance. Mikey stepped forward, curling into Donnie’s chest, pulling him into a hug. Donnie spoke in his ear. 

“I love her, Mikey. I don’t want to lose her.” 

“I know,’ Mikey whispered back. “We’ll love her as much as you do. You’ll see.” 

Their bro love-fest was interrupted by Sable’s voice. 

“Donnie, you mind letting go of my helper so I can put him to work?” Sable asked, standing in the doorway, hands on hips, observing the two hugging turtles. 

Donnie grinned, turning Mikey around and nudging him toward Sable. 

“He’s all yours.” 

“Great,” Sable said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. “Let’s put those muscles to use and start on the attic.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Mikey said, throwing a triumphant grin toward his brother. “At your service. I’m your little work turtle!” 

Donnie watched the two disappear into the house and prayed he didn’t need to throttle his brother. 

But Donnie needn’t worry. Mikey happily climbed the stairs with Sable, she nearly bumping into his butt as he halted at the top of the attic stairs. 

“Dude! This place is filthy! Worse than my room!” 

Mikey stepped aside, allowing Sable to stand next to him on the stairs. There wasn’t much room for them to stand in the attic, as it appeared every available inch was occupied by junk and a good inch thick coat of dust. 

“Granddad got too old to climb the stairs,” Sable said, turning on the two flashlights she carried. She swept the beams around the cluttered entrance. “Gotta start somewhere.” 

“Can’t we just torch the place?” Mikey quipped, picking up a giant dome lampshade ripped on one side. “Who keeps this kind of junk?” 

“Packrats,” Sable said matter of factly. “Garage is even worse. The bedrooms were pretty bad. Master bedroom was fairly devoid of stuff, but granddad made up for it by packing the other three. I’ve finished two, so there’s only one with a few boxes left. It can wait until later though.” 

“So, what do you want me to do with this stuff?” Mikey asked, snout twitching before he sneezed. 

“We’re going to make three piles,” Sable said, hoisting up a trash bag and leading the way down the sturdy stairs. “Junk to toss out. Stuff to donate to charity. And things we might want to keep or can be sold.” 

“I feel like a scavenger hunter and Indiana Jones all rolled into one,” Mikey giggled. 

“Stuff to save can go in the bedroom there, where I’m gonna store everything until I can go through it.” Sable pointed to a bedroom at the far end of the hall. 

Mikey held up the broken mismatched lamp shades stacked six deep, and a trash bag clutched in his other hand. “And this?” 

“We see what’s in them,” Sable said, tearing open the bag she carried. She pulled out clothes, musty with dry rot. She was afraid to put her hand too far into the bag, as it could contain mice or something sharp. “Pitch em.” 

Mikey followed her downstairs to the front door, where she opened it and tossed the bag onto the front porch. 

Back up the stairs the two plodded. 

“I’ll go through stuff and what gets tossed, you take to the porch,” Sable said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. 

“Righty-o!” Mikey exclaimed brightly. 

Sable found fourteen more bags of clothes, which Mikey tossed down the stairs, making a pile that he would have to move to the porch. Sable couldn’t move a large box, so Mikey stepped up, lifting it easily into his arms and took it down the stairs, where Sable could examine the contents via the hallway light and sun filtering through the windows. 

“What is it?” Mikey asked eagerly, hovering at her shoulder to peer into the box. “Treasure? Gold? Jewels? Secret Pizza recipe?” 

“In a cardboard box stored in an attic of a farmer who passed away in his eighties?” Sable asked skeptically. 

“Hey, you never know,” Mikey said, staring at the flaps as Sable ripped off the last bit of tape. 

“They’re… figurines,” Sable said, displaying a collection of dusty humanoid figures with porcelain faces. “We’ll put them in the spare room, just in case they’re valuable.” 

Mikey hauled the box into the room indicated. The attic began to open up already, even when Mikey returned and found Sable tugging on another box. His heart sank upon noticing the stack next to it. The paper came up to his nose! 

“Is that…magazines?” he asked, pointing to the hard pressed pages. 

“Yup,” Sable sighed. “Told ya, granddad was a packrat.” 

“Glad we’re not that bad,” Mikey quipped, peering over the edge of the box she was attempting to move and finding it full of newspapers. 

Sable carefully went through the box but found nothing of interest, other than fifty year old newspapers from a company that had long since gone out of business. 

A few minutes later, (and several trash bags of old linens,) Sable found a dozen bags of baby clothes. They were at least forty-five years old and some were threadbare, but there were a few cute dresses she might be able to donate to a doll store or something. 

“What’s this?” Mikey asked, pulling out dark wooden slats. 

“It’s a baby bed,” Sable explained, motioning to the stained mattress leaning on the wall behind the wood. “Probably the one my mother and her siblings used when they were babies.” 

“Oh, you better keep it,” Mikey said, picking up the four wooden sides that formed the frame. 

“Don’t need it,” Sable said, following Mikey down the stairs with the bag of baby clothes in her arms. “Put it in the pile to be sold.” 

Mikey paused, and not only because the bed was heavier than he anticipated, but because of Sable’s directions. Curiously he tilted his head, staring at his brother’s mate. 

“Don’t you want to keep it… for your baby?” 

Sable offered a sad smile. 

“Can’t have kids, Mikey. When I was first diagnosed with leukemia, aggressive radiation and chemotherapy destroyed my ovaries. Can’t have babies.” 

Mikey’s big blue eyes shone with emotion. Maybe this was one of the times Donnie was talking about earlier? Hoping to rectify the situation, Mikey spoke. 

“I think you should keep it. For awhile anyway. Your family may want to use it. It’s an heirloom. Might want to keep the tradition.” 

Sable laughed. 

“When my sister in law got pregnant with their first, she was offered the baby bed and _freaked_ out.” Sable adopted a high falsetto voice, imitating her sister in law. ‘Oh my god! That bed is **ancient**! And probably coated in lead paints or varnish or something. What are you trying to do? Kill my baby with pesticides?” 

“Wow,” Mikey huffed. “Good thing she didn’t grow up in a sewer. We slept in boxes dad got out of a dumpster.” 

It was Sable’s turn to look sad. She had grown up with a lot of luxuries. More than most anyway. Her parents were still firm believers in working hard and bettering one’s self to become the best they could possibly be. She and her siblings weren’t really spoiled. Sure they got nice gifts, but there were many times their parents had said ‘no’ and meant it. Both backing up the statement with a firm hand when the need arose. But Sable couldn’t imagine growing up living in a storm drain and having to sleep in a box. It broke her heart. 

“Well, we may need a spare bed for Raph,” Mikey said, hoisting the baby bed sections into his arms and carrying them into the quickly cluttering bedroom. “For when he’s being a whiny little turtle.” 

Sable sighed, but let it go. Given Mikey’s size when she saw him in person, and then recalled Raph beside him during the video chat, she knew Raph would be way too big for the baby bed. But with Mikey’s sense of humor, he could use the prop. 

Which was fine with Sable. When Mikey lost interest in playing with his new ‘toy’ she would find it a better home. If Raph didn’t totally trash it in a frenzied rage at his little brother. 

Lunch arrived faster than Sable realized. Her stomach growled, signaling its need for food. She waved to Mikey, who was carrying down another cabinet style sewing machine to put on the porch with the other two, and went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch. 

As she washed her hands, she saw Donnie unrolling another spool of wire from the edge of the garage. She wondered what in the world he was needing so much wiring for. Then again, she wasn’t electrically inclined and put her faith in his abilities. 

Mikey stepped into the kitchen and Sable called, “Tell your brother it’s lunchtime.” 

Mikey immediately went out the back door, joining Donatello as he measured off the wire. Together they walked back into the house, where Sable was making soup to go with their sandwiches. 

Both turtles knew to wash up, and Mikey took it upon himself to get out dishes and set the table, copying what he saw Donnie do that morning. 

Donnie studiously studied his brother and Sable, looking for any signs of discomfiture or animosity, but found both to be in good mood. Capturing Sable around the waist, he drew her near, nuzzling her soft, honey colored hair. He longed to take her to bed again, but with Mikey in the house, random sex was no longer an option. Which meant his tail was going to be throbbing most of the weekend. 

Sable sighed, relaxing into his embrace, enjoying the warmth and protectiveness. Donnie sensed Mikey moving nearby. He saw his little brother quietly collect food on a plate and go to the table, allowing the couple some privacy. It was Sable who disengaged first. 

“Come on, I’m starved!” she exclaimed, giving Donnie a swat to his ass before following Mikey’s example. 

Sitting opposite the orange banded turtle, she pointed at him with her spoon. 

“We’re only a fourth of the way done, so don’t think about taking an afternoon nap.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mikey smirked, though that was exactly what he was thinking. Usually, he nodded off in the afternoon, Leo always telling him it was because he stayed up all night playing video games or watching movies. 

“Good, because when we’re halfway done, you can carry everything to the road so it will be picked up when the garbage runs.” 

“Slave driver,” Mikey sighed dramatically. 

“And don’t you forget it,” Sable grinned. 

Donnie felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had feared Mikey didn’t listen and had said or something to make Sable uncomfortable or angry, but the two chatted as long time friends. It gave Donnie great satisfaction to see his brother being so readily accepted by the woman he loved. Sable was truly a rare gem. He was blessed to have her in his life. 

Lunch finished, Sable turned on the dishwasher, and playfully grasped Mikey by the shell, marching him up the stairs to the attic. 

Donnie was heading out to work on putting up cameras on the far side of the house when he phone buzzed in his pocket. Hoping Leo wasn’t in a fighting mood, Donnie opened his text. 

_**‘Mikey’s missing! Come home! Now!’**_

Donnie huffed in exasperation and replied. 

_**‘He’s here. Stowaway.’**_

Donnie could only imagine Leo’s relief upon finding out their youngest, and most troublesome, was safe and sound. 

_**‘Do me a favor? Kill him for me?’**_

__

_**‘Will do! Lots of acreage to hide the body, too.’**_

A thumbs up icon appeared. 

Donnie laughed and tucked his phone away, starting back to work. 

Mikey proved to be quite industrious, and more than a little ornery. He found a dressmaker’s dummy, nearly having a heart attack when he yanked off the sheet to find the pseudo human. 

His fear was quick lived, however, as he decided to dance with the dummy. After his dance, he begged to keep it so he could decorate it and use it to scare Raph. Sable was only too happy to oblige. 

Sable went downstairs to start dinner while Mikey carried the stuff piled on the porch down the sweeping drive and deposit it into a pile for pick up. Halfway through the heap, Sable called for him to get back to the attic to help her move some furniture, and like a good little turtle, he obeyed. He paid no attention to Donnie, or his surroundings. He focused on helping Sable and basking in the praise when she complimented his strength. 

“Well, that’s some progress, at least,” Sable said, standing in the middle of the attic. The bare bulb swung on a short cord overhead, but at least now they could utilize it instead of relying on flashlights. 

Mikey yawned, shell drooping a little. He wasn’t used to hard work and not being able to take a nap. He frowned at a box labeled, ‘Jeff’ and asked Sable, “Who’s Jeff? Is there a dead body chopped up in there?” 

“My uncle, mom’s brother, who passed away when she was a kid,” Sable said, finding it sad the old and tatty box had been kept by mourning parents. She couldn’t imagine her grandparents’ pain of having to bury their child. 

Sable pulled off the tape, which ripped and fell away as cobwebs, and opened the flaps. She smiled upon seeing the contents. She hoped her grandparents, or her late uncle, wouldn’t mind if she gifted the contents to a special turtle. 

“Mikey, I think you should have these,” Sable said, sliding the box closer to the tired turtle. 

Mikey’s face lit up. 

“Comics?! Dude! These are _old_ ones. Like, first editions!” 

“Well, if you don’t want them,” Sable started, trying to hide her grin. 

Mikey gasped indignantly, reaching for the box and drawing it close. 

“Girl, Shredder himself couldn’t pry them out of my hands!” 

Sable laughed, rising and dusting off her clothes. 

“Come on, dinner should be ready. Let’s go find your brother.” 

Mikey nodded, holding the box reverently as he descended the stairs. 

“Put them in your room,” Sable said, pointing to the door opposite her own. “You’re not sitting through dinner with those on the table.” 

“Awww man!” Mikey whined, but did as he was told. 

Sable waited at the top of the stairs, ready to go get him and take him to dinner if he tried to crack open his new collection. But, she needn’t worry. A minute later, he exited his designated room and scuffed his feet toward Sable like a pouting child. Sable linked arms with him and escorted him down the stairs, where they found Donnie at the kitchen sink, washing his hands. He growled when he saw the couple, stepping forward to plant himself between them, showing his teeth to Mikey. 

“Easy, Killer,” Sable said, placing her hands on his chest. The plates vibrated under her hands. “Mikey was just escorting the lady of the house to the dinner table. He’s a gentleman.” 

Donnie relaxed, but only a little. He glared daggers, not even easing up when Mikey cowered. 

“Wash up,” Sable commanded Mikey, who jumped to obey. She grinned up at Donnie, clasping his face between her hands to draw him down for a kiss. “Since Mikey worked so hard today, I gave him a box of my uncle’s old comics.” 

Donnie licked Sable’s lip and smirked. He knew Mikey had a weakness for comics. He would be occupied for most of the evening, if not all night, allowing them some private time. His thumb traced the delicate plane of her jaw, smearing the dust accumulated from her attic adventure. 

“I set up a movie in the living room,” Donnie said, his hand lingering along Sable’s waist. “Thought we could watch it while we eat.” 

“Excellent!” Mikey crowed. He stepped aside, allowing Sable to go first. 

Sable washed up, then filled a plate. She waited until the turtles carried plates and all went into the living room, where a flat screen glowed with a screensaver. 

“Hope it ain’t a chick movie,” Mikey murmured, settling down in the recliner. 

“In this house?” Sable gaped, putting down her plate and picking up the remote. Donnie settled next to her, his leg touching hers. She pushed play and the opening scene of a scifi/horror 

came on. “Righteous,” Mikey snorted, becoming absorbed in the movie. 

Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey’s vocabulary. But he too became distracted, and not by the movie. Sable placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a wink. He knew to follow her lead. 

They ate in silence, stealing occasional kisses. When their plates were empty, Sable tucked into Donnie’s side, her hand on his chest. Randomly she would lower her hand to cup his tail, earning a deep rumble under her ear. She bit her lip and retreated. Each time she tested his girth, she found him hard and straining. 

When the movie went off, Mikey grabbed for the case, wanting to see the next movie in the series, but Sable stopped him. 

“Mikey, you should take a shower,” Sable motioned toward him and curled her nose. “Then afterward, you can watch the second part or look through your new comics before bedtime.” 

Mikey’s eyes glazed over. 

Sable waggled a finger at the turtle, “You can stay up all night reading comics if you want, but remember, we have to get up early to finish the attic.” 

Mikey pursed his lips, deep in thought. 

“Can we watch the movie tomorrow night? I’d rather go through the comics.” 

“Okay,” Sable agreed, every bit a surrogate mother. “But you need to clean up first. That attic was filthy. When you’re done, Donnie and I will have a bath.” 

“Okay,” Mikey agreed, getting up and taking his plate into the kitchen. He dashed back up the stairs and within five minutes, the water was running in the spare bath. 

“Bout time,” Donnie growled, pinning Sable to the couch and kissing her. He didn’t give her time to situate herself before he was forcing her legs open so he could lie between them, grinding intimately though both were still fully clothed. “You drive me wild, woman.” 

Sable gasped as he grasped her breast, squeezing it firmly as he offered a violent thrust. 

“We have to make sure Mikey is distracted. Don’t want him knowing what we’re doing. Might make him uncomfortable.” 

Donnie slid his hand under her shirt, shoving her bra aside so he could pinch her nipple. Sable moaned, bowing into him with each hard tweak. 

“While you were in the attic, I put tape over the keyhole, just in case he wants to peek,” Donnie explained. 

Sable nearly came with his forceful grinding. 

“Well played.” 

“He won’t take long, so let’s get ready,” Donnie said, disengaging from Sable to haul her to her feet. “He’ll be impatient to read those comics.” 

Sable deposited the plates in the dishwasher, adding Mikey’s to the mix. As she bent over to put the pots and pans on the bottom, Donnie grasped her hips and thrust hard. Sable could feel the thickness bulging, straining for release. She couldn’t wait to feel those inches inside her. 

Rising, Sable turned and grabbed Donnie, kissing him soundly and earning a rumbling growl in his chest. 

“I put a pair of pants on his bed when I made it this morning. Didn’t want to risk him going commando.” 

“He would,” Donnie answered, hand sliding over her waist to between her legs, delighted when Sable ground into his hand. He loved it when she was needy. 

The sound of running water stopped, the pipes banging in the walls as the pressure was turned off. Heavy footfalls echoed overhead. Donnie sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m going to go get ready for a bath,” Sable said meaningfully. “Check on your brother and remind him to be quiet.” 

Donnie nodded, following Sable up the stairs. She turned right, going toward the bedroom she shared with Donnie, while Donnie steered left, heading to the door that was standing ajar. He knocked and saw Mikey sliding on the clean pair of pants Sable had put on the bed. 

“We’re going to have a bath,” Donnie said, leaning around the corner so Mikey wouldn’t notice the front of his pants bulging. “If you stay up all night, please remember we’re trying to sleep.” 

“I’ll be quiet,” Mikey said with a grin. “Promise.” He pointed to the large box with the name printed on the side. “Dude, do you realize some of those comics are _**first editions**_?” 

“Going to go through them and find out which ones are valuable and sell them?” Donnie queried, though he already knew the answer. 

“Shell no!” Mikey snapped indignantly. “Those are mine! Sable gave em to me. I’m keeping them! Even if I have to fight Shredder **and** Krang while wearing nothing but my shell! No one is getting these babies!” 

Donnie chuckled. He knew Mikey was serious about his comics. 

Mikey pointed to the cartoon blanket on the bed, the very same blanket Donnie and Sable used during their impromptu camping. Mikey beamed happily. 

“That’s my favorite show! How’d she know?” 

“Psychic,” Donnie grinned, knowing full well Sable just got herself a shelled best friend. Simple acts of kindness went a long way with the youngest turtle. Sometimes, he truly was innocent and trusting. “Good night, Mikey. Try to get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” 

“Man,” Mikey pouted. “Night, Don.” 

Mikey opened the flaps on the box and Donnie knew his kid brother was sufficiently entertained for the rest of the evening, if not longer. When it came to comics and video games, Mikey had unwavering concentration. Everything else? Well, he did his best. 

Donnie shut the door to muffle Mikey’s awestruck gasps as he uncovered the treasures hidden in the box. 

Donnie entered the bedroom he shared with Sable and shut the door, locking it as a precaution. It was unlikely Mikey would open door and walk right in while they were in the middle of making love, but with Mikey’s lack of self control, one can never be too cautious. Black electrical tape was stuck over the keyhole to prevent peeping from unwanted eyes. 

Walking to the bathroom, Donnie stripped as he went, grateful he didn’t carry the cumbersome electronics on his back anymore. In combat situations it was vital. In every day life, it was taxing. He paused when he saw Sable standing in the tub. She had yet to turn on the water, as it would take another couple minutes for the hot water tank to refill. 

“Hello, big boy,” Sable purred, pinching her already hard nipples and licking her lips. She knew it was corny, but she didn’t care. 

Donnie shut the bathroom door, adding the extra barrier in case Mikey breached the first. Growling he stalked to Sable, tail quivering and releasing his cock in haste. 

Sable knelt in the tub, bracing her hands on either side of the faucet, her legs spread as far as the width of the tub. She needed a fast fuck and judging by the heat in Donnie’s eyes, he needed it too. 

Donnie got in the tub behind her. He didn’t bother preparing her. Her inner thighs were already wet. Grasping his cock he lined himself up, placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and plunged inside. Sable stifled her cry, tilting her hips to take him deeper, which he did, stroking the innermost part that made stars erupt in her vision and her mind go blank. 

There would be a time for kisses and softness later. Right now, both needed the animalistic mating of bodies. 

Feverishly, Donnie began to move, holding her hips steady while he pounded, slowly at first to make sure he didn’t hurt her. Sable gasped and whimpered, thrashing her head, uttering nonsensical words, completely under Donnie’s control. 

Many times he struck that place that sent her over the edge. She was barely able to catch her breath as Donnie continued to move, pulling out only to ejaculate on her back before burying himself once again. 

Sable lost track of the times she came, but on and on Donnie moved, coating her back and her womb, cum streaming down her thighs onto the porcelain tub below. When he reached his final pinnacle, he dug his fingers into her hips and sealed them together, pumping into her with explosive force that nearly robbed her of consciousness. 

Trembling, Sable rocked backward into Donnie’s arms, where he held her close, breathing in her scent. 

“That…. Was,” she panted, groaning as she tightened on him again. 

“Mine,” Donnie breathed in her ear, delivering another hot spurt. 

“Always, my love,’ Sable sighed, her arms covering his affectionately as they regained their senses kneeling in the tub. Sable noted the pearly pool slithering toward the drain. She laughed. “Good thing we hadn’t filled the tub yet.” 

Donnie noticed the sizable puddle and laughed, not wanting to let her go. Sadly, he released her, pulling out as he did so. Rinsing the tub, Donnie put in the stopper and drew a hot bath, reclining in the water, basking in the heat and shared intimacy. 

Donnie helped Sable dry off and change into pajamas, he opting to go commando. As they settled into bed, they whispered their love, mouths mating as perfectly as their bodies. Sable fell into a deep sleep, but Donnie remained on edge. He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna get some sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and story outlines? Come join me at my page. I LOVE interacting with my readers, so come on over and let's have a chat! :D
> 
> Be sure to tap that little button right there and drop me a line on what you think of this chapter and story as a whole :D I'm always interested in knowing what my readers are thinking.


	24. No Lion, No Witch, but There Are Two Wardrobes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! As always, I am honored and blessed to have the BESTEST supporters! 
> 
> AN2: Want to be mentioned on all my uploads? Well, you have to be a patron, so come join me at PAT RE ON (all one word) and look for me, padawan_jinx. Currently in the works for hashing out DomLeo chapters and ideas with my patrons, so if you want in on the Behind-the-Scenes action, and possibly have your idea written, come join me and bring a bib and drool bucket! ;-) Turtles are HAWT!
> 
> AN3: This chapter got away with me. First I couldn’t write something I was happy with, so I had to do rewrites and then the blasted muse came and babbled and the chapter got out of control. (20 pages!YIKES!)
> 
> AN4: I banged my head for an hour trying to think of a suitable title. Not happy with it, but I needed something for the upload because I didn’t want to keep my readers waiting any longer. I try to keep to the weekly schedule :D

-o-

-o-o

o-o-o 

Donnie awoke first, finding Sable curled up on her side, snoring softly. He, unfortunately, had a raging tail requiring immediate attention. His own hand wasn’t going to be sufficient, so he sidled up behind Sable, moving her shorts aside. He knew she wasn’t wearing panties, as he helped dress her after their bath. He nudged her entrance, pushing forward, breaching her slowly, and waking her up in record time. 

Sable gasped as Donnie filled her. Touching her lower stomach, she felt it shift as he slid deeper, grinding upwards and stroking her hot spot. Her fingers dipped lower, caressing her clit and the join of their bodies. It always amazed her, feeling herself stretched so tightly around his girth. 

Their morning mating was slow and sensuous, a vast contrast to the hard fucking they enjoyed in the tub. Just as they were nearing their peak, there came a knock at the door. Mikey’s voice filtered through the wooden panel. 

“You guys awake?” Mikey whispered. 

Donnie froze, buried to the hilt, terrified of making the bed squeak or Sable moan in case Mikey overheard them. Sable quivered around him, threatening to steal his self control and give away their activities. But Mikey must have thought they were still sleeping for a couple seconds later, the stairs creaked signaling his exodus. 

“That was close,” Donnie breathed. 

“No, I’m close,’ Sable panted. 

Donnie snickered but began to move, answering her desire with his own. A few strokes, she stiffened in his arms, encasing his pride with passion and drawing his own release forth. Donnie grunted as he came, filling her with heavy cream. 

When Sable tried to get up, not wanting to allow Mikey too much time unattended, Donnie griped her tighter, growling in her ear and thrusting sharply. Sable winced from slight pain. 

“Ease up, Donnie,’ she hissed. There was the distant sound of metal banging around in the kitchen. “Dammit, he better not be tearing my kitchen apart.” 

Donnie frowned, opening his arms and allowing Sable her freedom. She went into the bathroom to freshen up, washing her face to eliminate the sexual flush that mottled her skin. Donnie joined her a few moments later, cleaning himself off in the tub. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, toweling his thighs and tail dry. “Don’t know what came over me. Did I hurt you?” 

“Little sore,” Sable said, drawing him down for a kiss that lasted longer than she intended. “But we’re both worked up. We’re used to having sex whenever and where ever we want. It’s a lot more difficult when others are in the house.” 

“Yeah, I don’t like it,’ Donnie muttered. 

His tail twitched, earning his glare. Now was not the time to go for another round. Though if Mikey wasn’t there, Sable would be bent over the kitchen table taking him tail deep and screaming his name. 

“It’s okay,” Sable said, giving him a swat to the ass. “Now, let’s go make sure your brother doesn’t burn the house down.” 

“It’s not fire you have to watch him around,” Donnie said evasively. He followed Sable downstairs after putting on a pair of grey pants. He stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his face and yawning in feigned sleepiness. “Mikey, when did you get up?” 

“Not long,” Mikey said happily, checking the oven. “Making muffins and bacon. Hope you’re hungry.” 

Sable sniffed appreciatively. 

“Two brothers who can cook? A girl could get spoiled.” 

Mikey flexed his arms, making his biceps bulge. “Don’t forget super strong.” He cocked his hip to the side and waggled his brow, “And mighty sexy.” 

“Well, one of you is, anyway,’ Sable said without missing a beat. She grabbed Donnie’s ass and gave a squeeze. 

Donnie smirked. It wasn’t often he received compliments on his looks. Sable improved his self esteem by leaps and bounds. 

“You know how to bring a turtle down,” Mikey said with a shake of his head. He sighed in utter defeat. “I guess I’m only good for the heavy lifting.” 

“Comic relief,” Donnie supplied, grinning at Mikey. No doubt his kid brother had spent most of the night with his head bent over first edition comics. 

“Comics?” Mikey perked up. 

“If we find anymore, you can have them,” Sable said, giving Mikey a pat on the arm. 

Mikey’s eyes glazed over again. 

“I think you broke him,” Donnie quipped, then added seriously, “I’m going to have to have the power off for a couple of hours, so you may want to find something to do in daylight.” 

“Spare room,” Sable said immediately. “Where we’ve been storing stuff. We can thin it out to make room for more stuff from the attic.” 

“Good thing there’s not a basement,” Mikey said, shivering. For a turtle who grew up in a sewer, he had a fear of cellars. 

“Oh, there is,” Sable grinned. She leaned on Mikey’s shoulder. “But I haven’t been down there in ages. We’ll wait until the garage is cleaned out before tackling the basement.” 

Mikey’s eyes grew huge. “Dude! Have you seen the stuff in that garage? It’s packed!” 

“That’s why it can wait until all your brothers are here to help,” Sable answered. She sniffed the air, her hand rubbing her growling stomach. “Let’s eat!” 

“Done in two minutes,” Mikey said checking the clock. 

“Juice, milk or coffee?” Sable asked, pouring a cup of caffeine. 

Both turtles answered for coffee, no doubt needing the kick before starting a long tiring day. 

Donnie hurried through breakfast, giving Sable a quick kiss before warning her he was going to turn off the power to work on the fuse box. She and Mikey lingered in the kitchen, both not wanting to tackle the tedious job ahead. Power went off, leaving a dead silence in the house. 

“Spooky,” Mikey whispered, even though the sun was filtering through the net curtains over the sink. 

“We best get a crack on that room,” Sable sighed, placing the dishes in the washer. She was about to turn on it to do a full load when she remembered there was no power. Mikey joined her on the stairs. As they ascended, she spoke. “Don’t forget to change. You don’t want dust and yuck on your clothes.” 

Mikey smirked. “I live in a sewer. Not much grosses me out.” 

Sable took the challenge. “How about how handsome and sexy your brother is?” Sable made a hum of appreciation. 

Mikey paused, pretending to dry heave. “Okay, that’s fighting dirty.” 

Sable snickered, heading to her room to change. She found a fresh tee shirt and jeans combo, ready to be smeared with dust and grime, and met Mikey in the hall, where he wore the pants from the day before. 

”Shook em out the window,” Mikey grinned. 

“If your funk killed any birds, I’m going to beat your shell off,” Sable threatened. 

Mikey feigned hurt and darted across the hall to the room they were going to tackle. He paused in the doorway. 

“You sure about this? Can’t we take the day off? Relax? Read comics? Eat?” 

“Nope,” Sable said, shoving him in the shell. “When your family comes to visit, they’ll need a place to stay.” 

“Raph can stay in the basement,” Mikey volunteered. 

“You each need a room, including your father,” Sable said. She hoped her family didn’t decide to visit for a few days. That could become quite cramped. Course, she’d have to introduce her family to Donnie and his kin. Things could get tricky. 

“Master Splinter can sleep anywhere,” Mikey said, opening the first box by the door. It was packed with figurines. He lifted one up, examining it left to right, then took out his phone and took a picture. “I found a couple of antique sites that appraise stuff. Thought it might help speed up the process of thinning out this junk.” 

“When did you do that?” Sable asked as Mikey sat down on the hardwood floor and began to take pictures to upload to the site he found. 

Sable smirked, patting the top of his green head with affection. She sat down next to him and watched as messages appeared on his screen. 

“Five bucks. Dollar. Dollar. Couple bucks.” Mikey read off the captions with the pictures. “Oh! Twenty bucks! You wanna keep this one or sell it?” 

“Sell,” Sable said. “Gonna need some spending cash so my family doesn’t have to support me.” 

Mikey’s big blue eyes were full of curiosity, but as he was learning to reign in his enthusiasm, he didn’t immediately press. But Sable read the signs and knew he was near bursting with questions. 

“When I was diagnosed this last time, I settled my bills and everything I considered my estate was given to my family before I went to the cancer treatment center.” Sable carefully sat aside the valuable figure and motioned for Mikey to continue his quest to find rarities. Mikey picked up another figure and took a picture, waiting for a response as Sable continued. “Gave my family the car, the money I had in the bank, everything. Only went to the clinic with a suitcase of clothes.” 

Mikey got a quote and placed the figurine with its other cheap cousins, and took another picture, which got the fastest response yet. 

“Whoa,” Mikey said, showing Sable his screen. “Five hundred bucks!” 

“Definitely a seller,” Sable said, laughing as Mikey held the figure as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Mikey paused before grabbing the next item to evaluate. 

“You know, some of those comics you gave me are really valuable. You could get a few grand out of them. Easy. You should keep them.” 

Sable’s heart melted just a little bit more for the orange banded turtle. Thumping outside the house drew her attention. She rose, paused, then leaned down, placing a kiss on top of Mikey’s head. 

“Sweet to offer, but I won’t accept them. They’re yours. You appreciate them and will get far more use out of them than a collector who wants to keep them locked away without being enjoyed.” 

Mikey huffed in fake annoyance, his eyes glittering. “Alright, but only on the condition you let me pay you face value for them.” 

“Absolutely not,” Sable said, shaking her finger sternly. She was in full female mode now, putting a male in his place. “And if you try to give me money, I’ll whip your little tail end right off and you won’t sit straight for a month!” 

Mikey gulped. He didn’t realize females were so mean! Or violent. Or frightening. 

“Now, I’m going to go make sure Donnie hasn’t fallen off the ladder or electrocuted himself.” 

Sable whirled and marched down the stairs. 

Mikey watched her go, his heart aching. It bothered him to hear Sable discuss her brush with death. Donnie had spoken about the time he was captured and escaped with Sable, but Mikey knew there was a lot he was holding back. Now that Mikey gathered more information, and grew fonder of the female that had captured Donnie’s heart. 

Despite his teasing, Mikey was over the moon about Donnie’s relationship. There was a small part of him that worried his geeky brother would be forgotten as the brothers matured and found mates. 

Wanting to find another costly treasure, Mikey took rapid photos, waiting for a response. Sadly, he only found a couple more worth over ten dollars, and placed them with the ones to be sold. The rest were huddled together to be donated to a charity shop. Finding the bottom of the box, Mikey carefully placed the donated ones back in and picked up the box, heading down the stairs. 

Mikey went to the front to put the box on the porch when he spotted Donnie and Sable locked in a passionate embrace on the stoop. He knew he should be ashamed for watching, but he stood mesmerized, fascinated with how they moved. Touched. Give and take. He needed to have an idea for such things when he found someone to love. 

His cheeks heated when he saw Donnie scoop Sable under the ass and lift her off her feet, pinning her to the column of the porch. Her feet hooked behind his thighs as he ground into her. 

Mikey suddenly felt guilty. Donnie and Sable had a new relationship. Exploring each other freely and expressing their affections. A honeymoon phase, as it were. 

And yet, here they are, secreted away for stolen moments. Wanting to spend time together, and Mikey wasn’t naive enough to think they didn’t engage in sex, and yet, due to his unexpected visitation, they were limited in their intimacy. Being respectful of his presence and not engaging in anything remotely inappropriate. 

Well, he would give them some privacy tonight. After dinner. He would conveniently go for a walk and allow them solitude to do whatever they wanted, without him accidentally overhearing. He owed them that. After all, Donnie could have easily driven him back to New York and returned for a nooner on the table. 

Donnie lowered Sable to her feet, gave her kiss laced with longing, and separated, returning to his work. Sable fanned herself, tiny shoulders heaving as she sought to cool down. 

Mikey hurried to the bottom of the stairs, turning just in time to pretend to take the final step, when Sable opened the door. She smiled brightly at him, face beaming in the morning light. 

He suddenly realized why Donnie loved her so much. 

She practically glowed. 

Course that could be because of the flush to her cheeks and overly bright brown eyes that swirled as liquid honey. 

“Front porch?” Mikey asked, lifting the box in his arms as if he just arrived. 

Sable squinted at the box. “What’s in it?” 

“The cheap pieces,” Mikey said, stepping toward her and crouching down so she could peer into the box. “Found a couple more worth a few dollars, but the rest I repacked. So, do you want me to put the donated stuff on the porch?” 

“Better not. Something might get into it,” Sable said, motioning for Mikey to follow her. “There’s a small den through here. Used it as a study room when I was in college.” 

“Nice,” Mikey breathed, entering the wood paneled room. Old books lined the shelves. A heavy desk of some unknown wood took up the entire far side that had a window decorated with lace curtains and stained glass along the top. The room was barely dusty. 

“Granddad had it made for my aunt and uncles when they started high school.” Sable directed Mikey to place the box on top of the desktop. “He called it a homework nook, hence all the books. It’s at the back of the house, allowing those who needed to study some where quiet, and surrounded by resources.” She glanced to Mikey. “This was before public libraries and internet.” 

“Dark ages,” Mikey said with a shiver. “I don’t know a lot, but having to go through heavy books to get information? Dude, that’s Stone age times.” 

“They didn’t have books in the Stone age,” Sable said, leading the way back out of the study room. 

Mikey groaned dramatically. “You sound just like Donnie. No wonder he loves you so much.” 

Sable had to bite her lip to keep from crying at Mikey’s declaration. They returned to the storage room, Mikey’s phone being put to the test as he took pictures and waited for the estimated value from the online appraisers. To his disappointment, most of the items weren’t worth anything and were shifted to the small den to be taken into town and donated to a charity. They were halfway through the room when Donnie poked his head in. 

“Power’s back on,” he called happily, finding his brother and girlfriend bent over a bag of clothes and arguing heatedly. He came up behind them, peering over Sable’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing!” Mikey and Sable chimed in unison, jumping and attempting to hide their project behind them. It didn’t work. Donnie was taller than both. 

“ _What_ … is that?” Donnie asked slowly, staring at the conglomeration of frilly girly dresses and the unmistakable pattern they were being arranged in. “Are you two…. Making Raph something?” 

“It’s his baby clothes!” Mikey crowed, slapping his brother on the shell, nearly knocking him over. “We found these girly things and since so many of them are green, we’re gonna make Raph a little something to remind him of his childhood!” 

Donnie wanted to face palm. 

“You do realize if you give Raph these cute clothes, he’ll shred _them_ , then _you_ , right?” 

Mikey paused for only a second, then grinned. 

“Totally worth the recovery.” 

“Come on, trouble,” Donnie said, tugging on Mikey’s shell. “Put away the doll clothes. You’re getting too old for them anyway.” 

Sable snorted, helping Mikey to put away the baby clothes. She’d help him with his joke later. She cringed, realizing she and Mikey had been distracted over an hour. But on the bright side, they had a small stockpile in the corner of items she would be able to list for sale. 

Mikey’s phone dinged for low battery, so he borrowed the charger from the moving van, plugging his phone in to recharge. Messages from Leo were glimpsed, then deleted as a whole. 

“Time to eat yet?” Mikey asked. 

“It’s two in the afternoon!” Sable squeaked. She and Mikey had been so engaged with appraising items, time had slipped by. Well, mostly appraising. Their jaunt down ‘Raph would love these cute outfits’ had taken nearly two hours. “Let’s have a quick bite and I’ll put on some dinner.” 

The two turtles followed her into the kitchen where they washed up and settled down for a quick bite and visitation. 

“What’s left on your agenda?” Sable asked Donnie. 

Donnie’s leg brushed her with meaning, but the dampener to his desire sat opposite, dripping mayo on the tabletop. 

“Wiring is complete. Going to do a quick check of security cameras and get the computer configured,” Donnie answered. “Should be secured by sundown.” 

“Awesome,” Mikey grinned, lettuce stuck between his teeth. 

“Now you turned the power back on, Mikey and I can attack the attic again,’ Sable said, turning a maniacal look toward the orange banded turtle. 

“Meep!” Mikey squeaked, cowering from the deranged woman. That glint made his blood run cold. 

Sable knew how to sweet talk the chicken turtle. 

“There might be more comics packed away up there,” she singsonged. 

Mikey instantly mutated a backbone. 

“We should change the bulb though. That one is a little dim. I need better light to see the comics.” 

Sable smirked. Donnie spoke up. 

“There are some flood lights in the garage. Close by the door. Don’t know if they work, but they could be better than that single bulb.” 

“The extra light would be nice,’ Sable said. “At least until we can uncover more windows.” 

“They’re too dark,” Mikey grunted. “And it would take forever to clean them.” 

“Well, they’ve been neglected,” Sable put in. “They’ll get clean when the attic is empty. Then we can make that space into another bedroom or two.” 

“Actually, I was thinking it would make a great command center. Get the mainframe out of the living room, free up the space a bit,” Donnie said, taking Sable’s hand in his own and holding it close to his chest. She leaned on his arm as he continued. “There are windows that face every direction, which makes it a perfect location for a command hub.” 

“My genius,” Sable sighed, lifting up in her seat to peck him on the lips. She wanted to take the action further but stopped herself. It wasn’t polite to make out with an audience. “So, while Mikey and I work on the attic, what are you going to busy yourself with?” 

“Helping you and Mikey with the attic,” Donnie smirked. 

Sable squinted, pondering the pros and cons of having both turtles in close proximity. They weren’t little turtles. The ceiling in the attic sloped slightly at the ends, but with junk still filling half the room, with two large shells moving about, it could prove to be tricky. 

Especially with a much smaller human navigating around them. 

Then again, the work would go much faster. Which meant the next time she had company, they could start doing whatever they wanted to the vacant loft. After she cleaned it thoroughly, of course. 

“Clean up, Mikey,” Donnie said. “We’re going to finish up that attic and on the way back into the city; we can drop off the donations so Sable doesn’t have to haul them with her car.” 

Mikey did as he was told, waiting until the other two had followed suit. Mikey dashed out of the house, headed for the cluttered garage. After a moment he returned with a floodlight. 

Sable turned on the dishwasher and asked, “Rather early to ask, but what do you want for dinner? I can go ahead and get it started so it will be done when we finish the attic.” 

Donnie and Mikey shrugged, exchanging a look. They had cast iron stomachs. They could eat anything. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Donnie said. 

They gained the top of the stairs where the drop down stairs of the attic were still reposing. Mikey plugged in the floodlight and carried it up the stairs. The light didn’t reach far, as its extension cord was pulled taut, but it boosted the visibility drastically. 

“Pizza,” Mikey sighed, dramatically eying the other half of the accumulated junk. 

Sable remembered Donnie mentioning their love for the Italian dish and thought for a moment. An idea struck. 

“Mikey, there’s a pizza place in town, about five miles from here. But they don’t deliver. Would you be willing to go and pick up a couple pizzas for dinner?” 

“Would I?” Mikey beamed ecstatically. He lunged toward the first box, calling over his shoulder. “Hurry up, you two! The sooner we get done, the sooner we get pizza!” 

Sable cupped Donnie’s tail, causing him to draw up and hiss at the sudden contact. Eyes wide, he found Sable grinning at him and waggling her brow. Then it hit him. 

When Mikey was away, they were going to play. And he so desperately wanted to play! All week he had looked forward to bedding her. Mikey had disrupted his plans. 

The rest of the attic went faster than anticipated, mostly because there were roughly 20 bags of old clothes that were moth eaten and beyond salvage. Once removed, a bird’s nest was revealed at least a decade old. The wood was rotted around the window, allowing the homemaker bird a chance to build a nest. With it being the second week of April, the birds were mating and looking to return to their old hatching grounds to raise their own broods. It was best to remove the temptation early. 

“We’ll replace this first,” Donnie said, tossing the last bag down the attic steps to the landing below. Quickly the pile was accumulated there. It was going to take a lot of muscle to haul it all down the drive for garbage pick up. 

There were also four boxes of old toys, which Mikey insisted would go great in Raph’s baby bed, and two boxes of comics and children’s books, which Mikey insisted Sable sell, but she refused to listen. She gave the tickled turtle the comics and instructed him he was only allowed to read them in the evening after dinner. She didn’t want him distracted during the day when there was work to be done. 

Mikey found four old chandeliers lining the wall. They were made of heavy metal and sported five empty sockets for bulbs. Two were tarnished silver, one black iron, and the last one was probably brass. 

“Dude, these are ancient,” Mikey muttered, lifting one. The chain rattled along its side while it hung, once majestic and beautiful, now dull and coated in cobwebs and bird shit. 

“Could fetch a few dollars at a primitive shop,” Donnie said, adjusting his glasses to peer at the metal. “There’s no rust that I can see. Might need to be rewired though. Easy enough to do.” 

“Grandma got them when she went through a retro phase,” Sable sighed. 

Her grandparents constantly changed their minds about things. It was exciting to see the changes to the house each time she visited as a child, but now she was an adult, and responsible for cleaning up the accumulated clutter, it wasn’t as appealing. 

“Help me carry them to the washroom, Mikey,” Donnie said, lifting two by their chains and heading for the stairs. Mikey followed, clanking behind like a ghost from the past. 

It took a bit to maneuver around the junk cluttering the hall, but the two made it down the stairs and into the washroom. Donnie placed one of the chandeliers in the sink, its diamond drops clinking merely on the porcelain. 

Mikey put the two he carried on the floor in front of the sink so Sable could wash them off and not block her washer and dryer. Together the two headed back upstairs to tackle the last bit. 

Two large wooden wardrobes with full length mirrors on the door, shoved up against the far wall, wedged under the slope of the roof. 

Sable was about to open the door and reveal the interior, when she grinned at Mikey. 

“If there’s a lion in here, we’ll go on an adventure!” 

Mikey whimpered. 

“Then you’re an appetizer, I’ll be the main course and Donnie will be the dessert!” 

Donnie played along. 

“Not worried about a lion. However, if you see an Asian guy with a hook for a hand and two thugs named Guedo and Juan, you don’t know me.” 

Sable rolled her eyes and opened the door. And promptly screamed and nearly toppled Donnie over to get away. Both turtles cringed at her ultrasonic pitch and twisted their faces in disgust. 

The wardrobe was packed with dolls. Not like the retro kind Sable had cleaned out of the first spare room that Mikey had claimed as his temporary bedroom. Not the kind of dolls sold at estate auctions and in tiny doll shops that had teahouses. 

No, these dolls were much older, true antiques from a century past, with stringy hair, porcelain faces and hands, tatty dresses, and the scariest ‘dolls of horror’ ‘there’s a chance I’m haunted’ dead eyes. They stared at the ones who just opened the door to their prison. 

“Creepy,” Mikey shivered. “Do we have to touch em? Can’t we just…torch em? Where they are?” 

Sable returned from her hasty escape, shivering at the sight. Ever since she saw **Chucky** , she could never handle being around dolls. They creeped her out too much. She was about to agree to the funeral pyre, when Donnie picked one up, turning it over in his hands. 

“There are collectors out there who might be interested.” He turned the doll over, searching for a mark on its neck or back that would indicate a specific manufacturer. “We’ll clean them off and send the pictures to an appraiser. You never know. Might be worth something.” 

Sable curled her lip. 

“Put them in the garage. I don’t want them in the house anymore. And make sure the security system is monitoring the garage.” 

Donnie’s suppressed laughter made his shell shake. He tugged on the ancient lacy dress. It shredded instantly, falling away to reveal the pale white beneath. 

“Merely porcelain or variant thereof,” Donnie said, holding up the doll and giving it a shake. “There is no spirit in them. They aren’t haunted, nor will they come alive and kill us.” 

“Never know,” Sable muttered, wrapping her arms around herself and glaring at the harmless doll. “Sometimes it takes some unknown person to touch them to wake them up.” 

Donnie splayed his hand over the doll. The white nearly disappeared completely under green. 

“Not human. And if there were such a thing as evil spirits, I highly doubt the supernatural world would have compensated for the genetic imprinting of mutants or of non-human species.” To prove his point, he squeezed, shattering the fragile material. It crumbled and fell away as dingy snow. “These are merely empty dolls. You have nothing to fear. You have two ninjas to protect you.” 

“More, if the rest of the family was here,” Mikey beamed, draping his arm over Sable’s small shoulders. He didn’t notice Donnie stiffen and narrow his eyes. “You don’t have anything to worry about. We’ll protect you. No matter what.” 

Sable smiled adoringly at her big protector. 

“I do feel better, knowing there’s someone else here in the house. Someone who can’t be possessed anyway.” 

“Nope, no spirits in this shell,” Mikey said, thumping himself on the chest. 

“Come on Empty Shell,” Donnie groused. “Let’s take these to the garage. We can deal with them tomorrow.” 

Mikey found a couple of large boxes they had emptied, and helped Donnie fill them up with dolls. Mikey’s expression was soured the entire time. He didn’t think too much of them either. He’d feel safer if they were in the garage and the security system was running. He’d seen to many horror movies to know how this particular scene went. It didn’t bode well for any of them. 

Once the dolls were out of the wardrobes (as the second one also housed creepy dolls from satan’s toybox) and secured in the garage, Mikey made sure the doors were barricaded with lawn chairs and metal cans to act as an early warning system if they should escape. Dolls secured, Mikey helped Donnie carry the junk down the driveway and pile it next to the road for pickup. 

Sable found the number for the pizza place and asked if the pizza could be ready in an hour. They agreed, setting her plan into motion. When Donnie and Mikey finished scrubbing up, she waved the phone at them. 

“Pizza place said they can be done by 7. I told them to put them on the bench in front of the restaurant, where someone will pick them up. Do you mind waiting, Mikey?” 

“Shoot no!” Mikey said, grabbing the keys for the moving van off the counter. 

“Turn left end of drive, go 5 or so miles into town. Second red light, turn left. Can’t miss it. There’s a giant pizza slice on the sign.” 

“Gotcha!” Mikey was out the door and starting the van within the blink of an eye. 

Sable felt guilty about having him to wait so long, as it was going to be nearly an hour. But Donnie scooped her up and carried her up the stairs in record time, into her bedroom and slamming the door shut with his foot. He placed her by the bed and immediately yanked her shirt over her head and removed her bra. He was struggling with her jeans, when she slapped his hand away. 

“Get naked,” she commanded, throbbing so desperately she thought she’d explode. 

Donnie kicked off his shoes and yanked down his pants, kicking them off just as Sable stepped out of her panties. She made to get on the bed, but Donnie grasped her firmly by the wrist, towering majestically and sensuously, his nostrils flared. 

He didn’t speak, but let his actions speak for him. 

He turned her around, one hand between her shoulders to nudge her down. She leaned over, planting her hands on the edge of the bed, and opened her legs, desire slicking her thighs. 

Donnie’s cock shot straight out, bobbing and swaying as he dribbled precum along her back and over her buttocks. He smeared his mark a couple of seconds before grasping the base and directing it to her center. One hard thrust and he was buried to the hilt, nestled within her walls where she clenched him in greeting. 

Sable moaned, long and low, savoring the parting of her flesh. She’d never tire of this position. She was only happy Donnie wasn’t adverse to it. He shifted, stroking that place that made her quiver in weakness. She expected him to go slow, but he must have realized they were limited on time. Mikey could be back at any minute. 

Donnie grunted, thrusting carefully, testing her readiness before picking up his pace. He bent over her, undulating along her back as he thrust upward, causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

The hard plates of his plastron pressed upon her shoulders, keeping her submissive as he set the pace of their mutual release, hips moving in perfect rhythm with hers, filling the room with the wet sounds of their mating. 

She turned her head, seeking his kiss, but Donnie was in no mood for gentle passion. 

He growled in her ear, his thrust becoming more forceful, lower plastron slamming into her rounded ass. Bracing herself against the onslaught of sexual input, Sable whimpered mindlessly, her head hanging down as she accepted every glorious inch Donnie pounded into her. 

The first burst of his burning seed sent her spiraling into a sexual fog where she couldn’t remember her location or even her name. On and on he went, growling viciously and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The momentary flare of pain made her cum even harder, screaming his name and thrashing in his arms. 

When Sable returned to reality she found herself cradled in loving arms on the bed. How Donnie was able to move after such a world shattering orgasm, she’d never know. He was draped over her, his weight keeping her safe, his cock still rigid and buried to the max. 

Donnie’s breath was slow and even as he dozed, basking in the afterglow of love. Sable moved in his arms, drawing him to full wakefulness. She moved, trying to turn around. He pulled out and moved aside, granting her freedom. And nearly felt his heart stop upon seeing the bite mark on her shoulder. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” He asked, bolting upright and examining the impressions of his teeth. The usually pale skin was reddened, and there were reddish streaks below the skin where vessels had been ruptured, but the skin had remained unbroken. “Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Sable. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Oh god, I’m a horrible person.” 

Sable took his hand, kissing his finger tips. “It’s a little tender but I like it when you mark me. It means I’m yours. No one else’s.” She leaned over and kissed him, placing the hand she was kissing between her legs and whispering against his mouth, “I will never bear the mark of another. You and you alone may fill me.” She captured his lips in a kiss and added, “I love you so much.” 

Donnie felt tears sting his eyes. They had spouted such sentiments in the heat of passion, and during the quiet times of shared intimacy. It meant so much more to exchange such words when they were at their most vulnerable. 

Donnie cupped her face, his thumb stroking over her cheeks, marveling in the softness, the gentleness, the absolute genuine love reflected in the swirling honey of her eyes. Her tongue darted out, sampling her flavor upon his fingertips. 

“I love you, too,” Donnie said, eyes darkening with lust. “With all my heart.” 

Sable grinned, closing the gap between them for a kiss, but there was the sound of a vehicle outside. She sighed, knowing their playtime was at an end. Mikey was back. 

“We’ll finish this discussion later,” Sable muttered, pecking Donnie on the mouth. “When we can get naked again.” 

Donnie snickered, following her example and getting out of bed to get redressed. His pants were wet from mating, so he got a new pair out of the drawer. Sable disappeared into the bathroom to clean up. 

Donnie swelled with pride seeing her thighs slicked with his seed. He headed down the stairs to greet Mikey, who was coming into the kitchen, tossing the keys on the counter under the phone. 

The clock on the wall read 7:15. 

“Took you long enough,” Donnie groused, going to the fridge to grab sodas. 

“Actually, I picked them up half an hour ago,” Mikey said, placing the boxes on the counter. He flipped open the top box to reveal the remnants of a crust with some melted cheese on the side. “I went ahead and ate in the van.” 

“What?” Donnie asked, confused. And not by seeing an empty box. “Why did you do that?” 

Mikey shuffled his feet, not able to meet Donnie’s gaze. 

“I wanted to give you two some time to be alone. You haven’t had much time to be together, and I know I kinda ruined your plans for playing Turtle Under the Sheets, so I wanted to give you some privacy so you two could spend some quality time together.” 

Donnie was stunned. Maybe Mikey was growing up after all? 

“That was thoughtful of you,” Donnie said sincerely, placing a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “I appreciate that, Mikey.” 

Mikey had a difficult time looking him in the eye. His cheeks were flushed a dark green with embarrassment. He mumbled incoherent words. 

Donnie glanced to the box Mikey had opened and sighed. 

“Did you have to eat the entire pizza though? You could have shared.” 

Mikey perked up, opening up the other large box and two smaller ones. 

“Dude, she got two pizzas, a dozen bread sticks and a dessert breadstick thing.” 

Donnie sniffed the air, his stomach growling. He had worked up quite the appetite. 

“Cinnamon sticks.” 

“Did they remember the extra icing?” Sable asked, coming around the corner and smiling at her lover. She wore baggy lounge pants and a high neck crew shirt to hide Donnie’s teeth marks. His guilt over them turned into pride. There was no doubt she was his and his alone. 

“Yup,” Mikey said, pointing to the bag sitting on the counter. “Two tubs.” 

“I’m starving,” Sable breathed, then noticed one of the boxes was empty. “Where’s the other pizza?” 

“One guess,” Donnie said, rolling his eyes to Mikey, who grinned sheepishly and ducked into his shell. 

Sable scoffed and ordered her boys, “Grab some plates. We have a sequel to watch.” 

“Yipee!” Mikey exclaimed, handing his brother and Sable a plate from the cupboard. 

They retired to the living room, where Mikey happily popped in a movie. It was nearly ten by the time the end credits rolled. Sable yawned, while Mikey collected the dishes. 

“You two take a bath while I clean up,” Mikey said, volunteering for kitchen duty. 

“You sure?” Sable asked, her hand in Donnie’s as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Positive,” Mikey beamed. There was no cheekiness to his demeanor. “I’ll put dishes in the washer, wipe down the counters, put leftovers away, wipe down the living room, check all the doors and windows, check garage to make sure dolls aren’t out to kill us, then I’ll head up to take a quick shower. I wanted to curl up with Superman tonight.” 

Mikey paused, his brain catching up to his words. He curled his nose in distaste. 

“That didn’t come out right.” 

Sable laughed around her yawn. 

“Okay. Just remember we have that spare room to finish cleaning out. It shouldn’t be so bad with Donnie helping. It will go much faster.” 

Donnie nodded, his eyes drooping. He tugged Sable’s hand with meaning. 

“Good night, Mikey,” Sable called before starting up the stairs and dragging Donnie behind her. 

Donnie caught a glimpse of Mikey’s most perverted look and felt his shell sink. His expression instantly changed when Sable closed the bedroom door, locking it and peeling out of her clothes as she entered the bathroom. Donnie followed suit, striping as he went. 

Sable started the water on high, making the tub fill up faster. She was sore and aching and longed for the relaxation of a hot bath. When the tub was halfway full, she and Donnie climbed in, Donnie reclining on his shell and pulling her into his arms. 

He dropped tender kisses to her shoulder, kissing away the ache and pain he caused her during his mindlessness. He helped her wash her hair, laughing as she put a handful of bubbles on top his head and massaged his scalp. 

Rinsing each other clean, Sable settled in Donnie’s arms, exchanging delicate kisses. Idly his hands rubbed her back and down to cup her ass. 

“I love you,” she breathed licking the small indentation that served as his ear. 

“Love you,” Donnie parroted back, his tail twitching to extend his cock in readiness. 

Sable snickered, feeling the thick rod press into her stomach. “Again?” 

“Always,” Donnie breathed, cupping her buttocks and lifting her. She grasped his cock and positioned him. Nudging her entrance, she lowered onto him. 

Sable sighed, eyes fluttered as he took possession of her, body and soul. He drew up his legs, giving her a way to lean and rest her back. So reclined, she rotated her hips, stirring him deep inside. One hand dropped down to the join of their bodies, where she idly stroked her clit, gasping and lifting at the sensation. 

“Wow,” Donnie breathed, enthralled. 

The water prevented him from seeing what she was doing so his hand joined hers, hoping to make her do more of that tight clench and soft mewl of pleasure. 

Sable directed his finger over her clit, panting as she felt the pressure build. With other lovers, the only way she could obtain orgasm was through clit stimulation, but since meeting Donnie, she hadn’t needed the added stimulation. Since he was naive, at least in some sexual aspects, she wanted to broaden his horizons. 

“Keep going baby,” Sable breathed, her hand falling away so she could cup her breasts. Massaging and pinching her nipples, she panted, feeling her end so near. 

Donnie was spellbound by that hard button. And watching her touch herself had nearly ended his resolve. Wanting to give her more pleasure, he leant forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Her hands cradled his face, her pussy fluttered. 

On and on he toyed with that hard pea and sucked first one, then the other breast with reverence. He gave her three amazing orgasms, pausing long enough to allow her to regain her senses before continuing his action. But after so much push and pull on his aching cock, he needed release. 

Badly! 

Grasping her hips he lifted her up and down on the shaft. Her climaxes had made her sufficiently wet and swollen, making her tight and slick as he thrust wildly. 

Sable sighed each time he filled her. When the first burst of semen erupted, she ground down, sealing their mouths together and followed him over the edge. Shuddering, both fell boneless into the water, rocking on Donnie’s shell as he reclined, mind empty, heart hammering, cock quivering in extended release. 

As they lay, heartbeats slowly returning to normal, they heard the water turn on in the other bath, the pipes knocking into the wall and rattling in the old house. It resembled an earthquake. Or very active poltergeist. Sable kissed Donnie back to wakefulness. 

“Come on, we need to dry off,” she said, wincing as he pulled out. 

Donnie reluctantly agreed, toweling dry and watching Sable comb her hair to get the knots out. Such a strange anomaly of the human body. Especially between their legs. Though he liked the thatch of curly honeyed dew hair between Sable’s legs. Once dry she slid a long tee shirt over her head. Together, they lay down, embraced by each other, their lips tender and unhurried. 

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?’ Sable asked, wanting to cry. She didn’t want Donnie to leave. It always broke her heart. She wished they could spend more time together. 

“Afternoon, sometime,” Donnie said sadly. He traced the path of a tear with his long tapered finger. “But if you want, you can come see me. Already talked to my dad and he said it would be okay if you came to visit.” 

“I’ll look forward it,” Sable breathed. 

o-o

-o-o o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww…. Aren’t they just the sweetest? 
> 
> Apologies for the chapter length. Sometimes I just can’t find a good enough stopping point. I’ll try to watch it. Figure y’all don’t wanna deal with such long chapters, so I’ll TRY to keep them tamed. :D 
> 
> As always, reviews are LOVED and signed ones are answered, so be sure to click that button there and send me your thoughts.


	25. Brother's Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HUGE THANK YOU TO MY PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! Because of their feedback and suggestions, I will be having another DomLeo story to post soon, so be on the look out for that exciting, erotic, naughty little story coming soon! *pun intended* 
> 
> AN2: Apologies for the late posting. I tried to get this finished sooner, but muse was NOT cooperating and real life kept getting in the way. Sadly, with it now summer, I don’t get as much time to write as usually do, but I STILL intend on keeping this story (and Take Two) updated weekly and continue to develop more turtle tots, and DomLeo stories. (If you want to have access to weekly updates on my turtle stories, and offer feedback on upcoming arcs, come join me over at PAT REON dot com and look for me, padawan_jinx)

o-o

-o- o-o 

Sable woke first, finding Donnie half reclined on his shell, drooling down his chin, snoring softly. She giggled at his adorableness. It pained her to realize he was leaving in a few short hours. She wished they had more time together. Well, at least they could have one more romp. Mikey wasn’t expecting them downstairs yet. 

She used a sheet to wipe off the drool before kissing him awake. 

Donnie awoke with a hoot, arms looping around her and rolling on top of her. She immediately opened her legs, ready to accept him. She broke the kiss long enough to whisper. 

“One last romp before you go.” 

She whimpered when he entered her, her inner walls sore from the pounding he gave her while Mikey went for pizza. The gentle love making in the tub had helped ease some of the soreness, but despite the occasional pain, she wanted him. 

He kissed her neck, muttering along her skin. 

“I’m sorry,” he said along the bite mark. “Something to remember you by until you’re in my arms again,” she murmured, moaning when he pulled out completely. His mouth found her breasts, massaging it with his lips drawn over his teeth. Sable hissed, raking her nails along his head. “Fuck! You keep that up, and I’m going to cum.” 

“That **is** the point,’ Donnie snorted, then tackled the other breast with the same reverence. 

“Dick,” she breathed, then let out a pained cry when he thrust back inside. “I meant it as an insult.” 

Donnie wasn’t paying attention. He hovered over her, mouth drawing close to hers. 

“I love you.” 

Sable smiled, inhaling his rich, earthy scent. 

“I love you more, Donatello.” 

To hear his full name drove him wild. He kept his thrusts shallow, pumping and grinding as a beast until he came with a hooting grunt. He dropped on top of Sable, mindful not to hurt her, trembling all over. 

Sable looped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. 

“God, I’m going to miss you.” 

It took a moment for Donnie to recover. Mikey’s voice filtered upstairs as he sang making breakfast. Donnie put his snout in Sable’s neck, moaning. 

“Going to miss you, too,” he said, his words muffled. He hated she lived so far away. He rose up, stroking her sweat soaked brow with gentle fingers. “Do you want to come visit my family this week?” 

“Would love to, but my family has already made plans for me,” Sable said. She loved her family with all her heart, and completely understood their need to have family dinners and celebrations. “I have a niece turning eight, and then the family has a BBQ planned. Then my sisters in law wants to take me shopping because apparently she’s appalled by my outdated wardrobe.” 

Any further conversation was cut short by Mikey pounding on the door and yelling. 

“Car in the driveway!” 

“Shit!” Sable snapped, nearly falling out of bed in her haste to look presentable. 

She wiped down her thighs and stomach, pulling on her bathrobe and tying it off. Her hair stuck up in the ‘just fucked’ way. She yanked open the door just as Donnie pulled on pants. 

Mikey was backed up to the wall, nunchakus in hand, staring at the stairs as if expecting an attack. Donnie joined him a second later, having collected his collapsible bo from the bedside table, and raced down the stairs, pausing on the last few steps to listen as she opened the front door. 

“Hi, sorry to bother you,” an unknown female voice said. “Is this the Branson residence?” 

“No, sorry, you’re about two miles off,” Sable said genially. “Take a left at the end of the drive, go about two miles. You’ll see a big brown barn on the right hand side.” 

“Thank you,” the woman said sincerely, then climbed back into her pink Jeep and disappeared down the drive. 

Mikey stepped off the stairs, tucking his weapons away. Donnie pushed past him, going to the living room where the main security station was set up. He rolled back the footage and stared at the monitor. The only occupant of the Jeep was the young woman. 

“Relax, sweetie,” Sable said, coming up beside him and kissing his shoulder. “People get lost around here all the time. Some of the driveways look like back roads, and it’s easy to get turned around. And I know the Branson’s. Their sons are notorious womanizers. Bet you five bucks that’s one of their conquests. Wouldn’t be the first time one came looking for them. Even had an angry dad show up with a shotgun once. Gave him the wrong directions and called the police with his license plate and car description.” 

Finding the security feed clean, Donnie visibly relaxed. 

“Had to make sure.” 

“I know,’ Sable said, giving him a playful swat on the ass. 

Donnie followed her into the kitchen, where Mikey was putting the pan back on the stove. He had removed it when he heard the Jeep approach. A syrup covered plate was on the table from where he had already eaten. 

“You guys want anything in your pancakes or just plain?” Mikey asked, holding up a spatula. 

“Chocolate chips, please,” Sable said, loving the idea of a personal chef. 

Donnie held up two fingers. 

“Easy on the chips though.” 

“Gotcha,” Mikey said, holding the pitcher that he used to mix batter. He picked up the bag of chocolate chips, already half empty from his own pancakes, and dumped the rest into the batter. 

Donnie sighed, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Sable. He joined her at the table, his hand going to her knee affectionately. She leaned against his side, tucked under his shell, feeling warm, safe, and loved. 

A flash disturbed their quiet intimacy. 

“Mikey!” Donnie warned, tensing, ready to throttle the inappropriate turtle. His phone dinged, signaling a message, which Mikey, grinning broadly, handed to him. 

“Sent ya the pic, bro,” Mikey said happily, putting his phone away. “It was too good to pass up!” 

Donnie huffed angrily but his rage disappeared immediately upon finding the picture on his phone. It stole his breath away. 

Sable was curled to his side, his arm draped over her, both staring adorningly into each other’s eyes. There was no mistaking the love they held for each other. Sunlight filtered through the curtains in the background, throwing Sable into a heavenly light. She was every bit the angel, fallen to Earth and held in his arms. 

Sable lowered his hand so she could see the picture, gasping at the perfect moment captured forever. 

“Mikey,” she breathed, looking over to the turtle holding a spatula. “That’s beautiful. Thank you.” 

Blushing, Mikey turned his back, giving them some privacy. 

Sable cupped Donnie’s face, bringing their lips together for a long, sensual kiss. Both wanted to make love right there on the table but their guest prevented it. After a couple of moments, Sable licked Donnie’s lip, whispering into his mouth. 

“I love you so much,” she said before engaging him into another kiss that made his shell tremble. “I love you more,” Donnie managed to say, putting distance between them before he threw caution to the wind and mounted her in front of his brother. 

The sound of plates being placed on the table drew their attention to Mikey, who had the good graces to keep his gaze adverted. They broke apart and concentrated on their food. A moment later, Mikey sat down with two more pancakes. 

“Sorry about tagging along and ruining your alone time,” Mikey said out of the blue. “I know it’s a bummer having me here, but despite that, I wanted you to know, it was great to finally meet you. Now I know why Donnie talks about you so much. You’re awesome.” 

Sable snickered, swallowing her pancake and smiling at Mikey. 

“Well, it would have been nice to get a heads up, but it was great to have you here. You’re pretty awesome yourself, Mikey.” 

Mikey ducked down, unable to look either in the eye while he took a bite. 

Sable couldn’t help but see him as a naive, backward manchild, still seeking acceptance, blushing from compliments, as if unworthy of praise. 

“You are welcome here at any time, Mikey, I hope you know that,” Sable said, wanting him to feel as welcome and accepted as he made her feel. 

Mikey muttered, staring and nodding at his plate. Donnie’s voice drew his attention to the couple. 

“Yes, Mikey, despite being a pain in the shell, you are welcome here.” Donnie nudged his little brother with his foot. “But next time, bro, don’t hitchhike.” 

Mikey’s crooked grin was contagious. The three ate and laughed as a long time family, but as the day wore on, the mood turned somber. By two, after a shared lunch in which Mikey went for pizza again, giving Donnie and Sable one last tryst, it was time to leave. Mikey waited in the van while Donnie stood with Sable on the stairs, his head resting on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He lifted his head, giving her one last kiss. 

“Call me when you get home,” Sable said, fighting back the tears. 

“I **am** home,” Donnie murmured, tightening his hands on her waist. 

“You better go,” Sable said, taking a stand and motioning toward the van. “The sooner you go home and deal with things, then sooner the days pass and you’re back in my arms.” 

“Call me if you need me,” Donnie said, heading toward the van, the keys jangling in his hand. “I’ll be here as fast as mutantly possible.” 

Sable waved, blowing a kiss to her lover. 

“I’ll call you all the time, just to hear your voice.” 

Mikey hung his head out the window. 

“You two are gross. So mushy.” 

Sable blew him a kiss too and added, “I’ll miss you too, Mikey. Keep your brother safe for me.” 

“Will do!” Mikey called, waving goodbye as they rolled down the driveway. 

Sable waited until they were out of sight before she allowed herself to cry. Little did she know, Donnie was fighting back similar tears as he drove back to the home he shared with his brothers. He was wallowing in his sorrow when Mikey’s voice broke through his misery. 

“Donnie?” “Hmm?” Donnie hummed absently, wishing his brother wasn’t in the van so he could have a proper sob-fest at missing his ladylove. 

“Do you think…” Mikey trailed off, losing his voice. He paused, thinking his words over. “Do you think there’s someone like Sable…out there? For me?” 

Donnie sniffled, Mikey’s words sinking in. He risked a glance to his kid brother and noticed how sullen he appeared. It occurred to him how Mikey had witnessed the love and companionship between he and Sable and was pining for his own relationship. Donnie made a mental note to keep his public displays of affection with Sable to a minimum. He didn’t want his brothers to feel threatened or inadequate by not having someone. Or in Leo’s case, reminded of a love lost. 

“I’m sure there is, Mikey,” Donnie said after a thoughtful moment. “You never know when you will find them, and it’s wise not to actively search, just in case you misinterpret intentions.” 

Mikey nodded silently, absorbing everything his older brother had to say. 

“Real love takes time,’ Donnie continued, turning onto the main highway and putting on speed. “It doesn’t happen over night. If the conditions are right, love will grow.” 

“Like Master Splinter’s Bonsais?” Mikey perked up. He loved helping his father with the delicate plants. Despite Mikey’s childish antics, he was deceptively gentle with the miniature shrubs. 

“Exactly,” Donnie said. Wanting to give Mikey an idea of what he had endured to find Sable’s love, Donnie added. “I didn’t expect to fall in love with Sable, or her, me. We were drugged and experimented on.” 

Donnie paused, wondering how much information he should divulge. Mikey wasn’t known for his ability to keep a secret, nor his discretion. He opted for a weakened version of the truth. 

“The doctors gave us drugs that made us do things against our will. Terrible things. We were nothing more than mindless slaves, obeying our masters and their sick whims.” 

Mikey’s jaw dropped, horrified by what he was hearing. 

“They were making you guys do stuff against your will?” Mikey’s voice was laced with fear. 

“We had no control,” Donnie reiterated. 

He had rehashed his capture several times with his brothers, but Mikey was notorious for zoning out and missing crucial facts. Sometimes he had to hear the same story repeated several times to get the full gist of the situation. Not that any of his family begrudged him. It had been cathartic for Donnie to talk about his incarceration, though some things he still kept to himself. The things that brought him shame. The things that still gnawed at his mind and clawed at his heart. 

Donnie’s greatest fear was Sable realizing she had made a terrible mistake. That she was only indulging in a fantasy, and once she had her fill, she’d kick him to the curb. Or worse yet, think the mutagen affected her judgment, and when it filtered out of her system, she would be sickened to share his bed. 

Though Sable proclaimed her love many times, Donnie couldn’t shake the feeling of losing her. That she would wake up one day and be repulsed by him. That her mind was so addled, she had only slept with him to satisfy the instinct that still contaminated her human blood. 

Then again, there was something in her eyes that told him his worry was for naught. She loved him with all her heart, and she didn’t mind repeating the sentiment in every possible way. 

Any doubt should have been squashed the moment she met Mikey. 

If she had still been under a drug induced haze, then meeting Donnie’s youngest brother should have been the snap to bring her back to reality. To realize the full magnitude of what she had done, and thoroughly enjoyed with a mutant. 

But she hadn’t been disgusted. 

The only awakening to reality had been the complete and utter acceptance of the orange nuisance. Seeing Mikey as a part of Donnie’s family. And totally adoring the littlest turtle. Mikey had overstepped his bounds, but Sable hadn’t shunned or demeaned him. In fact, she seemed downright motherly toward the brattiest of their bunch. 

Donnie was drawn from his darkening thoughts by Mikey’s voice. 

“You mentioned they were giving her your mutagen. Do you think it magnified the effects of the drugs?” 

Donnie paused, blinking rapidly as his brain kicked into overdrive. His foot eased off the gas as his attention wavered. Thankfully, traffic was non existent along the highway and his mindless drifting into the opposite lane didn’t cause an accident. He jerked out of his reverie when Mikey squawked and grabbed the wheel, centering them in their own lane back toward Manhattan. 

“Dude!” Mikey chastised. 

“Sorry,” Donnie muttered, and then as was his wont, he began to talk aloud, mostly to himself. “There is a slim possibility the mutagen had an interaction with the drugs, doubling or even tripling their effect. Course it’s merely conjecture, not knowing the full extent of the adulterated samples and the chemical make up of the manufactured drugs.” 

A crease formed along Donnie’s brow line, making his glasses shift a little on his snout. 

“Dude, if those doctor guys weren’t careful, they could have killed both of you!” Mikey clenched his fist, a rare display of anger darkening his usually jovial expression. 

Bile rose in Donnie’s throat. He swallowed hard to eradicate the taste. 

“They didn’t care if they killed or mutilated either one of us. They only cared about cataloguing results.” 

He took a deep breath, tamping down the thoughts of a million things that could have gone wrong. Mikey’s expression made Donnie focus on the positive, hoping to lift Mikey’s sagging spirits. 

“I was able to save her. Took us several days to get to the farm. We slept in the cold, huddled together for warmth. As the days went by, we started to have feelings for one another. She saw me as more than a talking animal.” 

Mikey’s blue eyes were huge, watery. It cut him, deep down, every time someone cringed or feared him. He was a gentle soul, like his family, including Raph. To have someone scream and try to hurt him, thinking he was going to attack them… such fear caused Mikey no uncertain amount of sorrow. 

“It’s taken some time, but we have come to realize we have a connection,” Donnie said, risking a glance to his kid brother and finding him on the verge of tears. Mikey was always the more emotive of his brothers. Donnie grabbed Mikey’s hand, squeezing it with firm reassurance. “Love happened naturally. Without warning or realization. Happened to me. Happened to Leo. It can happen to you, too. You just have to be patient and let it take its course.” 

“Yeah,” Mikey said, perking up a little. He squeezed Donnie’s hand. “I’m happy for you, bro. She’s a great chick.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Donnie said, returning his hand to the steering wheel. His lips tipped in fondness as memories resurfaced. Her laugh. Her smile. Her curled up close to his side, seeking his warmth and protection. He loved her so much, his shell ached. And his tail. He shifted, trying to relieve the pressure that was attempting to build. Needing to distract himself, he asked Mikey, “So, think Leo’s going to pitch a fit when he realizes we didn’t do any workouts? At all?” 

Mikey released a moaning squeak. “I foresee extra time in the dojo.” 

“Maybe he’ll let us off the hook if we explain how much work we got done?” Donnie asked hopefully. He shared a look with Mikey, both of them slumping and muttering, “Naw.” 

They were royally shelled. 

o-o

0i0 -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that sweet little Mikey!!! Don’t ya just wanna hug him?!
> 
> Be sure to click that little button there and let me know what you think! We’re about to head into some emotional turbulence, so enjoy the calm before the series of storms! I had a couple ideas I’m tossing in there so get ready for tumults!


	26. Magic Mike: Turtle Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SPECIALY THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME PATRONS ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR! You keep me going and working diligently to bring regular updates, providing invaluable feedback on sneak peek projects, and point out the errors I missed during my caffeine induced fog. :D 
> 
> AN2: Want YOUR name mentioned with each posting? Want sneak peeks at works in progress and exclusive reader polls in which YOU help to decide priority in stories? Want exclusive access to upcoming turtle porn? ;) Thanks to my awesome supporters, there will be another DominateLeo fic: First Quake. (coming soon!)
> 
> Come and join me (and other TUBULAR fans) at my patreonpage. 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> AN3: Just a little fluffy chapter. We’ll be taking a dark turn soon and I don’t want my readers to flog me. :D

o-o

-o-o o-o-o 

Sable awoke empty and disappointed. She reached for Donnie and cried when she realized he was gone. She missed him so much, it was a dull pounding ache that wouldn’t go away. Her phone hummed, signaling a message. 

_**‘Hope you slept well. I didn’t. Miss you. Love you.’**_

Tears burnt her cheeks. She answered him as she padded to the kitchen to make coffee. 

_**‘Slept bad. Missed you beside me. Love you more.’**_

__

_**‘Will be there Saturday afternoon. Don’t plan on doing any work.’**_

Sable bit her lip at the naughty turtle’s suggestion. Grinning like a fool, she typed. 

_**‘But, whatever will we do during your visit?’**_

Donnie had no shame. 

_**‘Each other. Drink plenty of fluids. You’re going to need it.’**_

Sable gasped at his cheek, but grew wet. She couldn’t wait until he was back in her bed. 

_**‘Leave your brother at home.’**_

__

_**‘Definitely!’** _

__

_**‘Love you.’** _

__

_**‘Love you more.’**_

Sable drank her coffee and checked her email. Donnie had set up an account for her to communicate with buyers for the items Mikey listed on antique sites. Several of her items had offers, the doll collection now in a heated online argument between two bidders. The highest bid was currently just over 700.00. Far more than what Sable thought they were worth. They were beyond creepy. Why anyone would want them was a mystery to her. 

Still, the money would be helpful. 

Her parents had been generous in setting up a new bank account for her to live off of while she got back on her feet. When she called her family after she escaped the lab, and told them she was declared cancer free and in remission, they had a huge celebration. 

Sable sobbed in the open embrace of her family whom she thought she’d never see again, and when her sister handed her the keys to her car, she also added a substantial check. 

“I’ll be by tomorrow to bring you groceries, so you don’t have to worry about having something to eat,” Susan said when they embraced, tears staining her cheeks. “I’m so happy my little sister is alive. You beat it, Sable. You beat cancer’s ass!” 

Crying, Sable had agreed, though in the back of her mind, she knew who the real hero was. 

He was a turtle. 

A strong, passionate, intelligent, somewhat geeky, adorably naïve, and oh, so boyishly sweet turtle. 

With him, she could take on the world. 

Sable smiled wistfully as she scanned the offers on the computer screen. Within ten minutes, she agreed to set price and meeting place for exchange. Writing down the person’s name, agreed price, and the time she was meeting the buyers, Sable hurried upstairs to change so she could pack her car. 

She winced when she put on her bra, rubbing her tender breasts, no doubt from Donnie’s attentions. She didn’t complain though. If he wanted to play with them, she wouldn’t stop him. It had felt amazing, having him to mouth her so hungrily while he pumped her into a dizzying orgasm. 

It took nearly an hour to get things sorted in her grey Honda Fit. Though the car was excellent on gas, it didn’t hold much in trunk space. Glad she only agreed to four items, as she was already compacted in the car, she drove to the first meeting, waiting only ten minutes before a couple arrived. 

The day passed without incident. Sable emptied her car of assorted junk, had a little extra cash, and knowing Donnie would be working her into quite an appetite, she decided to go shopping. It was when she was loading the trunk and the back seat her stomach growled. She pulled a face, noting how much food she bought and realized, there was something to be said about shopping while hungry. 

_**Everything**_ looked good! 

Needing some food before she passed out from low blood sugar, she hit a drive through before heading home. The fries didn’t make it to the house. 

She carried in groceries, mumbling about needing a strong turtle to do the menial work, and cracked open her burger, taking a bite while she put away groceries. When she was done, she was still hungry. A frozen pizza was tossed into the oven while she set about rearranging the shelves. 

Mikey had no sense of coordination when it came to putting dishes and pans away. 

Sable’s phone buzzed. She grinned, thinking it was Donnie but it was Mikey. 

_**‘Hey baby. What ya wearing?’**_

There was a huge grinning icon following the text. 

Sable snorted and answered. 

_**‘Combat boots and fatigues. About to tackle housecleaning. A couple of turtles left a mess.’**_

__

_**‘Whoops?’** _

__

_**‘Gotta go. Dust is calling.’** _

__

_**‘Call an exterminator.’** _

__

_**‘Dustbusters?’** _

__

_**‘Call if you need anything. I put my number in your phone as a back up in case you can’t get a hold of Donnie.’** _

__

_**‘Thank you, Mikey. You’re an AWESOME brother.’** _

__

_**‘Ya know it! So good, don’t even need the other two!’**_

Sable snorted. _**‘Behave, Mikey. Later.’**_

__

_**‘Later. I’ll give Donnie a kiss for you.’**_

Sable rolled her eyes, putting her phone on the dresser while she changed into something she wouldn’t mind getting dirty. She left her phone there so it wouldn’t bother her while cleaning. 

She stripped her bed, straightening out the non-permeable fitted sheet and put the soiled linens in the wash. Needing to be close to Donnie, she buried her face in the pillow he used, breathing in his scent. 

As she dusted and mopped the floors, she wondered if she should invest in some rugs, especially by the bedside where Donnie was prone to bend her over. He always used towels to wipe up after himself, but she didn’t have enough towels to keep up with the demand. 

Maybe it would be wise to buy more towels? Extra absorbent, super fluffy ones? Yeah, that would be nice. Clean and fluffy, soft underfoot, and ready to soak up Donnie’s adamant releases. Not that she begrudged the messes he made. In fact, she loved the feeling of him jetting inside her. 

-o-o-o-o 

The next day Sable endured her sister in law, taking her into town and demanding she freshen up her wardrobe. Sable liked Melody. She was a nice enough person. Great to Sable’s brother, Caleb. An excellent, if not slightly overbearing mother to their two daughters, but sometimes she didn’t realize her ‘friendly advice’ was more of sharp barbs. 

Mel grew up in a higher society environment, her parents being diplomats. She could speak three languages and play piano and cello, but the woman didn’t realize when she was being too nosy or overly protective. 

Like now. 

“Nice fit, but not it’s your color,” Melody was saying, surveying Sable with a critical eye. 

Sable turned left and right, observing herself in the full length mirror at the boutique Mel insisted they visit. Sable loved the asymmetrical cut of the skirt and form fitting bodice that accented her breasts. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and fake pearls hung as dewdrops in the pleats. There was only a single color in that particular dress design. 

And it happened to be Donatello green. 

“Green makes you look washed out,” Mel said, standing behind Sable and adjusting the dress unnecessarily. “Granted, you’re looking so much better now. Really filling out.” She placed her hands on Sable’s hips, patting her congenially. “You lost so much weight honey. It’s wonderful you’re in remission. I couldn’t be happier.” 

Sable offered a half smile. Yes, she had lost a lot of weight. 

The first time she had undergone radiation and chemotherapy, she had dropped nearly half her weight and lost her hair. She never wanted to go through all that pain and torment again. Hence when she was confirmed in late stages, and there was no hope of survival even with the most aggressive treatments, Sable had opted out of chemo and radiation. 

She still maintained her hair this time, though the cancer had taken a toll on her physically before her admittance into the clinical trials. She had lost a good twenty-five pounds of her already lean frame. 

Mel looped her arms around Sable from behind, dropping her head on to her sister in law’s shoulder. Tears sparkled, threatening to destroy Mel’s meticulous make up. 

“You know I don’t have any siblings, so you and Susan are the closest thing I have to sisters,” Mel admitted, tears sparkling. “We may not be blood, you _**are**_ my family.” 

Sable nodded mutely, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned, embracing her sister in law while both softly wept. 

“Oh, look at us! Bawling like a couple of banty hens!” Mel gasped, wiping her eyes with elegantly manicured nails. “We must be a sight.” 

“Who cares?” Sable quipped. She turned to view herself in the dress on last time and said, “I love this color. And the design.” 

Mel collected herself and adopted a semi stern expression. 

“Makes you look pale, but it does accent your figure nicely.” 

“Spray tan,” Sable winked at her reflection. 

“Oh dear,” Mel moaned. She didn’t approve of excessive use of chemicals or tanning beds. 

Sable snorted at her overly dramatic sister in law and went back into the dressing room to change. 

Two outfits were a bust. They were way too tight or revealed too much skin to make Sable comfortable. 

Mel didn’t approve of them either, pointing to the dressing room and demanding Sable change from the prostitute uniform. Laughing, Sable tried on a pencil skirt in rich plum and creamed colored blouse. Mel instantly crowed of perfection and Sable had to admit, she looked regal and professional. 

Two hours later, Sable was in possession of two new dresses, one a pale pink wrap around that tied in the back, the green dress that matched Donnie, four skirts, two dress pants, and three new blouses. 

“Are we done yet?” Sable asked, finding her patience at an end with shopping. 

“Clothes, yes,” Mel said, not perturbed by the cart that was filled with clothing. Sable had fussed about prices but Mel said the shopping trip was on her, as she wanted Sable to have an updated wardrobe as a gift for beating cancer. “Let’s check out the shoes!” 

“Oh man,” Sable whined, sounding just like Mikey. 

She followed Mel around while the consummate shopper checked out new shoes, socks, purses and wallets, taking her time and browsing _everything._

Something caught Sable’s attention, drawing her away. 

The display dummy on the top of the rack wore the configuration that cause Sable’s attention. The teddy was rich purple, peek a boo to allow peeks of nipples, crotchless to allow easy access and had matching garters and silk stockings. It was dainty, feminine, and the perfect color to attract a certain turtle. 

Mel’s voice nearby started Sable out of her admiration. 

“Rather racy for you, don’t you think?” 

Sable searched the rack, finding her size. 

“Not at all.” 

“You’ll need a man to wear that for,” Mel grinned, thumbing in a direction over her shoulder. “I don’t think they sell them here though.” 

Sable wasn’t paying attention. The material was silky and soft, accented with lace. It would feel great against her skin. 

“Girl, who is he?” Mel asked, catching Sable’s arm and giving her a little shake to bring her out of her dazed stupor. “Don’t bother lying. Love is etched all over your face. You’re practically glowing thinking about this guy. Okay, spill. Who is he? How did you meet? When do you introduce him to the family?” 

Sable blushed furiously, cheeks nearly bursting into flame. 

“His name is Donnie. He’s from New York. He was in the clinical trials with me. He’s also in remission.” 

Sable had glossed over her stay at the facility for obvious reasons. 

She found it strange there was no mention of a lab accident in the news or any of the local papers. She had mentioned such concerns to Donnie and he had run searches concerning any laboratory mishaps occurring in Pennsylvania. The state, and its sinister secret facility, remained as innocuous as ever. 

Sable feared the scientists had gotten away and they were still in danger, but Donnie assured her he had taken all the necessary precautions. 

“So, when are we going to meet him? Bringing him to the BBQ tomorrow?” Mel asked excitedly. 

“No, not yet,” Sable said. “We’re still getting to know each other.” 

Mel held up the lingerie Sable added to the cart, her perfectly penciled brow raised. 

“If you’re wearing stuff like this, you already **know** each other.” 

“He’s just really shy,” Sable said, trying to dissuade Mel into prying further. “Takes awhile to warm up to people.” 

“Maybe instead of meeting the whole family, the two of you can come to our place for dinner?” Mel volunteered enthusiastically. “Much smaller setting. More cozy. Intimate. I can properly vet him to make sure he’s worthy of you.” 

“No!” Sable said hastily before Mel got a full head of steam on. The woman could be a steamroller when she got going. “It’s just, we’re still getting comfortable around each other, so it’s too soon to introduce him to my family. Want to make sure we’re both…comfortable.” 

Sable winced at her own lame excuse. But thankfully, Mel bought it and didn’t press on. Instead, she darted between the racks of sexy lingerie, eyes in constant motion until she found what she was looking for. She held up a solid white lace teddy with snaps in the crotch. 

“Something colorful to get his attention and something virginal to make him feel special,” Mel grinned. She dropped her voice low. “I have one almost exactly like this. Drives your brother wild!” 

“Uff, TMI,’ Sable groaned, struggling to erase the mental picture she developed. 

“Serious, Sabes,” Mel said falling into the nickname the two shared. “Have a nice hot soak in a rose bath, put this on, little candlelight, fresh sheets, and your Donnie won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” 

Sable smirked. 

“He doesn’t need any help in that department.” 

Mel’s penciled brow nearly disappeared into her perfectly coifed hair. 

“Oh? Do tell!” 

Sable knew she couldn’t back out of it now. Mel would hound her until she caved. The woman was relentless. 

“Well, he’s hung like a horse and holds me tighter than an octopus.” 

“Damn,” Mel breathed, gaze becoming distant. 

“Come on, let’s pay for this junk, I’m starving!” Sable said, patting her rumbling tummy. It was passed noon and the two had been in this store nearly three hours. Shopping always built up an appetite. 

“Good idea,’ Mel said, heading toward the register. “Over lunch, you can give me more details.” 

Sable bit back a groan. She really didn’t want to talk about Donnie. At least not to Mel. She was terrified she’d let something slip. But she needn’t worry. All she had do was supply Mel with details about how they met, though Sable glossed over the part of sleeping in the woods and killing armed security guards to escape a lab intent on doing horrible things to her, and concentrated on things she and Donnie shared. 

He had siblings. Raised by a single father. Despite being shy was very mannerly. Smart. Loved all things tech related. 

When Mel asked about colleges, Sable felt a wave of sadness not entirely fabricated for Mel’s benefit as she explained Donnie had been unable to attend due to finances. 

Then Mel wanted to know exactly how the two had fallen in love, and subsequently into bed. She knew Sable was reserved and had never been the promiscuous type. To see her picking out lingerie was nothing short of a miracle. 

“Being sick and having someone to talk to, sometimes all night, really helped us to bond,’ Sable said elusively. “He was discharged first, but stayed with me and was there when I got the news I was in remission.” 

Mel reached out, clasping her hand while the other rested over her heart. The sentiments were hitting her in the heartstrings. 

“I invited him to stay with me while he made arrangements for work, and one thing lead into another,’ Sable trailed off, hoping no one could detect how hard her nipples were through her bra. Every time she thought about the first time they consciously made love, Sable got turned on. 

“But he’s okay now?” Mel pressed, resuming her meal. “He’s healthy and has his own place?” 

“Yeah, he’s healthy and moved back with his family as his father is old and his brothers help care for him.” Not a downright lie. From what Donnie said, his father was at least 600 in human years. Very long life for a rat. Or human. “The family is close knit. They are all they’ve ever had.” 

“Not mafia, right?” Mel asked skeptically. 

“No, not mafia,” Sable laughed. “They’re good guys. Work in law enforcement. Help people. Study martial arts.” 

“They sound delicious,” Mel said with a grin and a wink. “Do they do strip parties?” 

Sable thought for a moment, imagining Donnie or his brothers taking off their limited clothes, and dancing for horny women shaking money at them. The idea made her laugh uproariously. Several people nearby glared in annoyance. Sable didn’t pay them any attention. 

“No, they’re all pretty straight up guys,” Sable said, making a mental note to tell Donnie and his brothers about the possible business venture. 

Late lunch finished, Mel dragged Sable through the mall having the need to inspect nearly every single shop. Sable’s only solace was the random messages from Donnie, telling her he was hard at work, missed her, and loved her. 

By the time evening rolled around and Mel’s Range Rover disgorged Sable’s packages, Sable was ready for a hot bath and early night. Piling the clothes in the floor to be laundered tomorrow, she ran a steamy tub and took a pic, sending it to Donnie with the caption of being naked. 

He, of course, answered in kind, explaining his ‘raging rod’ and the need to bury it in something wet and feminine. Sable thought about taking a nude pic but thought better. Too many people got into trouble doing such things. If her account was ever hacked, there could be some damning evidence that could get her arrested, or her lover captured. 

She waited until she was settled into bed before she called, needing to hear Donnie’s voice. 

“Hello, Lover,’ she breathed. 

There was the thunking and thudding of clumsy body and unsuspecting tools falling before Donnie spoke. 

“How I have missed you,” he said, shutting the door to his room so he could get as mushy as he wanted without his brothers overhearing. 

“Missed you, too,” Sable said, touching the screen to initiate a video chat. Within seconds Donnie’s face filled her screen. She kissed the screen. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,’ Donnie breathed, copying her move. 

It was funny seeing his mouth pucker up. 

Donnie smiled, searching around his room and grinning mischievously. 

“You know this is a secured feed, right?” 

Sable frowned, not catching his meaning. 

“Nothing’s really secured.” 

“I put scramblers on both our phones,” Donnie said, moving around on the screen. “This connection is as secured as they come.” 

To prove his point, he moved the phone downward, showing his full tail, which he stroked in slow, even measure. His breath hitched as his cock extended in full view before his face returned. 

“I can’t touch you, but you can.” 

Sable bit her lip, feeling naughty and dangerous and oh, so sexy. She gave a little nod, putting down her phone to peel out of her nightclothes. She shone the camera along her naked body, hearing Donnie’s breathing hitch as she hovered over her pussy, fingers idly twirling the hair. 

“Open for me,” Donnie whispered, hand stilling on his shaft as he focused on the small electronic device. He wished the screen was bigger. Better yet, he wished he was there to touch her. 

Sable opened her legs, her fingers slipping between the exposed folds. She massaged up and down, hearing her wetness grow. Oh, she was so turned on right now! Fingers opened into a V, revealing her center, slick and red with arousal. 

Donnie hissed on the screen. 

“I need to see your face.” 

Sable lifted the camera to her face, fingers still working, circling her clit. She knew Donnie enjoyed watching her expressions as they made love. The fluttering of her eyes, the flush of her skin, her gasps and sighs and cries as he drove them into the stratosphere. 

Lips parting, she moaned, finding a rhythm. Now more than ever she wished she had a decent vibrator. It was a pale comparison to Donnie, but it would help get her there. 

“Look at me, baby,” Donnie pleaded, hand pumping his cock that wept thick cream. 

Sable opened her eyes, moaning and panting as she felt the tightening in her lower belly. 

“Oh!” she felt the first twitch of her orgasm. Focusing on the hard pea that set her alight, Sable drew herself closer, whimpering as she neared. Half crying, she stared into the camera, “Oh… oh… Oh Donnie!” 

So lost in her own climax she missed the grunting growl Donnie performed. His grit his teeth, milking himself, his gaze fixed on Sable’s face as she slowly relaxed, her cheeks flushed in pleasure. 

Her smile was serene, beautiful, heavenly. 

“I love you so much, Donatello.” 

Donnie finished with a snarl, forcing the last drop out where it puddled on floor beneath him. He fell back on his shell, panting hard, cock slow to retreat. 

“I love you too, Sable,” he managed to gasp out. “I can’t wait to hold you again.” 

“Me too,” Sable admitted, kissing the screen again. “I can’t wait for you to see the new dress I bought.” 

“Whatever it is, you will look amazing in it,” Donnie grinned. “And it will look beautiful rolled up around your waist or on the floor.” 

Sable grinned, eyes droopy with fatigue. 

“As long you’re inside me, who cares?” 

Donnie laughed, nuzzling the screen with affection. He wished he was there beside her, but he had duties to do first. His personal needs would have to wait. 

“Get some rest. I’ll see you in a couple days.” Donnie winked. “Don’t wear anything complicated.” 

Sable snorted. 

“I have my niece’s birthday party tomorrow, and then a couple of deliveries the day after. I’ll meet up with the buyers in the morning and then come back and start dinner.” She touched the screen as if it were his face. “I wanted to make you a nice romantic dinner.” 

“Romance? I can do that,” Donnie answered. “Let me get started early. I love you. You’re pretty. Stay naked.” 

Sable laughed, which turned into a yawn. 

“Such a poet.” 

“I’m a simple guy.” Donnie gave a one sided shrug. “Seriously though, I love and miss you. Now, get to sleep. You’re going to need it to deal with your family all day tomorrow.” 

“Great,” Sable said, yawning again. After her orgasm, she was feeling drained. “A couple dozen kids, bounce house, pony rides, endless sugar, adults hovered around a grill drinking beers and screaming at the kids to share and play nice. Going to be fantastic.” 

Donnie cringed. Sounded like hell to him. He gave Sable another virtual kiss. “Good night my love. Sleep well.” 

“Good night, Donnie,” Sable said, returning his kiss. “Love you.” 

She ended the call, closed her eyes and was sound asleep within seconds. 

-o-o

o-o o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only imagine “Magic Mike Turtles”… YUM! 
> 
> Anyone else need to cross their legs? Hehhe


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Distractions and Upgrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THANK YOU TO ALEXLUKE, GIRAFFECHAN and REP BEAR for your continued feedback and support!
> 
> AN2: Sooooooo sorry about the delay. This chapter gave me fits. Could NOT find a happy medium with it. First one thing, then another. I think my muse got so frustrated she rowed herself out into the middle of an ocean somewhere and remains lost at sea. 
> 
> I’m having some difficulty in molding this story in the direction I wanted it to go. I apologize for the delay in posting and I hope the muse returns to let me know exactly where this story should lead. 
> 
> On the plus side, I’m working diligently on the next chapter for FIRST QUAKE and TAKE TWO so they should be updated within the week, fingers crossed!
> 
> Please, don’t strangle me for late postings. *puppy dog eyes* Sometimes the muse does NOT want to cooperate and no matter how much I stare at a screen, I can’t think of a scene or chapter to advance that particular story. My muse is as fickle as a pickle with a nickel!

-o-

o-o -o-o 

Sable wasn’t sure how she survived her niece’s birthday party. Within an hour of arriving she had a splitting headache, and a crick in her neck. She also had a dull pounding between her legs that would only stop when someone thick, slick, and green was between them. 

Excusing herself early from the party, Sable made to the pharmacy, zeroing in on the pain medication aisle and popping two tabs at the register. 

“You look pale,” the cashier said worriedly. “You alright? Not gonna faint are you?” 

“What?” Sable asked, rubbing her temples. “No, nothing like that. Just have a headache from hell. Niece’s party. Thirty-three children, twenty adults, several of which were complaining about bodily functions and horrible things that happen during childbirth.” 

“Gross,” the cashier gagged. “Why do people want to share such things?” 

“No idea,” Sable said. “But between the smell of burning burgers, detailed descriptions of bodily fluids, and four kids screaming over who’s turn it is to ride a pony, I’m ready for a hot bath and some peace and quiet!” 

“I hear ya,” the cashier quipped. “Hope you get feeling better.” 

“Thanks,” Sable said, waving goodbye and exiting the store. 

A traffic accident was reported on the highway meaning she was going to have a wait while it was dealt with. Though she still had a bit of a headache, now that she was away from the noise, people, and stench of burnt offerings her brother called ‘hamburgers,’ she thought she’d pass time by stopping at a local strip mall. 

Still needing some peace and quiet, her first stop was a candle store, where a conglomeration of smells greeted her upon opening the door. She wanted something simple and not overly strong for when she cooked Donnie dinner. 

By Sable’s calculations, when Donnie arrived this Friday, it would be their one month anniversary. She didn’t count the mindless fucking at the lab, but the first time they made love. Her nipples tightened at the recollection and she had to distract herself before she fell into a dangerous fantasy. 

The lady in the shop was polite and patient, showing Sable to the back of the store where there were more subdued fragrances. She chose two long tapered candles of soft linen scent to use in her grandmother’s silver candlestick holders on the dining room table. 

Wanting to set the whole house in a romantic stage, she bought a couple dozen tea lights to place along the steps and in her bedroom. She always wanted to make love by candlelight. The thought made her lower regions wet and aching. Hoping to keep a straight face, she paid for her purchase and hurried to her car. 

She deposited the candles in the backseat, feeling noticeably flushed and very horny. She missed Donnie so bad, he was becoming his own private ache… right between her legs. As if the heavens were smiling upon her, at the far end of the strip mall, a sign announced the opening of a new adult store. 

Not caring who saw her going in, Sable boldly entered the shop and squinted in the dim lighting. 

“Good afternoon,” came a cheery female voice from the back. A short, full figured blonde emerged from between two racks of bondage wear. “Is there something I can help you find?” 

Sable hoped the woman couldn’t see her blush. 

“I was hoping to find a decent vibrator.” 

The blonde placed several packages of fish net stockings on the countertop and motioned with a finger. 

“This way. And you’re in luck because we’re having a sale. Buy two toys, get your choice of free butt plug, lube, or finger massager.” 

Strangely enough, all appealed to Sable. Since her little voyeurism with Donnie last night, she had been thinking more and more about satisfying her own needs when he wasn’t around. 

Maybe it was the newness of their relationship, or his ebbing virginal experience, or the taboo of their relationship, or hell, maybe she was finally realizing she had nearly died and was living life to the fullest. Whatever subliminal reasoning she held, she needed something to get her through the horny nights when she was alone. 

“Vibrators here,” the blonde said motioning left, then right, “Dildos here, just in case you want something filling and not noisy.” 

“Thanks,” Sable said, realizing she wasn’t as embarrassed as she thought she would be. 

Her headache was feeling better, too. Probably from the pain tablets, but being out of the sunlight helped. The longer she stayed in the dimly lit store, the more her eyes adjusted and her headache lessened. 

Course the pounding between her legs was becoming a nuisance. 

The expression about shopping while hungry came to mind. Sable thought it should also apply to being horny. 

Sable picked out a rabbit vibe, a clit stimulator, and two dildos, one with a suction cup to use in the tub. Without shame she placed them on the counter, grabbing a couple tubes of warming lubricant on the countertop display. Without Donnie and his natural production of lube, she’d need some help when using the toys. 

Yup, definitely shouldn’t shop while horny. 

The drive home was a slow buildup and by the time she thoroughly washed her new toys for their first use, she was amply wet and in desperate need to cum. The little bunny worked its magic tickling her clit while it massaged her inner walls, making her grip the sheets and cry out. It wasn’t Donnie, but it would do until he could share the experience. She repeated the performance when he called that night, and as she lay, spread eagle with the toy working it’s magic, she heard Donnie join her in bliss. 

Sable signed off, feeling satisfied and counting down the hours until Donnie arrived. 

Sable was up just after dawn, packing her car and preparing to meet up with buyers for some of the junk she and Mikey cleaned out of the attic. The pile was slowly dwindling, freeing up space and making her feel less claustrophobic. She hurried through the transactions and by the time she got home, she was nearly vibrating with excitement. She was in the tub when Donnie texted. 

_**‘Leaving now. Can’t wait to see you. Don’t wear panties.’**_

She giggled, hurrying up and toweling dry. Though he didn’t want anything complicated, she slipped on the purple nightie, covering it with the wrap around dress. Securing it in the back, she checked on dinner and set about lighting the candles. 

The kitchen she kept fully lit, but her bedroom and the stairs were lit with votive candles safely residing on ceramic saucers. She waited until she heard the van roll up the drive before lighting the long candles in the silver holders and began removing dinner from the oven. 

As soon as Donnie stepped inside, he froze. 

“Wow,” he breathed, taking in the form fitting dress, styled hair, and provocative red lipstick. 

Holding back her desire to run into his arms, Sable motioned to the food. 

“Happy One Month Anniversary, my love.” 

Donnie blinked as the words sunk in. He mentally counted the days and weeks and realized that they had indeed been together for at least a month. The thought made him want to weep with joy. 

He couldn’t hold back. He ignored dinner and marched to Sable, clasping her face in his hands and drowning her in passionate kiss. There was no way she could miss the massive strain in the front of his pants. 

”Etiquette,” Sable chastised playfully, though she felt herself soak the nightie. She wanted to make it an anniversary Donnie wouldn’t soon forget, but it difficult. 

“Happy Anniversary my love,” Donnie breathed between light kisses. He helped Sable carry the dishes to the table and pulled out her chair as a gentleman. He seated himself and as if the two were dining in the most expensive establishment in New York. 

Sable tried hard not to fidget, her pussy aching fit to burst. But through dinner they conversed easily, making general conversation, the tension growing between them. Neither could eat much, their attention more drawn to each other and their building desire. 

Donnie couldn’t take it anymore. He grasped her hand. 

“I need you.” 

Sable smiled demurely, rising from the table and taking Donnie with her. She purred seductively. 

“Then it is my wish to see your needs fulfilled.” 

She stepped away, tugging on the tie at her back and opened the dress to reveal the dark purple negligee. Donnie’s breath hitched, mouth dropping open. 

“Allow me to pleasure you,” she said, taking his hand and leading him up the candlelit stairs. 

Once inside the bedroom, Donnie’s brain continued to remain frozen. Numbly he watched Sable undo his pants and wait patiently while he kicked off his shoes. She slid the material down, exposing his tail which sprang out to greet her. 

Stepping out of his pants he stared, mesmerized as her ruby stained lips parted slightly, her small hands grasping his growing cock and guiding it to her lips. 

She pulled a face at his taste (mustard coated sweat sock and burnt plastic), but didn’t withdraw. Her tongue traced along the girth and tickled the slit, which earned her a dribbling of precum. 

Donnie’s brain switched off. He was running purely on instinct. He growled, dropping to his knees and slamming their lips together. His cringed at the taste on her tongue but plundered her mouth thoroughly as he lifted her up, opening her legs to slide her onto his rigidity. She cried out as he filled her, throwing her arms around his neck and grinding down with reckless abandon. 

Both could only concentrate on the mating of their bodies and the animalistic sounds the other made while they fucked as mindless creatures. Sable barely registered Donnie lifting her off his cock while he placed her on the floor, kneeling, before sliding back in to a keening cry. 

No words were exchanged. No kisses. No looks of love or sounds of endearment. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and a mixture of pants, moans, and gasping cries as Sable continued to shake in an neverending climax. 

Donnie lost consciousness after his last load, curling over Sable protectively as he remained buried in her heat, his mark blistering as it seeped from the join of their bodies. It took several minutes for him to return to his senses. 

Sable smiled sleepily, muttering over her shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too,’ Donnie answered, drawing on his strength to get up and move them to the softness of the bed. 

Sable sighed contently, gazing into the face of her bespeckled lover. The mutant who had stolen her heart and made her life complete. Words alone could not express how deeply she had fallen in love with Donatello. 

Donnie tucked in their blankets, curling around Sable and offering delicate kisses to her temple, along her jaw, exploring the softness of her lips. Sable hummed in appreciation, returning his affection until they dozed into a restful sleep. 

\- - -- - -- -- - - 

Donnie woke the next morning, reaching out for Sable but found only cold pillow. Muttering about sleeping all night, he crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. A quick wash up and the smell of bacon and eggs drew him down the stairs, where he found Sable at the stove wielding two spatulas as efficiently as a ninja chef. 

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist and dropping a kiss to her neck. 

“Oh!” Sable exclaimed in surprise, then tilted her head further. 

“Little more, please. To the left.” 

Donnie snickered and obeyed, licking her pulse point before sucking carefully along her pale throat. His tail twitched, thickening a little in anticipation. He made sure to rub it affectionately between her buttocks. 

Sable moaned, capturing his wandering lips and nipping at them. 

“Later, lover. Promise. Breakfast first.” 

Donnie grumbled and released his hold, opting to set the table for their meal. His gear still resided by the back door where he had deposited them upon arrival. As Sable cooked, Donnie checked his electronics. 

As he waited for the screen to start up, he poured a cup of coffee. The steaming liquid was barely to his lips when he read the screen, finding the urgent alert that had been flashing a warning without his knowledge. 

“Shit!” Donnie barked, slamming down his mug and tapping the screen. 

Sable jumped, startled by his outburst. “What? What is it?” 

She joined him at the table, frowning at the fast scrolling text that was gibberish to her. 

”Decryption algorithm encountered an anomaly,” Donnie said absently, tongue pressing between his teeth as he concentrated. “Unknown perimeters, but if I’m not mistaken, the code is interspersed with the language from Dimension X, which means I need to augment the original decryption to factor in the new variables.” 

“Good or bad?” Sable asked, a sinking sensation filling her gut. 

“Bad,” Donnie muttered. “I need to write the entire program and upload it on my main network at home.” 

Sable’s expression fell. 

“Well, so much for a romantic weekend.” 

Donnie put down the Ipad and pulled Sable to his chest. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I promise, I’ll more than make up for it when I get back.” 

“I know this is important,” Sable said, giving him a kiss that made his shell swell. “I understand that saving the world has to come first. I was just hoping to enjoy some quality time to celebrate our anniversary.” 

“I celebrate every single day that I have someone so loving, and beautiful, and kind,” Donnie said, peppering kisses along Sable’s jaw and capturing her lips. “I don’t need an anniversary to remind me of how much you mean to me.” 

“Sap,” Sable muttered, pressing her ear to his plastron to hear the reassuring thud of his heart. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Donnie wanted to weep from the love he felt for this small human woman. He held her tighter, cursing his failed electronics, the Foot Clan, Shredder, Krang, and everything else that popped into his head. 

“I’m going to miss you, too.” 

“How long will you be gone?” 

“Dunno. If there are any complications, this could take awhile.” 

Sable gave a mournful sigh, capturing Donnie’s face in her pale hands and gazing deeply into his eyes. 

“Whatever happens, promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I promise,” Donnie said, grinning boyishly, his dimples pronounced. 

“I’m serious,” Sable said sternly. “Promise me you’ll be extra careful.” 

“Promise,” Donnie repeated, sealing the vow with a kiss. He perked up, green eyes sparkling, “Hey, why don’t you come stay with me for a few days? Dad said it was okay to visit and approves of our relationship! This will be a great time for you to get to know everyone, and we won’t have to be apart for an indeterminate amount of time.” 

Sable grinned. 

“That’s a great idea! I’d love to!” 

Donnie beamed, pecked Sable on the lips. 

“Everyone is going to love you!” 

He paused, his own words sinking in and the implication behind them. A tiny crease formed between his eyes. 

Leo. 

Though the oldest sibling swore he would behave himself, Donnie was still a little apprehensive. Leo’s emotions were volatile. It took little to no provocation to set him off. 

But Donnie had to trust in Leo’s word. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was Leo’s honor. The turtle had it in spades. 

“I’ll pack up tonight and head over tomorrow morning,” Sable said, eyes twinkling with the thought of meeting Donnie’s family. 

She already adored Mikey, despite his unwanted presence during a romantic weekend, and Raph seemed to be pretty easy going. She would have no trouble winning him over. 

The eldest, she wasn’t so sure. From what Donnie and Mikey explained, Leo was aloof toward his family and a stickler for rules. And a madman for training and perfecting his skills. 

The only way Sable would know where she stood with the eldest is to meet him personally. She was already willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing deep down, he was suffering heartache but refusing to face his demons. 

She only hoped he didn’t perceive her as a manifestation of said demons, and attempt to remove all reminders of love and loss. 

Then there was their father. 

A rat. 

A talking, intelligent, GIANT… _rat._

Sable wasn’t a big fan of rodents, but if she was going to be a part of Donnie’s family, she needed to get used to the fact that his father was a rat. 

She shivered involuntarily. 

Well, the sooner she faced the reality, the sooner she could overcome it. She only prayed she didn’t say or do anything foolish and embarrass not only herself, but Donnie as well. 

“I need to get dressed,” Donnie blurted, as if just realizing he was standing in the kitchen with his tail in the wind. 

Sable had hoped for a quick romp, but when Donnie had the Electronic Glaze in his eye, she knew better than to distract him. When he was focused upon a task, the world simply fell away. 

Sable gave him a swat to the ass, pausing a moment to massage the muscular rump, and nodding toward the stairs. 

“Get that wonderful ass in gear. Breakfast will be done soon.” 

Donnie offered a bashful look and darted up the stairs. Despite being with Sable for a month, he still wasn’t used to her compliments concerning his physique. 

Dressing quickly, Donnie decided to help Sable out and strip the bed. Love making was always messy and required a lot of laundry. Donnie was just glad the bed had a protective sheet beneath the linens to keep the mattress dry. 

Rolling up the sheets, he got the spare from the wardrobe and quickly tucked in the corners, giving Sable a clean bed to sleep in tonight. Placing the pillows back on the bed, he took a moment to smell Sable’s. Her scent lingered, fresh and clean and only for him. 

It took a lot of effort to pull himself away, but he hurried downstairs to find Sable sitting at the table, breakfast steaming from two plates. 

“Eat up,” she said around a mouthful, pointing to a plate that was loaded with food. “I know you forget to eat when you’re in your electronic world, so you better fuel up now. Don’t need you passing out from hunger when you’re trying to save the world.” 

Donnie grinned, settling down and wolfing down his breakfast. It was true. He had passed out from low blood sugar on more than one occasion. Master Splinter had given him stern lectures on the need to keep one’s self fueled, rested, and healthy. 

The lesson had barely lasted an hour before Donnie became ensconced in a project, his brilliant mind being most at ease when multitasking. 

Sable had to hold back her snickers upon watching Donnie. He’d smile at her and engage in conversation, but his eyes kept drifting to his Ipad, which was lying on the table where he had left it. 

Oh, how she loved the geeky turtle, despite he often trailed off mid-sentence, his focus going to the screen that continued to speak techno babble to him. 

Finishing breakfast in record time, he put his plate in the dishwasher and grabbed Sable’s phone, programming in directions that would lead her close to the lair, but provide adequate cover so she couldn’t be spotted or followed. 

The Ipad beeped a code, the screen flashing red, reminding Donnie of his duty. 

He sighed, lifting Sable into his arms. He held her tight as he kissed her senseless. 

“Promise you’ll be careful,’ Sable reiterated. 

“Promise,” Donnie parroted automatically, reluctantly breaking their kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me before you leave so I know when to expect you.” 

“If you’ll even answer the phone while engrossed in your work,” Sable quipped. It was meant to be a joke, but Donnie’s expression fell. Realizing she had inadvertently hurt his feelings, she drew him close. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just know how focused you get when you set your mind to something.” 

Donnie sobered, offering a weak smile. 

“I promise I won’t forget. I’ll keep my phone on the highest setting so I don’t miss your call.” 

“Better not,” Sable quipped, giving Donnie’s butt a sharp smack. “Then I’d have to call Mikey, and you know that little shit won’t let you live it down.” 

Donnie’s lips pursed sourly. 

“Yeah, not happening.” 

Sable pulled Donnie down for a long, passionate kiss. 

“Be safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“You better,” Donnie growled, rubbing his achy tail along Sable’s belly. He desperately wanted to ease the tension, but duty came before he did. 

Sometimes, being a responsible adult SUCKED. 

One last kiss and the couple broke apart, Donnie hurrying to the moving van and barreling down the drive like a crazy person. His taillight disappeared around the end of the drive. 

Sable wiped a tear away from her eye and put the dirty dishes in the washer. A pile of dirty sheets were at the bottom of the stairs where Donnie had deposited them. She smiled, picking up the laundry and carried it to the washer, the aroma (and stickiness) of their romance still fresh upon the cotton. 

Laundry started, she decided to check her email, settling down at the computer Donnie had set up in the far corner of the living room. 

Three monitors showed the full perimeter of the house. He had left no angle untouched. The fourth monitor was the main computer screen, allowing Sable to browse the internet. 

Several emails were from her family, sending her photos of the birthday party. Mostly the pictures involved the children, which Sable saved to print later for her family album. She turned her nose up at the pictures she appeared in, having never been one to find comfort in front of the camera. 

There were also a few messages from the bidding site hosting several of her auctions, including the dolls. Curious, she opened them and found requests for added pictures of described dolls. 

Clicking the link to the auction site, she found the doll collection was currently at three thousand dollars…and one penny. 

Jaw on the floor, she could only stare at the bids, disbelief keeping her numb. After a moment, she snapped out of it, bolting out of the chair and up the stairs to put on some clothes and take pics of the mentioned dolls. 

She smiled upon finding fresh bedding already in place, and hurried to her closet to fish out something to wear. Clothes in hand, she went into the bathroom, disrobing and sighing at her slick thighs. 

She loved Donnie with all her heart but honestly, the turtle was prolific in his release. Wiping down her thighs, (again,) she put on panties, her lip pressing between her teeth when she noticed the fading love bites along her pale skin. 

Donnie had been very thorough in his celebrations last night. 

Fully dressed, she grabbed her phone and went to the garage, where Mikey and Donnie had stored the dolls until they could be packed for delivery at auction end. Pushing aside the two chairs Mikey had propped up against the door (to prevent the dolls from escaping), Sable found an old 2by4 wedged under the rusty handle. She tossed it aside easily. 

The door creaked and groaned on its hinges, mindful of a haunted house, complete with ghostly spider webs and a musty, dry rotted smell, and allowed admittance to its cluttered innards. 

Sable stood frozen on the threshold. 

The dolls were exactly where they were placed several days prior. They had not moved (naturally). 

However, they were totally surrounded by crucifixes. 

As in, every single cross Sable’s grandparents had owned, lying directly on the dolls, with makeshift sticks and metal rods surrounding the group. There was even an old framed picture of the Last Supper positioned directly in front of the dolls, blocking the door. 

Sable sighed at Mikey’s safety precautions, though secretly glad he did take drastic measures, and found the dolls mentioned in the email. Taking pictures of their faces, heads, and backs, she replaced everything the way she found it, -including the picture- and exited, putting the 2by4 and chairs against the door. 

Avoiding the doorjamb, she sent the pictures and climbed the stairs, going into her room and finding her suitcase. 

She wasn’t sure what she should pack. Would the sewers be cold? Too hot? Smell too bad to even stay? Wet? Slimy? 

Oh, the possibilities were endless. And not at all pleasant. 

Deciding on five changes of clothes, two PJs, one sexy nightie (just in case), and two sticks of deodorant (another precaution), and toiletries all fit nicely in a small travel case. She sat the case by the back door, already eager to go, though it was barely noon. 

Needing to distract herself, she set about cleaning the house, paying particular attention to Mikey’s room. Wrinkling her nose, Sable found his discarded clothes in a pile in the corner and removed it to the wash room before mopping the floor. To her surprise, Mikey had made the bed, tucking in the corners and fluffing the pillows. 

He had also hidden away the baby bed, mannequin, and baby clothes he intended to torment Raph with in the closet Sable left everything where he put it, including the box of comics sitting on the bedside table. Along with four plates and three cups Mikey had conveniently forgotten to take to the kitchen. 

She gave the floors a healthy mop, cringing upon finding the blackened water from around the vents. 

Remembering the filth in said vents, Sable called a local heating and cooling place. Her luck, there had been a cancellation for that afternoon. The technicians could be there by 3. 

Sable drove into town, grabbing a rotisserie chicken with all the trimmings for her dinner, as she didn’t want to use the stove while the technicians where there. She was just taking the last load of laundry out of the dryer when she heard a van door. 

Three men exited a white van with the company logo on the side and their brilliant, neon yellow uniforms. Sable cringed at the color, pitying the poor men who had to wear such a lurid outfit. 

“Afternoon,” the first man said, tipping his head gentlemanly style. “You called for a full service?” 

“Yes,” Sable said, opening the door and letting them in. “Don’t know how long it’s been since the vents were cleaned, or if there are any filters. Grandparents didn’t keep any records on such things.” 

“We deal with this kind of stuff all the time, ma’am,” said a short man, barely five foot and buck twenty in weight, dressed in the same bright yellow uniform. He sat down a rolled silver hose. “We’ve seen it all.” 

“True,” the other two workers said in unison. 

“Anything you need me to do?” Sable asked. 

“Nope, we’re all good. Go about your business. We’ll let you know what we find.” 

“Okay,” Sable said, finding it hard to concentrate on anything as the three strangers set about their work. 

To occupy herself, she checked the doll auction. 

And nearly had a heart attack. 

“Four…..Four _thousand_?” Sable breathed, staring at the unexpected number. “For those gruesome things? Creepy!” 

At that moment, there was a rattling in the overhead vent, followed by a horrid scratching noise. Sable jumped a foot in the air, cursing under her breath. Her curse was echoed from under the front porch, where one of the men had shouted during his inspection of the foundation. 

Sable sent a screenshot of the auction to Donnie, along with a sappy sentiment about using the money for a romantic vacation that promotes nudity. She didn’t expect a reply, believing him engrossed in whatever technical problem presented itself to his geeky nature, but he sent back a panting emoji with the promise of fulfilling such a declaration. 

Fanning herself, Sable returned to her house cleaning, avoiding the men who worked, bustling between rooms, hauling hoses, tubes, and coils of stuff she couldn’t identify. 

It was nearly seven when the men began to pack up, two working diligently to put away tools and supplies. The third man found Sable in the kitchen, where she was heating up her dinner. 

“Do you want the good news, bad news, or badder news first?” he asked, holding a clipboard and scribbling a work order. 

Sable felt her heart drop into her feet. 

“Just give me the facts.” 

The man smirked, finishing up his work order. 

“Furnace is total loss, as is the duct work. We found several animal nests in there. They got in via some holes in the foundation, mainly under your porch. We cleaned them out and sealed off those ducts to keep critters from getting in until you can decide what you want to do. The good news is, the overhead ducts are still in good shape. We got them cleaned out, so there shouldn’t be so much as a speck of dust left in them.” 

“Or bugs,” Sable said, making a face. 

“Yeah, no bugs. Don’t ask what else we found though,” he put in pointedly. “Anyway, you’re safe from anything trying to sneak in, bug or critter. But you have some options.” 

Sable suppressed a groan. She had a feeling she was going to get the typical run around from repairmen about needing unnecessary things. Repairmen were nearly as bad as car salesmen when it came to having a female client. 

“First, I would recommend getting the house up to date on insulation,” the man said without preamble. “There’s nothing in the walls or flooring around the vents. That can drastically cut your costs. The basement is leaking and moldy, probably what destroyed your furnace in the first place. So, that will have to be dealt with.” 

Well, that was clear and to the point. No flim flam. 

“Secondly, running window ACs is going to run up your bill, and giving the drain they put on the electrical system, you’re potentially overloading the system that could start a fire. If you installed a central air system, it will take a fraction of the power and be more efficient, especially if you get this house insulated properly.” 

Sable narrowed her eyes. He was right; her energy bill was high due to running so many window units to keep the house cool. And insulation would be a huge factor in her heating and cooling requirements. But she had a feeling he was going to hit her with a high tally for an expensive unit that wouldn’t quite live up to the hype and she’d be stuck with an inadequate system. 

“We’re having a sale on AC units,” he said. 

_Here it comes_ , Sable thought. 

“It would be wise to get it installed before the weather turns too hot,” he continued. “I can have a crew here to install a new unit next Wednesday.” 

“Cost?” Sable asked. 

“Well, I’d like to do the job proper, replacing all the duct work under the house and sealing off any entrances where an animal may get under there and cause some trouble. Also, it would be a great time to install a new furnace. Do the whole shebang in one go.” 

Sable felt the floor drop out from under her. She had a feeling it was going to cost an arm and a leg. It was a huge expense, but she knew the house really needed the upgrades. It was long overdue. And with Donnie and his family spending time there, they would need to be comfortable. 

Well, hopefully the dolls could pay for it. It was the least they could do. Creepy things. 

“How much am I looking at?” 

“Sorry, but it’s going to be about nine grand.” He honestly looked sorry to deliver such news. “But I’ll make you a deal.” 

“Oh?” Sable’s brow shot up skeptically. 

“If you let me have the old furnace, I’ll knock off 15%.” 

“You can do that?” Sable asked, brow firmly entrenched near her hairline. “Don’t you have to ask the boss or something?” 

He shrugged. 

“My dad’s the boss and he loves tinkering with old furnaces. I know a lot of people sell them for the metal, but if you’re willing to let me have it for him, I’ll knock off a bit.” 

Sable paused, staring at the clipboard that had her info and the work already done for the day. The bill was 200.00. Less than what she imagined. 

“So what would I be looking at, price wise, and for what kind of work detail?” she asked. 

He took out his phone, tapping away for a moment. 

“New AC, new duct work under the house, new furnace, and we’ll make sure nothing can sneak under the house and mess everything up, you’re looking at $8700.00, plus tax.” 

Sable nearly fainted. She was expecting far worse. The sale of the dolls would definitely put a dent in _that_ price tag! 

She nodded to the clipboard, “Deal. Write up the work order and I’ll get my purse to pay for today.” She opened a cupboard and pulled out her purse, extracting bills from her wallet and handing it over as he scribbled out the upcoming purchase. 

“I’ll be out of town until Sunday evening,” Sable said, accepting the clipboard to sign her name. “Would it be okay to pay you on Monday?” 

“I’ll be here Monday afternoon,” he said. “I have a job a couple miles away, so I can stop by around lunch.” 

“Perfect,” Sable said, beaming. 

He removed the carbon copy and handed it to Sable, giving her a nod. 

“I’ll see you Monday, and then Wednesday we’ll be here for a gut and bolt.” 

Sable’s nose turned up. 

“Eww!” 

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Slang for removing old systems and installing new.” 

“It’s okay,” Sable said, waving her hand dismissively. “I have three brothers. You get used to gross outs.” 

He laughed. 

“I have two sisters. If I have hear one more detailed conversation about weight gain, wrinkles, and tan lines, I’m going to scream.” 

“Better than boogers and farting contests,” Sable shot back. 

“Matter of perspective,” he shrugged. He offered his hand. “Pleasure doing business with you, Ma’am. I will see you Monday afternoon.” 

Sable shook his hand, trying not to think about the germs from the vent cleaning, and escorted him to the door, shutting it behind him. Just thinking about the dead bugs and yuck that was in the vents, she decided to take a long bath before she ate. 

Dinner kept warm in the oven while she ran a bath and soaked off the day. Sliding into the water, she sighed, melting in the heat of the bath. The scent of lavender filled the room and permeated her skin. She hoped the bath oils may offset any sewer smell when she visited Donnie tomorrow. 

Biting her lip, she sank into the water, elated with the prospect of meeting his family. 

o-o

o-o

-o-o 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, not my best, but this chapter was 18 pages. Still not completely happy with it but I’m tired of banging my head on a wall and getting nowhere, so I wanna concentrate on the upcoming chapters and subsequent arcs I wanna add and drop hints. ;) 
> 
> Also, my computer is having issues. A sensor went bad and it thinks its overheating when it’s not. The cost to fix it would be nearly the same as a new computer… needless to say, I don’t have that kind of money, so I’m hoping to be able to continue to use it. On top of that, my internet company is trying to get me to pay for a premium package. I keep losing connection and when I call to complain about it, they tell me I can become a VIP and receive uninterrupted service for an extra 20.00 a month. On top of what I’m already paying. Yeah…. NOT gonna happen! So I’m looking into possibly changing companies. This is ridiculous!
> 
> I’m having a really bad couple of weeks. So ANY bit of kindness and happy remarks would be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx
> 
> *original works, art, photography, live weekly interaction with me, get critique of your own story, your art/stories promoted, plus a lot more. 
> 
> Members receive updates a week before chapter is uploaded onto site and get sneak peeks of upcoming chapters.


End file.
